The Four Swords: Reiteration
by TiggerPup91
Summary: A continuation from the Four Swords Manga, Hyrule has returned to an era of peace, but something is amiss... and when Zelda is kidnapped once more by a strange, dark force, Link must once again use the power of the Four Sword to defeat the darkness.
1. Provenance

**Hey guys! This is my first Zelda fic, and my first fic in about four years, so please forgive my rustiness. :) I hope you enjoy this new, exciting story! Please leave a review giving me your thoughts or ideas, and any and all constructive criticism is welcome! Well, let's get started! Please note that this occurs in the same world and timeline as the original Four Swords, NOT Adventures, and continues right where the Manga left off.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Provenance

* * *

_In the prosperous kingdom of Hyrule, there is a legend that is told… a legend of a young boy, and a mysterious, powerful sword. _

_The young boy, chosen by the goddesses to rescue the fair Princess Zelda and banish darkness from the world of light, received the sword's power and was split into four._

_Harnessing the power of the Four Sword, the four heroes bravely rose up and defeated all those who stood against them in their noble quest. Countless foes of shadow were sent to eliminate the heroes, who were the land's only hope. And when the four heroes stood up against the mighty King of Darkness, all hope seemed lost…_

The thick, dusty book made a soft thump as it was shut, an old and feeble hand running over its cover. Over thin glasses, the old man's twinkling blue eyes looked at the circled crowd in front of him.

"Awww!"

"Come on, Grampa!"

"We wanna hear the rest of the story!"

The children, restless as they were put on the ends of their seat, rose up from their cross-legged positions and gathered around the seated old man. Their eyes, wide as dinner plates, looked at the book and the man.

Softly, the old man gave a chuckle. "Now now, settle down," he spoke, with a voice as dusty as the book he held, yet warmer than the sun which shone down on his back. The glint in his eye sparked as he looked at the four boys. "You all know very well how this story ends."

"Well, yeah," the eldest boy grumped as he pulled on the man's sleeve, "but we wanna hear YOU tell it!"

"Yeah, finish the story, Grampa!"

"Pleeeease!"

The story-teller's laughs rose once more from his chest as his hands swept once more over the book, opening its pages. "Alright, alright," he answered, surrendering to the children. "But then, it's off to your parents for you. Deal?"

"Deal!" The boys, grinning from ear to ear, sat down once more in their quaint circle. Some tugged the oversized green hats back into place over their heads, while others swung toy wooden swords, providing their own action noises with every slash of air.

Clearing his throat, the old man found his place and continued to read.

_However, with the power of the goddesses at their backs, and the essences of courage, power, wisdom, and heart in the boys' souls, the four heroes engaged the King, defeating him and banishing him to the world of shadow once more. _

_The princess rescued and light having returned to the Kingdom of Hyrule, the hero returned the holy Four Sword to its resting place, sealing away the evil of shadow as he merged back in to one._

_And from then on, the Kingdom of Hyrule would enjoy an unbroken era of peace and prosperity, free from the evil King of Darkness and his vengeance, the young hero taking his place among legends._

The small story-telling circle erupted in cheers as the children jumped up, throwing their crafted, green hats in the air and slashing at each other with their harmless toy swords.

Closing the book once more, the old man nodded to the children with a smile. "I'm very glad you enjoyed it. Now hurry up to your parents, boys…" That old twinkle returned in his eyes. "You wouldn't want to be late to the festival, now would you?"

"You mean… we can go?" the eldest boy asked, the others cheering and thanking the man, running away with their swords and hats in tow.

"Thanks Grampa!" the boys yelled over their shoulders as they disappeared over the path, leaving the old man sitting in the gardens alone.

And yet… not completely alone.

The man bowed his head and smiled. "A little late for my story today, aren't you, Link?" he asked quietly.

Stepping around the mighty oaks behind him, his secret unveiled, a small child walked up to the old man, smiling in respect and light humor. The boy was around the same age of the children who were there earlier, perhaps even younger than the eldest one present. Yet how he walked and carried himself was nearly as dignified and mature as the old man himself.

"You always make me out to be some sort of god, you know that?" the boy asked with a soft laugh. Unlike the children who were there before, the pointed green hat atop his head was of the highest quality, and the sword sheathed behind his back was very much real. The sounds of armor softly clinking together followed his every footstep.

Respecting the presence of the young boy, as he had respected him, the old man stood and turned to look down upon the child. He smiled- old enough to realize, looks could be deceiving. This was no such child.

"Oh my, no," the elder said, looking down upon the boy. "I hardly can tell the story living up to your true grandeur."

The young hero laughed again, shaking his head in slight embarrassment. His arm reached over to scratch the back of his neck, and he looked back down the path the children had taken our of the palace gardens. The smile softly faded from his face as he became lost in thought, his arm falling back down by his side.

The old man, following his gaze, understood and looked down at the child. "You are ready to make your appearance at the Four Sword Festival, of course, aren't you?" he asked mildly, with a soft smile. His presence over the child was warm and welcoming, like a parent, and his question not in the least intruding.

Link sighed and looked away nervously. "Yeah… about that…" He paused for a moment before looking back up at the old man, his eyes, though wide as a child's, hiding a much more mature soul beneath.

"Would you go ahead of me? Tell them… tell them I'll be there in time for the presentation." He looked around the calm gardens, watching the butterflies amidst the flowers and the light shining down through the trees as it bounced off the softly swaying branches and leaves. The gardens always held a special place in the boy's heart… it was his only true place of solitude and comfort.

"Of course," the old man said, softly placing a comforting arm on the young hero's shoulder. Turning to pick up his book, the elder slowly began to take his leave down the path. However, before he was quite out of sight, he turned around and smiled. Link had already turned around to gaze once more at the proud oaks and the sun which bounced off their bark, but turned his head when he heard his name called once more.

"The gardens are not just a place for telling stories, my child," the story-teller called out softly. "They are a place for prayers to be heard… and dreams to be lived."

Confused, the child looked away in sadness, but when he looked back a moment later, his guest was already long gone.

The young hero of the Four Sword stood alone in the peaceful, quiet gardens.

Moving to a soft spot of warm-green grass, the boy sighed and sat down amongst the growth, his bare knees tingling as they brushed up against the dew-covered blades. His small, child's hands graced the surface of the ground, moving along the grass until one brushed up against something different.

Looking down at the ground, the child reached out and plucked the small, blue flower which had been growing amidst the sea of grass.

It really was quite pretty… the boy smiled, and as he turned it, the light bounced off its petals like a dance.

It had been a year today since he had defeated the evil sorcerer Vaati and sealed away the King of Darkness, Ganondorf, back in to the realm of darkness. So much had happened since then… and yet, so little. His gaze traveled upwards to the canopies shading the gardens, once more stung by the painful feeling which had been tailing him ever since then: loneliness.

As he looked back at the flower, he smiled and laughed softly.

"I wonder what they… we… would do…" he mused to himself as he turned the petals, making the light dance once more.

_Red would, no doubt, be dancing as he stared at the flower. "Guys guys!" he'd squeal, picking it up and running to them, showing it proudly to the other three. "Look what I found! Isn't it so pretty?"_

_The first to pass him on their walk would be Blue, who would look at Red, confused and slightly disgusted. Scoffing, he'd walk past and say, "Red, it's a flower. There's hundreds of them." He'd then cock a sly, good-natured grin, saying as he walked past, "Y'know… You're probably crushing half a dozen of them right now." This would, of course, cause Red to cry out in horror, looking down at his feet to see if it were true._

"_Blue, let him alone," another would say as he shook his head, walking past. Green would pat Red on the shoulder lightly, "It's nice, Red. Come on, we gotta keep moving." And as he passed, one final boy would walk up to the child and his flower._

_Rubbing his chin briefly as he inspected the blossom, the purple-clothed boy would lean back to shrug and say, "Sorry Red, but Blue's right. That's a _Delphinium consolida_. They're quite common in these woods." Without another word, he'd simply walk past calmly, leaving the last one standing by himself._

"_Delphi… ninium… what?" Red would whimper, lost._

Link chuckled softly as he opened his eyes once more to look at the flower, smiling as he remembered his past selves. So much fun they had on their adventure…

The boy looked up sharply as a bird call snapped him out of his thoughts. He watched as a red-crested robin flew out of the bushes towards the sun.

And now, he was all alone.

No, that wasn't quite true… he wasn't all alone. In fact, he was a hero now- the subject of fairy tales and legends, what caused little boys to dress up as him and beg to be read tales of his majestic adventures. He had won- good had prevailed over evil. And of course, there was Zelda… she had hardly ever left his side since she was captured, and spared no expense to make him happy.

And yet… why couldn't he be happy?

A soft chime of bells awoke the hero's thoughts, and he gazed back over the path. Looking once more at the flower in between his fingers, he sighed. "There's my call," he said quietly as he let the flower fall back gently to the ground. Pushing himself back up with the palms of his hands, the child, hardly four feet tall, brushed the dirt and stray blades of grass off his tunic and glanced once more down the road.

It wouldn't be so bad… Zelda would be there, after all. He may have to make a silly extravagant entrance and maybe some fancy sword tricks to woo the crowds, but he could get over that. He just hoped he didn't have to sign autographs or anything too ridiculous.

With these last thoughts, he slowly walked back on to the trail, turning to follow the cobblestone-path out of the gardens, and back in to the world.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman! Hylians young and old! It is the time you have all been waiting for!"

Link groaned softly as he cringed from the corny, loud voice of the announcer. It was a good thing he stood behind the curtains for now- he'd hate for all the others to see the embarrassed look on face.

A soft hand reached out and touched his arm. The boy turned to look, smiling at who he saw, and returning the gesture as he took her hand in his.

The Princess of Hyrule looked upon the boy with adoring, beautiful eyes, and gave a soft giggle. "You don't have to look so sad," she teased quietly, keeping her voice down so they wouldn't be heard over the announcer and the roar of the crowd on the other side of the stage.

"I'm not sad, Zelda, I promise," the boy reassured her, giving her a smile as proof. "It's just…" he grinned awkwardly, his hand once more reaching to scratch the back of his neck in a characteristic gesture of his. "Is all of this really necessary?" he asked, swooping his other arm out in an arc, motioning to the entire festival on the other side of the curtains.

"Of course," the Princess answered smoothly, with a graceful smile. "The people of Hyrule will forever know the sacrifices their hero made to save their kingdom. And they will forever be happy in their peace."

Ah… Zelda always knew what to say. He didn't even know why he questioned her sometimes. Smiling, Link nodded and reached over his back, pulling out a glistening sword with his left hand, and a sturdy, blue-golden shield with his right. Even if he had to do a thousand ostentatious Jump Attacks or Spin Attacks, he'd do it, just to keep seeing that wonderful smile of hers.

"AND NOW! To kick off the celebration of the year!" the announcer shouted exuberantly over the crowd, no doubt waving his hands around wildly to excite the crowd.

"That's your cue," Zelda said with a smile, stepping back to give her hero some room. She grinned and mischievously hid her mouth with her small, dainty hand. "Knock 'em dead!"

Link grinned. Although a princess, Zelda was as fiesty as ever, a trait which he was glad for. It reminded him of… No, he wouldn't think about that now. He nodded towards her and turned to face the stage, bringing his sword behind his back in a wide arc, ready for his entrance.

"People of Hyrule! I give you… YOUR FOUR SWORD HERO, LINK!"

The crowd's roar was louder than any before, and, letting out a battle cry, the triumphant hero burst through the curtains, slicing a clean hole through the fabric as he twirled his sword forcefully around him, sending him in a swift, tight circle which spun him across the stage, landing gracefully at the front with the sword he'd borrowed from the King of Hyrule gleaming in front of him, catching the light from the high sun in the sky. However, the child noticed, somewhat melancholy, that it did not dance like the petals of the flower had made it.

He was glad for the small distraction, as it kept him from seeing the painfully embarrassing sight of nearly half of Castle Town crawling over each other just to get a glimpse of their hero, cheering wildly and shouting encouragements such as "You're the best!" "We love you!" "Our hero!"

Stepping back, the hero sheathed his sword and shield, taking a bow to the crowd and waiting until the announcer finished calming the crowd, ready to announce the next- and far more important- guest (at least, that was how Link saw it).

This time, instead of a roar, the crowd fell silent in respect as the announcer changed his tune.

"Faithful Hylians… It is my great honor to present to you… our beautiful and wonderful Princess, Princess Zelda!" Hurrying off stage, bowing as he went, the repaired curtains parted to reveal the dainty, graceful form of the young princess.

The crowd went nuts, cheering and calling her name in joy. Smiling humbly, the princess walked up to the crowd, the love for her people clear in her glistening eyes.

_How does she do that?_ Link marveled at her as she walked up to the crowd, kneeling occasionally to pat the hand of an elder, or kiss the head of a child. He was never very good with the public… It was always so awkward to see them practically worshipping him.

Standing before the crowd, Zelda held up a fair hand, and the crowd's voice almost immediately fell silent.

"People of Hyrule," she began, in her melodious and elegant voice, "I wish to thank each and every one of you for attending this joyous festival. As you all know, we hold this celebration in honor of our kingdom's greatest hero- Link." She nodded once in his direction, sneaking him a small smile, and continued speaking to the crowd.

"As you all go about your day, and the rest of your year, I implore you to never waste the gift he gave you all of our peace, never forget the sacrifices he made to save us all, and to cherish forever the values of courage he taught us all in his endeavors to seal away the darkness and preserve the light."

Jeez… why did everyone always make it sound so… legendary? He tried to keep his smile from faltering as he heard the princess' words. He didn't mind a little pat on the back every now and then, and in fact, he rather enjoyed it when taking a stroll through Castle Town, and a little boy would come up to him and tell him he was his hero. But when he was swarmed by hundreds, pestering to be shown his moves, or to teach someone's son, or to do this or that… it drove him nuts.

Once more, cheers burst from the main square of Castle Town, and died down instantly when the Princess raised her bejeweled hand.

"Thank you, my wonderful people," the child said with a bright smile. Raising both of her arms triumphantly, she called, "and please… enjoy the Four Swords Festival!"

Confetti was tossed and the people cheered long and loud, ready to kick off the day of games, food, and partying. Bowing to her people, the princess turned and held out her hand to the hero.

Abashed, but grateful for her affection, the boy took her hand, and the two children turned and walked off the stage without another word, the joyous sounds of cheering and laughter echoing throughout the jubilant streets of town.

* * *

"My Lord…"

The words broke the harsh silence in the pitch-black room, their unsteady and wavering tones cracking under the stress. A long silence followed after the interruption, and the speaker, nervous, looked towards her companion for support.

The speaker's companion, slightly more confident than her sister, cleared her throat and moved forward, speaking once more. "My Lord… Is it time…?"

The two looked imploringly at the back of a figure which stood on the other side of the room, facing away from the pair with its long, black cape obscuring their vision of the monster which stood behind it. However, suddenly, a dark hand brushed aside the coat and lifted its palm to the two.

"No. Not yet." The words were like the voice of the deepest pits of hell, gravely and harsh, quiet and foreboding, like the surface of the water of a swamp, bubbling and churning as the monster beneath the waters lashed about, just waiting to be unleashed.

Chided, the two figures crouched low to the ground, ducking their heads in respect.

"I will not be taken advantage of again," the hellish voice continued, growling like an animal as its owner set his sights out the window from which he gazed. "We wait until dark, and the Sanctuary is empty."

"O-of course, your Highness," the first witch spoke hastily, bowing and stuttering upon her words.

"When the time is just right…" The speaker's voice suddenly grew loud as he turned around savagely, the cape fluttering furiously behind him as he dashed forward, savage hands grasping around the neck of the witch. It gagged and gasped, pleading for mercy, as it was lifted high in the air by the devil.

Slowly, he brought the witch's face close to his own. And as the shadows crossed over his face, a malicious grin spread like poison across his features. "We take back what is ours," he hissed through his teeth, his hot breath beating down on the witch's face. Opening his fist nonchalantly, he chuckled softly in amusement as the small witch plummeted to the ground, gasping for breath. The other witch would dare not offer her assistance.

Slowly, the terrible smile returned to the cruel man's face as he turned and walked back to the window- the only source of light in the room of shadow. Tilting his chin up, he looked upon the scene with greedy, hungry eyes- the beautiful rift he'd found, glowing like an open wound, floating in the air above him. It sparked and seized, pulsing feverishly, twisted and gnarled in appearance, rumbling as if it were soon to explode. As the man stood transfixed at its horrible beauty, the second witch began to offer her assistance to the other, picking her up off the cold ground.

"When it opens…" the man whispered, his eyes widening as he looked at the gateway…

Suddenly, he turned around once more, and the two witches, caught, huddled against each other, trembling under his gaze.

The mighty King of Evil grinned, chuckling once more as his teeth ground together in malicious triumph as he looked down at his minions. The face of Ganondorf twisted together in a mad grin. "Darkness will once again corrupt the light."

* * *

**Chapter Two coming tomorrow! :D**


	2. Snare

**Here it is, the next chapter! Things are starting to take a turn for the worse... Is Hyrule's time of peace finally coming to an end?**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Snare

* * *

Moonlight finally fell on the land of Hyrule, and as twilight descended into nightfall, the town's once-bustling square grew empty and quiet, peaceful, yet with the joyous air of celebration still faintly lingering on the winds.

However, the town was not all entirely empty- one child still walked the streets of where the festival had been, stepping over littered confetti and passing shadow-fallen, yet brightly-colored signs which displayed text of games, food, or fun.

Yeah… it wasn't that bad. A smile crossed the child's face as he looked around him, taking in the sights of the end of the festival. Sure, the presentation bit was awkward, but after that, he had been able to camouflage himself in the crowds, and later watch the festivities take place from afar.

Raising up his arms, he held up the object which he had been carrying and smiled, looking it over. It was a small, golden cuccoo figurine, with diamonds for eyes and a delicately-carved silver beak. It drained nearly all the rupees out of his pocket, but it was worth it, for what he had planned. Smiling once more, he carefully tucked the expensive trinket in his pocket.

The only downside to the festival was, after the demonstration, he had gotten lost and separated from Zelda, and had been unable to find her nearly the entire time. Knowing she was out enjoying the festivities, he tried his best to find her, but ended up being seen by party-goers, or other worse fates. Eventually, he had given up, and decided to wait until the festival ended to find her.

It wasn't much longer until the child's footsteps echoed across the smooth, stone pavement of the castle entrance. The gates were heavily-guarded at night, and in the shadows, the two soldiers crossed their lances and called out at the child who walked up to them.

"Halt! Who goes there?" one demanded, lifting his spear in an intimidating fashion. "Boy, why aren't you at home? It's dangerous at night. No villager is allowed in the castle."

Link smiled. It was funny… but for once, he actually briefly enjoyed being mistaken for someone other than who he was. However, despite enjoying the case of mistaken identity, he regretfully had to end the suspense- he was going to see Zelda. Reaching behind his back, the sounds of a steel sword unsheathing echoed across the empty streets, and Link looked up at the guard with a smile.

"I'm glad you're doing your job, Lieutenant, but I'd like to see Zelda now, please." His sword was held, not in a position to attack, but merely for display- he had yet to return the sword to the King, but that was fine- it was a gift anyways. He didn't intend on keeping it, of course, but holding on to it a little while longer wasn't going to hurt.

The second guard blinked. "Oh… jeez! Lieutenant! That's…" he stuttered, drawing back his spear and feeling embarrassed.

"Oh… right… Link, quite right," the Lieutenant stuttered as well, though trying to retain his posture in the presence of his subordinate. He cleared his throat and also drew back his spear, standing stiff and rigid. "My apologies. Please, go right in. The Princess should still be in the Sanctuary."

Smiling, Link sheathed his sword and nodded. "Hopefully, she isn't alone?" he asked slowly, awaiting an answer before he walked in.

"O-Of course not!" The Lieutenant stuttered, saluting. "The Captain of the Hyrule Knights is with her."

Link smiled, nodding. "Great," he said, beaming at the two. He may have been the hero of Hyrule, but he still enjoyed being a kid every now and then. "Thanks!" he called out cheerfully after them, waving as he passed through the gates.

Idly, Link wondered what Zelda would still be doing in the Sanctuary at this time of night. True, the whole day had been about the resting place of the sacred Four Sword, but the moon had almost finished its climb in the night sky. Why wouldn't she have turned in for the night yet? He shrugged, continuing on the left path towards the temple. She must have her reasons- ones he wouldn't doubt.

It wasn't a long walk at all, and before long, the boy found himself walking up to the sacred steps, the golden arches of the temple looming over him. It wasn't a big temple at all- just an entrance hallway, and the room with the Four Swords. And yet, it still made him feel so small every time he entered it.

"Link? What are you doing here?" a voice spoke calmly from beside him.

The boy grinned a bit sheepishly. "Oh, uh… Hi, Dad." Right. How could he forget, the Lieutenant said he'd be here.

The Captain of the Hyrule Knights looked down at his son, trying to hide his pride and instead forcing himself to be the father he knew he needed to be. "Shouldn't you be back at the house? It's getting late."

"Well, I never got a chance to say good-night to Zelda!" Link exclaimed, blushing a bit. Stupid father. He dug into his pocket and looked awkwardly at the cuccoo. "Plus, I… I uh, wanted to give her something." He pocketed it quickly, not wanting to his fathers to catch on to the butterflies welling in his stomach.

Looking up, he grinned. "Is she still in there? Can I go see her?"

Amazing… sometimes it was hard for the Captain to remember that the beaming, four-foot child in front of him was his land's hero. He chuckled softly and nodded. "Yes, go in and say good night. Don't stay too long, though, the King requested she be in the castle before midnight."

"Thanks, Dad!" Link shouted excitedly, not wasting a moment of the time he was allotted, and instead rushing through the entryway, making a turn into the pedestal room.

Instantly, the boy's steps fell quiet and slow, as he ceased his running and walked tenderly into the temple. Respectfully, and in awe of the beautiful art and carvings around him, he marveled at the sacred writings on the wall, before turning his gaze to what was in front of him.

The Princess, knelt quietly before the sword, had her hands on her lap and her head bowed.

Feeling awkward for interrupting the Princess' prayer, Link blinked and took a step back. He'd… wait. Yeah, he'd wait.

He didn't have to wait long. The moments of silence passed, and slowly, the girl rose up, bowing once before the sword and turning, smiling at Link.

"Oh! Zelda!" Link said in surprise, having been staring into space and only just noticed she had seen him. His words caught in his throat, and he stuttered. _Damn it,_ he thought as he grinned, embarrassed, _Why can't I talk __normally _around her?

The girl walked up and smiled sweetly at Link. Tilting her head, she giggled, asking, "Where were you at the festival today? I missed you!"

"Oh, that! Um, yeah," the hero coughed with a grin. Looking aside, he said, "Ah… truth be told… I was looking for you too!" he exclaimed, looking back at her in earnest. _It's not entirely untrue_, he thought with a weak grin._ I DID look for her… for a while._

Zelda nodded and looked over her shoulder, sighing happily. "I'm glad you came to see me tonight, though… I was just praying to the goddess of the sword."

"Goddess of the sword?" Link asked, confused. This was news to him. Heck, he'd already gone on an adventure with the sword- a pretty big one, might he add- but he'd never heard anything about there being a goddess for the sword. Yes, he knew it was blessed as sacred by the goddesses of Hyrule. But there was one specifically for the blade?

"Yes…" Zelda trailed off as she smiled, looking back at Link. "I was thanking her for protecting you when you went to save me." Suddenly shy, she blinked and looked away, smiling as she said quietly, "I… I can't imagine what I'd do without you, you know."

Link felt his face grow hot, and he grinned. "R-Really?" he asked excitedly, mentally kicking himself as he realized what he said. Clearing his throat, he fumbled around in his pockets. "Oh! Hey, Zelda, I uh… I got you something at the festival." Taking his hand out of his pocket, he opened his fist to reveal the small golden cuccoo. He smiled bashfully. "I thought you'd like it."

The young girl's eyes lit up as she stared at the miniature figurine, gasping in glee and clasping her hands together. "Oh, Link! It's adorable!" Picking the pocket cuccoo up with care, she set it on her palm and giggled, turning it to see the moonlight shining in from the stained glass windows bounce off its diamond eyes. She looked back up at the hero, and smiled. "Thank you… it's beautiful. I will treasure it always."

Sheepishly, the hero looked away, his face growing hot. "Ah… it's not that big, really. I just thought… I dunno. I saw it gleaming there, and, it... kinda reminded me of you." He smiled, but blinked, again realizing what he said. _REMINDED ME OF YOU? Just how corny do you plan on getting, lover boy? !_ his conscience pounded him. Coughing, he looked away.

Blushing, Zelda looked away with a smile. Gently enclosing the treasure in her hand, she looked back and held out her other hand. "Let's go outside and look at the stars… I still have some time before father wants me inside."

Smiling, relieved to have the subject changed, Link nodded and took the princess' hand, turning to walk her outside.

They had hardly crossed the door's threshold, however, when Link felt something tug at his arm, confused, he stopped walking and looked back at Zelda. She'd stopped walking.

"Huh? Oh hey, Zelda… you okay?" he asked, slightly worried and confused as he looked at the princess.

Her eyes slightly wide and narrowed in concentration, Zelda looked down at the ground, her eyes darting from side to side as if she were deep in thought. Suddenly dropping Link's hand, she brought both her hands to her temple and cried out in pain.

"Zelda! What… what's wrong!" Link cried suddenly, turning to face her. "Uh… do you have a headache?" he asked sheepishly with a grin.

"No… I… ngh…" the princess grunted as she took a step backwards, staggering, as if being struck senseless. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she gasped.

"The Sword!"

Turning around, the princess let out her exclamation before running up to the pedestal.

"Zelda!" Link called after her, running up to the sword with her. "What's wrong? The sword is fine! Look, it's right there!"

"No! It's…" Falling to her knees, the princess continued to grasp her head in between her fists. "No…" she started to mumble to herself. "I can't… I can't stop it…"

"Stop what? Zelda, answer me!" Link cried, shaking her arm, suddenly terrified.

"Link? What's going on in there?"

Link looked up in surprise. Of course! His father was in the other room. "Dad! Get in here!" Link bellowed, mentally chastising himself for being so brash with his father. "It's Zelda! Something… Something's wrong!"

Suddenly, the princess let out a scream as she was suddenly flung back against the wall by an unseen force. Her body slumped limply against the marble.

Link's breath was stolen from his chest, as if he had been the one struck against the wall. Staggering, he ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Zelda! What happened? Answer me!" he cried out to her.

"Princess?" The Captain, blade drawn, rushed in to the room, his eyes widening as he saw the child slumped against the wall. "What happened, Link?" he cried as he ran up to the pair, kneeling before her and feeling her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I don't know! She just suddenly-"

It was then that the entire Sanctuary was suddenly shook with a mighty force, as an explosion went off behind them, sending a massive cloud of dust and darkness across the trio. Instinctively, the Captain grabbed his son and the Princess, covering them with his body as shards of marble and shrapnel of the once-beautiful stained glass windows littered the room.

As the rubble stopped falling, the young hero broke free of his father's hold, grabbing the sword out of its sheath behind his back, looking around frantically for the source of the blast.

"Link! Get back here! We don't know what it is!" the Captain ordered- but suddenly, he was cut off by another's voice.

"The… the sword!" Princess Zelda gasped as she weakly came to. Ignoring the Captain's protests, she lifted her head weakly. "The… sword… don't let them… the sword…!"

And as the Captain whirled around, the three were suddenly engulfed in a horrible light, as a large searing sound tore through the fabric of sound, splitting the ears of those still in the temple. Shielding his eyes as best he could, the young hero, resisting the wind's force which tried to push him away from the sword, looked up at the horrible menace which was tearing his world in two.

A glistening, silver scar had suddenly appeared in the middle of the air, and it twisted, shook, and rippled…

And opened.

No longer could the hero shield his eyes, and he found himself screaming as he was flung back against the wall with force, the light from the open gash streaming across the temple. Gasping, Link looked up at the horrible scene above him.

From the pulsating gash, a dark entity began to seep out, falling to the ground and wrapping around the sides of the walls like a ghostly ether. From it, the mass separated in to three parts, and grew into large imp-like beings, with wickedly shrewd arms and legs, ending in hooked, gnarled claws. Dripping off of them was a sticky liquid, the same color as the glowing scar, which covered them in a mutating mask.

"LINK!" The hero suddenly gasped as he heard his name, and whirled around.

"Zelda!"

"Princess, we must get you to safety-" Link could hear his father trying to usher the Princess to safety, but he also heard her struggle.

"No, Link, you must listen to me!" The clouds of smoke were clearing, and he could faintly see her outline in the clouds. As the darkness seeped away, he could see her running towards him, her eyes wide. "Do not let them touch the sword!"

Suddenly, there came from behind the hero a series of wicked, harrowing laughs… spinning around, sword raised, Link's eyes widened as he noticed the three imps standing over him, their claws twitching eagerly, terrible grins across their faces, like raptors ready for the kill.

"The… the sword!" Link realized, gasping as he looked past them to the sword. His eyes narrowed and determined, he swung his sword back- this time, however, it was not for mere show.

"HYAA!" the hero cried as he jumped at the three with his sword, slashing at the shadows as he rolled to the other side, turning around quickly to put his back to the sword, his person in between the sacred sword and the imps.

Looking upon them, ready for the fight, the hero felt his breath catch in his throat. His sword had sliced clean through the three, and they laid in pieces. However, the shadowy smoke began to reform upon itself, and in moments the forms were once more rising from the ground. They looked at each other briefly, before erupting in cackles.

"Link!"

The hero looked up, panicked, as he saw Zelda emerging from the clouds. Her eyes were wide, and she stopped short of the imps, raising her voice to Link.

"Do not let them break the Four Sword!"

Her cries did not fall on deaf ears- rather, the imps slowly turned around, looking at the maiden. A moment passed as they suddenly cackled and chirped, sending strange messages to each other, and looking back at the sword. Suddenly, Link's eyes widened. He knew what they were doing. They were deciding which one to take: The sword…

Or the princess.

"ZELDA! GET DOWN!" Link roared at her as he ran up, charging the imps with a slice attack.

His blade met true with the creatures, splitting them straight down the side, where they collapsed once more in a pile of black sludge. Landing beside Zelda, Link huffed, panting from the effort. "Get behind me, Zelda!" Link cried, "They'll take you!" Already, the hero was starting to panic. He couldn't defend both the sword and Zelda, not with the simple sword meant for display, and certainly not if they could keep regenerating every time he hit them. Already, the sludge was beginning to reform in to those three, haunting shapes…

Suddenly, he felt himself pushed aside. Stumbling, he looked back in shock at Zelda.

"No! The sword… it's more valuable than I am!" Zelda suddenly cried, tears welling in her eyes as she balled her hands into fists. "Protect it!"

It was then that the Captain was able to break through the shadows. Lacking the light power which they both knew the princess possessed, he had wandered aimlessly in their dark power, unable to find the children. However, he was not Captain of the guard for nothing- and, by following the sounds of battle, he emerged from the shadow, standing protectively in front of Zelda.

"You monsters!" the Captain roared, his face red from rage and effort. "Face me! I will not let you take the Princess!"

The hero's spirits lifted as he saw his father emerging from the darkness. They had a chance! There was no way the shadows could fight both him AND his father… Regrouping with his father, he stood beside the Captain, blade drawn.

The shadows reformed once more into the imps, and, looking at the duo in front of them, they suddenly turned towards each other, cackling.

Without a moment's hesitation, the imps suddenly whirled around, leaping after the sword. Link's eyes widened in a heartbeat as he heard Zelda's piercing shriek of protest.

"NO!"

Before he knew what he was doing, the hero had spun his blade around him, launching himself at the trio. Flying through them, perfectly executing his damaging Spin Attack, the hero landed in front of the sacred blade, looking up at the shadows in determination.

The shadows were quick, however- they had dodged the hero's Spin Attack, knowing all too well of its destructive might. And yet, at that time, all in the temple felt a sudden pulse, and Link staggered back, feeling as if he'd just been hit with a hammer. Looking up at the source, he gasped to see the wound in the air was shaking, twitching… It was going to close!

Triumphant, Link looked back at the shadows with a grin. Their time was up.

The next part happened too fast to react- yet it was something Link would never forget.

The imps, cackling madly, turned direction- and shot themselves at the Princess.

"NO!" Link cried, stepping forward, his eyes wide and his chest sinking.

The brave Captain in front stood no chance- and, flung aside, landed in a crumpled heap by the rubble. In a heartbeat, the shadows had the child surrounded, and were already emitting a strange shadow around her.

"Dad! ZELDA!"

Grabbing his sword tighter than ever, and with beads of sweat running down his forehead, the hero ran forward and slashed at the first imp he came to. However, when he reeled back from his attack, he looked up in fright, his heart sinking. They had risen into the air, the Princess in tow.

"No! Zelda! No, no!" Link cried, feeling the despair sink in as he chased after the fleeing imps.

The gaping, moaning wound seeped its ghostly silver light, and, as the imps raced towards it, it grew smaller and smaller.

"No…" Link gasped, his eyes wide. No, damnit, no, NO!

_"ZELDA!"_

"Link! … ! Protect… the Sword! …!"

And in the blink of an eye, the shadows, with the Princess of Hyrule in tow, had flown through the gaping maw of darkness, the wound sealing itself almost instantly after the shadows had gone through. With another loud crash, the wound imploded, swirling and pulsating until it collapsed upon itself, and disappeared.

And then, there was nothing left.

* * *

**DA DA DAAAAAA. -dramatic music- What were those imps? What did they want with the Four Sword- and more importantly, princess Zelda? Has Link truly failed? These answers and more in Chapter Three: "Division", coming tomorrow! :)**


	3. Division

**Get ready for Chapter 3! As one of my favorite chapters thus far, I hope ya'll enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Division

* * *

For a moment, he almost refused to believe it had happened.

Kneeling at the base of the pedestal, the young hero could only gaze upwards at where the scar had torn into his world and taken away that which was most dear to him. He felt as if his heart had been torn from his chest and taken far away, further than where he could ever hope to get it back. Slowly, his eyes growing wide with realization, he lowered his head until it hung by his shoulders.

She was gone.

Why? Why did this happen? What was that gash… that _scar_… that appeared out of nowhere and let those demons through? He choked up, fighting back tears as his mind raced with these questions.

Suddenly, he remembered-

"-DAD!"

Eyes snapping open, the boy gasped as he remembered what they had also done to his father. Quickly, he turned around to look- his father was still slumped, motionless, against the heavy marble rubble.

Tripping over himself and stumbling over his sorrow, the child ran up to his father, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Dad! DAD! Wake up, Dad! It's Link!" The child suddenly began to choke up, unable to fight back tears any longer. This… this, he could not handle. "DAD!" He grasped his father's collar, shaking him as he sobbed. "Damnit, don't you dare leave me!"

His father's head only slumped forward.

The tears flowed willingly now as the hero pressed his forehead to his father's cheek, begging it to not be so. His hands slipped, trembling, off his father's garb, brushing up against the Captain's neck…

… his still-pulsing neck…

… A pulse! He could still feel a pulse! Gasping, his eyes widening as he began to laugh, choking on his tears, Link embraced his father, shaking his head. At least… at least he didn't lose this. He wouldn't have been able to bear it if…

Slowly, his thoughts returned to him as he sat back, letting his hands fall to his lap. Looking around him, he began to take in his changed surroundings.

The two explosions had effectively sealed the two in the chambers. The entryway which had previously led to the exit was now blocked by a mountain slide of marble and rubble. The other Hyrule Knights would surely have heard the commotion. They were probably on the other side now, trying to dig a way through.

What… what was he going to tell them? He looked down at his hands. They were scratched and torn, dirty… He had failed to protect Zelda…

The clouds of shadow above him were beginning to fade. As the light began to seep through the shattered windows, a glint in the corner of the room caught his eye. Looking up, Link rubbed his tear-streaked cheeks and slowly rose, walking towards it.

There, lying on the ground, was a single miniature golden cuccoo.

With trembling hands, the boy picked it up, turning it over to look at it. It was badly scratched and dented in many places, and it seemed that both of its diamond eyes had fallen out. It now looked at him through unseeing sockets, the light glinting off of it as if it were laughing at him.

_Hero? Some hero YOU were,_ it taunted him through those hollow eyes. _You couldn't save her. You failed._

"Ahh!" Link cried as he clenched his fist, squinting his eyes as he threw the trinket to the ground in fury, collapsing on his knees and bringing his fists up to his face. "Zelda… I… I'm so sorry…"

Hardly able to even support his crumbling body, the boy placed his hands on the ground, his watery eyes opening and trailing across the ground… upwards… catching sight of something that was not supposed to be there.

His eyes widened, blinking, as he looked at what was placed on the ground in front of him. Two soft, honey-kissed paws had walked up to him and now stood in front of him.

Confused, upon his face still written the tragedies of what had befallen him, the young hero looked up, nearly blinded by the light of what he saw.

Sitting calmly before his kneeled form was the form of a magnificent, beautiful golden fox. Her ears were long and pointed at the end, dipped in charcoal. And at the end of her long, slim body twirled three bountiful, flowing tails, each dipped in charcoal like her ears. Her eyes were shut, but when her head tilted down towards the boy, he knew she was looking at him- and seeing more than perhaps anyone ever could.

In awe, Link slowly got to his feet, looking at the fox. For a moment… he felt no fear, nor pain. The creature seemed to emit a golden, harmonious glow from her very being, surrounding him in warmth and mending his broken heart with her mere presence. Suddenly, though Link had no idea who this was, he felt humbled, as if he were in the presence of someone great. Sniffing, he rubbed away his tears with the end of his sleeve and stood straight, looking at the magnificent creature.

After a moment, the fox lifted her head, and though her delicate muzzle stayed close, the young hero could hear all the words she had to say:

_Thy whose treasure robbed from hence,_

_take upon thee thine provence thence._

_In the dark thine maiden lay-_

_thine sacred sword evil's only stay.  
_

Trying to take in what the mysterious being had said, the boy paused, his head slightly lowering as his eyes narrowed in concentration. "My robbed treasure… that would be Zelda… Thine provence thence…?"

Slowly, the fox turned her dainty head towards the side, and Link followed her gaze.

There, in between the boy and the fox, stood proud the glinting Four Sword.

His head leveled, the boy looked down to the ground in thought. "The Four Sword… that's what those imps were after… And Zelda, she told me… I had to protect it?" He looked up at the fox, determined. "Is this what you mean?" he asked her, desperate. "But if I take the sword… Vaati's seal…"

He wished suddenly that he had listened more closely to the creature's words. Humbled again, he knelt down before the fox, feeling that it was only right to do so in her presence.

"Please… noble one… Please explain to me what you mean. I… I don't know what to do."

However, when he looked up, she was gone.

His eyes widened, and his glance returned to the pedestal of the sacred sword. It was then that he recalled her last words: "_Thine sacred sword evil's only stay."_ So that was what she meant… The sword was the only way he could save Zelda.

Slowly, with trembling steps, the boy approached the sword, looking at it quietly. He knew what would happen if he pulled it… its power would split him into four people once more. He closed his eyes, remembering how only that morning he had daydreamed about his four selves, almost wishing they could come back to him… And here it had come, and now, he wished he could undo it all.

Opening his eyes once more, the child took a deep breath, placing a single, unwavering hand on the sword's glistening, bejeweled hilt. His head bent once more, a resolute face came over him.

"Okay… Zelda. I may have failed to keep you safe…"

His head then jerked up as he looked at the sky, where the scar had been, with fierce determination burning in his eyes.

"But mark my words!" Link, the hero of Hyrule, shouted proudly to the world. "Whoever you are, wherever you've taken her… I will find you." The boy then looked back down at the sword. "I will find you… and I _will _defeat you." He grit his teeth and placed his other hand on the sword's handle.

"Four Sword…_ Grant me your power!_"

And with a massive jerk, the Four Sword came free of its pedestal, grasped firmly in the hand of its owners, and shone through the Sanctuary, piercing even the darkest cloud of shadow which had remained. Once more, the inner walls of the Sanctuary glowed with the reverent power of the goddesses of Hyrule. And when the light faded, the power had remained, stored within the sacred Four Swords, and in the Four Heroes who bore them.

"We're…"

The young, green-garbed boy looked from side to side in amazement.

"Four again…" Another, identical to the first save his blue clothes, breathed in astonishment.

The third, his tunic shining a bright purple, looked from side to side, a small smile creeping on his serious face. "It would seem so," he replied calmly.

The last looked down first at his own red tunic, then back at the other three. "You… you guys…" he squealed quietly, trying to contain his excitement.

The one who had spoken second blinked and looked at the last. "Ah… Red, don't…" he groaned slowly.

But it was much too late for that- overcome with joy, the red-clothed boy shouted in glee and nearly tackled him to the ground with a huge.

"BLUE…!" Red cried, hugging tightly his friend, despite his protests. He then glanced to the others. "Green… Vio!"

The other two exchanged knowing smiles, nodding to each other.

Slowly, Green walked over and extended his hand to Red. "Come on, Red," he said with a sigh.

Relinquishing his hold on Blue, Red grinned and ran towards Green, hugging him tightly.

Sitting up from having been tackled, Blue rubbed the back of his neck and smirked at Green. "Not so fun when it's your turn, is it?" he teased lightly.

The ice was broken- the four Links laughed together as Red then ran to Vio, nearly jumping on top of him as he ran to say his hellos. They were back together.

Blue rose to his feet and walked over to the other two, smiling softly, crossing his arms. "Y'know… I'm kind of glad to be back like this." He admitted with a light shrug.

Finally prying Red off of him, Vio shook his head lightly. "Me too, but think about it, Blue- you know we wouldn't be here if Zelda…"

The four fell silent, even Red's face becoming morose as the four thought of their lost friend.

"Yeah…"

Green looked up at the others, giving a weak smile. "But, guys… at least we're back now. And now that we are, we can go find her and get her back."

Blue cocked an eyebrow. "And just how are we going to do that?" he asked.

But before he could answer, Red gasped and pointed towards behind Vio. "Look!" he cried, diving behind Blue in fear. The others turned around and gasped at what they saw.

The majestic, yellow fox was back, sitting calmly before the four heroes. Red, crawling out from behind Blue, stood beside his comrades in awe and wonder.

The blind fox lifted her closed muzzle, and once more spoke to the Links.

_The divine fours no longer one,_

_curse and blessing august undone,_

_thine duty calls to be, _

_to imprison and set free.  
_

"Imprison… and set free?" Green asked, blinking at the fox's words.

"I'm sure she means free Zelda and kill whoever took her," Blue answered sarcastically with a wry grin.

"But curse and blessing august undone?" Red asked, puzzled. "But, it's February…"

"Not August the month, Red," Vio said, shaking his head. "August, meaning, majestic or powerful."

"So… we've just undone a powerful curse AND a powerful blessing?" Green pondered. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, why don't we ask-" Blue's suggestion fell flat as the four turned back to look in her direction. Where she had been sitting, the light shone on a bare floor.

The four were silent, looking upon the place where the fox had been, then looking at each other in confusion. However, their silence did not last long- for the silence of the temple was broken by a soft moaning sound.

Instantly, the four Links turned around, eyes wide, a word shouting from their hearts.

"DAD!"

Without a moment's hesitation, the four links, their sacred swords sheathed, ran up to their fallen father.

"Hey, don't crowd him!"

"I wanna see Dad! Is he okay?"

"Guys, give him some breathing room!"

"You give ME some breathing room!"

The Captain's groaning continued as his head fell from side to side, his eyes weakly starting to open as he stared in front of him. The four links, no longer arguing at themselves, instead fell silent and stared.

"I… I'm seeing four," the man grunted as he closed his eyes, pinching his forehead.

"DAD!"

"You're okay!"

"We need to get you medical attention!"

"We thought you died!"

Groaning again, Link's father sat up on his own strength, rubbing his head and once more opening his eyes, to see four Links, grinning back at him. He shook his head, blinked a few times, and looked back. Still four links. Slowly, his eyes widened as he understood.

"L… Link?" he asked incredulously as he looked at the four identical boys.

"I'm Link!"

"No, I am!"

"I'm the real Link!"

"Guys…" Vio sighed as he rubbed his own head in exasperation, "We've done this bit already. We're ALL Link."

"Oh yeah…" Red grinned sheepishly.

"Right…" Blue answered, a bit grudgingly as he looked away.

Green sighed and nodded, remembering the truth. "The Four Sword…"

The Captain watched the four trying to explain, when suddenly his eyes went open, and he leaned forward, grabbing the closest Link to him by the shoulders. "Princess Zelda!" he shouted, "Where is she? What happened? Is she safe?"

"Woah, woah, Dad, calm down," Blue grunted, annoyed as he struggled free of his father's grip. "You see, what happened was-"

"There was this big gash in the sky and-"

"It was really really scary! Three shadow monsters-"

"Apprehended Zelda and fled into a warping point-"

"And then there was this magical fox-"

Link's father held up his hand. "Woah, woah!" he called, resisting the urge to laugh at a serious time like this. "One at a time!" He blinked and looked at the four Links. "Um…"

Vio rolled his eyes. "Oh, for the love of… Zelda was taken by shadow monsters, Dad," he said simply.

The others nodded, Red sniffing in sorrow.

"Shadow monsters…" Contemplating this for a moment, he looked back at the four. "When did you… all… pull the Four Sword?" This was complicated, talking to four people who used to be just one.

"Woah, hey now! WE didn't cause this!"

"It wasn't us, Dad, I swear!"

"We pulled it after Zelda disappeared."

"You see, this fox appeared and-"

"Stop!" The man said, sighing and shaking his head. He then blinked, looking back at them- notably, Green, who had spoken last. "What... What did you say about a fox?"

Green blinked, looked at the others, and back to their father. "This golden fox came to me… us… when we were… um, one." He shook his head. This was some complicated stuff. Best not dwell on thinking about it. "She talked to us in riddle, and told us we had to pull the sword in order to rescue Zelda."

"Come to think of it, and we actually believed her?" Blue started, staring at the others. "The heck were we thinking? She could have been working for the guys that took Zelda!"

Sharply, Red shook his head. "No, I don't think so!" he piped up with a smile. "When she talked it made me feel… happy. Like I could trust her. I don't think she was an enemy, Blue. Right Green, Vio?" he asked, grinning as he looked towards the other two in support, who quietly nodded their heads.

"A golden fox…Impossible…" the Captain breathed as he put his hand over his forehead. "Never in all my life would I imagine…"

"What? What do you know about her, Dad?" Vio asked, suddenly curious.

Sighing, the man put his hand down, looking back at the four heroes. "What you saw… was a Keaton," he explained. "She is a mythical creature… once thought to be just a fairy tale, but… It's said that the Keaton was the first guardian of Hyrule. Supposedly, she can only be seen by those purest of heart and soul. And though it's a closely-guarded Royal Family secret…" He looked away. "She is the supposed ancestor to all Hylians."

"Ancestor?" Vio asked, his eyes rising in surprise. "But if she were still around… she must be some sort of goddess."

"That's why she was helping us!" Red cheered with a grin.

Groaning, the Captain placed a palm on the ground, struggling to get to his feet while his other arm was wrapped around his midsection. His strength failed him and he gasped, falling back against the rubble and clutching his arm, wincing in pain.

"Dad!"

"Guys, give him room!" "You shouldn't be moving with that arm."

"I'm fine, Link… er, Links… I'm fine," the Captain grunted, waving his child… ren… off. He looked up at the caved-in entrance. "Looks like we're trapped in here." Back to his son…s… Ugh, this was too complicated.

"Yeah… how are we going to get out?" Red whined, clutching Green's sleeve. He smiled up at the other Link. "You'll figure out a way, won't you?"

Once more, the Captain tried to get up, and once more he failed, his sons coming to his aid and urging him to stay sitting.

Shaking his head, the man backed up to the wall, ignoring his children's plea. Instead, he lifted a bruised and battered hand, pointing towards the far end of the half-shattered Sanctuary wall. "Over there," he grunted, "Beneath the inscriptions. There's a secret stone with the Hyrule Royal Family crest on it- push it. There's a secret passage that will get you out of here."

Curious, Vio rose and calmly walked to the end of the room, searching the bricks for the insignia. When he found it, he smiled briefly, pushing in the stone. It made a smooth grinding sound as it slid easily in to the wall.

The Link started back as the wall in front of him suddenly slid outwards into itself, the bricks sliding out in a jerky, mechanized fashion.

Once more trying to get to his feet, the Captain explained as the others helped him sit back down, "It was constructed after the Sanctuary was built, so the Maidens would be able to escape should they be imprisoned here."

"The Maidens…" Green mused thoughtfully, looking back at the others. "Wherever they are, we HAVE to find them."

"Come to think of it, why aren't they HERE, protecting the sword?" Blue asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

The Captain bowed his head. "That… is my doing."

"What?" all four Links cried out, looking at their father, who looked away in shame.

"After what happened last time…" He sighed regretfully. "I told the King that their safety was of the utmost importance. They could no longer reside here where they would be threatened. I was able to convince him that we Knights would be able to keep the temple safe, and that the Maidens should reside in a heavily guarded tower until they needed to be called upon."

Each of the Links, taking this news to heart, fell silent and looked away.

Sighing, the Captain put a hand to his temple. "I was a fool."

Frowning, Red quietly walked over to their father and put a hand on his shoulder- then quickly hopped in his lap with a grin. "It's okay, Dad!" he beamed, poking him in the chest. "Cheer up! We'll go to the Maiden's tower and they'll help us…" He faltered, putting a finger to his chin, "Er… somehow." He grinned and looked back at the others for support. "Right?"

Slowly, each of their smiles returned. Blue's grin the biggest, he walked up to Red, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him off their father, embracing him in a half-hug as he wrapped his arm around Red's shoulder. "You betcha," he said with a grin and a thumbs-up. "Those idiots are gonna regret they day they crossed our paths and took our princess. We'll make 'em pay, you just watch."

Joining the crew, Vio placed a hand on Blue's confident shoulder and nodded, then looked towards their father. "Do you know where their tower is?" he asked simply.

Faltering, the man looked down and shook his head, his eyes closed in his shame. "No. Only the King knows."

"Then we're going to go see the King," Green said determinedly, also joining the three, standing proudly in front of their father. "When we find out where they are, no matter what it takes, we'll find them. And we will get back Zelda."

Looking back up at his child-ren, the Captain smiled and nodded. "I know you will be successful… I'd expect no less from my son." He blinked, grinning half-heartedly. "Er, sons."

"YEAH!" the Links cheered ecstatically, each brandishing the Four Sword and pointing the ends together with the others'.

"Come on!" Green shouted excitedly, running over to the other side, stepping into the passageway. He looked over his shoulder, smiling as he saw the others running after him… he then blinked.

"D… Dad?"

The other three Links turned, staring at their motionless father.

"Aren't you... coming?"

The Captain looked down, then away. "I… I can't get up," he said after a long pause. "You'll have to go without me."

"What?"

"But… we need you!"

"Come on, we know you're strong!"

"You would be a valuable asset to our endeavors."

"Yeah, what Vio said… plus, we can't just leave you here," Green pleaded.

Slowly, the Captain shook his head and smiled. "For one, no, you don't need me," he said with a soft chuckle. "And for another," he jerked his thumb at the wall of rubble behind him, "At this moment, the entire Hylian Army, and possibly most of its citizens, are probably hacking away at this. I'll be freed soon. Besides- someone needs to tell them of my sons' heroic departure."

The four, each half-in the tunnel, looked at each other, and nodded.

"We'll be back," Green promised with a solid smile.

"And WITH Princess Zelda!" Blue added triumphantly, shooting a fist in the air.

"So don't miss us too much, okay?" Red cried with a grin, shedding a few tears at their sad departure.

"We won't disappoint you," Vio added quietly with a small nod.

Unable to say any more, the Captain nodded and slowly leaned his head against the rubble, closing his eyes. Looking at each other, the four Links turned and crawled down the steps into the tunnel.

Red, leading up the rear, looked behind him, peeking over the tunnel to get one last glimpse of their father.

"Red! You comin'?"

Looking back to his front, Red grinned. "Coming!" he called out cheerfully as he ran after the other Links, catching up with them.

Back in the temple, the old man opened his eyes once more, glancing at the empty entryway where his sons had left. Slowly, he lifted the arm which had been clutched over his chest. Bright red liquid stained the underside of his arm and soaked deep into his clothes to the pulsing, throbbing wound beneath. Gritting his teeth and gasping for breath, he once more covered the grotesque, mortal wound with his arm. Closing his eyes in pain and guilt, he gasped as he slowly began to fade away,

"My sons… please… forgive your fool father…"

* * *

**On three now, one... two... "_GASP!_" **

**(Sorry for the terrible month joke. I couldn't help myself. :D)**

**What will happen to the Links now that they have split into four? Just what have they unleashed upon Hyrule? Will they ever find the Princess in time?**

**Find out in the next exciting installment: Chapter Four, _Deception_! Coming tomorrow!**


	4. Deception

**Now that our heroes have finally started on their journey, what new and tough challenges await them? Will they be able to find the maidens and save Zelda in time? Let's find out!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Deception

* * *

As the tunnel descended further and further into the ground, it became increasingly difficult for the four boys to navigate its narrow, twisted path. Bits of light shone through minuscule cracks in the bricks around them, only faintly illuminating their path- an indication that the exit was close.

After having left their father in the temple, each of the four Links had fallen silent, each feeling the pain of saying good-bye but none wanting to talk about it.

It was Blue who finally broke the silence.

Looking away, he cleared his throat, running his hands along the wall to help keep him from running in to anyone else. "So," he muttered briefly.

Vio peeked out from behind his hat, raising an eyebrow. "So."

Green smiled lightly as he led the way, also looking just faintly over his shoulder, while Red grasped the sleeve of his tunic as they walked.

As Blue noticed the other looking at them, he coughed and looked away again. "So, I uh… I just thought I'd say…" he stuttered.

The emerald-garbed boy grinned. "It's good to see all of you guys again," he said to the others.

Blue fumed, his hands curling into fists. "Why you…!" he grumbled through gritted teeth, "I was gonna…!…" He looked away, pouting- though hiding a small smile, secretly relieved that someone had said it before him.

Vio smiled simply. "What, you were going to say that?" He shook his head with a soft chuckle. "Of course you weren't. You're just glad Green said it before you."

Before Blue even had time for a retort, he felt himself nearly tackled by Red.

Close to tears, the boy cried happily, "Aww, Blue! I missed you guys too!"

"G-Get off me!" Blue cried indignantly, shoving Red aside as Vio laughed quietly once more. "Got a problem, Vio?" he shot angrily at him as he rubbed his arm in embarrassment.

"Not a one," Vio answered with a soft, slightly smug smile, continuing to look ahead of him.

"Woah woah, hey, guys," Green interrupted suddenly, arriving just in time to keep a fuming Blue from tackling down the calm Link. Holding up a hand weakly, he smiled and said, "Come on, you all know we don't have time to fight. Let's just get through this tunnel so we can go see the King."

"Hmph." Blue crossed his arms, looking at Green in slight resentment.

"Hey guys! I think I see a light!" Red suddenly cried triumphantly, his beaming face gazing out towards the end of the tunnel.

"All right!"

Excited, the four heroes raced towards the growing circle of light until they had broken through the exit, and stood in a small group outside, looking around them. And at once, all of their hearts sank.

Surrounding them were massive mahogany oaks, covered by hundreds upon thousands of varying shades of green leaves. The sounds of crickets chirping and birds flying circled all around them, and in every direction they looked, the sights of the moonlit forest went on for miles.

Vio was first to speak as he crossed his arms. "That tunnel must have taken us deep into the forests," he observed dryly.

Green, quick enough to once more stop Blue from tearing his comrade to pieces, grinned weakly. "Yeah… we noticed. But… just how deep in did we go?"

Red, backing up against Red, hid behind the others, whimpering, "Guys… it's really scary out here. Which way to the King?"

The other three looked around, exasperated at their luck.

"Well, it doesn't seem like-" Vio began, but was suddenly cut off by another shout.

"Guys, look!" Red squealed enthusiastically as he jumped up and down, pointing in the opposite direction.

Once more heeding to their friend's cry, the other three whirled around and stood in awe at the sight before them.

Sitting calmly in the middle of a small clearing, with the moonlight dancing off her beautiful golden coat, was none other than the Keaton. Her three tails swished silently behind her, moving with the wind, every strand of goldenrod hair moving carelessly in the breeze.

"The Keaton!" the three gasped in awe, shock, and wonder.

Acknowledged, the fox's chin slowly tucked briefly down, her closed eyes looking upon each of the boys with care.

_Towards the north thine maidens call,_

_though part from thee an arduous wall._

_Cross the forest, sands and snow,_

_and take upon thee thine gifts bestow._

_Into the dark the light must ingress,_

_though in thee thine villains seek to posses._

_Lest the four shatter their might,_

_light's world shall fall to blight._

The four Links listened breathlessly to the Keaton's melodious words, each reveling in the depths of her riddle and caught in the regality of her presence.

"Fall to blight?" Red whimpered, slightly frightened by the last phrase. "Isn't blight… bad?"

Vio shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but, gazing at the divine fox, fell quiet as he felt himself humbled in her presence. He would not speak out of line, not in front of her. Instead, he said simple to Red, "Yes. But what she said before is more important- _Cross the forest, sands, and snow._" He looked over at Green and nodded. "I think we know now where the maidens are."

"Thine gifts bestow?" Blue asked, confused- though nor would he speak loudly or angrily in the divine creature's presence, instead transfixed by her gaze.

Green, glancing at Vio, nodded before looking back at the Keaton. "Please…" he implored humbly, taking a single, shaky step forward, and bowing on a knee. "Can you tell us… anything else? About these woods, or the sands and snow?"

Red blinked for a moment as an awkward silence ensued. Grinning, he lifted a finger as an idea came to him. "Green, you're silly!" he said with a laugh, turning around and grabbing a cluster of flowers from a garden of flowers beside him. "You have to give her an offering," he grinned as he walked over to where Green knelt, placing the flowers in front of the four.

And though the Keaton's eyes remained shut, her gaze traveled to the flowers, and back to the children, her ears coming forward. Each of the Links smiled as they felt a wave of her grace rush through them.

Moving her head once more, the fox instead looked down upon the kneeled Green. Rising, she traveled silently across the greens on her four dainty paws, coming to stand in front of the kneeled child. In awe, Green looked up at her in silence.

_Thou hero clothed in courage and pine,_

_learn to be sure and lead friends thine,_

_for shadows pull and tempt away,_

_stay ye true- lest thee be led astray._

Confused, yet still in awe, Green looked first at the Keaton, then back to the others, who shrugged and looked back at him. Yet when he looked back, he gasped silently and nearly stumbled backwards.

Once more, the four were alone in the forest.

"She just… disappeared… again," Blue said in awe, then ending his sentence in a grumpy word, crossing his arms. Rolling his eyes, he sighed and said, "Seriously, whatever happened to 'goodbye's?"

"Wow, Green," Red squealed, running up to him and helping him to his feet. "The Keaton talked to you!" He paused, though, and put a finger to his chin. Twirling around, he ran up towards Vio. "Vio, you know what she means, don't you?" he asked excitedly, bouncing around.

Green looked from Red to Vio, half-expecting to hear his full and complete translation.

Surprised, Vio looked back at Red, and shook his head. "Red, I'm not a Keaton translator. I don't know exactly what she said." He smiled briefly, and uncrossed his arms, pointing at the canopy above them. "But, I did understand one part."

"Oh yeah? And which was that, Einstein?" Blue teased good-naturedly.

"_Shadows pull and tempt away, stay ye true- lest thee be led astray,"_ Vio recited perfectly, the others gaping at his ability to remember her exact words. Sighing, he said, "it means this forest is filled with monsters that will try and turn us away and tempt us into the darkness. We have to be on our guard."

Green nodded, though he left his personal question- what the first part of the riddle recited- unsaid. He glanced briefly at Vio, who returned to knowing look- was Vio purposefully holding back what he knew about the first part, for-or against- Green's sake?

"And the first part must mean Green's our leader!" Red cried cheerfully, jumping up to Green. Well- so much for that idea, then.

"What? Wait, hold up, who got to decide THAT?" Blue asked resentfully.

"Never mind about that," Green stammered hastily, giving a half-hearted smile. He didn't want them to go off fighting again. Looking back at Vio, he instead said, "What about the forest, sands, and snow?"

Vio chuckled softly, feeling just a bit smug of his knowledge and of the others asking him questions. Looking up, he racked his brain and concluded simply, "Well, the only places I can think that lead one after another are the Moaning Woods, the Nomad's Sands, and Snowfreeze Mountain."

"Then it's settled," Green said with a grin, turning around and facing the woods. "Moaning Woods, here we come!"

Resolved, the four heroes turned their sights on the road ahead, and began on their trek through the trees.

And yet… as they disappeared into the woods, the night around them, almost unnatural in its form, began to gather in dark clouds over the treetops, sinking and melting through the leaves as it began to seep its poison into the forest…

* * *

"We've been walking in these damned woods for HOURS!"

A loud ruckus stirred up through the twilit woods, scattering a flock of birds throughout the trees. Shouts and groans laid an obvious trail for the four wandering boys, their trip having gone from bad to worse the second they'd stepped in the trees.

"Well, maybe we'd have gotten out faster if you hadn't been complaining the whole time!" Vio shot back angrily at Blue, his face hot, fed up with the boy's complaints.

"Maybe we WOULD have if YOU hadn't insisted we take that wrong turn!" the other yelled back, their faces getting close as their anger rose.

"Well, maybe we WOULD have gotten out if we'd _taken _that turn, too bad GREEN didn't listen to me!" Vio snapped as he looked back at Green with a resentful sneer.

Whining, Red walked up to the two, tugging on their sleeves. "Guys… can't we just… get along?" he asked with a slightly hopeful face.

"Obviously not!" Vio roared at Red, causing him to cringe back. Jerking his thumb to Blue, he shouted, "Seeing as how THIS guy would rather have us tear each other's heads off instead of try and find a way out of here!"

"Hey!" Blue yelled, suddenly grabbing Vio's shoulder and jerking him to face him. "Leave Red alone! Your beef's with me."

"Always looking after dear little Red, aren't we?" Vio said snidely as he crossed his arms. A dark aura, which no one seemed to notice, was starting to fall over the three boys. Vio then glared at Red and uncrossed his arms to point an accusing finger at the boy. "Now that I think of it, why are YOU always the one to see the Keaton first? What, she wants to see her little favorite Red first?"

Red shrunk back with a whine. "I… I don't know," he pleaded helplessly. "Maybe you aren't looking for her…?" His timid offer did not go over well, and he cowered in fright, his eyes growing wide as he saw Vio beginning to steam. "Vio, I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry!"

"THAT'S IT!" Blue roared, standing in front of Red protectively, curling his hands into fists. Vio laughed.

"Guys, guys!" Green pleaded with a sigh as he turned around from the front of the pack. His eyes were red from lack of sleep, having been rubbing them constantly as he tried to maintain his sanity under the foreboding woods. Something… something was not right about this place. They hadn't met a single enemy yet, but still… the soft sounds of forlorn moans and cries littered their every shadow… everyone's mood had gone sour, and fights were being picked every second. It was all he could do to keep the others from killing each other. He wasn't sure why he was the only one who still kept a cool head.

"This isn't getting us anywhere, regardless of who's wrong and who's right!" he said firmly, pointing at the ground in authority. "We can't afford to waste time fighting amongst each other. Now, let's go!"

Vio scoffed and looked aside. "Please," he snapped, "You three wouldn't have gotten anywhere so far if I hadn't have been there. Most likely you'd still be back at the tunnel, still trying to decipher the Keaton's words and wondering what the difference is between 'thee' and 'thy'."

Red shrunk back. This wasn't like Vio… or Blue. True, Blue was always the short-tempered one, but even he never went so far as to the fights they were having. And though Vio knew he was the smartest, he'd never used his wit to hurt the others- especially not Red. Suddenly, he felt scared amidst the two, stronger Links, and stepped back into the shadows of the trees.

_**They're all angry, and strong**__,_ a voice inside Red's head whispered, and he looked frightfully to the ground, deep in thought. _**What were you thinking, getting in their way, stupid? You're useless, pathetic… Nothing without them. And here you've gone and made them mad, look what you've done!**_

"Hey!" Blue shouted, jumping in front of Vio and stabbing a finger in his chest. "I'm getting tired of your high-and-mighty attitude!" _**He's just trying to take all the credit for himself, the low bastard! He and Green have crossed me for the last time! **_the thoughts in Blue's mind raced as his eyes blazed in fury.

"Guys! That's enough!" Green roared, fed up as he ran in between the two, forcefully putting himself in between the fight. Sighing, he rubbed his forehead in frustration, saying, "Really! I've been breaking up your fights all night! How can I find a way out of here if I have to be your babysitter too?"

Vio's narrowed eyes darted to Green in anger. _**That egotistical little freak, **_his thoughts chided him with a sneer, _**thinks he's the leader of us, when we all know damn well who's smart enough to lead us out of this forest.**_" YOU find a way out of here?" he mocked. "Don't make me laugh. Don't pretend to be our bold-and-fearless-leader, Green. All you've done is sent us in circles. You won't even listen to us!"

"All I've done-?" Green stammered, stepping back. He shook his head in confusion. "What the heck has come over you guys?" he shouted in anger as he looked from Vio's calculating and ferocious, quiet gaze to Blue's steaming, blazing eyes. And then there was Red, hiding in the shadows as if he were suddenly afraid of them all.

"What has… WHAT HAS…" That was it. Blue was ready to blow his top. Shoving Vio out of his way, unable to control his temper any longer, the child balled his hand into a fist and slammed it into the side of Green's face. As the assaulted child landed harshly on the ground, his breath knocked out of him and looking in shock at his attacker, Blue panted heavily, his eyes wide and bloodshot.

"What the hell do you _think _has come over us, "leader"?" the boy roared, growing red in the face. "We've been in these damned woods all night, we're soaked to the bone, freezing, exhausted, hungry, and all you can do is tell us, "It's this way!" or, "It's that way!" "Follow me!" "Don't worry, we'll be out soon!"" His mocking words sunk Green's heart, while the throbbing of his cheek cut deep into his spirit.

Blue jabbed a finger at Green's chest. "I don't give a damn what the Keaton said, you've been nothing but USELESS to us! And you have the audacity to tell US where to go? Well, this time I'M telling you where to go- YOU _get out_!"

The once bustling woods suddenly fell silent as the boys looked at each other in horror, fear, shock, and rage.

Green looked down from Blue's finger, his shaken gaze trailing off into the woods. Slowly, he stumbled to his feet, looking back up at the three.

"… Fine."

The others blinked in surprise at Green's simple, calm word.

"Fine," he repeated slowly, looking from one to the others. "If that's the way you want it… I won't be a burden."

Green turned around and slowly began to walk away. After a few steps, he looked over his shoulder in shock. Were they really going to let him go? His eyes trailed towards where Red cowered in the shadows. Wouldn't this be the time when Red would run after him and beg him not to go, or try and cheer everyone up with his boisterous grin? No… it seemed even he too was cast over with the darkened shadows of the woods, and he hid behind the trees, fearful of them all. And Vio was a silent as ever… he was the smart one, shouldn't he be saying they needed to stay together in order to find Zelda? Perhaps, caught in the shadowy mood of the others, he was instead thinking it best if they rid themselves of a handicapped excuse for a leader.

His head fallen, Green turned and slowly continued his walk, until he was far out of sight of the others.

And as he walked away, the dark, billowing clouds atop the forest canopy shook and undulated, shrieking in hideous, triumphant laughter.

* * *

**I can hear it now- "What're you doing, Tigg? You finally brought them together only to separate them?"**

**I know, I know, that's what you all are probably thinking. But have faith in me- all will be made clear in the next chapter, Chapter Five: _Dissonance_, coming tomorrow!**


	5. Dissonance

**The four Links have suddenly split up after a mysterious force in the woods drew them apart... and now, like it or not, Green is on his own!**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Dissonance

* * *

The mud splashed around the once-clean green boots of the boy as he waded through the shallow swamps of the furthest reaches of the forest. His arms were wrapped tightly around his shoulders, trying his best not to shiver in the increasingly cold weather. Why had it seemed to get darker, the further off he went? Surely the moon was by now falling in the sky, the sun not far from peeking over the horizon and spreading its warmth across the land. And yet it seemed, the further away he walked, the darker it became.

Green looked up, his red eyes protesting as he forced himself to look at his surroundings. Blinking, he stopped walking and raised a hand to his eyes, rubbing them irritably. No… he couldn't have just seen… the darkness… move? He looked up once more- no, things were just fine. He sighed and shook his head.

"Okay, get your act together, Green," he mumbled to himself as he once more examined his surroundings. "Gotta find… shelter. Maybe a rock over cropping or a small cave…" He sighed and looked behind him, not entirely haven shaken the ordeal from earlier. However, knowing that if he stayed in the swamps too much longer he would turn into a muddy Link casserole, he forced himself to turn around once more and continue walking.

What? Huh… that was… odd. He looked up in his current direction, peeking through the darkness. That cave up ahead… that hadn't been there the last time he looked, had it? He groaned and shook his head, urging his mind to stop playing tricks on him. Of course it was, he chided himself, caves just don't miraculously appear. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, he was instead all too grateful to trudge through the shallow waters, placing his feet on dry rock as he stepped into the cave.

It was considerably more warm in the small tunnel than outside… but far more dark as well. Lowering his hands from his shoulders, he instead hovered them carefully near his back, ready to pull out his sword and shield at a moment's notice. He cursed himself over and over as he assessed his situation, trying not to venture too far out of sight from the entrance.

Sighing, he leaned against the wall and sank down to a crouch, burying his face in his hands. Stupid, stupid… so stupid. What would Zelda say if she saw them like this? Groaning, he looked back up towards the entrance. How could he set things right?

Looking away, Green closed his eyes and thought… yeah… he'd wait until morning, find the others, and apologize. He was out of line, leaving like that. Hopefully, they'd have cooled down by then and would accept him back. And besides… something was wrong. He was certain, that was not the Blue or Vio he remembered. And Red, too… he couldn't put his finger on it, but he seemed different as well, ever since they'd entered this damned forest. Something was off, and he'd find out just what.

_**They're happy without you…**_

Huh? He blinked, surprised at the thought that crossed his head. Stopping, he looked down at the ground, his eyes narrowing in thought. No, that… that's not true. Could it really…?

_**They're doing just fine on their own. Heck, they're probably out of the forest by now. You were slowing them down. You failed them.**_

Green shook his head and groaned, putting his hands to his head. "The heck…?" he grumbled in confusion, shaking his head. "Why am I thinking this? It's not true, I know it's not…"

_**But you're just fine without them, too. You don't need them. Blue, that over-confident fool, and Vio, that self-righteous jerk. You could do much better.**_

Furious, Green shook his head, pounding his fist on the side of his temple a few times. "Stop it!" he shouted at himself. "Blue is NOT a fool, Vio's NOT a jerk!" He blinked and looked around him. Why was he having these thoughts? He certainly never thought like this before…

"**You know it… you know it to be true, deep down**…"

Instantly, Green's eyes snapped open. Without a moment's hesitation, he was back on his feet, the magnificent Four Sword gleaming as he held it in front of him. "Who… Who's there?" he barked out to the darkness, trying to hide his fear. He _knew _he heard a voice.

"**Why, only your thoughts… Come now, you remember what they said to you…**" The voice purred around him, its slimy words hissing in his ears from everywhere and nowhere. Cautious, Link began to circle around, desperately searching for the source of the voice.

"**They called you useless…"**

He gulped before finding his voice. "They… I know they didn't mean it," he argued back against the unknown voice, his grip on the sword shaking. "I can't just leave them."

"**Leave them? Why, THEY left YOU…" **The voice, tempting and cold, swirled around the cave as the shadows and the very darkness in the cave began to twist around him. His eyes widened in shock. He recognized the voice- it was the voice in his head, that had made him think those things about Blue and Vio…

"…You! It was you!" Green gasped in horror, his expression suddenly changing to fury. "You were the one manipulating the others!" Raising his sword with a tightened, re-energized grip, the hero leapt forward and struck the ground in front of him, the walls of the cave echoing with the sword's mighty clang.

"_Show yourself!_"

It was his first mistake.

Out of the pitch blackness, the shadows around him instantly erupted in a loud crash, swarming around him and coming together violently, pieces of the night slamming together as a grotesque, disfigured form was put together before the child's eyes.

Its transformation complete, the ghost cackled as it lifted itself into the air, holding a lantern which burned a bright white flame, reminding the hero of the white liquid which had oozed out of the scar in the sky… Peeking down through soulless eyes, the Great Poe raised its lantern, a long saber in its other hand, laughing in evil cheer.

"**Clever boy…"** The ghost taunted to the boy as it bounced around back and forth above him.** "You may have seen through me, unlike your friends… however…"**

Stumbling back against the wall, Green gripped his sword tightly as he looked up in fear at the ghost.

"… **You will not leave this cave alive!"**

The Great Poe charged at Green, flinging its sword out in front of him in a swooping stab. Crying out, the boy dove beneath his shield, feeling the crash of the monster's sword as it wrenched against his shield. Rolling off to the side, assuming a defensive stance, Green had only a second to look up before he was once again assaulted by the sword, shoving him off to the side and ripping his shield off of his arm.

"Agh!" the hero cried out in pain as the leather belt of the sword's strap scratched across his arm, tearing its way off of his hand and skittering to the ground off into the darkness of the cave.

The Poe was relentless, and did not falter, nor tire. Without a moment to even react or re-position himself, the ghost turned and charged one last time.

And with a loud, metallic clink, Green felt his sword yanked out of his hand, and watched it with a cry of horror as it, like the sword, slid across the rocky surface of the cave and out of view.

"No, no!" he cried out in panic as he scrambled to his feet, chasing after the direction of the sword. Though try as he may, it had seemed to have disappeared, and his frantic hands merely scratched the empty, rough surface of the cave floor.

The Poe cackled madly as it floated down behind the boy, waving its sword triumphantly.

"**And now, pathetic boy… you **_**die**_**!**"

Green looked up at the ghost, his eyes wide in fear as his mind and heart went racing.

_What am I going to do? ! I can't beat this thing! I'm not strong like Blue, or smart like Vio… heck, they were all right, I AM useless!_

The Great Poe let out one last cry as it charged at the defenseless child, the edge of its sword gleaming against the horrible light of the ghost's lantern as it swooped through the air towards Green…

And then, all of a sudden, the Poe stopped his attack, his scream of victory horribly mutating into one of pain as he recoiled, shielding his face with his lantern and sword, backing away from what had interrupted his attack and sent him into a world of pain.

Green's gaze traveled to the side, his eyes wide, staring at the warm, red-orange glow approaching from his side. The flame, flickering and dancing wildly in the cave, sent warmth down his aching back and pierced the darkness of the cave, illuminating it in a bright yellow-red combination.

Shrieking in pain, the Poe, forced out of the cave by the quickly approaching, madly waving flame, turned and covered his face with his cape.

"_**Mark my words, boy!"**_ it shrieked as it cowered under the righteous glow of the flame, "_**This is not over! My master has given me power so that I may destroy you… and I shall watch as you and your friends cry for mercy under my blade…!"**_

The flame, large and wild, blazed over the Poe as it shrieked and dove into the covers of its cape, disappearing in a quick burst of shadowy clouds. The shadows, dissipating once more into the shadows of the wall, seeped across the cave and out into the woods.

Taking a moment to register all that had happened, Green blinked a bit, slightly panting from the earlier fight, and looked back over to the flame.

Flickering back to a normal size, the flame, far from dancing furiously as if in battle, now swirled lightly back and forth at its source. And as the source lowered down to the hero's eye-level, he gasped as he saw the wielder of the bright weapon.

Holding the handle of the bright and waving torch stood before Green an old man, his beard white and his eyes and face sagging from his old age. Slightly hunched over, he looked down upon the child curiously, slightly surprised- though in an instant, by the kind curves of his face, the child knew this was not an enemy.

Shakily, Green pushed himself to his feet and looked up at the man. "Um… th… thank you…" he choked out, still confused, but beyond grateful to have been saved of that terrible ghost.

Softly, the man smiled as he lowered his torch once more, and swept the flame across the cave, illuminating the corners briefly. In the corners on the ground lay the boy's sword and shield. With a cry of relief, Green rushed over and grabbed them, quickly equipping them back safely upon his person.

"Amazing…"

Whirling around, Green was surprised by the sound of the old man speaking.

His gaze was on the child's sword, and with his free hand he softly stroked his beard. "The Four Sword…" He looked back to the child and smiled. "You are… the Hero, are you not?"

"Yes…" Green started with a smile, then faltered. "Well," he trailed off, looking away, "One of the four… I, uh… I got separated from the others."

His eyes suddenly snapped open, and he gasped.

"The others!" Grasping tight his sword, he suddenly fled towards the cave entrance. "The Poe! I gotta warn 'em!"

And yet, as he ran up to the entrance of the cave, he looked back curiously at the old man, who had followed him and was standing simply at the cave's entrance.

For a moment, Green studied the man curiously. "Who… who are you?" he asked slowly.

"Someone who has been waiting… a long time…" the old man answered as he slowly approached the boy, still holding the glowing torch. He looked at the glowing flame, then back at the boy with a small smile. "And yet, you are finally here. The Poe… he could not penetrate your thoughts, could he?"

Blinking, Green looked down at the ground as he realized what the man said. "My thoughts…? Right… At first I thought they were mine, then I realized it was just a voice." He looked out of the cave, slightly hanging his head. "The others… they must not have been able to fight it back. That's why they were…." He trailed off.

When he looked back, the boy took a surprised step back, his eyes widened as he stared at the sudden appearance of the flame directly in front of him. He looked back at the old man, who was holding the torch out to him with a simple, knowing smile.

Slowly, the child reached out and took the torch from the old man, feeling in his hand a sudden rush of warmth and power. The flame, fed by an invisible force, seemed to flicker and twist as if it were pleased with its new owner, bestowing upon him the warm, orange glow which lit up his face.

Looking back at the old man, Green stared before asking, "Are… are you sure you want to give this to me?"

Again, the man's simple, yet knowing smile returned. "That torch," he explained quietly, "is a powerful weapon… but may only be wielded by those truly destined to lead. It recognizes you; otherwise, you would have fallen prey to the ghosts like your friends. It accepts you- you must now accept it."

Reverently, the boy looked back at the torch, emitting its soft glow around him. He held it out in front of him in respect, admiring the smooth finish and the details around its handle, and the magical aspect of the flame, how it seemed to have a life of its own.

"Thank you," Green said quietly as he looked from the torch to the man, his smile warming up, almost as warm as the flame which burned brightly in his hands.

The old man nodded and smiled. "Now go," he said gently, "Your friends need your guidance."

His guidance… Green faltered and looked down into the flame. "I… I don't think I can," he said, his voice slightly trembling. "I couldn't lead them out of the woods. I could even keep them together."

Once more, the old man smiled, though shaking his head. "The flame you carry believes in you," he said softly, "As do your friends. You must help them to see that."

Slowly, the boy nodded and looked back at the flame, his smile returning. As if in response to his raised spirits, the flame flickered around excitedly, licking the air around it with an eagerness to burn out the darkness and restore the light. Laughing, Green lowered the torch respectfully before looking back at the man, giving him a short nod.

His friends needed him. And, whether they wanted him or not- and with the Poe's black overcast, he knew they didn't- he was going to help them. Never really one good with good-byes, he smiled once more at the man before turning and dashing back in to the woods, leaving the old man to stand there and staring, an almost forlorn expression coming over him as he watched the child disappear into the bushes.

The face of the old man slightly lifted as he felt a warm glow of sunshine, seeping through the darkness of the canopy, cover his face with its light. "My love… Have I… done well…?" He closed his eyes, feeling the blessing of the sun engulf him in its gratitude and acceptance.

And yet, as Green finally vanished from his view, the old man's form began to waver and dim, becoming almost translucent… until, neither the cave nor the old man stood there any longer.

* * *

**With the help of a mysterious man and his gift of the torch, Green now knows the reason behind the others' strange actions- and now he has the means to stop him! But can he find his friends in time and cleanse the darkness of the woods with his light? Or will he arrive too late to save them? **

**Keep reading for tomorrow's next chapter, Chapter Six: _Leadership_! **


	6. Leadership

**Hey readers! Before I bring you the next chapter, I just wanted to add a quick author's note beforehand, to clear up any confusion there might be:**

**This fic does NOT ship any of the Links with each other. The relationships the Links have together is strictly friendship/brotherhood. (However complicated it may be!)**

**Yes, I will put some emotional parts here and there between the heroes, but please know that it is NOT intended to be yaoi. Brothers can hug and have emotional moments too, y'know.**

**Sorry to disappoint any fans of the pairings!**

**Thanks again for all your reviews- you guys keep me going!- and enjoy the new chapter! :D**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Leadership

* * *

The light of the hero's new weapon pierced through the darkness, easily cutting through the shadows a clear path for the boy to race through, his eyes wide as he frantically searched every corner of the woods. Pausing only every now and then to catch his breath, his sword in one hand and torch in the other, Green continued his search for the others, not forgetting the danger they were in.

As the memory of the Poe resurfaced in his mind, Green shook his head, trying to clear the discomforting images. Blinking in surprise, he watched as the flame seemed to grow on its own, further lighting his face in its warmth. Closing his eyes, the boy took a deep breath, feeling somewhat calmed. He smiled and looked upon the flame with new reverence, silently thanking it for restoring his confidence. He could not lose faith now- the others depended on him finding them and banishing the tempting shadows with his flame.

Suddenly, he began to hear a shuffling noise behind him. Brandishing his sword and swinging his torch in a wide arc around him, Green spun around with a quick battle cry as he searched the areas around him for the source of the noise. He didn't have to look far- for right in front of him, a quick blur of red shot out of his sight and behind the trees.

"R… Red?" Green called out cheerfully, his spirits raising as he walked forward, lowering his sword hand and raising up the torch to get a better look. "Is that you?"

As he circled around the tree, his eyes widened in confusion and worry as his eyes fell upon the cowering figure of Red.

The boy seemed to have a dark cloud of fear and uncertainty shrouding around him, his eyes almost hollow with fear as he clung to the tree, looking at Green as if he were looking at a monster.

"G… Get away from me," he whined, almost seeming to have forgotten his friend. "Don't… don't hurt me!"

So, this was how the Poe's shadows affected Red… He knew Red was normally never this terrified, even for him. Green gave a reassuring smile as he crouched down, sheathing his sword and holding out his hand. "Hey, Red, come on, it's me," he spoke with a kind smile. "Green. I'm not going to hurt you!"

"You… you _left _me!" Red sobbed, rubbing his hollowed-out eyes. "You left me all alone in this scary place! And the others… they'd hurt me!"

Green felt as if he had been slugged in the chest. He… he _had _left them. Even if Blue and Vio had instigated him, he never should have abandoned them, especially Red, who relied on him even more so than the others did. His face fell slightly, and he gave a soft, weak smile as he extended his torch to lightly shine across Red's terrified face.

"I know… and I'm sorry." Green's words were slow and true as he frowned. "I shouldn't have done that, it was selfish of me. But I promise you, Red, I'll never leave you alone again." Once more, he extended his hand.

Blinking, Red slowly shook his head, the dark clouds around him swirling around him feverishly, as if trying to resist being blocked out. As the light of Green's torch burned away the harsh cloud, Red's eyes slowly began to regain their light as he looked from Green's hand, up to his eyes. Slowly, reaching out a trembling hand, he allowed his small hands to slip shakily into his friend's.

The moment their hands grasped, the torch lit up the woods around them, and the darkness clouding the young boy suddenly screeched in pain, wrapping around the duo in a rage before fleeing upwards into the night sky, blasting into millions of shards of shadow, falling uselessly into oblivion.

The light returned in his eyes, Red blinked a few times in surprise, before looking back slowly up at Green.

"… Green…?" he whined softly.

Green grinned.

"GREEN!" crying out cheerfully, his will restored, the boy jumped up and flung his arms around his friend's neck, startling the other as he took a step back, wrapping an arm awkwardly around the other to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry, Green!" Red bawled into the other's tunic. "I don't know what came over me… the others just got so mad, and when you left I was so scared…" His head hung as he looked away in quiet shame. "I… I'm really not scared of you guys, I promise…"

"It's okay, Red," Green said with a weak smile as he helped Red back to his feet. "It's these woods… they're full of shadows and darkness. I think that's what the Keaton meant when she said not to be led astray." He looked with a small smile into the virtuous light of the torch. "But with this…" Blinking, he looked back at Red. "Where are the others?" he asked urgently.

Regaining his posture, the boy sniffed one more time, looking at the torch in a reclusive awe. At Green's question, his gaze faltered and he looked into the woods sadly. "I dunno… after you left, Blue and Vio really went at each other and separated." He then looked back at Green with a quiet, forgiving smile. "But… I know you'll find 'em. Won't you?"

Green looked back warmly at Red. How did he deserve his forgiveness, after what he'd put him through? He nodded slowly, reaching back behind him to pull his sword out once more. "I'll do my best, Green. We have to. Come on, let's go."

The rejoined two continued their walk through the forest. Green, never letting his determined sight waver, swung his torch back and forth throughout the brush, clearing the lingering shadows that waited at the edge of his torch's light. Every so often, one shadow would sneak, hissing, to the edge of the torch, but be burned by the flame's light and shrink back into the shadows in fright and hatred. Red, staying close to Green, clung to his friend's arm, though shakily wielding his own Four Sword. He was determined not to be a burden any longer- he would show Green the bravery that he had shown him, no matter how scary the woods were. Yes, he knew that he was never the bravest of the four, but how he had acted earlier… make no mistake, he wouldn't show that pitifully pathetic side of him ever again.

"G… Green?" Red whined after the two had settled upon a small clearing, having been walking for quite a while. The other looked back on his companion. "I… I think we're lost."

Green smiled at his friend. "What? No way," he said with a shrug. "C'mon, Red, I know you're way more optimistic than that. We'll find our way out- but for now, we need to find Blue and Vio."

Slowly, Red nodded, the bravery returning to his worried face. "Yeah.. You're right. We'll find them!" Triumphantly, he swung his sword out in front of him, his face beaming. "We'll-!"

All out of the shadows, Red gasped and shrank back in fear as he felt something jab at his sword, jerking it out of his grip and sending it falling to the ground. With a quick yelp, he shrank behind Green, looking frantically out from behind his friend to see his attacker.

Instantly, Green brandished his sword and torch, yelling out in surprise as he turned to face Red's assailant- but before he could even swing his sword, his eyes widened and he gasped.

"Blue!"

At the edge of the circle of light Green's torch emitted, a blue-clothed figure stood silently, his sword and shield held out stiffly in front of him and his chin slightly dipped downwards, his darkened-over eyes looking hatefully at the duo.

Quietly, the boy scoffed, and took a single step into the light. The shadows around him squealed in pain, but he took no note- his cast-over eyes instead went from the cowering Red to the unfaltering Green, and he sneered, "You again. What are YOU doing back? I thought I told you to get the hell out of my face."

Green's eyes shook slightly as he looked over the dark-ridden Blue. This was not Blue- it may have taken upon an aspect of his personality, but his friend was not this malicious dweller of misery. He narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth in determination. "Blue, snap out of it," he said forcefully, gripping tighter his sword and torch. "You know the real you, and this isn't it. These woods are haunted, and-"

"I _said_, GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Blue suddenly roared, his face cast in shadow as he leapt at Green, sword brandished high in the air.

"Agh!" Green cried out in anger as he shielded himself with his sword, hearing the two clank as he slid to the side, facing Blue now in the arena of light, which continued to eat away at the wisps of screaming, dying darkness shrouding the other.

Slowly, Green's eyes narrowed. "So," he huffed to himself, "This is how I gotta get you back, huh? Fine." Holding the torch stiffly in his off-hand, he reached out his sword at the possessed Blue. Softly, he smirked. "Let's go."

Roaring in uncontrolled anger, the other lunged forward, both hands on his sword as he swung with all his might at the other. Nimbly, Green rolled to the side, swiping the side of Blue's sword with his own blade, and shoving his shoulder into Blue's back, forcing him to fall to the ground.

He was not down for long, and, leaping from the ground, once more swung his sword. This time, it connected true against Green's blade, forcing his arm off to the side. In an other quick swipe, the furious Blue lashed his blade at Green's other hand, striking the handle of the torch and sending it flying through the air, landing on the ground with a soft clank.

"Th-the Torch!" Green gasped as he looked over at it weakly. It was still burning, but its circle of light was dimming and growing smaller without its wielder. Red, who had been cringing at the edge of the circle, his retrieved sword back in its scabbard, now found its protective barrier shrinking, leaving him in darkness. Panicked, he looked around him to see the shadows advancing on him. "Green, help!" he cried in fear, pulling his hat over his eyes with his trembling fists. Gulping as he tried to muster his courage, he swung his sword out weakly at the shadows- only for it to be deflected back at him by the encroaching shadows, hitting him square in the forehead as he toppled over on his side.

Green looked back up at Blue, and grit his teeth. His time was running out- he had to end it, and now. Grasping his shield, he swung it around and advanced upon the other.

The two's blades met, sounding loudly against each other, as Blue parried and Green side-stepped, each swinging once more.

It was then that Blue made his move. Twirling around and with a loud cry, his blade swirled around him in a mad spin. However, his opponent was unfazed- and, lifting his shield high, swung it at the other's approaching blade, knocking the other off guard. Once more swinging his shield, the metal struck the side of his foe's blade, sending it skittering off to the side. And in one last, quick motion, Green shoved his frame into Blue, knocking both heroes down to the ground.

As Blue's body connected with the floor, he gasped, the wind knocked out of him- and, his eyes wide, he shouted in agony as the force of the fight, and the burning light of the torch, fully engulfed him in a swirling mass of brightness.

Stunned, but struggling to his feet, Green took a step back and watched with wide eyes as the flame of the torch swirled around his friend, chasing the purple-black mist around and blasting it to smithereens, leaving behind the lone, crumpled body of his frame.

Groaning, the Link on the ground slowly pushed himself to a sitting position with his elbows, rubbing the back of his head in pain. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open wide and he gasped, looking up at the other.

"Green…"

Looking to his side, the green-cloaked boy noticed the torch had rolled over to his feet. He picked it up, mentally apologizing to it for dropping it. His gaze, lit up by the warm glow of the flame, traveled back towards his comrade as he smiled.

"Good to have you back, Blue."

The other blinked a few more times, looking down at the ground as he awoke, realizing what he had done.

"B… Blue?"

Looking over to his side, Blue watched as Red slowly walked over to the other, looking at him in worry and slight fear.

"Red…" Blue looked down at the ground in realization and shame. Slowly, he picked himself up, brushing the dirt off of his clothes. Looking briefly to Green, his gaze returned to Red as he lowered his head guiltily. "I… I'm so sorry, Red," he said quietly.

"BLUE!" Another triumphant cry escaped the boy as he ran to his friend, hugging him tightly. Green smiled, holding back a small laugh, as he watched the happy Red embracing the all-too-reluctant Blue. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, though he still smiled, as he watched Blue stand there for a moment- and then slowly return the hug.

"I didn't mean a word of it, Red," Blue mumbled, his eyes shut, as he tightly hugged back Red. "Not a word. …You got that?"

Green was silent, allowing the two to have their moment. He remembered what Red had said earlier, about the two having split up, and wondered briefly what cruel and harsh words, through the influence of the Poe, had been said among the three- especially between Red and Blue, as the two had such a precarious love-hate friendship. After all, the two were polar opposites of each other. But when it really got down to it… he knew they were like brothers to each other, as they all were.

"I know," Red sniffed as he smiled, looking back at Blue through the hug. "I… I'm just glad you're back." His eyes once more closed tightly as he hugged his friend.

Blue smiled back at Red, and his gaze traveled to Green, his smile changing from relief to one of quiet respect. However, a small, sly grin came to his face as he said quietly so the other wouldn't hear, "By the way, Green- breathe a word of this to Vio and you're Moblin meat."

Green laughed quietly. This was the Blue he knew. As he approached the duo once more, Red let go of Blue, looking to the side with a small grin. As Green and Blue faced each other, no longer enemies, Blue looked down in slight shame while Green gave a weak smile.

"I… I'm sorry for what I said earlier, Green," Blue muttered, looking away, unable to meet his friend's forgiving gaze.

Green shook his head. "That wasn't your fault, Blue," he explained as he held up the torch. "There's a Poe in these woods, casting shadows over us all and controlling us."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't able to control you," Blue pointed out with a soft smirk, looking back up at him through the corner of his eyes.

Green fell silent, though a small smile once more crept across his face. "No," he explained, bringing back the torch to his side, "But I still shouldn't have left you guys. I shouldn't have been so careless of what you guys were going through… and, I'm sorry."

Smiling, Blue looked back up and nodded. Instantly, the two's friendship was restored, and as Green bent down to pick up his sword, Red bawled over the two, yammering on about how happy he was that they were friends again.

Blue took his sword back from Green, and the two exchanged knowing looks as each sheathed their sword.

"Speaking of which, have you seen Vio anywhere?" Green asked, going back to business as his expression returned to its determined outlook. "We need to find him before the Poe does."

Blue looked away with a sigh. "No," he muttered. His head hang briefly as he muttered, "And I wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted to see us again… I… I said some pretty terrible things to him."

"That doesn't matter now," Green said, emphasizing his words to keep Blue from losing his faith. He swung his torch around the two, glad to see that size of their ring of protective light had been restored to its original size- maybe even bigger than before. "What matters is finding Vio and getting the heck out of these woods."

Blue looked at the torch with a sort of reserved respect. He tried to hide how he was impressed and instead asked simply with a cocked eyebrow, "So, what's that supposed to be?"

"I'm not quite sure," Green admitted as he looked to the flame with a smile. "I.. I got it in a cave. It seems to be able to ward away the shadows."

"**An impressive weapon, no doubt…**"

Green blinked as he looked back at Blue, surprised at the sudden dark tone of voice in his words. "What did you say?"

Blue's face adapted to the similar, surprised expression of his friend. "Huh? I didn't say anything…"

Green looked towards Red, but he was suddenly cowering behind Blue, looking up in fear at the trees.

The other two boys followed the gaze of the third, each taking a step back at the sight they saw.

Vio's dark shadow sat amongst the high trees, looking down with a contemptuous smirk at the others. Without another word, he pushed himself out of the tree, landing easily on the forest floor. Looking up, the boy's dark eyes gazed over the three as he emitted a soft chuckle. Regaining his posture, the boy crossed his arms smugly.

"**Well, well, what have we here?**" Vio crooned with a twisted laugh, looking at the three boys- two of which had brandished their swords, while the third cowered behind the others. He took another step forward, unafraid of the light the torch shone across the floor in front of them. "**Three idiots bumbling about in the woods.**" He put a finger to his chin mockingly. "**I'm pretty sure there's a joke in there somewhere…**"

"Vio!" Green shouted determinedly, worried at the sound of his friend's voice, and the mass amount of shadows which enfolded his being. He started to panic- was it because the Great Poe had already gained full control over him? He took a cautious step forward, shining the light of his torch brightly in front of them. "You're being possessed by the Poe," he called out to his friend, worried yet determined at the same time. "Snap out of it!"

"**Snap out of what?**" the boy asked, feigning innocence as he stepped further in to the boy's light. The dark shadows around him writhed in agony in connection with the bright surface, but remained swirling around the child, not ready to let go its hold on the hero. "**If anything, I'm more self-aware than I ever was. Leaving you simpletons was the best decision I've made in a while.**" He tilted his head in fake confusion, a humorous look coming over his clouded eyes as he set his hateful gaze upon Green. "**Especially you- the pompous, conceited little twit who tried to be our 'leader'. You didn't even listen to any of us, now, how does that define leadership?**"

Green slightly hung his head, but his determined expression remained. "It doesn't," he admitted, lowering his sword. "I was wrong to try and lead you all through the woods without ever listening to your suggestions. We all know you're the smartest- I should have let you lead us through. And I'm sorry."

Vio blinked in surprise, the shadows around him writhing in hate and agony. He grit his teeth, his furious expression returning as the shadows broke through his calm, collected persona. "**You… don't apologize to me, fool! Of course I'm the smartest!"** His shadowy demeanor breaking down, he felt himself starting to sweat as some part of him began to seep his energy, trying with all his effort to retain the darkness which had possessed him. He drew his sword, his eyes blazing at Green.

Seeing Vio's sword threatened at Green, Blue gasped and drew his own sword, eyes wide, ready to defend his friend. However, he blinked as he saw his blade lowered, a small hand placed over its hilt. Red looked up to him with a soft smile, and it was then that Blue understood. He gave a knowing nod, lowering his blade and looking back at Green. This was Green's fight- not his.

"You ARE the smartest," Green shouted back, stepping forward, the flame in his hand continuing to eat away at Vio's dark energy. "So YOU'D know more than any of us how different you are! You're not like this, Vio! Snap out of it!"

Placing his hands to his temples, the boy cried out in pain and fury as he shook his head, swinging the sword about him almost wildly. "**Stop it! You're… you're just trying to trick me! You want all the glory and fame to yourself!**"

"What glory?" Green shot back, once more advancing. He knew what he had to do now, as he had known when he was facing Blue. Vio was not bull-headed, and if he were to make him regain his senses, he had to fight fire with fire. "You know what we're all here to do! _Rescue Zelda!_ How can we do that if I try and trick you guys? Or have you forgotten Zelda?"

Seeing the last of Vio's shadows degrading, swirling around the child in agony, Green swung his torch forward, making his move. "Vio, WAKE UP!" he roared as he felt the heat of the torch blast from his very hands and swirl around his friend.

A loud, piercing scream tore through the woods around them as the flames engulfed Vio, lifting him up in the air as his arms and legs went rigid, the pain of the light and dark's battle surging through his body. Lifted high into the air, the others could only watch in horror and worry as he was engulfed between the two opposing forces' mighty encounter. However, the war did not last long, and in a flash of bright light, as each boys covered their eyes, the fire and darkness dimmed slowly. Looking back up, the three gasped to see Vio's limp body falling to the ground, landing amongst the brush with a heavy thud, rolling weakly to his side.

"VIO!" the three boys gasped as they all ran over to their fallen comrade, Green picking him up on to his lap as Red sobbed over him and Blue frantically looked around for his wounds, each one silently praying that he was still with them.

However, the three were suddenly blinded once more by a harsh, white light which pierced the sky above them where Vio had been floating. Shielding their eyes, the three looked up to witness the site of the light and dark's massive battle, where clouds of pulsing, throbbing shadows were twirling and spinning around in the sky, sending gusts of wind flying through the clearing and across the heroes.

In a second, the clouds had parted in a massive explosion, and soon imploded on themselves once more, smashing together to create a single form, which spun heavily in the sky and flew back down, aligning itself to face the heroes through its dark and soulless eyes.

"_The… the Great Poe!_" Green gasped in horror.

With a mad, cackling glee, the ghost waved its horrible lantern over the boys, swinging its saber as clouds of writhing shadows followed its every swing. Hovering over the four, the Great Poe raised its lantern and sword, screaming in mad delight.

"**My disguise may have been broken… but no matter! You, four heroes,**" the ghost sneered as he looked down upon them with hate, "**Today, I break you with the power of darkness!**"

And with another swipe of his terrible sword, the entire clearing was suddenly wrapped in his terrible, maniacal laughter as the darkness swirled around the four, covering the forest in its demonic shadows and banishing the light to the furthest corners of the clearing.

With one last screeching cry, the Poe dove in to the clouds of darkness, its sword and claws hungry for the souls which lay trapped beneath his grasp.

* * *

**Ach! How could I end it here? Bwaha, I'm much too evil.**

**Keep watch for tomorrow's update, Chapter 7: _Traitor_! **

**To give you guys a little hint... It will feature an old friend... or, an enemy? ;)**


	7. Traitor

**Here it is, Chapter Seven! **

**First off, I want to thank all of you readers who have been sticking with me for the first week of this story. Your reviews have been invaluable! Thank you all so much!**

**Here's to a great first week of the story, and more weeks to come! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Traitor

* * *

Cackling madly above the four heroes, the Poe wobbled down to face the Links, still half-seated around their fallen friend. Waving his sword, he sent a large, wavering pulse of dark magic from its tip, hurtling the ball of darkness at the boys.

Grabbing Vio's shoulders, Blue and Green dodged the attack, jumping off to the side as they looked up at their enemy, Red flailing his arms as he ran after the others in terror.

"That bastard!" Blue growled as he looked up, sweating, drawing his blade. "I can sense it now, he was the one putting those damned thoughts in my head! I'll kill him!"

"No!" Green replied firmly as he stood up, putting a hand on Blue's shoulder. Looking seriously in his eyes, the boy said carefully, "Blue, I need you to take Red and Vio to safety, make sure he doesn't get them."

"W… What?" Blue asked, surprised, though slightly upset as he gripped his sword's hilt tight in indignation. "I can fight!"

Another blast of shadow hurled their way, which the Links ducked efficiently, once more diving- pulling along an unconscious Vio- behind a thick tree. They could hear the Poe's aggravated yells as it began to blast nearly the entire forest around them in attempts to flush them from their hiding place.

Green looked at Vio and Red, before looking back at Blue. He knew their time hiding behind the tree was limited. "I know," he said calmly, gripping his own sword and torch. "But I have to face this guy. And Vio and Red can't defend themselves against him, they'll be caught in his shadows again. You're the strong one- I need you to do this for me, Blue. Please."

Reluctantly, Blue looked off to the side, pausing a moment before looking back up at his friend through the corner of his eye. He gave him a stiff nod, turning around to reach down and hoist Vio over his shoulders. "Red," he barked at the trembling boy, "Get up and follow me!" The other complied willingly and fled after him, crying.

As the three moved to hide in the bushes, Blue looked over his shoulder at Green, giving a short nod, which the other replied curtly. Seconds later they disappeared into the brush.

It was then that the tree Green had been hiding behind burst into horrible, purple-and-black flames. Flinching at the sudden attack, Green gasped and staggered back, leaping out of the way as the tree fell, the dark fire suddenly moving unnaturally over the ground, enclosing him in a tight circle. The Poe giggled gleefully, having found and cornered its prey.

Trapped, the flames of darkness flickering across his face, Green looked up at the shadow, his eyes wide in fear- and determination.

Descending down upon the boy, the Poe cackled as he looked at the single boy. "**Foolish little hero!**" the ghost taunted as it waved its saber around in the air. "**You think you can save your friends from my wrath? All light shall soon be snuffed from this land! No one can escape the creeping power of darkness!**"

"I've just about had it with you," Green found himself shouting back at the ghost in fury, and, calming down, he sheathed his sword- instead gripping the torch in both hands. His anger rising, he looked up at the ghost. He was terrified- but he could not afford to listen to his fears now. Raising his wand high, he roared as he charged the beast, "And I will NEVER let you harm my friends!"

Rising in size and brightness, the flame borne by the hero swelled to equal his anger and might, swirling in a mass of warmth and light and charging itself at the ghost along with its master, engulfing the entire clearing in a bright, mighty blast of light.

Blue gasped as the explosion reached his ears, jerking Red's head down as he covered the other two with his body, feeling a rush of wind pass the others as the light flashed over their heads, briefly illuminating the darkness they hid in before slowly dimming down, the winds returning to normal.

Opening his eyes, the hero looked up over the other two, keeping Red down as he stood up over the bushes, peeking through the trees.

"Green," he gasped as he looked in the direction of where they had fought, his views too obstructed by the forest overgrowth to see anything. Unable to keep himself hidden any longer, the brash, headstrong boy broke through the bushes that had kept him hidden, ignoring Red's cries of protest as he darted through the trees, landing quickly in the clearing, panting hard with sweat dripping down his forehead.

The clearing was empty.

Gasping, Blue staggered a few steps closer, looking around. "GREEN!" he bellowed, as Red ran up to join him at his side, tugging at his sleeves worriedly. Ignoring him, Blue brushed aside, yelling in all directions.

It was then that he spotted a small figure in the corner of the darkness- a small, faint glowing light at its side. "Green!" he gasped, breaking free of Red's hold to run over to their fallen friend. Angrily, he grasped Green's unmoving shoulder, shaking it as he tried to waken the boy.

"Damnit, Green, you bastard, wake up!" Blue roared, his confidence beginning to leave him as his efforts proved fruitless. "You aren't allowed to leave us, okay? We… we need you to lead us," he said, though his voice was beginning to quiet down as he looked at Green, wide-eyed and fearful for his friend.

"Green… please wake up," Red whimpered as he tugged at Green's sleeve.

The faded light which lay before the boy, having gone unnoticed by the others at first, slowly began to swell up, increasing in light as its flame flickered back to life, wrapping itself around the boy, returning the color to his flesh, and returning back to its normal, warm glow.

Slowly, Green's head began to turn, his eyes tightening together as groans began to escape his mouth. Blinking wearily, he looked up at the two faces looming over him.

"Green! You're okay!" Red cried in joy as he hugged Green, knocking the wind out of the boy as his eyes popped open.

"Agh… yeah… Red, I'm, I'm fine," Green grunted as he grinned weakly, looking back at Red.

"Red, you dolt, don't strangle him," Blue teased as he tried to hide his laughter and relief upon seeing Green wake up. He grabbed Red's shoulder and pulled him off, looking back at Green as he pushed himself to sit up, looking at the others with a small smile. The flickering light of the flame caught the corner of his eye, and he reached over towards it, holding it in his hands with a comforting smile.

Looking back up at the two, Green suddenly blinked. "Guys- where's Vio?" he asked, panicked, as he struggled to his feet. Blue whipped around, looking frantically for him.

"He must still be back behind the…"

Blue fell silent as he turned to look, seeing a single, solitary seated figure out in the open of the clearing.

Green followed his gaze, his expression becoming slightly crestfallen as he saw Vio sitting on the grassy floor, faced away from the three. As Blue and Red stood there silently, looking at each other in a loss for words, Green walked past the others and slowly approached the fourth Link, his hands resting at his side as he looked down at the other.

Vio was silent, though upon hearing the footsteps of the other come towards him, bowed his head deeper and looked at the ground.

Slowly, a small smile came over Green's face. "I'm glad you're okay, Vio."

Looking briefly over his shoulder, though averting his gaze from Green, Vio mumbled, "I… I'm sorry, Green. I didn't know what I was doing…"

"It's okay, Vio!" a cheerful voice suddenly called out as Red ran over to the duo, standing eagerly in front of his purple-clothed friend. "We know it wasn't really you, the Poe was controlling us! But Green beat it, didn't ya, Green?" He looked up happily at the two friends.

Slowly, Vio cocked a smile. Red always was able to break the sadness of the group. Though grudgingly, he got to his feet and turned around to face Green. However, he could still not make eye contact, and instead, looking off to the side, muttered, "I know why he was able to break me, though… I was… so jealous of you."

Green blinked in mild surprise. "Why?" he asked, a bit sadly. What did he have that Vio wanted? "You're the smart one, after all," he pointed out with a weak smile.

Vio sighed and shook his head. "What the Keaton told you… she was really saying that you needed to learn to be our leader. The we needed to learn to rely on you. I understand why now, but, then… I could only think, why him? Why not me? Was I not… good enough?" His despondent eyes trailed to his feet and closed in shame.

Green looked sadly to the other two before taking another step towards his friend, smiling at him. "Vio," he answered with a soft shake of his head, "We all rely on _each other_. We'd be nowhere without Blue's strength, or Red's encouraging words. Just in the same way, we'd be nothing without you helping us out with all these riddles and puzzles. Heck, I _still _don't know what the difference is between 'thee' and 'thy'!" Seeing the ends of Vio's mouth tug upwards in a slightly reluctant smile, Green moved over to stand by his friend and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, flashing a wry grin. "Now, come on. I made a mistake, trying to lead us through a place I know nothing about. But now, it's your moment to lead. So get us the heck out of this damned forest, okay?"

Looking up, Vio smiled at his friend and gave a small nod. Everything was forgiven between the two. Taking a deep breath, he let his gaze travel over the forest, commenting with a softly surprised voice, "Now that you mention it, the forest seems… different from before. Like a dark cloud of shadow has suddenly been lifted."

"I'll bet it was that torch of Green's," Blue commented with a jerk of his thumb towards the weapon which lay in Green's hand. Crossing his arms, he snorted and looked away, snapping irritably, "By the way, why does Green get an awesome new item first? 'Cause, y'know, _that's _fair."

Not even Vio could help but grin at Blue's feigned frustration. He nodded, looking back at it. "If my speculations are correct," he said, looking back at Green, "If you use that, now that the sun's finally beginning to rise, it'll help me identify our surroundings so I can get us out of here."

"Well, then, lead the way, el capitán!" Green shouted with a grin, jerking one hand into a saluting posture while his other one held his torch out proudly, waiting to be instructed where to go.

"Yeah, and if any shadow baddies even THINK about crossing our paths," Blue added with a wild grin, brandishing his sword, "They'll be getting a mouthful of _steel_."

"I'm sure we'll make it through this time!" Red cheered as he ran up to the others, almost dancing around in excitement.

Rejuvenated and restored, the four heroes, regrouping, once more set off through the woods, though this time, led by their high spirits and followed by a brightening sky of light and hope.

* * *

"Is that…" a voice gasped.

"… The sky?" another squealed in joy.

"It's the exit!" A third roared triumphantly.

Storming through the thinning underbrush, the four elated boys ran through the trees, chasing after the bit of light which was growing bigger by the second. And as the four Links crashed through the bushes and trees, they each came to stop as a flock of birds, disturbed by their race, took to the sky, soaring out into the open clearing.

The four pairs of eyes stared at their new surroundings, taking in the wonderful sight of the open fields of green and the horizon which stretched out endlessly in front of them.

"We made it!" Blue shouted ecstatically, swinging his sword in the air in celebration.

"Good job, leader."

The three Links looked behind them to see Green smiling over at Vio.

Vio blinked, then crossed his arms and looked away. "What are you thanking me for? You led the way." Without giving him time to respond, and aiming a small smile in his direction, the boy walked over to the edge of the grasses, standing at the edge of a tall hill and overlooking the rest of their surroundings.

Green smiled, deciding to keep Vio's compliment as he put away his torch.

Joining him by the top of the hill, both Blue and Red stood beside him and gaped at what lay in front of him. Curious, Green walked over to the two and gasped as his eyes took in all which was in front of him.

"The Nomad's Sands," Vio explained simply as the four looked at the endless wall of desert, stretching out to as far as they could see in every direction. Crossing his arms and closing his eyes, he mused briefly, "If I remember correctly, the Keaton said we had to cross these and then Snowfreeze Mountain to get to the Maiden's tower." He then opened his eyes and looked over with a smile to Red and Blue. "So? Let's get going."

"You got it!" Blue shouted loudly, throwing his arm up in the air, his sword catching against the morning light. Though they had all undergone an agonizing ordeal in the forest, for some reason, they all felt rejuvenated, as if they didn't need to sleep, but instead could trudge on for days. Without another word, the over-excited boy ran, head-strong, down the hill, Red hot on his heels as he cried for him to wait up.

Green laughed as he watched the two race down the hill.

"You know… that torch of yours," Vio said, still looking out to the deserts but speaking to Green. "I think that's one of the 'gifts bestow' the Keaton was talking about."

Green blinked, pulling out his torch once more and looking at it, then looking back at Vio. "You think so?"

Vio nodded, continuing, "At first I thought she meant the gift the maidens would give us to find Zelda. But I remember now that she said "gifts", meaning more than one. Each of us will probably get one on our way. I wouldn't be surprised if the Keaton herself had something to do with it." He then smiled and looked at Green with a soft, knowing smile. "Either way, I'm glad you were the first to get yours."

Green tilted his head, a bit confused. "Why?" he asked strangely. He could never understand Vio's conclusions, not unless they were explained. Although, he was grateful for the other's strategies and problem solving smarts.

Looking back out towards the desert and smiling, Vio replied simply, "Before we go on this adventure, we need a strong leader, to keep us from breaking up like we did last time. To keep us together. Smarts and strength are great, but… it takes a true leader to keep a group like us on the right path." He then briefly glanced at Green through the corner of his eyes. "I see that now."

"HEY!" a distant shout echoed across, and the two boys on the hill looked down to see a tiny, far-off Blue waving his sword in the air. "What's taking you two?" he yelled, "Let's go!" It seemed that Red had been pulling on his sleeve, whining at him to wait until the others caught up. Blue was fuming.

Green and Vio laughed at the scene, though Green turned to Vio and nodded. "Thanks, Vio," he replied strongly. "I… I'll do my best."

"Then that's good enough for me," Vio replied simply, uncrossing his arms and jumping down the hill a few feet below, running the rest of the way down.

Laughing, Green put away his torch, yelling after them, "Hey, you jerks! Wait up for me!" Running down the hill, the four boys gathered up together once more, and set their sights on the next hurdle: the vast and expanding sands of the barren desert ahead.

* * *

The grotesque and twisted sounds of shrieks echoed throughout the empty, hollow hallways of the dark fortress. Cast in shadow and devoid of light, the clouded, darkened rooms only accentuated the fearful cries a pain as they bounced off the wide, stone-paved walls and traveled through their empty dungeons.

A break in the screams came, and from the deepest dungeons in the fortress, instead the sounds of heavy panting and groans echoed throughout the wide, nearly empty circular room. The faint sounds of chains clinking together blended in with the mix, though these sounds were soon shut out by the deafening sounds of massive footsteps pounding across the sturdy stone floors.

The source of these footsteps, a massive and heavily armored Darknut, treaded across the circular room with an air of authority and violence, raising high an arm which bore a mighty, yet strange weapon in its protected grasp.

From the Darknut's weapon burst a large ray of light, piercing through the unnatural darkness of the castle and shooting into the body of its enemy, which shrieked in pain, their entire body quivering as the light sent spasms through the prisoner's being. The beam of light died down, and the guard laughed low, its voice clashing against its metallic armor in a monstrous tone.

The Darknut, lowering his weapon, walked up to the tortured shadow chained to the wall, raising the axe in its other hand up to the being's neck. Though the Darknut's face was hidden by its armor, the prisoner could feel through its helmet the hateful sneer beneath.

"Look at you," the torturer taunted as it lifted the chained being's chin with the tip of his axe, turning it from side to side to look in his eyes. "Pathetic. Such a pity, too… You could have been great, you know?"

With a laugh that sounded of rusted steel, the Darknut jerked its axe back, jeering at the prisoner as its chin slumped back down to their chest.

Quivering, the prisoner lifted its head weakly, shadowy eyes of hate glaring at his opposition.

"Great, huh?" the shadow asked with spite, his weak mouth turning up into a sly half-grin. "Don't make me laugh, Darknut. Ganondorf would never have the shadow of a hero at his side."

"Imbecile!" the Darknut roared as it slashed its axe in rage at the prisoner, striking his chest against the flat side of its double-blade. "Traitor! How dare you use our Lord's name on your filthy tongue!"

The shadow grunted silently as his chest heaved in response to the pain. Shakily, he once more raised his head to stare at the Darknut.

"Traitor?" the prisoner asked, once more in a wry voice as his lips struggled to form into that characteristic, fanged grin. "Yes, I suppose… you could call me that. And it's why you'll never break me, idiot."

Crying out in rage, the Darknut once more swung his axe underhand, catching the shadow full on the side of his face with the side of his blade. His hands shook in rage, furious that he could not do more and tear him to shreds. No, just pain.

And pain the shadow felt as he gasped, slumping against the wall, the chains on his wrists and ankles binding him to his cell. He entire body trembled. No more could he summon the energy to face his attacker.

"You are a fool," the Darknut spat as he kicked the shadow's chest with his armored feet, looking down at the prisoner with contempt. "But I suppose, like you said- from a _hero_'s shadow, what more could I expect?"

The shadowy prisoner weakly opened his eyes, letting them fall to the ground in remorse. With the Darknut's words came his memories, flooding back, almost as painful as the blows of his torturer. He tried to shield them out as he shut his eyes, but it was no use, and he sighed.

"Hmph." The Darknut looked down at the shadow in disgust, shaking his head. "Time is up for today, little one." He then grinned nastily. "But don't miss me too much- I'll be back tomorrow." With a horrible cackle, the shadow warrior turned and walked out of the large prison cell, slamming the iron bars shut behind him.

And for a moment, the shadow was alone.

But only just a moment.

In an instant, the shadow's eyes snapped open, sensing the presence of another.

"Shadow Link… I know you are much smarter than this."

The prisoner grit his teeth and forced himself to look up, narrowing his eyes and looking through his blackened, cast-over bangs.

"Ganondorf," Shadow Link spat in disgust, crinkling his mouth into a hateful grimace.

The man strode forward, having appeared from almost nowhere, his steps echoing across the wide walls of the chamber. His cape flowed behind him, and the shadows through the cell shrouded his face. But even the prisoner could see the mad grin on his face.

"Hmph." Shadow looked at the man in contempt, lifting his head higher, as he refused to show his pain in front of the presence of the other. "What do you want?" he demanded, unafraid of his creator.

The Dark Lord chuckled softly as he looked at the shadow. "Why, you know the answer, Shadow. I want what you want- a world of darkness, free from the harsh confines of the light." His chin raised as he inspected the prisoner with malice. "And yet here you are, turning against the very one who created you, the very purpose for your birth. You'd still be dead, had I not revived you."

The shadow's head fell, but his determined gaze remained. "I was content to die, you foolish excuse for a King," he spoke softly, though his voice shook with pain and hatred. "Why not just leave me dead? I betrayed you- and I'll do it again if I get the chance, mark my words." He sneered as he pulled against his chains.

Ganondorf was silent for a moment, before stepping forward once more and smirking. "Oh, trust me… you'll come around." Turning to the side, he raised a hand slowly into the air… and from his open palms, a circle of shadow began to grow and swirl, rising in volume and darkness until it was nearly as large as he. And from the orb, light began to seep through- though it was an unnatural light, and from it, a single, distorted image was conjured up.

Shadow Link's eyes snapped open as he saw the figure in the shadow's mirror. "Z-Zelda!" he cried, lunging against his chains, watching in horror as the Princess' sleeping figure was shown through the horrible mirror. And in an instant, the window was gone. Jerking against his chains once more, this time toward Ganondorf, Shadow opened his mouth in a rage. "What have you done to her, you bastard?" he roared, fury overcoming him. "Let her go!"

Chuckling, the Dark King of Evil lowered his hand, once more clasping it behind his back as he strolled close to his creation. "Your pitiful tool, Vaati, has only served to further strengthen my power…" he hissed as came to a stop, merely inches away from the chained prisoner. "And now that the Four Sword is released… and on its way into my grasp…" He lifted his hand in a fist.

"You'll NEVER beat them!" Shadow Link roared as he lunged once more against his bindings, his furious face mere centimeters from the other's. "They're stronger than you… they sealed you away once, they can _do it again!_"

A small pause followed the shadow's outburst- and then, another smug smile creeping at the edges of the man's wicked face, a chuckle radiated from his chest. "You faith in your light-bound friends is… touching." He then shrugged nonchalantly, a malicious grin spreading across his cheeks. "And yet… why would I want to beat them… when they are personally delivering to me, the one thing that will give me limitless power…?"

The shadow's eyes narrowed in confusion… then, slowly, widened in horror and realization. "The… the Four Sword," he choked out, no longer to hide from his master the fear in his eyes. "You don't mean…"

"Shadow…" Ganondorf growled as he leaned back and grinned, "soon… you will learn the _true _power of darkness…" His eyes then snapped open, as he stared maniacally at Shadow.

"And you WILL learn… to _respect it_!" he hissed with a mad grin, raising his hand once more as a ball of shadow began to form.

Shadow gritted his teeth, his heart pounding, ready to take the punishment. Sweat beaded on his temple as his mind raced after Zelda and the others. What… what could he do? His eyes widened in hate as the orb, fully formed, was flung his way, illuminating his cell in that horrible light.

And in the deep chambers of the fortress, all that could be heard were the echoes of the shadow's screams.

* * *

**What, did you think I had forgotten about everyone's favorite shadow? ;) (Make sure YOU guys don't forget about him, now! -hinthint-)**

**The Links have finally emerged victorious from the woods, only to face their next challenge... the Nomad's Sands!**

**Both new friends and enemies alike await our heroes... **

**However, while the Links press on to face new hardships, at least they will be facing them _together_!**

**So get ready for tomorrow's chapter on the Links' continuing journey: Chapter Seven, _Storm_!**


	8. Storm

**Hey guys! This chapter's a little shorter than the others... sorry! D: **

**Hope you all enjoy it anyways! ^^**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Storm

* * *

The blinding sands engulfed the four heroes as they trudged through the heat and the winds, leaning forward as they shielded their eyes against the hundreds of thousands of pelting grains of sand. The sandstorm was furious and relentless; with every second, it seemed to grow in intensity, always seeming to gather around the Links, lashing out at them from every angle as if trying to bury them alive.

"Guys…!" Green gasped as he fell to his knees, turning his head down and away as he shielded his face with his arm. "We can't… we can't go on like this!" He coughed, spitting sand from his mouth, and rubbing sand from his eyes.

"C'mon… guys… are you afraid… of a little sandbox? !" Blue coughed as he looked back with a determined gaze at the three other faltering Links, his eyes narrowed- partly in frustration, partly because he could hardly see the others through the blinding swirl of sands.

"Blue, at this rate, we'll be buried alive!" Vio shouted back as he fell to his knees on the sands next to Green, grasping his purple hat to keep it from flying off his head. "Green's right, we have to backtrack!"

Lastly, there was Red, who had fallen far behind the trio. "Wait… Wait for me!" he cried after them, struggling to free his feet from the mounds of sands which were blowing over him every second. Trudging up to the three, he nearly collapsed as he panted, "Guys, I don't know if I can take this… any longer…"

Green looked sadly over at Red, then the other two. It was stupid for them to wander in the desert without some sort of game plan… but what else could they have done? There was no single path through the desert, and it stood between them and the mountains. It was called the Nomad's Sands for a reason, too- there was not a single settlement or village in the desert where they could find shelter. He was at a loss.

Grunting in effort, Blue turned around and walked back to the others, also protecting himself from the ever-aggressive winds with his shield. Huddling under the protection it gave, he shouted to the others, "Backtrack _where_? We're in the middle of a desert! It doesn't matter how tired we are, we have to keep going!"

Vio looked away with narrowed eyes. How could Blue have that drive? Green was right, he knew it, they couldn't stay in this place. But could they backtrack to find shelter, or did they have to keep pushing on? This decision, a matter of instinct instead of smarts, left him powerless to decide what to do. Besides, who knew any more which way was back and which was front? For all he knew, they could already be going backwards and not even know it- or even just going in circles.

As the three continued to argue amongst themselves, each one agreeing at the fact that they were in a bad situation but none truly agreeing on what solution, Red looked off to the side, squinting his eyes against the blowing sands which blinded their vision. Feeling almost lulled by the mesmerizing dance of the millions of particles as they turned and whipped around him, he found himself almost in a trance… The sands, they were so pretty, creating almost a haze, or an illusion…

An illusion…?

Red blinked in surprise, watching the sands more carefully. There was… something there!

"Guys, guys!" Red cried, motioning to the others, though not letting his gaze off of the strange area of sands which seemed to be changing…

And then, before him and through the whipping sands, came the image of the golden-haired Keaton, walking gracefully towards the four Links almost as if she were treading over the air itself, invincible to the pelting sands.

Blue, Green and Vio had only just turned their heads to hear Red's cries, and, despite the harsh storm brewing overhead them, each of their eyes widened in surprise at the mirage-like vision of the Keaton.

Standing closest to Red, the majestic fox goddess tilted her nimble head down to look towards the Links through her ever-closed eyes- and although each Link's ears were deafened by the sound of the storm, somehow, each heard clear and true the words she spoke to them.

_United under one, thine shall fall,_

_unless upon thee one aids all._

_Thou of warmth in garb and soul,_

_find thine answers in the parts of the whole._

The image of the Keaton began to fade and waver, her very form slipping away from its hold in the storm. "Keaton! No!" Red cried out, reaching out towards her as she slowly disappeared into the blinding mess of the sandstorm.

"Parts of the… what?" Blue shouted over the roar of the storm after the fox had disappeared. He looked towards Vio. "What the heck's that supposed to mean?"

Vio was shaking his head. "I don't know, I think… I think she was talking to-"

"Guys! Look over there!"

The three Links, yielding to their leader's call, turned their heads towards where Green pointed. In the same direction the Keaton had came, the sands were once again shifting strangely again… Soon, forms were beginning to become distinguishable as they approached the four. The Links slowly gathered together, looking in the direction of the approaching figures…

And before they knew it, they were upon them.

Massive horses, mounds of supply bags towering over their backs and pulling heavy, wooden carts, suddenly burst through the sands, walking straight through the four children, nearly stepping overtop of them. Their wild neighing sounds filled Red's ears with terror as he watched, nearly frozen, wide-eyed while they approached without a single hesitation in their massive, thundering steps.

"Green!"

"Red, Blue!"

The four Links, scrambling to avoid the fast-approaching and heavy steps of the approaching horses, soon became separated as each, finding themselves underneath the hooves of one or in the sights of another, struggled best they could to keep from being pushed into the sands.

Vio, covering his eyes, swiftly maneuvered off to the side, watching the line of horses go by as he shouted the names of the others. The winds whipped under the legs of the horses and the wheels of the carts; he wouldn't be surprised if those driving the caravan couldn't see their own hands in front of their faces, much less four children stuck in the stampede. _Damnit_, he thought furiously as he choked on the sand, his eyes frantically searching the line of rapidly-moving carts and horses for the others, _why don't they have the sense to get out of there? !_

The second Link, his blue clothes sticking out amongst the desert sands and the earth-toned fur of the horses, grit his teeth as he rolled in between their hooves, looking around madly to find the source of the ignorant morons who were running this damned caravan, nearly running them over in the process. In the blinding sandstorm, this was nigh impossible- until, missing him by a hair's breadth, a large, wooden caravan rolled quickly past him. "HEY!" Blue roared, his face red in fury, as he chased after the cart, slamming his sword into its side. "_IDIOTS_! STOP!"

"Vio, Blue!" Green bellowed as he lifted his shield, protecting himself from the harsh winds to let him see where he was going. Miraculously, he seemed to have found himself maneuvering through the carts quite well, side-stepping various carts and hooves as he whipped his head around, looking for the others. He wouldn't leave the midst of the stampede- not yet. Not until he saw that the others were safely out of the way. With his hands scrambling to grab his torch, he brushed it out in front of him, illuminating just a few feet in front of him- the light barely cut through the sands, but it was better than before. Though he prayed he wouldn't find any of the others under the hooves of the horses, he continued his search- he'd never forgive himself if he saw one of the others stumbled to the ground and he wasn't there to help. Lifting his free hand to his mouth, he tried one last time to call the others. "RED!"

Red, rolling off to the side, only narrowly avoiding the pounding hooves of a swiftly approaching stallion, gasped as he looked around, choking on the sands- though he noted, surprisingly, how they were beginning to slow down their whipping winds- trying to regain sight of the others. It seemed he had dodged the main path of the advancing caravan, and he lifted a hand to his forehead, the sun's glares mercilessly shining into his eyes and blocking his vision. Stepping forward, he shouted out their names, but to no avail- only seeing the massive ongoing stampede of horses and their carriages. He shrank back, terrified, grasping his hands firmly on his shield.

Groaning in dejection at his situation, Red looked off to the side- and gasped.

Before he could react, he felt a large mass shove him aside, and with a large thump, knocking the breath entirely off of him, the massive horse in front of him had ran right into him, shoving him down and rolling him down a large hill. Even unable to shout as he felt his body being pounded from all sides, the boy could only grit his teeth and grunt in pain every time he felt the ground strike him during his fall down the sandy embankment. At the bottom of it, he lay coughing and holding his arm around his bruised side, weakly blinking the sand out of his eyes and mentally trying to recover from the hit and fall.

Wincing, the boy looked up through squinting eyes, lifting a hand to rub them free of any stray grains of sand which had tagged along during his spectacular fall. Great… First he had become separated from the others, now he was lying at the bottom of a hill, probably with a couple of bruised ribs. Stupid, stupid… He really was useless…

And yet, from seemingly out of nowhere, as the sounds of the stampede began to strangely die down, the child began to hear the soft and melodious sound of a harp being played… he squinted his eyes in confusion. A harp? In the middle of the desert? Maybe he really was hallucinating, for real this time… And yet, it was so peaceful, so beautiful. It seemed to almost call out towards his heart. Sighing, he closed his eyes. For a moment, he wondered if he was dying, sending a small jolt of terror through his spine. And yet, the sounds continued, placing his mind at ease, his body relaxing in the musical embrace of the harp.

Red desperately searched for the tune the harp was playing, trying to hum it in his thoughts as he lay silently on the ground. However, strangely enough, he couldn't seem to grasp it. Every time he tried thinking of the note, and then the notes after it, the first note had disappeared from his memory, and the second note was remembered incorrectly. Giving in, he closed his eyes and surrendered to merely listening to the tune. It was beautiful… like a gift from the heavens. He wasn't sure what it is, but he knew it was important. He wondered idly how he could hear it in the loud roar of the desert sandstorm- but, feeling the music warm his heart, soon dismissed the thought and instead surrendered to its harmonious notes.

The swirling mass of sand around him, brewing in its vicious storm, surprisingly, began to subside as the harp continued to play its magical tune. Opening his eyes in surprise, the boy suddenly felt the pain leave him and used the palms of his hands to push him up to a sit. Looking around him, he blinked a few times, and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing things right. The sandstorm had suddenly, almost abruptly, ended, and his wide eyes looked despairingly around him.

All around him was a still, unmoving, vast expanse of sand. The caravan was nowhere in sight- and, he noticed, with a twinge of despair, neither were the others.

"Great," Red sighed with a whine as he hung his head, "I got separated from the others…" With another sigh, he brushed off his tunic and shoulders, standing up to look around him. Now that he thought about it… where exactly _was_ he…?

Again, the sounds of the harp tickled his ears and sent warm blasts of comfort through his senses, turning his attention to its invisible, yet audible pathway from whence it came. His eyes brightened as his smile did the same, tucking his chin weakly. Well… it wouldn't hurt to follow the sound, right? Who knows, maybe it was some of signal that would lead him someplace safe, where he'd find the others!

His optimism returned, and oddly enough, his strength restored, the boy began to slowly walk across the seemingly endless sands, feeling closer to the beautiful sounds every instant. Each step he took, he seemed to be filled more and more with a warm feeling, and, while the long, almost endless walk should have tired him out, he instead felt more energetic with each step he took. Things were definitely strange and out of the ordinary… but, the Link could not feel worried or sad. Instead, the soothing sounds of the harp encouraged him and he continued walking through the sands.

Once more, Red couldn't get a grasp on the notes themselves, but felt as if it were the greatest song he'd ever heard in his life, perhaps the greatest song in all the world. He only wished, with a slight feeling of melancholy, that he would be able to remember it later.

This hope, however, was suddenly dashed away when the sounds of the harp suddenly began to fade quickly, slowing down in tempo and quieting down, disappearing in the vortex of the returning, roaring sandstorms of the desert. Almost as soon as it had came, it was gone again.

At a loss, Red looked out in front of him with sadness, trying to cry out for the harp but finding his voice unable to sound.

In an instant, the world around him in exploded in a mass of swirling, maddening sands, flinging the boy to the ground as he cried out in surprise. Looking up through terrified eyes, Red watched as the sands swirled in a tornado-like gathering around him, sucking the very light from everywhere around him. The tornado twisted and shrieked, jolts of lightning emitting from its core in every direction.

"Ahh! Green, Blue!" the boy cried out, shielding his face with his arm as he tried to avert his eyes of the destruction. "Vio! Help me…!" And yet, he knew with a sinking feeling in his stomach, his words would never reach his far-away friends, but instead were being sucked in by the terrible sandstorm in front of him.

The sands were beginning to form into a single, solitary, monstrous figure, growing horrible arms with wicked claws and rearing its ugly, skull-encased head. Lacking legs, it instead sprouted straight from the ground, its spine curling hideously as it slinked out of the sands. Its jaws opened wide, slits for eyes glistening with hate as it towered over the lone child. For a moment, Red paused- time seemed to stand still- and watched as, in the sweeping motion of the monster's head as it came down to devour him, a single, glowing circle atop his forehead caught against the dying rays of the sun.

And as time snapped back to normal, Red cried out in terror, helpless to resist as the beast's jaws, wide open, lunged forward and engulfed him in its dark grasp.

* * *

**Noo, Red! What's going to happen to him?**

**Find out in tomorrow's revealing chapter: Chapter Nine, _Crescendo_! (I promise it'll be longer!)**

**(By the way. I have like, _no _creativity when it comes to creating monsters. -sob- So, just be happy with the Stallord rip-off, k? :D)**


	9. Crescendo

**Sorry for the late upload, guys. :P Hooray for sleeping in on weekends!**

**Was Red really devoured by that horrible sand monster? What will happen to him and the others?**

**Read ahead to find out! :)**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Crescendo

* * *

"AAAHHH!"

In a sweating panic, Red shot up instantly, his eyes wide and his chest heaving as he panted from the fear, his fingers gripping the edges of the blanket draped around him.

The… the monster… where did it go?

Looking down at the blanket in his grasp, his breath slowly returning to normal, Red's eyes trailed down to notice the bed upon which he had been lying… and his gaze swept around him as his brain registered the information of his new surroundings.

He was… in a house?

It…. It looked like a house, at least. The walls were wooden and meticulously built, and around the edges lined shelves which were filled with jars, pots, blankets, and crates of food and supplies. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he struggled to remember what had happened, and figure out just how he got here-

"…_Red?_"

Hearing his name, the Link gasped and looked up, looking out at the exit to his new surroundings. There in the frame of the lit up exit stood a single boy- who looked just like him- wearing green clothes. His eyes were wide in surprise as he stared at the boy still in the bed.

"G… Green?" Red gasped, rubbing his eyes to see if it were really him. He burst into a beaming grin. "It _is _you!"

Instantly, Green whipped his head behind him to the outside. "Guys! Come quick, Red's up!" he shouted, then turning to run ecstatically into the bedroom and up to Red's bedside.

In an instant, the two other Links were swarming inside the makeshift house, crowding around Red and talking in loud, quick, excited voices. Red beamed, looking from one to the other in relief.

"Guys! You're safe!" Red cried out with joy. Blinking, he suddenly looked around and gasped, reaching behind his back to feel only his tunic. "My… my sword!" No… did he lose it AGAIN?

Blue grinned, jerking a thumb to the corner of the room, where the red hero's sword and shield leaned against the wood, almost comfortably. "You can't really sleep with those things on, now can you?" he teased sarcastically, though even he couldn't hide the relief in his face.

Red narrowed his eyes, puzzled. "Sleep?" he asked, looking from one to the other. "What do you mean? I was lost in the sands, and then this monster…"

Silence fell over the four as each looked to another, at a loss. Finally, it was Vio who spoke quietly, narrowing his eyes in slight confusion.

"Red… you've been out cold for nearly three days."

"Th… Three days?" Red gasped in shock, his eyes wide. Shaking his head agitatedly, he insisted, "No, I've only been gone a few minutes, I promise, I was… there was this song, and this monster…" He looked down in confusion and sadness.

The others looked at each other sadly, Green placing a comforting hand on Red's shoulder. "We found you unconscious at the bottom of a hill after the caravan passed us," he explained with a sigh, "No one's been able to wake you since then. We were afraid you…"

Blue interrupted Green's faltering speech with a grin. "Good thing we were able to convince the nomads to let us ride with them!" he said, light punching Red good-naturedly in the shoulder. He grinned and winked, holding his sword up- indicating that 'convincing' was somehow meant in a different way than just diplomacy. "We've been traveling with them since, in hopes we'll make it across this damned desert faster."

"Oh…" Red looked around, his smile returning slightly as he briefly rubbed his shoulder. So, that's where he was in- some sort of cart, like the ones those horses had been pulling. He sighed and looked down. Had it really been three whole days? Suddenly, his stomach growled loudly, and he clutched his stomach, wide-eyed and surprised. He groaned in slight pain and embarrassment, giving the others a weak grin. Yup- his stomach was certainly confirming that.

The other three Links laughed, glad to have the tension broken by the humorous moment. "Come on," Green said, turning around as the other two moved to leave the caravan. "You should probably get something to eat."

"Eat?" Red cried out happily, his face beaming. No one needed to say anything more- in an instant, his worries were gone and he leaped out of bed, running after the others.

The rest of the day was more or less pleasant for the fourth Link in the group, as he went from horse cart to horse cart, meeting some of the nomads whom his friends had conversed with earlier, and enjoying the tastes of their food and the tales of their rich history and culture. (Of course, Vio was more interested in these stories than the others, but it was still fun to listen to nonetheless.)

As the caravan traveled across the sands and made its habitual stops, Red still couldn't shake the memory of what had happened in the sands when he was alone. Was it really just a dream he'd had when he was passed out? Or was it something more? And the harp… he was sad to realize that he couldn't remember its beautiful notes at all, no matter how hard he tried. And yet, the worst of these memories, was the dreadful sand monster which had risen from the ground and devoured the child with a single gulp.

When he tried to tell the others of his encounter, he found himself saddened as they shook it off as a mere illusion.

"Jeez, Red, you've got the craziest dreams," Blue laughed as he shook his head, walking off to do something else. "Try not to get hit by a horse next time you go to sleep."

"It does seem highly unlikely," Vio mused, taking Red's dream seriously only to analyze it extensively. He shook his head as he ticked off his points on his fingers. "The possibility of such a monster existing and the sound of a harp- one of the more quieter instruments- sounding throughout the desert is quite rare. Also, the brain's memory would be more than capable of remembering a string of notes-" He looked up, only to see Red had cleverly sneaked out of his mini-lesson. Hmph. Sure showed _him _to try and teach Red a little bit about science.

Even Green, who Red had thought he could trust the most, simply patted his shoulder with an almost pitiable smile. "We know you had a tough time, Red, but maybe you were just having a nightmare? We haven't seen anything like that here yet. Besides, you're here, aren't you?" he added with a kind laugh. "And not eaten by a monster." Red knew that Green truly wasn't trying to be rude, but it stung nonetheless- why didn't any of them believe him?

Eventually, Red gave up trying to convince them, instead pretending to agree with them that it was a simple dream. However, when they weren't around, he would once more dwell on the thoughts, knowing, just _knowing_, they were real.

As night fell upon the caravan, the Links said their good-nights to each other, each moving on to a different caravan where they had been given a bed to sleep. Tired, and very much ready for the exhausting day to end, Red bid his friends good night and walked back to where he had first woken up.

Stepping up to the first wooden steps of the caravan, Red suddenly blinked as he noticed something off to the side, in the corner of his eye. Looking around him, he soon noticed the small figure of a seated child, leaning against the side of his caravan and looking up at the stars.

He had seen some of the nomads' children running around, but this one looked different than the other ones. Smiling lightly, he turned and walked over towards the child, moving down to sit beside her. If they were going to be traveling together… it wouldn't hurt to say hi and introduce himself, now would it?

Noticing her company, the girl looked down from the skies to the boy sitting beside her. Her dark blue eyes, glistening like the night, starry sky above, traveled over to him and she gave a warm smile.

"You… you're that one boy who was unconscious, aren't ya?" she asked playfully, moving her long, mahogany hair behind her ears.

"Um… yeah," Red replied with a weak grin. Her feminine charm quickly subdued him and, succumbing to his boyish nature, he grinned and asked quickly, trying not to stutter, "My… My name's Red… what's yours?"

"I'm Malon," the girl replied with a grin. "My father runs the caravan. Though secretly, he wants to settle down and be a farmer… either way, I wouldn't mind. I just enjoy being around the horses," she added, looking back up at the stars. Sighing contently, she leaned back against the wooden sides of the cart. "I love the desert at night… especially looking at the night sky. It's so peaceful."

Red nodded, looking back out towards the sky as well, also noting the large expanse of desert they still had to cross. It worried him slightly; how long would it take them to get through it? Would they arrive too late to save Princess Zelda?

Malon, looking back at Red, noticed his frown and grinned, poking his shoulders. "Hey… cheer up!" Turning around to her side, she reached over and picked up an object, setting it carefully in her lap. "Want me to play you a song? It always cheers me up when I'm sad."

Red looked over at the girl, then down to the instrument in her lap. He blinked in surprise.

"That's… that's a harp!"

Malon grinned, looking down at her beautifully-crafted harp. "Yeah," she said with a giggle, holding it reverently as Red stared at the beautiful, intricate design carved across its neck. "My grandma gave it to me… she told me it was very special, and that I had to take extra-good care of it." She cradled it in her arms, bringing over her hands to gently stroke its strings.

How strange… but Red, too tired to question her any further, simply nodded and smiled, answering her question, "Yeah… I'd love to hear a song!"

"Okay," the girl replied with a soft giggle. Looking back out at the night sky, she closed her eyes, and her fingers softly began to glide over the strings in an entrancing dance, plucking each string with care, almost as if they were dancing to the notes hidden in the harp, imploring them to come out and grace her with its song.

Red leaned back, listening with a bright, innocent smile to the beautiful song. It reminded him of the song he'd heard in the desert- it was slow and hypnotizing, alluring and majestic, while carrying the grace and beauty of the sands through its notes.

When she finished, Red grinned and applauded her. Sheepishly, Malon looked away, setting the harp back on her lap.

"That was amazing," Red complimented, looking at the instrument in awe. For a moment, he paused- should he tell her?- but then said with a small smile, "It, um, reminded me of a song I once heard in the desert…"

Malon grinned, apparently unfazed by the strange comment. "Well, of course!" she said with a small laugh, looking back at her harp. "All my songs come from what I hear in the desert."

Red blinked in surprise. "You mean… you can hear them too?"

The girl looked back out into the desert sky. "Yeah… when my grandma gave me the harp, she told me to wait and listen from my heart to the songs of the sands." She looked over at Red, and gave him a quick smile. "Do you wanna try playing it?" she asked, holding it out to him. "Normally I wouldn't offer, but you seem… different than the others, somehow."

Looking at the harp in surprise, Red blinked- and then smiled, taking the harp gingerly in his hands. "Thanks," he stuttered, "I… I'll try."

Nervously, Red held the harp like Malon had done. He'd never played an instrument in his life, what the heck did he think he was doing? And yet, when he brought his hand to rest against the light strings, he smiled and felt his eyes close. It felt… right, somehow. And before he even knew what he was doing, he started to play.

The strings vibrated under his fingers, and the harp emitted its harmonious sounds. Though caught in the song, Red noticed in the back of his mind that this was the song he had heard in his dream, the song that the desert had played for him. He played it, feeling the notes well up in his heart and spring through his fingers and on to the harp.

When he finished, his eyes opened and he looked at the harp. He grinned a bit sheepishly. "Wow," he said, laughing as it was the only word he could think of.

"Y'know, you're really good," Malon said with a grin. She crossed her arms and thought for a moment before nodding and saying enthusiastically, "Yup! I'll make it official. You and are friends from now on! Okay?"

Red grinned. He was happy to have a new friend, and he nodded slightly.

And yet, before he could make a response, the ground beneath them began to rumble…

Blinking and gasping in surprise, both children suddenly stood up, looking at the shaking sands beneath them. The tremors were growing, and even the carts behind them were starting to rattle with the shifting ground, jerking and shaking everything that stood on its surface. The horses, frightened, began to wake and reared up in surprise, neighing and waking up the nomads, who began to scatter out, shouting out to each other.

"What… what's going on?" Malon cried frightfully as she shied next to Red.

"I… I don't know," Red gasped as he looked up, instinctively surprising himself by shielding Malon with his arms, as the two children looked out into the trembling sands, fearful of the sight which was forming in front of them.

From the trembling ground in front of them, the sands began to swirl around madly, rising from the surface into a monstrous tornado. Red's eyes grew wide with fright as the sands formed into an eerily recognizable figure….

Roaring in might, jerking its monstrous arms free of the sand's grip, a terrible, sand-encrusted and massive creature burst free from the sands, flinging its sands in all direction as its maw opened wide, roaring in fury as its rocky teeth slashed through the air.

"That-! That's the-!" Red gasped as he suddenly found himself taking a step back in fear. _No, no! It was… it was just a dream, it couldn't be real!_

But the monster was all too real, and as its roar subsided, its massive, Stalfos-like head lowered as its slit-like eyes blazed down at the two children in fury.

"RED!" The boy gasped as he heard the faded voices of the other Links, running to his aid. Turning around, he darted his head around to look for them, crying out their names.

It was then that a harsh, gravely voice pierced the calamity, its deep tones shattering the once-peaceful caravan.

"You… I think I'll take… _YOU_!"

The skeleton sand-monster, looming over the five children, grinned in evil glee from behind its slit-like eyes, reveling in the fear that radiated from their forms. How delicious… their dismay, fear… it fueled him, and he felt his strength growing by the second.

The four Links, reunited, suddenly turned around and gasped in fright, looking up at the monster. Its arm had extended, the sands swirling around its rocky fingers, and was reaching over towards the children…

"_Nooo! … Red!" _

Red gasped as his gaze followed the movement of the monster's hand, as its fingers slowly began to encircle his friend. Malon shrieked in fright as she cringed against the caravan cart, but it was no use- the monster had ensnared her in his grasp, and she screamed in terror as she was lifted into the air.

"Malon! No!" Red cried as he ran forward, taking his sword out with his free arm and looking up helplessly as the shrieking girl was lifted into the air and brought up to the monster's face.

Cackling in terror, the monster raised its hands, crossing them high around his chest as he retreated back into the sands which wrapped around him furiously, whipping up in a terrible storm once more. The ground shook with the might of the monster as he spun around in his tornado, the sands around him clouding his image until he could not be seen.

And as soon as the monster was once more hidden beneath the sands, the tornado of sands exploded, shooting the grains of sand in every direction as the tremors stopped at once, the sandstorm falling in an instant, calmness returning to the sands… with the monster- and Malon- nowhere in sight, leaving the four heroes staring helplessly up at the empty, desert night sky.

* * *

**Oh no! What will happen to Malon? Will Red and the others be able to save her?**

**Find out in tomorrow's chapter: Chapter Ten, _Heart_!**


	10. Heart

**A terrifying sand monster has kidnapped Malon and disappeared into the desert! **

**Will Red and the others be able to find her and defeat the beast... before it's too late?**

**Read on to find out!**

**(Yes, I know. I do the whole "ask questions then say find out in the next chapter" bit. I know it's dumb/corny. But I like it. So I'ma keep doing it. ^^)**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Heart

* * *

"She… she's gone…" Red felt his voice crackling as tears started to bubble on his face. Weakly, he sank to his knees, feeling the sword in his left hand fall to the ground, sticking in the sand briefly, only to fall flatly to its side. His tear-filled eyes looked down at what was still held in his right hand… weakly, he brought Malon's harp up to his eyes…

And once more, burst into tears.

Looking down sadly on Red, Green sighed and knelt down beside his friend, draping a comforting arm around his shoulder. "Red… we'll find her, okay?" he reassured with a soft smile. "Don't cry."

"That jerk!" Blue fumed as he rose his fists, gritting his teeth in a furious sneer and slashing his sword angrily at the sands. "He'll pay for kidnapping that innocent little girl! I swear I'll tear him to _pieces_!"

"Yes… but, how are we going to find the monster in these sandstorms?" Vio mused quietly as he looked out across the sands, crossing his arms. "It was a miracle we ever found the caravan in the first place. And even then, we all saw how things almost worked out…" He sighed and looked away, suddenly feeling pessimistic. He hated being the stick-in-the-mud of the group sometimes, but he was only stating the obvious, wasn't he?

"What are you talkin' like that for?" Blue raged at Vio. "It doesn't matter how, we just… well… we gotta!" Even he was at a loss- but he wasn't about to admit it. What else besides going after her could be done?

Around them, Vio noticed the panic of the nomads as they rushed to calm their horses and account for everyone. He noted quietly that, sooner or later, they would notice the girl's absence. He then wondered briefly if they would be blamed. Either way, they had to make a decision, fast. His eyes traveled back towards the others, notably the one knelt by the crying Red.

Unable to break Red's sobbing fit, Green sighed and stood up, looking back at the other two. "Blue, I hate to admit it, but Vio's right," he said, sheathing his sword. His eyes narrowed in determination as his gaze swept out across the desert. "We can't just charge in like we did last time- we need a plan."

Sniffing, Red wiped his tears on his sleeve as he once more looked at Malon's harp. Taking it in both hands, he looked at it carefully, remembering Malon's music… closing his eyes, the memories of the harp's song flooded back to him of his dream, of how it had played its beautiful music, clearing away the sands only to then lead him to the monster…

… That was it!

Eyes snapping open, Red gasped as he jumped up and whipped around to face the others, who turned in surprise to see him so enthusiastically jump up.

"Guys!" Red said as he balled his hands into fists determinedly, his tear-streaked eyes narrowing in determination, "I… I think I can lead us to him!"

"What?" Blue asked, raising an eyebrow. "Red, come on, I know you were close to her, but-"

"We have to understand our limits-"

"It's probably best if we regroup and speak with the nomads-"

"Guys, you're supposed to _believe me_!" Red interrupted the three loudly, startling the others into silence and surprising even himself with his sudden boldness. "You didn't believe me about my dream and the monster, did you?" he protested. "And I was right! I know you guys are strong and smart, but… Whatever happened to listening to what your _heart _tells you?"

The others, humbled by Red's words of truth, and shamed by their previous actions, looked away.

"So, what do you suggest?" Vio asked after a small pause, looking lightly back up at Red.

Looking back down on his harp, Red gripped it determinedly and nodded. "There's a song… I don't know how I know it, but I can feel it. I can play it, and it'll lead us to Malon. I just know it will."

The others were silent for a moment- and then Blue stepped up, giving a determined smile as he drew his sword. "Then I believe you, Red," he said with a grin. "Lead the way to the butt-kicking!"

Vio sighed and closed his eyes as he tilted his chin down. "This goes against all logic, but…" He smiled and looked back up at Red. "If you believe it to be true, then I'll follow you as well."

Green smiled as he looked from the other two back to Red. Sheathing his sword, he nodded. "Ready when you are, Red," he said, flashing a thumbs-up.

"You… you guys…" Red whimpered, his eyes welling up in tears at the emotional acceptance of his friends. Cheering loudly, he threw up his arms, half-jumping into the air as he held the harp triumphantly in front of him. "Yeah! Let's go!" he cried as he ran a few steps towards the open desert. Holding the harp in one hand, and clenching his fist determinedly in the other, he shouted out to the open skies, "We're coming for you, Malon! Wait for us…!"

* * *

The sands had been surprisingly cooperative to the trek of the four heroes thus far since setting out from the caravan- but as the winds began to pick up, each Link knew that this good weather would not last.

Before long, the sands were once more swirling around them, beating them down into the sands as they tried to bury them in its million-particle mass.

"We… we must be close," Green gasped through the storm as he trailed next to the others, leaning against the strong winds. "I'll bet it was that beast conjuring all these crazy storms in the first place! But… what the heck does it want with _us_?"

"Red, what do we do now?" Blue yelled as he looked over to the other, his shield raised as he struggled to keep hold of it, the winds blowing both against and around him.

Terrified, but trying his best to hide his fear, Red gulped and looked at his harp. He closed his eyes shut, trying to mentally block the panic that was rising. Everyone… everyone was relying on him! He had to do something!

As the sandstorm swarmed furiously around him, Red sought advice in his memories… and his eyes snapped open as he recalled the illusion. The sound of the harp had driven off the sandstorm… he had to play it!

Standing as best he could against the wind, the young hero held out the harp and leaned it against his chest. Briefly, a twinge of fear shot through his heart- would he be able to remember the song? Or would he just stand there looking stupid with his fingers on the strings, leaving him and the others to be buried alive by the sands?

"Red!"

Terrified, the boy looked over to see Vio, kneeling against the sands, but looking determinedly up at him.

"You can do it, Red," the other Link assured him solidly, protecting himself from the winds with his hand. Vio nodded sternly. "You wanted us all to believe in you… now it's _your _turn to believe in _yourself_!"

Red's eyes widened as he took Vio's words to heart, looking down at the harp. Yeah… he couldn't… he HAD to believe in himself. Taking a deep breath, and ignoring the swirling sands around him, the hero closed his eyes and let his fingers take over as he began to strum the strings of his instrument.

Instantly, the soothing, melodious sounds of the harp took over the monstrous, roaring sounds of the sandstorm, overpowering them despite the harp's seemingly soft volume. As the other three Links gathered together, they watched with wide eyes as the sands around them began to swirl in a tight circle, expanding until it enclosed the four. Looking back at Red as he stood and peacefully played his harp, the others began to realize what was happening.

Relieved of the pain of the pelting sands, Vio slowly got to his feet and calmly looked around them. "Red's song…" he muttered curiously… "It's creating a barrier around us."

Indeed, while the sandstorm roared and pelted at the boys from every side, desperately trying to engulf them in its rage, it fell short against the clear circle around the boys, trying with each of its million grains of sands to penetrate the barrier, but each of them failing.

As the others marveled at the protective, invisible shield the harp created as it pushed the harmful sands away from them, Red continued to play his harp, seemingly lost in the delicate notes of the music… and slowly, as if he was unaware of it himself, began to walk across the sands.

"C'mon, guys, follow Red," Green told the others with a wave of his arm, the three walking close to Red through the now blinding sands. Blue, Green and Vio looked around themselves in awe as they walked through the maze of sand- neither of them knew where they were going, or in which direction was front or back. But as Red played the song, a soft smile began to creep across his face, his head bowed as his eyes lightly opened, examining the strings of the harp as they moved, almost breathing with the delicate rhythm of his song.

"I wonder how he knows where he's going," Blue muttered under his breath as the trio followed their friend.

Green turned his head towards Blue, smiling. "You know…" he started off, "There are a lot of things we can't really explain… But if I were to guess, I'd say he was following his heart."

The minutes passed as the three quietly followed Red, until slowly, his feet came to a stop. His eyes opened as he began to study his fingers playing the harp, a mixture of fear and confusion coming over him as they started to stutter, unusual breaks coming in his notes as his songs began to fall apart.

"Wh… what's happening?" Red suddenly whined as his eyes widened, his hands suddenly at a loss for the notes. It was as if he had completely forgotten the magical combination to the song, and already, the sounds of the harp were dying away. No, no, no! He can't forget the notes! Not now!

"Uh… Red…?" Blue began to ask slowly as his eyes frantically darted around the four. The song dying down, their protective barrier was slowly beginning to fade… already, he was lifting his arm to shield his eyes as swiftly-moving particles of sand were beginning to pelt them from all sides once more.

"I… I can't," Red gasped as the song finally stopped and he looked at the harp in fear. "I… I forgot… I don't know what happened…!"

Once more, the memories of Red's dream flashed back against his eyes. When the melody had stopped and the blinding sands had returned… _he_ had appeared…

Gasping sharply as the realization slugged him in the chest like a hammer, Red backed up against the three. "Guys, get ready!" he shouted at them, his eyes wide in fear. The barrier now completely gone, he struggled to keep his eyes open against the furious sandstorm. "I think… I think the monster is-"

Cut off before he could even finish his sentence, Red suddenly cried out as he found himself flung to the ground, the ground beneath him having heaved upwards and tossed him to the side where he landed on his back, the breath knocked out of him, several feet away.

"Red!" the others cried as they turned to look at him, drawing their swords as they scanned the area around them, frantically searching for the source of their friend's attacker.

Grunting, Red forced his eyes open as he brought his elbows beneath him, lifting his chest and head up to look in front of him…

His eyes went wide.

"G-Guys!" he cried out, sweat beading down his neck in panic. "_BEHIND YOU!_"

The three Links looked behind them- but were far too late to react to the monstrosity which overwhelmed them.

Bursting from the sands, sending the desert ground high into the air under its wake, the large sand-beast which had attacked the caravan earlier flung its arms above it, rearing back as its jaws opened wide to release a deafening, thundering roar. Slamming its palms down on the sands, fully in control of the mass of blinding storms which surrounded the four heroes, the beast lunged its skull forward, letting out a massive roar at the Links.

As Vio and Green instinctively reached for their shields, ducking behind them as the creature let out its roar, Blue gritted his teeth and slashed at his sword.

"What, you think I'ma 'fraid of a little growl?" Blue roared as he leapt forward, slashing his sword straight down against the skull's bony teeth.

"Blue! Don't!" Red cried as he struggled to get to his feet, his palms slipping against the sliding sands beneath him. Why- why couldn't he get up?

The beast roared as the blade struck true against its fangs, slightly wincing from the blow. But it appeared unfazed by the attack, not even a scratch left where Blue's mighty weapon had been sliced. It tilted its head as it started at the three clustered heroes through those wide, empty eye sockets- through which glowing slits of eyes burned down its gaze.

"Foolish _heroes_…" the beast roared with a sneer, its voice as crackling and harsh as the sands and stones which protected it. Lifting its rock-encrusted hand, it wasted not a moment in swiping its hooked fingers at the four, wrapping them in his grasp and lifting them up to his sights.

"Agh!" The Links cried out against the beast, each struggling against the hold of the beast.

"RED!"

Gasping, the boy left on the ground struggled against the sands, ignoring the fierce sandstorm whipping at him from all sides as he rose to his feet. His friends… they needed his help! But… what could he do?

His eyes closed together fiercely as his thoughts berated him. _Useless! You're useless! You're always too scared to do anything! Some 'hero' you turned out to be!_

The skull-headed monster looked through its slit eyes at the heroes, grinning wickedly with its bone teeth. "So these are the legendary Four Sword heroes, eh?" he cackled, his voice sounding like grinding stones as he turned them over to look at them as if they were mere toys in his hands. "Pitiful. My Lord will be… most pleased… to hear of your defeat at my hands!"

Red suddenly found himself breathing slowly, his very actions slowed down as well as he looked around him, and up at the beast, as it was slowly raising its hand towards its open maw, ready to devour the three children held tightly in its grasp…

A light flashed from the beast's head, and Red found himself stumbling backwards, his eyes wide in shock. _He remembered! _

Dropping his harp in the sand, Red, gritting his teeth and narrowing his eyes in an expression quite unlike his usual demeanor, reached behind his back. He took a deep breath- this was it. He _couldn't _be scared now, he knew what he had to do- and only he could do it. Briefly, he remembered how he had cowered behind, and away from, the others when the Poe had infected his thoughts back in the woods. No… not anymore.

"HEY! SKULL-FOR-BRAINS!"

Hesitating, the sand beast looked down as it brought its claws briefly away from its open mouth, its slits eyeing the source of the cries.

Red, panting heavily and holding his shield and sword in hand, stood in front of the skull, his mouth open from having shouted.

"Why, you little…" the skull started to growl, leaning slowly in…

Gritting his teeth, and grasping hard his shield, Red let out a wild cry as he spun around in a tight circle- and, at the right instant- let go of his shield.

The sturdy piece of medal, its aim true, flew sharply upwards at the monster, clanging against the side of its eyes and bouncing off, the monster flinching at its strike.

"Come and get ME!" Red shouted at the demon.

Screeching in annoyance, his fury and hate fully focused on the red-clothed child, the beast released his grip on the others and savagely advanced upon the lone hero.

The three Links, dropped to the ground, struggled to get up, but from the shock of their fall, were powerless to move and instead could only watch as the monster swiftly shot towards their friend.

"Red! Watch out!" Vio cried, his eyes wide in panic.

The young hero, most often frightened and helpless, looked solidly at the approaching monster, whose jaws were wide open and hands outstretched to crush him, and gripped the sword tightly in his hands.

And at the last moment, wielding his sword in both hands as he held it behind him, the boy ran forward, charging the monster- and leapt.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Red felt himself flying over the skull's jaw, passing its eyes, his sword outstretched in his hands as he waited… waited…

And then, the glowing circle atop the skull's head grew as it approached the leaping hero. The circle of light which he had seen in his dream, if only faintly… which he knew, without a doubt, to be the only way to defeat the monstrous foe.

With a loud cry, Red grit his teeth and closed his eyes as he swung down his Four Sword, plunging the tip deep into the middle of the glowing, radiating circle of light.

* * *

**...What? HOW could I end it here?**

**Well, I did, so... HA. :D**

**Keep reading for tomorrow's chapter, Chapter Eleven: _Interlude_!**


	11. Interlude

**It is with GREAT pride that I present to you... Chapter Eleven!**

**Why great pride, you ask?**

**This chapter took me. FOREVER. To write. X.X**

**So, enjoy it. PLEASE. D:**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Interlude

* * *

The child knelt firmly atop the skull's head, his sword sunk half-deep into the strange, glowing circle that shone on the monster's forehead. His eyes were closed and his hands gripped tight- for a moment, all time seemed to have stopped.

And yet, only a split second after the young hero's mighty weapon had thrust itself into his wound, the beast reared back, roaring in agony as its hands swept over its hard, clutching its forehead as it shook to and fro, screeching and wailing in pain as the light from the sword and hero shone throughout his entire body, the light bursting out of his eye sockets and illuminating his open jaws, as if a mighty explosion were building in the very center of his being.

"RED!" Green shouted as he gasped, struggling to his feet as he stood beside the other two, the boys looking up in horror as they watched the sand-monster writhe and thrash, the sands whipping around it and buffeting the beast in fury.

And with one last, screeching roar, the monster froze for a moment- and, the light exploding from its core, shook one last time before slowly leaning to the side… and with a loud crash, shaking the grounds and sending a shock wave of sands into the air, landed mightily on the desert surface.

The sands, with the dying breath of their master, swirled around the fallen frame of the beast as it began to sink into the desert, the millions upon millions of grains slowly, but surely, covering it overtop its golden blanket, until, as if it were never there before, it had disappeared under the angry waves of the desert.

The three Links stood there, sullen, as they stared across the now-empty, rolling fields of sand. Where the sand-bound monster had been only seconds before, it was instead replaced by the endless hills of desert.

And Red was nowhere in sight.

Vio blinked, his eyes wide as he felt his breath leave his chest, like a sledgehammer to his gut. "R…Red…"

Blue's eyes began to shone as he looked in wide-eyed fury and disbelief at the spot where the monster had fallen and taken with it, his friend. He took a step forward, his shaking hands balling into fists. "No…"

Off like a shot, the child panted heavily as he ran to the spot where the creature had sunk, landing harshly on his knees and violently digging at the sand with his hands. "No, damnit!" he roared, blinded by the unfamiliar tears which stung his eyes and rolled down his cheeks, panting heavily as he tore at the sand, flinging behind him fistfuls of the grains, desperately trying to find the friend beneath. The sand began to dig under his fingernails and sting his palms, but the headstrong boy ignored these trifles. "Red! Get your ass out of there, you wimp!" he choked behind his tears as his eyes frantically searched the fruitless sands beneath him.

Softly, he felt a hand rest on his trembling shoulder. Blue looked up through tear-streaked eyes to see Green standing there, a long, forlorn look on his face.

"Blue… I…" the other Link tried to find his words, words of comfort, words of explanation… but even he could not find his voice.

Blue's eyes narrowed- he knew what he was doing, and, furious, he harshly brushed off the hand with disgust. "What're you tryin' to say, Green?" he bellowed at their leader, and Vio, who had walked quietly up to join him. "We can't just-"

Blue's rampage was suddenly interrupted- by a single, distant cough.

The three Links started with a gasp, looking behind them sharply.

A small patch of sand in front of them was wiggling… shifting… and then, in the middle of the circle, out popped a single, red hat. And under that red hat, Red's blinking eyes looked out, wide and surprised, as he let out a simple sneeze.

"RED!"

Overjoyed, the three heroes ran towards their comrade, grabbing his shoulders and hoisting the rest of his body out of the sand, excitedly shouting and hugging him from every angle.

Red gave a weak grin as he coughed one more time, slightly staggering where he stood. "I… I think I've got sand up to my _eyes_!" he exclaimed nervously, looking to the others as he lightly pounded a hand against an ear, as if trying to spill any grains of sand still left in his ear out.

He then blinked in surprise as he suddenly felt himself being hugged tightly. Looking to the side, he beamed as he saw Blue, practically lifting him off the ground in an embrace.

"You IDIOT, don't you _ever _pull a stupid move like that again, you got that?" Blue shouted as he laughed, bringing a hand up to playfully rough up his friend's hair, overjoyed that he was alright.

Vio's eyes glinted slightly as he smiled, watching Blue hug their friend. Such a perfect opportunity for one of his witty comebacks, no? Blue would never be able to back out of it, either. And yet…. Nah. He said nothing, instead looking to the side, pretending not to notice. Perhaps he was learning some restraint? Hm. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he thought this. Who, Vio? Learning some restraint? Certainly not.

Red grinned as Blue set him down, looking to the others. He gave a laugh, saying, "Y'know, I didn't think it would work, but…" looking down sheepishly, he finished with a light shrug, "I just… didn't think there was any other way."

It was then that he blinked in surprise and gasp, suddenly looking around. "The… the harp! _Malon_!"

The three other Links paused, also looking around them at the empty seas of sand. They looked at each other sadly, unsure of what to say to their friend.

Vio gasped suddenly, blinking- the others, looking at him expectantly, set their sights to where he was looking in confusion. But, he was simply looking at the expanse of sand…?

"Guys, do you… do you hear that?" Vio asked quietly as his eyes narrowed slightly in bewilderment, his chin tilting skywards as he strained to listen to the whispering winds of the desert.

"Hear what?" Blue asked with a frown, angry that Vio was pulling a trick like this when Red's friend was still missing. And yet… his anger faded in an instant, pausing as he too began to hear a simple sound soothing his ears…

"Is… that a… _harp_?" Green asked, breathless in wonder as he too looked around him, hearing a soft, melodious chord echoing across the sands.

"It's Malon!" Red cried out cheerfully as he turned around, looking behind the other Links.

No sooner had Blue, Vio and Green turned around than Red had burst out from behind them, running up a distant, yet close hill to a lone figure which stood at the top.

The girl, seeming to have only just come out of a trance, blinked a few times before looking around her in shock.

"What… what have I been doing?" she asked the empty air as she looked at the vast domain of sands.

"Huh?" she blinked as she looked down at what she held in her hands. "My… my harp?"

"Malon!"

The girl gasped as she looked up, her eyes wide, to see the boy running towards her. Instantly, her face brightened and a cheery grin replaced her surprised expression from before. She giggled and ran to greet her hero, meeting him half-way up the hill.

Red stopped a bit short of Malon, his chin dipping just lightly in shyness. "I, uh…"

He hardly had any time to react when the girl jumped forward, wrapping her arms tight around the boy in a big hug.

"Red, you came to save me!" she cried out ecstatically as she hugged the boy. "I thought I was a goner when that monster took me…"

His clothes weren't the only thing bright red, and the boy grinned widely as he returned to hug, hiding his blushing face.

The other three Links slowed their pace as they walked up to the two- who promptly released each other from the embrace, each looking down and to the side in an awkward, cheesy, puppy-love-struck grin.

"Malon…" the first to break the silence was Vio, who stepped forward and gave a soft smile. He looked down at what the girl held in her hands. "Your harp… Red played it and protected us." He looked over at his friend, nodding quietly. "He defeated the monster."

"You should have seen it!" Blue cried enthusiastically as he balled his hands into fists. "It was awesome! He threw his SHIELD at the guy, and then jumped over its _head…"_

Green nodded, crossing his arms. His eyes glinted as he looked at Red, giving him a respectful nod. "He charged right at it… Red saved us all, really."

Malon looked up at Red with a soft smile. "That's true, then, huh?" she asked with a childish giggle. The other boy grinned back and nodded, enjoying the feeling of pride that welled in him as the others talked about his bravery. He… he could get used to being the brave hero… even if it meant being scared sometimes.

Lifting up her harp, Malon looked at it through loving eyes- then, looking back up at Red with a bright smile, held it out towards him.

"Here… I want you to have it."

Red blinked in surprise as he looked down at the outstretched harp. Slowly, he took it from her hands and held it up, where the light from the clear skies of the desert shone on its beautifully-carved neck. He looked back at Malon, a small, though unsure, smile coming across his face. "Are… are you sure? I thought you said your grandmother gave it to you…" He lowered his chin a bit, blushing. "I… I wouldn't want to take something that's special away from you."

Malon giggled, and nodded. "It _is_ very special to me… and my grandmother told me to take care of it. But she also told me, that one day, I would have to give it to someone else… Someone who could also sense its true power." She smiled as she looked at her friend, and at the other Links standing beside him. Giving another nod, she looked back at Red with shining eyes. "And I don't want anyone else to have it but you. So… take it, okay?" She grinned and crossed her arms, nodding her head firmly as if to say, _and that's final._

Red grinned as he looked down sheepishly at the harp. "Malon… Thank you…"

Vio looked from the girl, to the harp, and back to Red. A small, knowing smile crept across his face as he contently crossed his arms. "Red… do you suppose this is what the Keaton meant when she said you'd find your answers?" he asked quietly. He hadn't forgotten her words of advice- and even then, he still could not completely understand them.

Red blinked, remembering as well the fox's words. He blushed as he looked down at his harp. "Yeah… At first, I didn't think she was talking to me. But, I did have a lot of questions…" He held up the harp and looked at it with a comforting smile. "I… I was worried that I was dragging you guys down. That I was weak and too scared to ever really be a hero."

The other three, surprised at this revelation of their friend's thoughts, looked in quiet curiosity at Red.

Looking back up at Malon, Red grinned as he held the harp in both arms. "But, I kinda understand now… even if I can't be strong or brave like you guys, I'll always do everything I can to help you- no matter how scared I am. The notes in the songs I heard from the harp…" He looked down to faintly run his fingers across the strings.

"The parts of the whole," Vio finished with a small, understanding nod.

Green then stepped up, nodding as he placed a hand on Red's shoulder. "At first, we all thought you were just confused… it was our mistake. And I'll bet it's because of you we can now hear that harp, too."

Malon smiled, hiding her blush as she looked away from the four- but then, her sheepish grin turned into a wide-open gasp of shock and surprise as her eyes caught sight of something in the distance, approaching fast.

The other Links, yielding to her gaze, turned and looked in the direction of where she stared.

"It's the caravan!" Blue cheered loudly with a triumphant expression as the others looked on, wide grins on their faces as they watched the wonderful sight of the massive horses racing across the sands, pulling behind them the long line of wooden carts.

"Daddy!" The Links looked to the side as they watched the little girl, tears in her eyes, run up to the approaching caravan. The horses and carts slowed down to a stop as it pulled up next to the children, and from the lead cart, a plump, short man with a plumber's moustache jumped off his horse and ran to the girl.

"Malon!" the man cried in joy as he knelt down, catching his daughter as she jumped into his arms. Standing up, he twirled her around in his grasp as he hugged her tightly.

Red smiled warmly as he watched the touching scene, grinning as he looked to his side where the other three walked up to his side.

Jumping down from her dad's arms, Malon ran over to the four boys, grinning as she stood by Red's side. "Dad… these guys saved me!"

The man, humbled as he looked to the four young children, walked up to them and looked down, trying to hide the tears brimming in his eyes. Rubbing his moustache, he stuttered out, "Yes… I… thank you, boys, for bringing her back. If there's… anything we can do, just let me know."

"Oh no," Red chirped out with a delighted grin as he heroically put a hand on his hip and the other hand pointing majestically in the air, "No need! We're heros! After all, it's what we do!"

Blue moved up to sharply bonk Red on the top of his head with his fist. Swaying with a dizzy grin on his face, Red stumbled backwards, where he was caught by a reluctant Green. "Red, you blockhead," Blue said with a half-grin, ignoring Green's disapproving stare, "don't turn down an offer like that!" He looked back up to the man, his bold and unafraid eyes analyzing the situation. "Actually," he said as he put an hand cleverly on his sword, "We do need one thing- that sand beast may be gone, but sandstorms are still normal in the desert. We need you to take us to Snowfreeze Mountain."

"Uhm… well… the Mountains _are _quite a ways away…" Talon stuttered as he looked away awkwardly. His eyes then went wide as he bent over, clutching his wounded foot and hopping on one knee, numerous 'ow's being muttered as he did so.

Malon looked up at her father, her eyes blazing. Her hands were balled into fists- she had, after all, just stomped all of her weight on his big toe. "FATHER!" she shouted at him. "These guys SAVED me, and we ARE going to take them to the Mountains." She smirked as she crossed her arms. "Anyone who complains will just have to come see _me_." Her father- and even the four heroes- shrunk back at her violent eruption.

"Er… yes… alright, then," Talon weakly choked out with a grin as he turned towards the caravan. "I'll, uh, I'll let the others know…" And as he walked away, the others swore he could hear him mumbling under his breath, "I swear, after this nonsense, I'm going to be farmer and never look back." Smirking, Malon nodded her head and walked after him.

Red grinned as he watched the flustered man walking back towards the carts… but, looking to the side, he blinked as he noticed a slight melancholy mood over the four.

"Guys, do you think…" Green faltered as he spoke to the others, his voice cast down and his eyes looking dismally at the ground, "Do you think… Dad's, alright?"

Each of the Links, feeling the pain of the memory of their father who had remained behind at the temple, looked down at their shoes as they could hardly think of a response.

"Y'know… you'd think he'd come with us," Blue muttered as he looked away, resenting the feeling of heartache which was eating at him. "Why didn't he?"

"Now that I remember," Vio also said, surprising even Red when he joined the saddened conversation, "Those imps had attacked him before stealing Zelda…" He looked back at the others, at a loss. If his thoughts were true, then he couldn't bear to voice them in front of the others.

Red blinked in soft surprise as he listened to the three Links. Looking down at his harp, he wondered himself… was their father okay? The bright desert sun caught against the glistening neck of the harp, glinting in his eyes. Smiling, the boy looked up, walking towards the three with a wide grin on his face.

"Of course Dad's alright!" he chimed in, his face bright. "You guys know three little shadows couldn't take HIM down. C'mon, now," he added as he tucked his harp under his arm, extending out his other arm to the others as he waved it behind him, "We've can't let any of these thoughts get us down, okay? Hyrule is counting on us- We've got to go save Zelda!"

Once more, the three heroes looked at each other, their smiles warming their faces with renewed hope.

"Damn straight," Blue shouted, balling his hands into fists ecstatically, rejuvenated through Red's pep-talk. "Now, let's go- we've got a mountain to cross!" Without waiting for the others, the boy instead charged towards the caravan, holding his sword high above him as he ran.

"Blue, hold up!" Green shouted as he ran after Blue, stuttering as he tried to regain control of the headstrong boy. Jeez, if he weren't careful, he'd scare all of the nomads, waving that sword around him like that!

Vio chuckled as he crossed his arms, shaking his head as the two ran off. Nodding once at Red, the two boys walked back towards the caravan, their hearts once more filled with hope and ambition, and the will to face whatever obstacles lay ahead of them.

* * *

**I know, I know, not much "happened" during this chapter, but it was still necessary for the flow of the plot.**

**Keep reading and reviewing, maybe I'll make it up to you guys later on...! ;)**


	12. Escape

**Hey guys! I know you all are anxious to find out what happens next to Red, Blue, Vio and Green!**

**What sort of challenges await our heroes in the terrible Snowfreeze Mountains?**

**What new, horrible monsters lurk in the darkness, waiting to attack?**

_**Will they finally find Princess Zelda?**_

**...**

**BUT I'm gonna upload a chapter about Shadow instead. :D**

**Enjoy!**

**-runs from angry reviews-**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Escape

* * *

The shadows lingering on the sides of the walls served the escapee well as he slid across the cold stones of the castle, his eyes the only illumination in the dark corridor through which he navigated. He was silent as death as he crept carefully through the empty passageways, knowing well that they would only be empty for so long.

Every so often, a soft clinking sound would be heard, followed by the shadow cursing under his breath as he grasped at his wrists, shutting the sound. His narrowed eyes darted down to his wrists, where the broken remains of his shackles still clung to his hands, unwilling to let go their hold of their prisoner, even after having been dismembered from its hold on the wall.

Groaning under his breath, Shadow Link rubbed at his wrists in distress, desperately trying to ignore the pain of the metal chains still wrapped around his wrists as they dug into his skin. It had been only a few minutes since his break from the dungeon- cleverly, he had manipulated his arms so when his torturer had arrived, the painful light had struck against the links of chain, breaking them in two. And he had waited, patient and crafty, until his cell-master had left, thinking him chained for the night. His body could still feel the ache of the day's torturing… but his mind shook away the pain.

True, once free of his bindings, he could have used his shadow magic to completely disintegrate the bonds- but he knew the chamber lord well, and knew that any hint of his powers being used would raise awareness to his escape. Above all, he could not bring attention to himself- not until he had found what he was looking for.

His eyes darted around, looking from beneath his cast-over blackened bangs at the hallway which he was currently sneaking through. It was a winding staircase which led up to the top of the dark tower- to the room where he knew Ganondorf was hiding. So far, he had evaded the other guards, numerous close calls almost putting an end to his dangerous breakout. His luck would only last so long- nothing else mattered besides getting to the top of the tower.

Once more clinging to the walls, the shadow narrowed his eyes in determination as he sped up the stairs, careful to hold his chains so they would not make any more sounds. And as he raced up the stairs, images of the imprisoned Princess Zelda raced through his mind.

She had to be in Ganondorf's keep… there was no other logical place for her to be kept. A lowly shadow like himself was fine to be subject to the tortures of Ganondorf's minions, but her, the crown prize of his reign of terror… He knew there was only one place where she would be kept, and it was in the very bosom of the enemy.

But, what should he do if the Dark Lord himself was there along with her? There was not a chance in heaven or hell that he would be able to land even a single blow on the monster, not if he tried for all eternity and if the other just stood there laughing. Compared to his minimal supply of magic, his powers were a mere puddle to Ganondorf's vast, endless ocean of evil strength.

_I suppose I'll just have to sneak by him, too,_ the shadow thought spitefully as he continued up the stairs, forcing thoughts of doubt out of his mind. He couldn't afford to dwell on these thoughts. He was a traitor, a prisoner… the enemy of the most powerful force in his realm, and he was right under their sensors, slinking around right underneath their grasp. There was nothing he could do except push on. As his thoughts continued to linger on Ganondorf, the source of all his problems, he tried to remember how exactly things had all gone wrong. He'd only been revived after Ganondorf had returned and seized power, and was imprisoned immediately after having been brought back to life. And yet, from the whispers of the guards, he'd been able to put together a shaky picture: through some way or another, the Evil King of Darkness had found a new source of power, and had used it to revive and seize control of Vaati, the wind demon whom Shadow Link himself had once summoned from the now-shattered Dark Mirror. And with the Four Sword pulled from its resting place, Vaati's seal had been broken, allowing Ganondorf full access to the wind mage's unbridled powers. However… other than that, he knew nothing. The biggest question to him was, why the Four Sword was even pulled in the first damn place. He cursed himself once more as he moved through the hall, wishing he had gathered more information before carrying out such a risky plan. And yet, he wasn't even sure how much time was left… if there was any…

The shadow continued to round the winding staircase, slowing down as he noticed a small light burning in the distance. Slowing to a mere crawl, and then a stop, the shadow then looked, still hiding in the shadows, with hate at the sight in front of him. Cursing in his mind, and saving his breath, he looked at the two large Darknuts guarding a large, chamber door.

How the hell was he going to get past those two? Each of them held a torch in one hand, illuminating a plain square of sight in front of them, and in the other each held a large broadsword, infused with the evil magic of their ruler.

Slinking back into the darkest of shadows along the wall, Shadow Link calculated a strategy in the back of his mind. The only method that would work would be distraction- he had to get them away from the door so he could get inside. He then remembered an old-school trick- throwing something, say a stone, behind him, forcing the others to go after it, after which he could sneak by, unnoticed.

But then he shook his head, dismissing the idea. For one, there was nothing like that to throw around him- and for another, only one would leave, the other would most likely remain at his post. The shadow grit his teeth as he mentally prepared himself for the only option left. _Damnit_, he thought as he moved into position, _I didn't want to have to resort to this… looks like I have no other choice._

The two Darknuts were silent as they stood stiffly at their posts, their hands rigid as they held both torch and axe. Staring straight ahead, the shadow monsters wavered not an inch as they stood dutifully at their post.

A small clinking sound brought the Darknuts to an even more alert attention as their eyes snapped towards the rounded stairs in front of them, honing in on the sound which had echoed throughout the long hallway.

The first one grunted as he lifted his axe in front of him. Their relief was not due for another hour or so. With a quick nod to the other, the guard walked down the spiral staircase to investigate the situation.

Almost as soon as it had vanished from the other's view, a loud crashing sound was heard, followed by the cries of the first guard- and then, silence, save for a piece of metal which landed on the ground, sending a small echo of the metallic clank through the hallway.

Shadow was panting heavily as he clung to the side of the wall, his eyes focused sharply on his side, where he knew the other would be arriving soon. His chest was heaving as sweat trickled down his forehead; he had used his magic, and now his time was ticking away until Ganondorf would be able to find him. His arms trembled; it was not easy bringing the guard down with one hit, and his strength was slowly beginning to leave him. He only had enough left in him to knock the second one unconscious, just long enough for him to sneak by and hopefully figure out where Zelda was being kept.

Sure enough, the second Darknut guard came storming down the stairs, its axe lifted and swinging high above its head. The prisoner's eyes narrowed in hate and determination as he waited until the right moment- and as the guard ran right past the shadow clinging to the wall, the escapee lunged forward, crying out in fury as he landed atop the Darknut's helmet.

Lifting a fist, Shadow shouted out in a battle cry as he brought it down upon the head of the guard, a dark-purple ball of twisting shadow magic forming around his hand, and shattering the suit of armor beneath it as it made contact.

Instantly, the guard crumbled beneath the hit, pieces of its shattered armor falling off and on to the ground.

Leaping off the unconscious Darknut, Shadow felt himself stagger and caught himself against the wall, his entire frame trembling from exhaustion as he looked at the two guards in front of him. His trembling fingers gripped against the hard surface of the rock walls, and he grit his teeth, forcing his legs to stand straight and move him up the stairs. He had not a moment to waste; though he could feel his entire body degrading from the effort of the attacks, he dwelled not for a moment on it- what mattered was finding the Princess and getting her out of Ganondorf's tower.

Staggering up to the door, the traitor gritted his teeth as he forced the gates open, slipping in between the crack and into the next room.

His eyes went wide as they gazed up into the room around him. He did not have to look very far.

Hanging from the ceiling above him, massive chains gripping the roof and extending downwards, a single cage swayed lightly in the center of the room. The shadow stumbled forward, his eyes wide as he looked at what was in the cage.

The Princess Zelda of Hyrule, unconscious and lying motionlessly on the floor of the cage, was powerless to escape the confines of her prison.

Sweat beaded on Shadow's face as his mind went through numerous options. He could not reach her where she was; the only way to free her would be to break the chains holding up the cage. It would bring the cage crashing down, breaking it enough to free her. But… no, already, he knew Ganondorf would have discovered his escape, and was probably on his way to them right now. Using his magic now was no longer a decision- it was a must. Even if it drained the last bit of energy from his body… there was no other way.

Wasting not a second longer, the shadow lifted his hands and screamed in agony as he sacrificed what little energy his body had left to summon once more a large ball of twisting, purple-black shadow, which shot from the palms of his shaking hands, slicing cleanly through the chains and sending the cage plummeting to the ground.

The shadow ducked sharply, raising his arm to his face to protect it from the flying shards of metal which shot out from the shattered cage. Staggering to his feet, the shadow quickly ran to the broken cage, easily ripping off the fragmented door and looking at the trapped Princess within.

"Zelda!" Shadow gasped as he grabbed the princess' shoulder, hoping to wake her to consciousness. The girl's eyes softly began to flutter open, her head turning as she began to shake from her slumber…

A large crashing sound suddenly echoed from outside the door, and the shadow whipped his head around, his eyes wide in fear. _Ganondorf_! He must have discovered Shadow's absence! He had not a second more to waste. Looking back at the Princess, he hesitated not a moment more before leaning in and grabbing the girl in his arms, cradling her carefully as she began to stir.

_Damnit, now what? Brilliant, Shadow, just brilliant!_ the prisoner cursed himself as he looked around with wide eyes. _You idiot! You're weak, you're trapped… what the hell did you plan on doing once you got here?_

Frantic, his eyes searched desperately for an exit- any other exit besides the one from which he'd come in. Lifting his sights, his eyes widened as they landed on a small air vent, just within his reach on the far wall. Panting, the shadow ran over to the grate, ripping it off its hinges without any hesitation and lifting the princess swiftly inside. It was a tight fit, but luckily, just large enough to fit the both of them. Hoping to cover their tracks and give them every second possible, the shadow then quickly and cleverly pulled the grate back on its hinges, sealing it as best he could before turning back around.

"Li…Link…" Zelda started to mumble as her eyes began to adjust to the darkness. "What's…"

"Princess!" Shadow snapped as he huffed, shoving himself in the air vent alongside Zelda. "Follow me!" Without waiting for a response, he grabbed hold of her wrist, crawling through the tight crawl space and leading along the girl.

"You… _Shadow _Link?" the Princess asked breathlessly as she followed her rescuer through the tight vent space. The shadow glanced briefly over his shoulder, but quickly averted his gaze from her and continued crawling through the space.

Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled backwards, and he looked back at Zelda, his eyes wide in fear and confusion. She had stopped following him, and was instead staying in one space behind him. "What're you doing?" Shadow hissed as he began to panic. "We've got to get you out of here!"

"No," Zelda gasped, her fearful eyes starting to brim over in tears. "Please, don't risk yourself for me… If anything, you must try and help Link!"

The Shadow felt as if he had been punched in the gut, and looked off to the side in fury. "Now… now is not the time for humility!" he instead snapped in response, trying not to stutter over his words. "I'm getting you out of here before Ganondorf-"

"No!" Zelda cried, jerking her hand out of Shadow's, forcing the prisoner to look at her, the princess' eyes wide in fear and desperation. "Please understand- I'm the _bait_! Ganondorf only kidnapped me so he could get Link to come to him! You must use your power to help Link!"

The shadow looked at the princess carefully, understanding her words but not entirely yet willing to comply. He narrowed his eyes, though his drive was failing. So… all that he'd done, what he'd risked… even now, he could feel the last bit of energy he had beginning to drain away. At the start of his escape, he'd already resolved to doing whatever it took- even if it meant once more fading away into the darkness and loneliness of death- to free the Princess. And now, she was asking him not to? He tried to keep his wounded heart from falling into pieces… _damnit_, he thought as he kicked himself mentally, why the hell did he ever get his hopes up? She would never… he was but a mere _shadow_ of the boy she truly…

"Please…" Zelda trailed off as she looked at the shadow, her eyes desperate and despondent. "Shadow…"

"Enough," Shadow snapped, cutting her off with a wave of his hand, also cutting off his thoughts and feelings in the same, cold motion. He was hurt- and more than just physically- but he wasn't about to show it. Not in front of her. It didn't matter anymore, anyways. "I get it," he retorted simply, hiding from her his pain, "But what the hell do you expect me to do about that? I'm a shadow, remember- I can't go to the world of light. Only a select few of Ganondorf's minions can retain solid form in the light world."

The Princess looked up at her rescuer, her eyes wide and pleading. "Can you then… send them a message, of some sort? To warn them? Whatever happens… they must _not_ come to the dark realm!"

The sounds of shouts and frantic footsteps began to reach the ears of the two who sat in the middle of the tunnel. Time was running out- if they stayed there, they only had perhaps a little under half an hour left before they were discovered. But… perhaps, something could be done. Some good, if any, would come out of his attempted breakout.

Stiffly, the shadow nodded, a small, cynical grin tugging at the ends of his darkened, fanged lips. "I can do better," he replied smartly as he reached out to take the princess' hand in his own. Slowly, his eyes closed as he summoned forth the rest of his energy… to do this one, last thing for the princess. And as he cast forward the spell, the last of his energy leaving him, one final memory crossed through his mind… A memory which had once been so painful to recall, yet was now soothing to his troubled soul.

"_Do you really think the light will hurt you?" the girl asked with a soft, pitiable smile as she looked down at the crumpled boy beside her. "Don't you see?"_

_The child grunted as he looked up at the girl, his pain-stricken eyes looking at her in his suffering. And as the princess spoke her next words, the shadow's eyes went wide in pain and realization._

"You _are a Link, too… Deep inside, you're really a hero."_

And at last, his world went dark.

* * *

**Le gasp! What will happen to Shadow and Princess Zelda? What does she mean, that the Links can't come into the dark realm...? Will they be able to warn them in time?**

**Find out in the next chapter: Chapter Thirteen, _Contention_!**

**P.S. The last "excerpt" (Shadow's memory) was from the Four Swords Manga, and thus that dialog/scene is copyrighted to Akira Himekawa. I do not own that magnificent work of art, though at times I wish I did. ;-;**


	13. Contention

**Wait... what's this? Didn't I already upload a chapter today? :O**

**Why, yes... yes I did! **

**For those of you who don't know, today's a big day for me- I'm turning 20 years young! :D**

**To celebrate, I'd like to give all of my loyal and awesomely awesome readers a gift- TWICE the chapters in one day!**

**Thanks again for all your favorites and reviews! Ya'll rock!**

**-throws confetti-**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Contention

* * *

The endless sands of the desert, once so vast and spacious to the heroes, now seemed like a distant patch of sand, shrouded by its sands and heat. Blue narrowed his eyes, deep in thought, as he stared over at the distant desert, reflecting upon the trials which they had faced so far. Supposedly, they had one last hurdle to clear- and, though unafraid, he idly wondered just what sort of troubles the three Links would be facing next.

"BLUE!"

Looking to the side at having his name called, the Link crossed his arms and snorted in annoyance.

Struggling against the steep, snowy hills, Vio lifted a hand to brush away the snow which had fallen on his hat and hair. "What are you doing?" the Link snapped at Blue, who had been standing idly, off from the others. "We need to keep moving!" He looked to the side in determination, ignoring the freezing winds which were whipping at their backs, and instead checking behind him to make sure the other two were following.

Sure enough, Green and Red were just a few feet behind the others, Green struggling against the deep mounds of snow, holding in one hand the dying flame of the torch, with his other arm wrapped around Red's back as he helped the other struggle through the blistering winds.

Looking up weakly at the other three, Red rubbed his sleeve across his nose, sniffing as he also brushed away the snow and ice which had fallen across his face, blinding his sight. The cold was brutal, but worse than that was the snow- it fell on the four mercilessly, soaking them through their clothes and chilling them to the bones. Not to mention the constantly-falling snow served to be even a greater hassle on the ground, stacked so deep that there were times he was afraid he'd take a step and become completely submerged in the powdery ice.

Green sighed as he tightened his grip around Red's shoulder. "C'mon, Red," he grunted, helping the more timid hero trudge through the snow. He looked back up at Vio and Blue, his eyes narrowed against the persistent, mountain winds. He had been in front before, but when Red had collapsed under the snow, he had to backtrack to find him. Blue and Vio, both stubborn, had continued to press on. Looking weakly at the torch in his hand, he sighed dejectedly as his heart went out to the struggling flame, which, though miraculously having not yet died under the harsh, chilling conditions, was flickering and shaking, doing everything it could just to keep from going out.

With another sigh, shaking his head, Green put away the torch. It was not going to help them, not in this weather- and he'd rather not subject it any longer to the pain of the icy winds.

Blue, ignoring Green and Red, looked back at Vio angrily. Gritting his teeth in a snarl, he snapped back, "Hey, mind your own business, Vio! I'm moving along fine."

"More like daydreaming," Vio muttered back as he passed the other Link, continuing to trudge up the mountain slopes. His eyes, cast down over the snow, started to flutter briefly as he felt a wave of weariness pass over him. The boy shook his head to clear his mind, but could not ignore the sudden feeling of sleepiness, and he turned away from the others to yawn.

"What was that?" Blue roared, turning to face Vio's back as his hands balled into fists.

"Guys, enough!" Green shouted as he caught up to the two, sighing as he paused to catch his breath, letting go of Red as he put both hands on his knees. His chest heaved as he recovered from the effort of helping the other up the steep, snowy slope… and as his heart rate returned to normal, he found himself blinking against the sudden feeling of his eyes becoming very… heavy. His entire body sighed as he suddenly longed to stop right there and sleep. Now that he thought of it… they hadn't slept since before that sand monster appeared, back at the caravan. He looked up wearily at the others. Was he pushing them too hard…?

Blue looked over at Red, a frown forming on his face as he curtly asked the other, "Hey, Red. Why don't you use your harp and play us a barrier like you did last time?"

Red looked at the other nervously. "I, uh… I don't think it works that way…" Despite having been helped up the snow, his energy was seeping further and further out of him, and he kneeled down in the snow, catching his breath as his mind turned to thoughts of sleep… Comforting, quiet sleep…

Shaking his head, Vio turned back towards the others. "This isn't any good, Green," he said firmly, trying to hide his encroaching sleepiness, "The blizzard is getting worse. We need to find shelter. It's getting overcast anyways- we should find someplace to spend the night and wait for the winds to die down."

"So eager to hide from your problems again, eh, Vio?" Blue taunted with a shake of his head.

Vio's eyes blazed as he looked back at Blue. "What's that supposed to mean?" he retorted sharply.

"Shelter this, shelter that," Blue growled, "Man up! There's only one way across these mountains- straight through! It's not gonna get any easier, so quit complaining and just _go_." He was getting fed up with the others complaining. He could hardly feel the sting of the cold- rather, his headstrong mind shoved the pain aside and focused his mind solely on the mission. Blue grit his teeth in slight frustration- he couldn't understand why the others were so willing to stop when things got difficult.

Vio, infuriated, was readying a response when Red turned his head to yawn, not wanting the others to see him sleepy. His eyes went up to look around his surroundings, the high cliffs of the mountain shouldering them on their left and the sheer drop off of the slope on their right. Sighing, he once more looked back up at the cliffs up ahead they had yet to cross-

His eyes widened as he stared up at the cliffs above, his breath nearly leaving him in awe.

"Blue, I have half a mind to-" Vio began, but was suddenly erupted.

"_The Keaton_!" Red cheered out brightly, jumping up as he felt his strength renewed, and pointing ecstatically at the cliffs above them. At his words, the other three turned instantly to look up at where Red's gaze was situated.

Not so high above them, the regal figure of the golden fox seated herself on the edges of the cliff, the snow falling gently around her and lightly landing on her goldenrod fur, speckling her color in bits of white.

As the heroes looked up in awe about her, the Keaton raised herself to her feet, and in a single, fluid motion leapt from the top of her perch down to the snows below, landing in the soft snow in front of them. Her closed eyes turned with her head to look at the four- and slowly, she settled her blind gaze upon one of the four.

_Far ahead lurk the shadows of spite,_

_sapping thine strength and virt'rous light._

_Look to the sea, of which might yields no pain,_

_And to the sea, strike unafraid lest ye be slain. _

Her words, soft and melodious, were soothing to the four Links, though none of them said a word in response to her riddle. Instead, the fox turned and, as nimbly as she had jumped down, easily bounded back up to the cliffs, her three long tails whipping behind her in the snowy winds. Upon the cliff, the Keaton's head tilted back, as if she were looking through unseeing eyes over her shoulder… and, without another word, walked quietly away, disappearing into the swirling winds of snow.

Green was the first to talk, looking back at Vio through weary eyes as he rubbed them irritably. "Vio, what do you think she means by that? I understand the shadows of spite, but… look to the sea?" He shook his head. "There isn't a sea anywhere close here."

Unable to contain it any longer, Red yawned once more as he walked up to Green, tugging at his shoulder. "Green, maybe… maybe Vio's right. I'm tired… we should find some place to spend the night…"

Blue looked over at Red, not surprised, though slightly indignant. Why was everyone acting so sleepy all of a sudden? He huffed in annoyance as he crossed his arms, glaring daggers at Vio. They were probably just acting that way so they had an excuse to stop their trek, most likely because Vio had recommended them to. And they always did what _Vio _suggested. Because _Vio_ was the smart one. He grit his teeth, trying to suppress his anger.

Green nodded, looking from Red to the other two. "Guys, I don't want to admit it, but…" He sighed as he rubbed his own eyes irritably. "I'm getting tired too. We haven't slept in a while, Vio's probably right- we should find someplace to spend the night and continue tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Blue raged, fuming. "TOMORROW?" That was it. "Are you _kidding_ me? What is with you guys? We can't just stop to SLEEP, Zelda is waiting for us!" His blazing eyes looked at the others in confusion and anger. What the heck were they thinking, stopping in the middle of the journey just to get a little shut-eye?

"And HOW can we rescue Zelda if we're too tired to even move?" Vio fired back, butting heads with the over-confident version of himself. He quickly dismissed the blue-clothed hero and instead turned to Green and Red, bending down to offer a hand to Red. "Come on. We're finding shelter. We'll plan a route out of here."

Blue balled his hands into fists once more as he watched the three Links regroup and head back down the slopes, most likely returning to the gathering of rocks they had passed earlier, indicating a cave. He could not understand what had come over the others- he wasn't a bit tired, and suddenly they were all acting like they hadn't slept in months! Sighing, Blue shook his head and continued after them, grumbling various obscenities beneath his breath. He'd play along… but only for so long.

* * *

The soft crackle of the campfire lit up the surrounding, icy walls in a warm, auburn glow which reflected off of the slippery surface and bounced around the spacious room. Green looked at the fire with a quiet smile, tending to it carefully as he added more wood to the pile. His torch sat by his side- having helped start the campfire, it now waited to be used only in case the winds blew it out.

Resting against the drier parts of the walls, Red smiled contently as he played a quiet song on his harp. He didn't know the song he was playing; he'd never heard it before in his life. But all the same, it was warm like the glow of the campfire, and reminded him of Malon. Looking back at the others, he gave them a simple grin before looking down once more at his harp, allowing the smooth sounds of the song to echo through the cave.

Beside him, Vio contently listened to the music as he quietly flipped through another page of his book. After the caravan had dropped them off by the mountainside, the heroes had taken a quick detour into the mountain village, stocking up on supplies and food. Quick to discover a way to cure his boredom, the purple hero had picked up a small book on ancient Hylian dialect and now sat comfortably reading it, the glow of the campfire warming his face. His eyes fluttered briefly as he lifted up a hand to his mouth to yawn.

The atmosphere of the small camp was relatively calm and quiet- and this was exactly what Blue despised.

Apart from the three, the Link sat in the corner, his hands trailing over the indents and raised surfaces of his shield in boredom. It was all he could do to contain his anger- he thought it pitiful as he looked at the others, how happy they were just to sit there, sleepy and lazy, waiting for the winds to succumb to whatever they pleased. _The world doesn't work that way,_ he thought as he grit his teeth, his fingers curling over the hilt of his sword, _And those winds aren't gonna let up any time soon. What do they plan on doing, sleeping until the snow melts in the summer?_

He wouldn't be surprised at that last thought, he noted dryly as he looked on with spite at the relaxing trio. Their faces were quiet and fallen, as if ready to be tucked into bed. Blue snorted- he'd had enough of this. Returning his sword and shield to his back, he walked up to the campfire, looking down at the seated Links.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Green?" he asked as he crossed his arms, looking down at their leader. "I for one don't like just sitting around doing nothing." He didn't like Vio's idea, but… the incident in the woods had taught him well, and he wasn't about to forget who it was that saved them all. He'd respect Green… It was Vio who he had a problem with. And if Green was going to be that easily persuaded by Vio's smooth, self-confident demeanor…

Green looked up at Blue, slightly surprised. From the corner, Vio also looked up from his book. Looking back at the fire, poking it lightly with a stick, Green sighed and said, "Blue, I know you want to charge on, but we're all tired- even if you're not. If we go out there again, we'll freeze. It's best if we regain our energy and go out tomorrow, when the winds aren't bad and we won't fall asleep."

Blue grunted, looking away in slight annoyance. He was far from content- but he'd accept Green's conclusion. Damnit. He sighed and was about to turn away when another voice called his attention.

"Sorry, Blue. We're not all as ignorant and bull-headed as you are."

Blue whipped around, steaming as he looked at Vio in rage. Silently, Green put a hand to his forehead. "Oh boy, here we go again…" he muttered.

"Look, pretty boy!" Blue roared as he stormed around the fire, jabbing a finger in Vio's face. "I don't care how smart you are, it doesn't give you the right to beat down on my ideas! You're not the only one with plans, you know!"

"Of course not," Vio retorted coolly as he closed his book, looking up at Blue in quiet anger. He was getting impatient and sick of Blue always trying to find a way to discredit him. "But I'm the only one with a level enough head to see things as they are. You see in black and white. Go, or don't go. Well sometimes, there _is _an in-between. What, you really think blindly charging in is the solution to _everything_?" The ends of his lips tugged upward in an amused half-smile. "Well then, prove it."

Blue's eyes narrowed quietly as he fumed silently at the other boy. He'd had it- no more. Slowly, he gripped the edge of his blade.

Green, sensing the elevation of the argument, widened his eyes as he looked up at the two, hovering his own hand over his shield-

"Hmph." Blue snorted at the other as his hand wrapped the handle of his sword, unsheathing it and letting it rest at his hips. "Fine," he snapped back at the other. "I _will_. And, damnit, I'll prove you _wrong_, and then you WILL respect me!"

Without another word, the boy whirled around and stormed out of the cave, not taking a second to pause or look behind him as he stormed into the swirling, snowy night sky of the mountains. And in a minute, he was out of sight.

Vio watched, his eyes slightly raised in surprise- but then turned them back to his book, ignoring the look of helplessness from Red and the critiquing look of Green. Instead, he shrugged and focused his attention back to his read, flipping a page of his book.

There was a moment of silence in the cave.

"Vio…" Green looked from the cave exit, back to the boy, frowning. His face turned morose and he spoke quietly, his voice calm yet serious. "You were out of line."

Vio's eyes narrowed slightly, but once more he flipped his book and continued to read. "Oh," he replied simply, looking over the page at the other two as he nonchalantly dismissed the situation, "He'll be back." He tried to ignore the words of their leader, but still… he wondered, had he been too harsh on Blue? He mentally shook his head. Of course not, Blue was just being thick. How did he expect the others- especially Red- to just charge across a mountain during a snowstorm? It was unrealistic in every sense… Camping for the night was logical. It was safe. He'd come around. Still… he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt, and instead dove once more into his readings, hoping to escape from the thought.

Red, having been silent during the fight, looked after where Blue had left, his face fallen. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked up helplessly at Green.

"He… he will come back, won't he?" he whimpered.

Green nodded, forcing a smile for the other. "Of course he will. It's Blue, after all- he wouldn't just up and leave us," he said, looking back at the exit through the dancing, warming flames of the campfire. "He just needs… time to cool off." He then nodded to Red, reaching over to take the boy's harp. "Go on now, get some rest."

Brightening up, the boy nodded as he relinquished his instrument to the other, turning around to find a comfortable spot on the ground, wrapping himself in one of their blankets.

Sighing, Green looked back towards the exit, slowly shaking his head. Though he tried not to worry… he couldn't help but let his mind wander as his eyes cast down to the fire once more.

_Blue... You'd better come back…_

* * *

**Eep! Are you sure that was a _gift_, Tiggz? Leaving them all on a cliffhanger like that?**

**... Bwahaha. Even when I'm nice, I'm evil.**

**You guys are just gonna have to wait til next chapter to find out what happens to Blue!**

**Chapter Fourteen: _Apparition_, coming tomorrow!**


	14. Apparition

**Blue, after a fight with Vio, has stormed off into the snow on his own, determined to find a way through the mountains to show the others his worth.**

**But in this brave bid for recognition, has the headstrong hero bit off more than he can chew...?**

* * *

Chapter 14 - Apparition

* * *

The wind roared in his ears as the cold bit at feet, the full force of the blizzard bearing down hard on the lone Link. Shivering, his arms wrapped around him, Blue opened his eyes through the storm, looking at his surroundings. Damn… was he really a fool to have come out on his own? Looking around him, he could see nothing but a swirling cascade of snow, white blinding him from every angle.

Blue grunted as he pushed through the snowfall, trudging through the feet-deep snow, mentally pushing himself to go onwards. He'd find a route through the mountains, and then find his way back to the others. He grinned as he felt his strength renewed. Hell yeah. A little bit of cold and snow wasn't going to stop him.

"I'll… I'll show 'em," Blue huffed as he began to quicken his pace, his blood pumping as he went from a crawl, to a walk, to a full-blown run through the snow, his fists beating the air as he raced across the snow, reckless and wild, unafraid of what lay ahead.

And yet, it would have been wise of him to look before he leapt.

Because as he broke the line of trees, his eyes narrowed in determination, they suddenly became wide open as he felt his feet slip on the icy ground, staggering back as he noticed the all-too-quickly approaching cliff edge he had been running towards.

Crying out as he stumbled backwards, sliding towards the cliff, the boy turned around and, falling over as the edges of his feet slid over the edge of the cliff, sunk his fingers into the icy surface, scrambling to try and find anything to hold on to, anything to keep his momentum from carrying the rest of his body over the edge.

Sliding to a stop, the boy's cries ceased as he dangled over the edge of the cliff, his fingers trembling as they struggled to keep their slipping hold on whatever ridge they had caught. His weight… the sword and heavy shield on his back… Blue's arms began to tremble as his eyes went wide, staring up at the blinding white sky above him. No… _No….!_

"AHHHH!"

Unable to keep his grip any longer, the hero's hands lost their hold on the cliff's edge, and his full weight pulled him down, falling helplessly towards the ground-

And with a terrifying jerk, Blue gasped as he felt his falling momentum suddenly stopped, a sudden pressure closing in on his hand. His eyes were wide as he looked up as he dangled from his arm…

Just barely peeking over the edge, a hand had shot out and wrapped around Blue's wrist. Unable to carry Blue's weight in one hand, another soon joined the first as it grabbed his arm, slowly hoisting him up.

Narrowing his eyes in concentration, Blue lifted his other arm, grasping hold of the arm which had came out and saved him. He gritted his teeth as he felt himself slowly but surely rising back upwards, inching closer to the edge, and soon, pulled onto the icy ground once more.

For a moment, Blue lay there, gasping for breath and clinging to the ground, as if he never again wanted to let go of it. However, only a moment passed before the unyielding hero shook his head and hoisted himself back up on his feet, blinking a few times to see just who it was who had saved him. _Probably Vio, if it's my damned luck,_ he thought with a groan as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking up at-

Well.

That… wasn't Vio.

Blue blinked in confusion as he looked… not up, but down… at a small child which stood in front of him.

The boy smiled, his bright, blue eyes lighting up the dreary scene of the snowfall as he looked up at the hero. "Hey… are you okay?" he asked cheerfully, rubbing his red wrists from where Blue had grabbed hold of him.

"Uh… yeah…" Blue looked down at the little child in confusion. First of all- was this really the one who had saved him? The kid looked to be no more than six years old! And secondly… what the heck was a little kid like him doing in the middle of the mountains? Still, he couldn't ignore the fact that the boy _had_ saved him, and, reluctantly, he nodded as he muttered, "Th…Thanks…"

"Oh, good!" the boy cheered as he clapped his hands in joy, looking up at the hero with his youthful eyes. "When I saw you go over the cliff, I was scared I'd be too late…"

Blue paused for a moment, looking down at the kid. However, before he could ask him anything, the child suddenly jumped up close to him, looking up at the other with near-adoring eyes, causing Blue to take a half-step backwards, looking down at the child, surprised and confused at the same time.

"By the way, my name's David!" the boy piped up, tilting his head curiously as he stared at the elder boy. "What's yours?"

"Um… Blue." Strange… why was he still using Red's nickname, to this child who obviously knew nothing of the hero Link? Was it because he had gotten so used to it, it was now second nature? Or… that he actually liked it? Well- certainly not the second one, he thought grudgingly as he turned his thoughts back to the child.

"Hey, kid…"

"David!" the boy corrected him with a wide grin.

"David, then," Blue said, raising an eyebrow at the child. Such a strange boy… but then again, he was so young, innocent. Did he even know of the dangers he was in, alone on the cliff? "What are you doing out in these mountains all by yourself?" he asked, kneeling down to be at eye-level with the child. "It's real dangerous out here."

Now, _this _was a side of him which he wouldn't let the others see… still, he wouldn't forget that the child had rescued him from falling off the cliff, and he wasn't about to turn a blind eye to a little boy alone in the snow. He _was _a hero, after all!

His glowing smile fading into a small frown, the boy looked down, crossing his arms behind his back and kicking at the snow with his shoes. "I'm… I'm lost."

Blue's eyes fell lightly as he looked over the child. He seemed to be adequately dressed for the winter, wearing a heavy coat and a blue scarf, matching his sad eyes, draped around his neck. Maybe he had come from the mountain village to explore and had gotten lost?

Smiling, Blue stood up, looking down at the kid. "Come on, then," he said, flashing a bold grin and extending out his hand to the boy, "I'll take you back home."

David looked up at the extended hand, then up to the other. Sniffing, he shook his head and took a single step back, surprising the other. "No, I… I can't go home," he insisted, shaking his head again as he took yet another step back. "I… I'm hiding…"

"Hey, it's okay," Blue grunted, confused, as he took another step forward, once more kneeling down in hopes it would make the boy more comfortable. He blinked at the second part. "… Hiding? Out _here_? From what?"

"I can't… I can't go back home!" David cried, raising his fists up to his cheeks as he took another backwards step… then suddenly turned around and began to run.

"H-Hey!" Blue cried out, eyes wide in surprise, as he jumped back up, ready to run after the other. "David!"

The boy had only just begun to flee from the other- when suddenly he was thrown back by a massive, invisible force. Shouting out in fear, David cried in pain as he fell against the ground, helplessly looking up, his eyes wide in fear, at his attacker.

Swirling around him, a silvery-wisp of a figure began to form, glowing white orbs serving as its eyes as the bright shadows twisted around until the spectral image of a ghost was looming over the child, cackling madly.

The minute the child had been knocked down, Blue's eyes had gone wide and he gasped, wasting not a second in drawing his blade and rushing towards the scene.

"_YOU! I HAVE FINALLY FOUND YOU!" _the ghost screeched in an insane, cackling joy as it practically danced over the fallen child, who looked up in terror at his attacker. "_NOW, YOU WILL HAND OVER YOUR-"_

"_Not _on my watch!"

Glancing to the side, the ghost lost precious time in its hesitation, and screeched in pain as Blue's blade sliced cleanly through the apparition, cleaving the silvery ghost clean in half. The wisps of silver, struck by Blue's blade, writhed in agony as it twisted around in the air, dissipating in seconds.

David looked up from the ground to see Blue standing protectively over him, his sword wielded in both hands and brandishing it high above the child. "Whatever the hell you are," the bold Link roared at the ghost, "I won't let you hurt him!"

Screeching in pain, the ghost lunged once more at the Link, its curved talons arcing straight towards Blue. With another battle cry, Blue lunged forward, fearless, to meet his attacker, driving his Four Sword once more cleanly through the ghost, the blade passing easily through the illusory ether and once more slicing a clean path through the phantom.

Landing cleanly on the snow, Blue looked up through his bangs to see the ghost, cut to pieces, screaming in agony as it bled away into the light, dissolving until there was nothing left.

Smiling wryly, Blue panted as he pushed himself back up to his feet, looking back at the boy.

"Hey, David, you okay-"

Blue's eyes went wide.

"K-KID! WATCH OUT!"

The boy, who had previously been sitting on the ground and watching Blue in fascination, suddenly looked off to the side and shouted in terror as another ghost, having seemingly appeared from the side, ambushed the child.

Blue, chest heaving, ran to cover the short distance between them- but was suddenly cut off, and he shouted in surprise and anger as another ghost swirled up in front of him, blocking his path and sneering at him in mad pleasure.

Blue's wide eyes glanced around him, and his heart sunk. They were entirely surrounded… as if having been called by the first one, they now swarmed around the two children… He couldn't count on both hands and feet the mass amount of ghosts flooding the air… Though, notably, they were all after the boy who was struggling to push himself off the ground and run-

"DAVID!"

The boy could not see it coming, and instead gasped as he felt himself shoved to the ground by a ghost that flew… clean.. through it…

Blue's eyes went wide as his heart nearly stopped.

David looked up from having fallen on the ground, his sad, empty eyes looking despairingly up at Blue. As the ghost had passed through him… and as he had fallen to the ground… his physical form had been shattered, and the ghost of a small boy looked up at the hero, his eyes wide in fright and pain.

"Blue…" the ghost child whimpered, his chin tilting towards the ground in shame as he felt the other ghosts close in on him, "Please… run away… save yourself…"

Blue grit his teeth as he felt his determination surge back through him. So… this was the boy's true form…? He was a ghost, like the others? Well… No matter. These other phantoms were haunting him, torturing him… and he was not going to let them continue. He still had a debt to repay, too. Raising his sword high above his head, he let out another battle shout as he leapt forward, slicing clean through his obstruction and landing swiftly on the snow. He slid briefly on the ice and his heart skipped a beat, for a half second remembering the fear of falling off the cliff.

His eyes narrowed fiercely as he dashed the fear away in an instant. No fear. He would not be allowed fear, not facing up against this mass of phantoms. _No fear_… Shouting loudly, swinging his sword high over his head, the hero jumped straight into the crowd of ghosts. Landing in the center, he looked over his shoulders as they began to gather around him… his sweaty palms readjusted their hold on his sword's hilt…

And, at just the right moment, he swung.

"HYAA!" Blue roared as he kicked off from the ground, slicing his sword powerfully through the air in a tight Spin Attack, ongoing and vicious as he dug his blade into each ghost around him, vanquishing the hoard of specters in his massive, annihilating attack.

The attack lasted only a few seconds, but when it was over, Blue stood, hunched over and panting, in the middle of a wide-open clearing, alone with his sword, his shield…

… and David.

The child had not changed in his relative appearance, still holding those wide, innocent blue eyes, and the matching blue scarf around his neck. But his very form… it was transparent and wispy like the others. Slowly, lowering his blade, Blue walked over to the boy, standing next to him and looking down, a bit sadly.

"Blue," David sighed as he looked away, "I… I'm sorry I tricked you…"

The hero cocked a small smile as he looked down at the child. Sheathing his sword, he instead laughed and said, "So, you're a ghost too, huh? Well, you sure fooled me." He looked around at the now-empty clearing where the ghosts had once been, and, sparking a thought, he looked back at the ghost boy.

"If you're a ghost… why didn't you let me fall?"

David looked up at Blue, and raised one of his ghostly hands to rub it across his nose, sniffing as if he were trying not to cry. Slowly, he got to his feet and looked up at Blue, a smile coming to his face. He may have been a ghost, Blue noted with a quiet sadness, but he was still just a child. How young had he been when he…?

"You're strong… I could sense it the moment I saw you. Stronger than most people…" David's gaze traveled for longingly to where the ghosts had attacked him. "They… they were after my treasure."

Blue raised an eyebrow. "Treasure?"

Looking up at his hero, the boy smiled before reaching in his pockets… and slowly pulled out what seemed to the other to be a simple child's toy.

"I think… I think you should have it," David said as a warm smile came upon his cold, ghostly form, holding out his hand which held his treasure. "You... even though you saw I was a ghost... you still protected me... "

Looking down at the object in the ghost's hand, Blue looked once more towards David- then picked up the object, looking at it strangely.

It was a roughly-crafted, though sturdy and strong, sling. The rope was thick and looked heavy, though was surprisingly light on his hand. The pouch was made of a rugged leather, though it was nearly as smooth as the ice upon which he stood. Truly, it looked magnificent… and the hero knew from tales that it had once been a powerful weapon in old times… but… it was just a child's toy, right?

Blue looked back at David, giving him a slight grin. "Uhm.. Thanks, but… you know, it's not really a treasure. It's just a toy."

David grinned and shook his head. "No… it's a very powerful weapon, promise. In the hands of those truly strong…" His face fell and he looked aside, out across the snowy tundra, as his voice became morose and quiet.

"My… my dad gave it to me, many... Many decades ago. He gave it to me, told me to keep it safe, to keep it from falling into the 'wrong hands'." He looked back at the sling and smiled, a more melancholy yet nostalgic voice coming to his voice. "All those ghosts… to protect me, my dad put a curse on the mountain. Those without a strong will, without strength of the mind and of the body… They would fall asleep on the mountain, never again to wake up. Those who chased after my treasure… they were the ghosts you beat."

Blue nodded, listening to the child's story. The poor boy… he wondered how long his spirit had been rooted to the mountains, his soul bound to protect what his father had entrusted him with. His gaze traveled once more to the sling in his hand. If it were really that special, then…

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open.

_Wait… Wait a minute…_

"Wait! What you said a second ago," Blue suddenly shouted at the boy, his eyes wide as he demanded a quick answer, "Those who fall asleep… You mean, anyone who falls asleep on this mountain turns into a _ghost_?" The boy blinked at him, confused- then slowly nodded.

_Red… Vio, Green… They had been… YAWNING….!_

_Oh… Oh, __**CRAP!**_

"The others!" Blue gasped as he suddenly turned around to sprint away. "I… I gotta warn them!" And yet… he felt himself skidding to a stop. Hesitating, he looked back over his shoulder, his face becoming sad as he looked at the lone ghost child.

David smiled once more, his bright, innocent charm returning to his face. "Blue… thanks… now I can go... in peace..."

And Blue watched, in quiet sorrow, as the image of the child began to fade away into the light of the mountains, dispersing into the air around him, until once more, the young hero was alone on the cliff.

Looking down at his hand, the hero quietly observed the boy's last gift to him… turning back to where the ghost had left, he gave a curt nod, grinning as he muttered under his breath, "You're free now, kid… go… go rest. Leave the rest to me." Pocketing the child's treasure quickly, he turned around and continued his wild chase down the mountain, chest heaving and panting as his eyes narrowed in determination- he had to find the others, quick… before it was too late.

And as the hero left, the mountain-side was once more empty…

But it was not empty for long.

In the middle of the clearing, from beneath the snows, a dark shadow began to emit and collect on the arctic floor… and as it rose, gathering solidity and form, the mounds of shadows twisted and turned…

And slowly, it began to follow the fleeing Blue hero.

* * *

**So, this is my first time writing a small, OC side-character. Please go easy on me! P:**

**Has Blue been gone too long? Will the others be sound asleep by the time he gets there?**

**Blue's plight continues in the next chapter, Chapter Fifteen: _Resolute_! Coming tomorrow!**


	15. Resolute

**Having learned of the mountain's curse, Blue now finds himself rushing back to the others.**

**Will he be too late?**

**Read ahead to find out!**

* * *

Chapter 15 - Resolute

* * *

Sweat froze on the hero's face as his chest heaved in exertion, his body carrying him as swiftly as it could manage down the frosty slopes of the mountain. His fists pumped frantically beside him as he charged through the snow-covered ground, kicking up the powdery ice around him and leaving a large wake in his path. Still, though the wind blasted against his face and froze his fingers, the snow soaking into his boots as he ran, he would not slow down his pace. Time was against him, and if he had any hope of stopping the others… Blue continued to run.

Bursting through the trees, Blue let out a sharp yell of surprise as he suddenly found himself out in an open clearing- with a short distance to a large drop off. Gritting his teeth in determination, the hero skid his feet in front of him, whipping out his sword and grinding it in the icy rock behind him as he slowed his descent, stopping only inches before the cliff's end. A few rocks which he had disturbed cluttered around him, tumbling over the edge in a nearly-endless fall. His heart rate, speeding away in his chest, began to slow down as he panted, looking down over the edge. He was not about to be taken a fool of again.

His eyes traveled up over the cliff, hoping it would give him some indication of where he was on this blasted mountain- and his eyes widened in surprise. In front of him was a very familiar view… out looking the edge of the mountains, the vast desert expanded for endless miles in front of him. This was where he had paused to look across the sands, where the others had stopped and turned back to find shelter. He knew where he was now- and he was close!

Not waiting another moment, Blue grit his teeth and sheathed his sword as he whipped around, running down the harsh slope that he had just climbed earlier that day. As this early memory rushed back to him, a voice in the back of his head told him of how long ago that was- and how tired they were then.

_Shut up!_ Blue thought furiously, blocking these terrible ideas away. _They're NOT asleep, they're fine!_ Still, he continued to run.

And as the cave came into sight, his eyes widened further as he used the last of his energy, sprinting the last distance until he had raced into the dark, dry cave, stopping suddenly with his chest heaving and his wide eyes looking at the group in front of him.

The first to look up was Green. He was sitting cross-legged by the fire, tending to it idly, fanning it and keeping the harsh outside winds from blowing it out. He was slightly startled at Blue's entrance, and nearly reached for his sword before noticing it was the other Link. "Oh, Blue, you're back already," he commented a little surprised, though wearing a small smile.

Green was fine- the others?

Vio was next as he glanced idly over top his book, where he was sitting against the cave wall close to the fire. He raised an eyebrow, a little confused at the other's grandiose entrance, but said nothing, and instead returned to his book.

"Red!"

Blue gasped as he ran past the two to the boy who was lying down, covered by a blanket.

Grabbing him hard by the shoulders, Blue was anything but gentle as he shook the other as hard as he could. "Red, wake up!" he yelled.

Green, startled even further by Blue's attitude, stood up and turned towards him, a slightly shocked look on his face. "Blue, what are you doing?"

The reaction was instantaneous. As Red was shaken violently, his eyes snapped open and he cried out in fear, looking up at Blue in quiet worry. "Owowow… Blue, quit shaking me," he whined as the other stopped. "I'm not asleep..."

Blue breathed a large sigh of relief as he let the other go, sinking back on his knees as he put a hand to his head in relief. Red was awake. And the others… They hadn't fallen asleep yet… thank god.

"Blue, what the heck is going on?" Green demanded angrily as he knelt by Red, wondering what had come over his friend.

"Can't you let Red get a _moment's _shut-eye?" Vio remarked coolly from his book, apparently still angry after the two's earlier spat.

"No!" Blue shouted back at Vio, his breathing finally returned to normal. Sighing, he looked back at Green, his voice serious as he explained, "Look, I know this is gonna be hard to believe, but there's a curse on this mountain. Anyone who falls asleep here turns into a ghost. This place is already haunted. We've GOT to get out of here, and _now_." He was not going to waste a second on idle chit-chatter- he'd rather get right to the point.

Green blinked as he looked at Blue in confusion and surprise. "Um," he started awkwardly, looking back at Red, then to Blue, "How did you find this out? It's not like you've been gone very long at all…"

"Not gone very…?" Blue started, getting red in the face as he began to fume. "You idiots! I've been gone for _hours_! You know, it wouldn't kill you to at least PRETEND you missed me."

"Oh, I've missed it, alright," Vio muttered as he looked up at the three, "That is, the few minutes of peace we've had while you were out stumbling in the snow. You're being ridiculous."

"Vio," Green shot loudly before Blue could say a word, his eyes narrowed. "That's enough." Looking back at Blue, he sighed and shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know what you're talking about…" He then let his gaze fall back to Vio, continuing with a more serious tone, "But I seem to recall us doubting someone else in our group once- and then sorely regretting it later."

Red brightened up as he heard himself being mentioned, while Vio looked angrily back at his book. Though rubbing his sore shoulder where Blue had grabbed him, Red nodded ecstatically and said, "That's right! I believe Blue. After all, there really isn't any reason why he would _lie_ to us."

"We need to be able to trust each other," Green emphasized firmly as he stood up, grabbing his torch. Looking back at Blue, he nodded as he continued, "I'll admit, it's hard to believe you… but I still trust you. If you say we need to get out of here or else we'll turn into ghosts, then we _do _need to move on. Come on, Red, get your things together. We'll make do as best we can."

Blue's smile brightened into a triumphant grin, feeling comforted by the fact that Green and Red believed him and were ready to go. However, this feeling didn't last long.

"Green, ever think that Blue is just trying to get his own way?" Vio said, closing his book as he stood up angrily. As far as he was concerned, this was just a trick to get the others to stop what they were doing and listen to him. He was fed up, fed _up _with the other Link always butting heads with him. Why is it that, whatever Vio said, Blue _always _had to disagree? He was fine admitting Blue was stronger than him, but when the other tried to discredit his ideas was when he could no longer handle it. He looked at Blue angrily. "After all, he had been trying to get us to keep going before he even left the cave- supposedly for 'hours'."

_The two boys, cast in the shadows of the forest, turned on each other and began to shout, their voices escalating in both volume and fury. _

"Vio, what is it you have against me?" Blue raged as he stepped aside the other two, his hands balling into fists as he stood face-to-face against the other. "Your high and mighty attitude is getting really old! How about you recognize _my _ideas for once?" Memories of his and Vio's fight in the woods rushed back to him as he glared at the other. Despite having both been controlled back then, he could not forget the unresolved fight between them. He'd said some awful things, true… but so had Vio, and deep down, he wondered if what he'd said was what he really thought. After all, an apology was never given to him.

"_Fool! You're nothing but an ignorant moron with a blind lust for power!" the purple-vested boy had shouted in rage at the other._

"And how about you stop trying to put ME down for once?" Vio returned back, just as angry as his own hands curled into fists. "I swear, it's all you can do not to knock me down all the time and claim yourself to be better than I am!" As the memory of the woods resurfaced in Blue's mind, so it did the same to Vio, and his eyes blazed as the memory taunted him with the cruel words spoken between the friends. Was Blue really as arrogant and uncaring as he'd acted? He'd never even made amends with Vio after the fight, come to think of it…

"_And YOU'RE just a conceited little snot who thinks he's better than us! I'll bet YOU'RE the one after power, not me!" the opposite boy, clothed in blue, had roared back, his voice shaking in fury._

The two opposite heroes stared each other down, each shouting vehemently at each other.

"Stuck-up little jerk!" Blue shouted.

"Mindless idiot!" Vio retorted back.

"_Bookworm_!"

"_Glory hog_!"

"STOP IT!" Green roared, red in the face as he jumped up in between them. "That's _enough_! We're all _one person_, remember? What good is gonna come out of arguing with yourself?" He crossed his arms as he looked at the two, his stern face looking at the two like a shamed parent. What the heck was up with these two?

Vio gritted his teeth in frustration, looking away. Damnit, why did Green have to interrupt? He knew that neither he nor Blue would fight against him. He was sick of this tension…

However, as Blue shot off another protesting round of complaints and insults, Vio barely heard him- his eyes getting wide as he looked at what was slowly entering the cave.

"H-Hey!" he found himself stuttering, taking a step back and brandishing his sword. "Guys!"

Blue shouted something along the lines of not getting off the topic, but even he was quickly silenced by his own surprise as he looked towards the cave entrance.

Just barely crossing the invisible barrier separating the warm inside of the cave to the harsh, bitter cold of the outside, a single shadow, its form undefined and constantly changing, hovered silently above the rocky floor of the cavern.

Instantly, the three heroes ignored their fight and drew their swords, standing in a arc as they faced this new threat, each with determination written on their faces as they waited, ready, for the being to make its move.

And yet, one never came.

Instead, the shadow continued to simply hover over the ground, not approaching nor advancing upon the heroes.

"What… what's it _doing_?" Blue asked strangely, though not taking his eyes off of this perceived enemy. "Why isn't it attacking us?"

Red, who had remained quiet out of fear during the others' fight, had also brandished his sword and shield as the shadow approached- but, unlike the others, his face of determination seemed reluctant… and, as the shadow refused to move closer, slowly, his sword lowered and he looked curiously at it, taking a single step forward.

"Red, what are you doing?" Vio questioned sharply as he watched the other take a few more steps forward, his sword lowered by his side.

"I… I don't think it's going to hurt us, guys," Red said, a puzzled look on his face as he tilted his head, examining the unmoving shadow.

Yet, it was not still for long.

Instead, as the maroon hero walked forward, it slowly began to drift back- almost an equal amount of space from where it had been away from the other before. Curious, Red took another step forward… and, in return, the shadow slipped further backwards, once more evening the distance between them.

"Does it… want us to follow it?" Green asked cautiously, just lightly lowering his own blade as he watched it curiously. He glanced back towards Vio and Blue, lowering his guard for a moment. "It doesn't seem to want to attack us."

"Absolutely not," Vio huffed, "It could be a trap." He looked back at the shadow, suspicious.

While also against the idea, Blue looked back at the shadow, an idea popping up in his head. If it would get the others out of the cave and walking over the mountains… it would keep them awake. He nodded his head, looking back at Green. "I agree with Red," he said, also lowering his sword. "We should follow it."

Of course, while Blue hated the idea of following this strange being, of which they had only seen enemies from, Vio, only hearing Blue's words, narrowed his eyes in quiet anger at Blue's sudden acceptance of Red's idea. Oh, of course… figures he'd only agree to them because Vio had voiced his disapproval. Well, there was little he could do about it now, as he was out-voted three to one. Grunting in quiet reluctance, he sheathed his shield and crossed his arms, saying nothing- instead deciding to keep quiet and follow, for now.

Hearing no other objections, Green nodded as he bent down, scooping up his torch. Red, likewise, gathered the blankets, wrapping his harp up carefully in them and sheathing his sword. The four heroes turned back towards the shadow, and as they moved towards it, unfaltering, so the shadow slowly and silently began to drift back, out of the cave, leading the four heroes back out into the snow and ice.

* * *

The winds had done anything but subside during the small amount of time the heroes had spent in the cave, and the blizzard returned, its full fury unleashed upon the four Links, buffeting them in its wake as they trudged up the steep, freezing slopes of the mountainside. Night had fully fallen over the icy tundra, leaving them in a swirling mass of black and white.

Blue grit his teeth as he brushed a heap of fallen snow off of his shoulders, looking back up through near-frozen eyes to once again find the shadow that was leading them. The white snowfall and white ground was the only basis for which he could use to find the specter- against the black sky, it was nigh impossible to see it. He didn't have to search long; like it had been the entity of the trek, it lingered quietly in front of the others, still and silent as it waited for the rest to catch up to it so it would continue to lead them.

Satisfied, the hero turned back to look at the others- and groaned.

Nearly scattered, each struggling on their own to climb the treacherous heights, the three others were just barely trudging through the snow, struggling against the wind and the snowfall.

Blue's eyes went out to the one furthest behind- Red.

His hands formed into fists and, turning away from the shadow, trudged through the snow, passing the others as he came up to Red. "Come on, Red," he grunted through clenched teeth, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and hoisting him out of the snow. "We've gotta keep moving."

"Blue, I… I don't think I can make it," Red whimpered as he struggled to his feet, his eyes squinting against the harsh, freezing winds and his head hanging, sullen. "It's… too cold… I'm not strong enough to-"

"Hey!" Blue butted in, forcing a grin onto his frozen face as he jolted Red with his elbow, forcing the other to look up at him. "Don't give me that bull, Red. You're plenty strong, and you've already proved that. Now prove it again!" he encouraged loudly as he helped lift the boy back on his feet. Struggling, but nodding weakly at Blue, Red scrunched up his eyes once more as he turned his sights back on the shadow, forcing himself to go on and march through the snow.

Blue walked alongside the other as they passed another Link, continuing to walk towards- wait. Blue blinked as he looked back, double-checking to see if what he saw the first time was correct. They'd passed someone else? But, they were far behind the others… Still, there was Green, half-collapsed in the snow. Cursing under his breath, Blue left Red to continue to walk back to the shadow as he instead marched back towards Green.

"Hey, Green," Blue snapped with a determined grin as he knelt down by the other, "You're our leader, so get up and lead us! We can't have you falling behind." Though his words were harsh and strong, it was hard for him to hide the concern behind his eyes for the other. _He couldn't fall back, too…_

Grunting, Green grit his teeth as he struggled against the blistering winds of the blizzard, the snow blasting in his face and soaking through his clothes. Gasping as he fell back down to his knees, he shook his head. "The wind… the snow, Blue, it's… it's too much for me," he stuttered, shivering in the cold as his eyes were cast down to the snow in shame and exhaustion. "Just… just go on… without me, okay? I… I'll catch up…"

What the… Blue narrowed his eyes in frustration. Why were they all suddenly just giving up?

"_Those without a strong will, without strength of the mind and of the body…." _

The words of the ghost-child rang in Blue's memory, and he narrowed his eyes, contemplating the sentence. And yet, he among them was seemingly unaffected by the tiring, strength-sapping winds of the cursed mountains…

"_You're strong… I could sense it the moment I saw you. Stronger than most people…" _

The blue hero grit his teeth. So, _he _was impervious to the mountain's curse… he was the one who had to get them through this? Damnit… he may have been strong, but the others never listened to him. He looked down at the crestfallen Green… and, his determination rising in him like an angry wave of flame, he bent down and sharply hoisted Green back up, slinging his friend's arm over his shoulder. They'd listen to him, and they'd follow him, whether they liked it or not- he was not about to let them all go out without a fight.

"Green, on your feet!" Blue snapped as he struggled to lift Green's limp, heavy body back onto his own strength. "You're not allowed to just let the rest of us go, you hear me? What if we get hurt, huh? What are you gonna do then?" Green grunted as he was lifted up, his weak feet struggling to get a hold on the slippery ground. When they did, he looked weakly back up at Blue, the ends of his lips tugging slightly upwards in a half-grin.

"You always were… the stronger of us all," he said with a light shake of his head. "So bull-headed…"

Blue blinked in surprise, and was about to retort angrily when Green held up a single, frozen hand.

"So… lend me some of that strength and bull-headed-ness, alright?" the other Link finished as the rest of his mouth followed in his smile, nodding to the other as he endeavored to stand on his own once more. "We're… we're gonna need it, climbing this god-forsaken chunk of ice."

With another nod, Green pulled his arm off of Blue's shoulder, able to stand on his own once more. Once more gritting his teeth and facing against the snow, with renewed confidence and the strength of his friend urging him on, his shaking feet resumed their climb on the snowy summit.

Blue watched with a quiet contemplation as Green trudged forward into the snow. However, he didn't have much more time to think as he instead swept his view out in front of him once more, watching as Red and Green continued to walk towards the waiting shadow- and he blinked in surprise as something strange caught the corner of his eye.

His head turned and his eyes narrowed in confusion in slight disbelief, the icy winds thrashing about around him … was that _Vio_? He was terribly off course, hunched over as he slowly struggled through the snow, starting and stopping as he blindly forged on through the blizzard, though seemingly unaware he was headed in the wrong direction.

Blue paused for a moment, his face slightly falling. He and Vio… why were they always fighting? He really did like him, despite all they'd said to each other… Sighing, he shook his head in determination and once more trudged through the snow, walking up to where Vio was still desperately shuffling through the heavy snow.

"Vio, you're… you're going the wrong way," Blue shouted as he grew near, kneeling down next to the other.

Vio, shivering, shook his head as he tried to avoid Blue's eyes. "I'm… I'm fine!" he stuttered as he gasped, catching himself as he stumbled in the snow. Blue, quick to react, grabbed his shoulder, keeping him from falling.

"You… you _idiot_," Vio muttered under his breath as he looked at the snow in pain and quiet anger. "You never know… when to quit…"

Blue frowned as he looked down at Vio… Then, giving a dark grin, he laughed as he helped the other up- despite his protests- and retorted dryly, "You bet I don't. There's a lot of things I don't know, Vio. But I do know one thing- right here, right now, we _can't _give up. We've got to keep going, no matter what."

In the roaring winds of the blizzard, a strange silence descended upon the two boys.

Looking up through his drenched, icy-soaked bangs, Vio curiously looked at Blue before muttering under his breath, "And why then… should I listen to you?" He looked back to the ground in pain and spite. "You never… never admitted to being wrong. To you… _I _was always wrong."

Blue's face fell as he looked sadly at the other. Was this what he thought? He shook his head. "To… to _hell _with that, Vio. You're always _right,_ you and I both know that. I just…" He looked away, trying to find the right words- a difficult matter for the normally hotheaded and aggressive Link. "I just never felt like I could measure up to you. You were always right, and I was always stupid, and jumping to conclusions, and could never be taken seriously, and..." He looked away, his narrowed eyes blistering against the wind as he thought of the general idea he figured the others had of him. "I… I _hated_ that…"

Despite the pain in his narrowed eyes, a small, half-smirk formed on Vio's face. So… he really did have a heart underneath that tough-guy exterior. Perhaps… perhaps he _was _wrong. "Hm… I suppose, then… you're smarter than I gave you credit for," he admitted quietly, looking down on the snow.

Blue smiled in response to the other and nodded, once more grabbing the other's shoulders and hoisting him back up on his feet. "And unless you can get back to that shadow, you're weaker than I ever gave _you_ credit for," he snapped with a grin. "So come on, Vio. This time, it's your turn to prove _me_ wrong."

A short laugh came from the other as he shook his head, unable to stop the half-smirk on his face from becoming a whole grin. "With pleasure," Vio shot back with a sharp nod- though in his eyes, and in the eyes of the other, they knew- they had each forgave, and been forgiven. As Blue backed off, letting the other stand on his own power, Vio rubbed his shoulder and once more continued to walk up the slope, back now in the direction of where the others had gathered around the shadow.

Following behind, Blue smiled to himself as he felt the cloud of discomfort between him and Vio ease up. Maybe not completely gone, as he wasn't sure if their distinctly different personalities would ever allow them to be as close as he and Red, or Green and Vio… but certainly, much less than before. And that, he could make do with.

Walking back to the others, Blue noted with a triumphant grin, how the harsh winds of the blizzard had yet to even slightly let up- and yet here he was, unfazed by the blinding snow- as well as the others continuing their hike. Reaching the others, Blue stopped for a minute to catch his breath, placing his hands on his knees as he looked around them. The shadow had led them all the way to the top of the steep hill, and he realized with quiet surprise that they had reached nearly the peak of the mountain, standing in an empty, large clearing.

Looking back at the others, Blue blinked in confusion as he noted they had all stopped as well. Crud… was he going to have to get them to move again?

"Guys… look," Red gasped as instead pointed to the shadow. The other three Links followed the first's gaze to where the quiet, faceless being had been floating.

Rising up from the ground, the blackened entity had begun to morph and twist around, yet to gather into a distinctive form but appearing to be struggling to retain some sort of fixed image. However, more disturbing to the heroes was that it had begun to radiate some sort of dark, purple glow…

"Was… was it really a trap all along, then?" Vio shouted in anger and exasperation as he and the others drew their blade, sensing the energy from the creature begin to unfold and extend outwards, as if reaching its grasp over the four.

"But… but it had seemed…" Red started to reply in protest, though his voice fell as he, too, became wary and scared of the massive amount of flux the being was experiencing as it writhed in the sky, the shadows around it expanding and enveloping the four in a large area of its unsettling, dark energy. Taking a cautious step back, he raised his shield and sword- though he wasn't willing, he was ready to fight.

Blue grit his teeth; and although he noted with some quiet appreciation that Vio nor the others were angry at him, he was plenty angry at himself and slashed his blade ahead of him. "If it's an enemy, then the dark bastard will feel the might of our Four Sword!" he roared as he took a step forward, as if daring the shadow to make its move.

Green narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he kept his sights focused on just what the shadow was doing… slowly, his eyes began to widen as he recognized the motions it was taking as it rippled and throbbed in the air…

"G-guys! The… it's the…" the hero gasped as he took a step back, stuttering as he tried to find the right words to explain the frighteningly familiar situation to an earlier, haunting memory… The fear and realization struck him like a hammer to his chest. No, no, it couldn't be! _Not again! _

Though, before he could say another word, the shadow writhed in agony as it twisted upon itself, shaking and pulsing… until, in the center of the mass of energy, a tear appeared…

And in a loud splitting sound, the shadow was gashed in its middle as a large opening suddenly grew in the center of the dark energy, the shattering light piercing through the gash and drenching the four heroes in blindness.

* * *

**I know, I know... that was a terrible cliffhanger. :( (This part of the story is taking me longer to write than I thought!)**

**I have a little bit of bad news- what with some recent projects and assignments I've been having to catch up on lately, (what with professors deciding to have a butt load of projects due right before Spring Break, 'cause THAT'S the smart thing to do) I'm not 100% sure I'll be able to upload the next chapter tomorrow. D: I'll do my best to, but please understand that as of late I've fallen drastically behind in writing the upcoming chapters. If it's not uploaded tomorrow, I promise it'll be up by Saturday.**

**Again, so sorry guys! ;_; I was trying to upload at least a chapter a day on this story, but... darn college classes. Please forgive me! D:**

**Either way, I hope you all look forward to the next chapter in the fic: Chapter Sixteen, _Strength_!**


	16. Strength

**Hey guys! Sorry again for the late upload. :P However, I promise the wait was worth it!**

**(This is one of my favorite chapters I've written so far. ^^)**

**Here's the next installment! Whoo-hoo!**

**P.S. At the paragraph that starts with "Clad in the terrible light", you should totally start playing some epic boss music while you read, like the boss music from FF5 or Volvagia's music or something. It'll totally make it even more awesome. ;D**

* * *

Chapter 16 - Strength

* * *

The blinding light enveloped the four heroes, drenching the once pitch-black field of snow into a field of harsh light. Gathering together, the four Links held the swords and shields out as they protected their eyes from the light as it burned across the snow. And yet, its intensity began to fade as the light seemed to grow dimmer, instead focusing its bright glow on the center of the open scar.

"It's… It's that thing from the Sanctuary!" Blue shouted, having only realized what Green had been trying to tell them earlier.

"No… not quite," Vio replied through gritted teeth as he studied the shadow-scar carefully. "Nothing… nothing's coming out of it…" Indeed, the light that it had poured over the surrounding area was now dimming, yet the light of the open scar remaining as it twisted around.

"It looks like… a mirror," Red stammered as he tucked his chin in, holding his shield up protectively as he peeked around its side.

The four heroes lessened their defensive stature as they instead looked more carefully at the dark shadow, and more carefully, at the swirling mirror of light in its center.

_L…ink… Link…_

Green's eyes flew open as his heart skipped a beat. "G…Guys!" he gasped as he looked intently at the circle of light. "Did you hear that?"

"That… that sounds like…" Blue stammered, incredulous, as he too stared at the shadow.

_Li…nk… can you… h…ear me….?_

"Is that… _Zelda_?" Red shouted jubilantly as a wide grin came across his face, lowering his sword and shield as he took a step closer towards the shadow.

"Impossible," Vio breathed in wonder as he too took a step forward. "Was this why the shadow was leading us…?"

"ZELDA!" Green shouted loudly, joining Vio and Red as he, too, approached the shadow. "Can you hear us?"

_Link… I am… tryi..ng… to escape… You must…. liste…n… to me…_

The broken, hesitating voice of the princess was struggling to pierce through the barrier of the two worlds, and the shadow writhed around it in agony, as if trying with all its might to keep the princess' words alive.

"Guys, quiet down," Vio instructed sharply to the others, who had previously been stumbling over themselves as they tried to talk to the princess. "She can't hear us! We need to listen to what she's trying to tell us!"

_You… Four Sw…ord… must no..t… come t…o…_

The words of the Princess Zelda were falling apart quickly; though her voice remained pure and full of concern for the heroes, the shadows around her were throbbing more and more reverently, apparently faltering fatally under the stress of delivering the message. Larger breaks grew in between the princess' words, until it became nearly impossible for the heroes to piece together even a certain phrase.

_Not… th… e dark… the Fo…ur Swor…d… not… br…eak…_

"P… Princess!" Blue shouted, his eyes wide as he further approached the shadow, almost desperate as he watched the failing shadow begin to collapse upon itself.

As the voice began to fade, the shadow began to swirl around violently its light falling and dimming…

And, in a bright burst of light, through the blistering winds of the blizzard, came the piercing shriek of the Princess.

_N..o! Lea..ve… me be…! LI…N…K!_

"Z-Zelda!" Red stammered as he looked up imploringly at the throbbing shadow. Jerking his head back to Green, he asked with his eyes wide of worry and fear, "Green, what's happening?"

The princess' cries tore through the shadow and at the hearts of the four, the sounds of her capture evident among the heroes.

Fearing for Zelda, Blue drew his blade once more and advanced closer to the shadow. "Fiends!" he roared as he lifted his sword, the light from the mirror catching off the shiny metal of his blade. "Leave the princess be! We're who you want!"

"Blue! Get back!" Green gasped as he lifted his shield, his eyes focusing on the shaking, twisting shadow as it began to fold upon itself, the light slowly fading from its center…

In the blink of an eye, the shadow imploded upon itself-

And a second later, the shadow exploded outwards with a loud crashing sound, sending a massive shock wave towards the heroes, knocking them down into the snow as the massive energy of the darkness began to swirl violently around the newly-formed gash in the sky.

Blue, thrown clear of the other three, looked up with wide eyes at the familiar-looking scar that had formed out of the earlier, benevolent shadow. Like the all-too-familiar gash that had appeared in the Four Sword Sanctuary and stolen away the Princess… the light the radiated from it was cruel and severe.. Painful. Not a natural sort of light.

From the throbbing scar, the pulsating light began to seep through, and slowly, as it fell to the ground, began to gather together, the shadows of the opening wrapping around it as it begun to take on form…

The blue-clothed hero felt his heart sink into his stomach as he watched the shadows building on each other, much like as they had so long ago, back at the castle… And in no time flat, the light had swirled around the creature, slamming into its sides as it, too, became part of the monster which was growing swiftly, looming over the others. The dark slit from which it had crawled out twisted in vain as it attempted to drag the last of its energy out into the world of light… and, powerless to retain form any longer, the scar seeped away into oblivion- leaving the four heroes looking up through terrified eyes at the monstrosity which was standing over them.

Clad in the terrible light from before, which had formed as the monster's sturdy armor, the being rose up, hoisting from its massive hands a dark, monstrous hammer, which it lifted high over its head. The hammer was double-sided with a long rod and a thick handle which he gripped tightly in his fists. The knight's bright eyes burned through the slits of its helmet as it looked down in the four Links in spite and malice.

Raising high its massive, dark-infused hammer, the armor-adorned Shadow Darknut roared in fury as it slammed it down heavily on the ground, once more sending a shock wave through the ground, barely missing the three fallen heroes by mere inches.

"How… how did that get through?" Green shouted in disbelief as he struggled to his feet, taking a few cautionary steps back as he raised his shield in front of him, holding his sword in his shaking hand.

"I… I don't know, but, it doesn't matter now!" Vio gasped angrily as he, too, scrambled to stand, also assuming a defensive posture as he locked his shield next to Green's. His eyes darted around him as he quickly assessed the situation- the Darknut was massive, at least three or four times taller than they were. They would have to all work together in order to defeat it. From the corner of his eye, he spied Red shying closer to the two, though holding his shield above him and gripping his sword nervously in his other hand.

Wait… where was….?

"Blue!" Red shouted loudly as he regrouped near Green and Vio, his eyes wide as he stared across the snow at their separated friend.

Having been once more thrown against the ground by the shock of the Darknut's hammer, Blue grunted as he struggled to his feet, looking up at the scene in front of him. How…? He grit his teeth in fury. He wasn't sure how, but he had ended up on the other side of the fight, the Shadow Darknut effectively cutting him off from the others as it stood in between them.

Instantly, the warrior leapt to his feet, grabbing his sword off the snow and slashing it out in front of him, ignoring his shield as he ran up to the enemy's back. With a loud battle cry, Blue, unheeding the cries of protest from his friends, leapt upwards, swinging his sword high over his head as he aimed for the back of the Darknut's helmet…

In incredible swiftness, as if having seen the attack from miles away, the Darknut swiveled unnaturally on its feet, pivoting sharply around and swinging its hammer heavily, pounding it into Blue's side before the hero even had a chance to land a scratch on his armor.

Grunting in pain, Blue gasped as he felt his hands release his sword, which flew off into the snow, landing several feet away. The force of the hammer, swung into his side, sent him flying back into the snow where he landed with a heavy thud. As he lay gasping for breath, draping an arm over his chest, the hero doubled over in pain, his eyes squinted shut and his teeth grinding together in efforts to block out the wave of agony rolling through his body.

_Da… Damn it!_ he thought as he mentally cursed himself, panting at the sheer shock of having been struck and thrown to the ground, the wind knocked out of him and every muscle in his body aching. _How… how the hell can we beat this thing? It's incredibly strong…!_

"NO! BLUE!" Red shouted out in fury as tears blinded his sight. Feeling a loss of breath in his chest, as if he were sharing some of his friend's pain, he took a shaky step forward, his trembling hands gripping tighter on his sword… and, taking a staggering breath, his face contorting into despair and anger, the red hero rushed forward, raising high his sword as he ran towards the Darknut.

"You… You _MONSTER!"_ Red cried in fury as he summoned all the strength he could muster, charging the enemy with his sword extended out in front of him, swinging with all his might at the armored leg of his enemy.

"Red! Don't!" Green cried out as he stepped forward, reaching out an arm towards the other. _Dangit! They couldn't attack it on their own!_

The evil fiend wasted not a second after its assault on Blue before whirling around, catching Red's chest with his hammer as he swung at the other approaching hero, sending the boy flying back into the snow, his sword flung from his hand and landing in the icy-rock snow far behind him. Red made hardly a sound as the hammer connected with his stomach, and by the time he hit the ground, landing heavily on his side, he was already unconscious.

"R…Red!" Vio gasped as he watched, wide-eyed and helpless to help as his friend soared through the air, landing motionlessly on the ground. But before he could move forward, Green had this time acted ahead of time and grabbed his shoulder.

"Vio, we need to attack it together!" Green shouted as he gripped his sword and shield. "Individually… we don't stand a chance!"

The time for discussion was over. The relentless Shadow Darknut, its impenetrable light armor gleaming maliciously against the snow, raised high its hammer as it stormed closer to the two heroes left standing.

"Now!" Vio shouted as, lifting his shield, he ran towards the beast, Green racing at his side as the two raised their swords above them, hoping to engage the enemy head-on and overwhelm it.

The Darknut, strangely, simply stood in silence as the two rushed it. Though Green wondered briefly why, he would soon find out.

As his and Vio's swords swung against the armor of the Darknut, each staggered back as the wind left their chest, the force of their blade transferred from the armor back to themselves. The mighty, sacred Four Sword had left not a single scratch on the unnatural armor of the knight, and it stood, unfazed, looking down at the two failed assailants through its slit-light eyes.

A dark, rusted chuckle emitted from the chest of the being, and it leaned over, looking at the two as if they were mere bugs, waiting to be squashed. However, it would hardly think to waste the energy of lifting its foot to crush the two… instead, once more, its hammer was lifted high into the air… and, before the two Links could regroup or duck out of the way of the terrible weapon, the brunt edge of the hammer swung down against them with full force, propelling both of them harshly against the snow.

Skidding back several feet, Vio and Green shouted out in pain as they struggled to recover from the hit. With shaking arms, Vio attempted to push himself back up… and, as his eyes grew wide in fear, he looked down at his unarmed hands, realizing that both his sword and shield had been knocked out by the brute. "Green, my sword…!" he shouted out as he looked towards the other… and his eyes widened even further.

"GREEN!"

Grabbing his shoulders, Vio shook the motionless Link. "Green, get up!" Vio yelled loudly as he looked down at Green's closed eyes. No, _no_…!

He was allowed not a second more to try and wake his friend before a dark shadow was suddenly cast over him and the other. His eyes wide, he looked up fearfully at the owner of the shadow… the Darknut had approached quietly, but there it stood over the two. The fight was over… it looked at the pathetic little heroes through its cold, slit-like eyes as he raised his hammer high. It was time to end it.

From back behind the Darknut, Blue gasped as he struggled to stand, fighting the pain and the empty feeling in his chest where he had been pounded by the brute's hammer. His sword… where… where was it? Glaring up at the Darknut, he grit his teeth as he weakly pushed himself to a stand…

"_… it's a very powerful weapon, promise…"_

Blue blinked in surprise as his memory thrust forward in his mind the voice of the young ghost-child who he had met earlier that day…

Remembering what he had earned from the other, Blue hastily dug into his pocket, knowing that his time was limited. Slowly, he pulled out the rope and pouch, looking at it strangely, though with a strange sort of awe.

_ "In the hands of those truly strong…"_

Blue grit his teeth, his eyes narrowing in determination. He took a deep breath, expanding his chest and dashing away the pain in an instant. _No fear… That beast is going to pay for what he's done… _Grasping firmly in his hand the sling, the boy knelt down, scooping from the snow a single, small rock. The snow crunched lightly around his fist as he placed it in the pouch. Looking up at the Shadow Darknut darkly, Blue took one more breath…

And, in a loud cry, the young hero stood up sharply, raising the rope up high behind him and swinging his weapon behind his head. And in one fell swoop, with a violent jerk of his hand, the Blue Link let go of the handle of his sling, snapping the rope loudly and propelling the small object rapidly through the air and at the Darknut…

And what happened next, even Vio himself could not explain.

In an instant, as the pebble soared through the air… right before it collided with the helmet of the enemy, it grew suddenly and sharply into the size of a massive, harrowing boulder, connecting viciously with the Darknut's head and slamming against the rough armor, shattering into trillions of pieces of rock that fell around the staggering villain.

Blue's eyes snapped open as he staggered back in surprise, seeing the small rock transform before his eyes into the large weapon which had buffeted the mighty knight, sending even him buckling beneath the force of the blow. So this… the true might of the sling? He looked down at the powerful weapon in his hand... And, grinning deviously, once more bent down to scoop a small rock into his hand.

"HA! Take _THAT_!" Blue shouted triumphantly as he once more slung the rope high over his shoulder, the ends whipping and sounding in a loud crack as the rock was sent soaring through the wind, once more growing in size in an instant and slamming against the back of the Darknut, who'd had little time to recuperate after the first mighty blow had knocked him off-center.

Vio, who had been watching the other fight, suddenly found he and Green in the growing shadow of the toppling knight… Gasping, he struggled to his feet, grabbing a hold of Green's shoulders and frantically dragging them out of the path of the falling knight… And he had barely been given a moment of breathing time before the heavy form crashed down, mere inches from the heroes.

As the heavy Shadow Darknut crashed to the ground, through the force of the impacts, its light-infused armor suddenly cracked, in some places shattering into a million pieces which flew across the snows, disappearing the instant they hit the ground. The knight was losing his armor- and beneath, Blue noticed with a wide-eyed look of realization, was merely a wisp of a black shadow, held together by the armor which made it invincible.

Silent as ever, as if the two hits from before and its massive fall meant nothing, the Darknut slowly pushed its armored arms out from underneath it, placing a foot on the snow as it swiftly and easily lifted itself back up, gripping its hammer tight. Ignoring the two Links on the ground, he instead turned around, setting his harrowing sights on the one who had been the only one of them all to land a single blow on him. And not just one, but two. He gripped his hammer tight- and, in a move which surprised them all, dashed forward quickly, slashing the air in front of him with his hammer.

Blue shouted out as he quickly dodged the slice, feeling the wind from the hammer just barely slice by him. His eyes widened. The Darknut was no longer playing easy- he saw the new threat, and elevated his tactics. Blue gritted his teeth- but grinned. "What, you wanna come get _me _now?" Blue shouted tauntingly at the other, taking a step forward as he lifted his sling, a new rock already loaded in its sleeve. He laughed- he'd seen the knight's weakness, and he was ready. No pain, and no fear… He was going to _finish_ this monster.

He grinned, his head tilting down as he looked up, his eyes bold and unafraid, at the monster. The knight stared back, undaunted. "You're nothing without your precious little armor, are you?" the Blue hero said mockingly as he chuckled and shook his head. "Poor little weakling. Normally, I wouldn't bother with a heap of trash like you." He took another step forward, gripping the handle of his sling tight, and noticing the other doing the same with his hammer.

"But when you hurt my friends," Blue continued, his voice turning low and serious as he bared his teeth in anger, remembering how it had attacked the others… He took another step forward, his eyes flashing in rage.

"_I'll DESTROY you!"_

His arm raised high as he swung his mighty weapon behind him, the blue hero let out a mighty yell as he charged, unfaltering, at the approaching enemy. Unfazed, the Shadow Darknut met this charge, leaping towards the hero and bringing his hammer down with a might swing. And as the two enemies neared, Blue's eyes glinted in mischievous glee- swinging back his arm, he let out one last battle cry as he lashed out with his weapon… and let go.

* * *

**-dies of epicness-**

**Blue, you friggin' rock.**

**I KNOW. I'm so cruel to leave you guys hanging like this.**

**Partly to be even more cruel (and partly because I haven't written it yet xD; (fail)), I won't even tell you the name of the next chapter! ;o**

**KTHNXBYE!**

**-runs from angry reviewers-**


	17. Inferno

**Well, at least I'm not too cruel that I'd make you guys wait another two days for the next update. :P**

**Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 17 - Inferno

* * *

Vio's eyes widened in fear as he watched his friend charge at the massive knight, the shadow Darknut in return charging headlong into battle, its hammer raised and swung with all its might at the approaching child. He could have sworn he had called out to the other, but even he could not hear if his voice had sounded, instead all the air around him seemed to be engulfed in the mighty shouts of the two warriors as they engaged in one final attack.

The purple-vested Link would later be glad he hadn't blinked- otherwise, he would have missed it.

Blue, his eyes narrowed in his bold, unafraid glare, had slung his last rock at the mighty beast- and yet, in his eyes Vio noticed something other than his normal, headstrong wildness. Instead, they glinted in a sort of mischievous glee. After all, launching from the mighty weapon in his hand came not one rock, but two. Of course, the strong hero would have never known if the clever tactic would have worked- but he had gone for it anyways. And, Vio noted with a triumphant air, he was glad that Blue had taken the risk.

Both pebbles flew high at the swiftly-approaching enemy, and as they grew instantly to a gargantuan size, the first quickly and harshly slammed against the side of the Darknut's hammer, wrenching it from his grip and sending it flying behind him. The unarmed shadow had not a millisecond to respond before the next pebble, turned boulder, was launched straight into his helm, splitting the gleaming armor straight in two and sending cracking lines all the way down its helmet.

Caught in the stumbling, massive feet of his fallen enemy, and the raining shards of shattered boulder falling around him, the last thing Vio was able to catch sight of his brave friend was a quiet, almost resigned grin- before the Darknut fell, sending a crashing wave of snow and dust shooting into the air and blocking all sight of the confrontment. Instead, all that could be seen were the dying flashes of the once great beast's armor as it shattered into trillions of pieces, flying off their owner at the shock of its falling impact and exploding into blight in a matter of seconds.

The dust only hung in the air for so long; soon, it was clear to see that the armor had completely been destroyed, and the shadow, once harboring the form of its protective gear, had now dissolved into an undistinguishable, unstable form, writhing in pain across the ground. Unable to keep a solid form, without the dark magic of its covering, the shadow twisted and turned a few more times before, like its protection, also dissipated into the air around it.

It took a few seconds for Vio to realize he could once again breathe, and he sharply took in the cleared air around him, looking from where the shadow had died to the heap of rubble which had once been the two, small projectiles launched from the Link's weapon. Forgetting Green beside him, Vio instead scrambled to his feet, wasting not a second as he rushed over to the pile of rocks, his eyes wide as he frantically began to pull away at the rocks.

"_Blue! Blue, can you hear me?" _He could hardly believe he was shouting; but, rather, he seemed to not even be taking a thing he did into consideration- instead, Vio continued to pull at the rocks, desperately hoping that he would be in time to get Blue out of the trapped pile.

Struggling to regain conscious, Green groaned quietly as his head lightly tossed, bringing a hand to his aching forehead as he used his other hand to push himself up to sit. His eyes blinked wearily as he tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his head, instead looking around him to try and figure out what had happened. His first glance caught sight of Red, and he noted with quiet surprise how the other was seeming to come around as well, lifting himself up and rubbing his head in pain and confusion.

Each catching the eye of the other, Green and Red then turned to look back to the scene of the battle- and quietly gasped at what they saw.

Vio's hands were shaking- he felt himself fall to his knees as his desperate eyes searched the hopeless mound of rock, slowly shaking his head, as if to deny to himself that he could not believe what he was seeing.

Panicked, Green and Red called out their friends' name as they rushed over to his side, looking down at where his fallen gaze was resting.

Vio's efforts had not proved entirely unfruitful- his efforts had moved the rocks successfully around, leaving a clear hole to which they could see to the bottom, disturbed snow and ice of the mountain floor.

But there was not a single sight of Blue.

"B… Blue…" Red stuttered as he felt himself tearing up, raising a hand to his cheeks as he looked down at the empty pile of rubble…

The three Links were silent.

That is- until another voice broke the silence.

"Um… what are you guys _doing_?"

Vio, Green and Red suddenly blinked in surprise- and when they whirled around, their hearts nearly skipped a beat when they saw Blue standing in front of them, looking at them as if they had all gone mad.

Blue raised an eyebrow, especially at Vio, who was still on his knees. He then grinned and crossed his arms. "What, did that ugly bucket of bolts hit you all too hard on the head?" he teased with a laugh. "Come on. You're not getting rid of me _that_ easily."

"BLUE!"

Instantly, all three Links were leaping upwards, rushing their friend as they crowded him from every angle, talking loudly and laughing. Red, wiping the tears from his face, instead hugged Blue ecstatically around his waist- though he wasn't nearly as strong as the other, hardly able to lift him an inch off the ground.

Blue himself couldn't help grinning widely- perhaps he had been too cruel to dodge the rocks at the end? Maybe it was just too dramatic to have not let himself get caught in the landslide and have the others think him dead. Oh, well. He was milking this moment for all it was worth, and enjoying every second of it.

Looking out the corner of his eye, Blue smiled quietly as he saw the sling clutched carefully in his hand. He lifted it up to his eyesight as Red let go of him and the others gave him some room. Eventually, all of them turned to look at his new weapon.

"What… what happened?" Green asked as he shook his head, looking back at where the Darknut had been, then back at Blue and his weapon. He gave a quiet smile, though- he knew, even without asking specifically, that it had been Blue who had saved them all.

Blue frowned- then crossed his arms angrily. "Oh, sure, _none_ of you got to see my epic battle?" he complained, huffing as he shook his head in disdain. "Figures."

"I saw it," Vio said simply as he smiled, raising his eyebrows as he looked at Blue- perhaps, with a newfound respect for the other. Blue's frown quickly disappeared as he looked over at Vio. There was a quiet silence between the four...

Which was, of course, then broken by Red who nearly jumped at Vio, his hands balling up excitedly as he shouted, "Well, Vio? Tell us! I wanna know what happened too!"

"I don't think I'm really the one to tell," Vio said with a quiet shrug, smiling as he looked off to the side. "After all, it was Blue's fight."

Blue grinned as he nodded to the other, seeing how Vio was letting Blue have his glory moment. However, the proud and headstrong hero then said something which made Vio blink in confusion- "Y'know, now's not really the time for talk about that. Despite how cool it really was." He flashed a grin as he crossed his arms, dismissing his glory moment and instead turning to look at Green, his face becoming more serious. "The important thing now is to figure out what that shadow had to do with Zelda," he continued, emphasizing his words as he abruptly changed the subject.

Green nodded quietly, putting a hand to his chin in thought as Red then turned from the group to gather their lost swords and shields. "You know," he began with a sigh and a shake of his head, "I kind of hate to admit it, but I really do think that the first shadow-thing, whatever it was, really _was_ trying to help us. After all, it's how we were able to hear the Princess…"

"Not to mention, we heard her scream _before _the shadow turned violent on us," Vio added to the conversation, taking back his blade and shield from the grinning Red. Looking back at the others, he continued, "After all, nothing was coming out of it until then. This reeks of foul play. It also seems to be getting more serious by the moment… Above all, we need to continue on to find the maidens- they'll have the answers we need."

"Though, I'd say we've found a few answers of our own today," Green added with a grin as he also took back his weapons from the other Link, looking to the side at Blue. "'_Look to the sea?' 'Of which might fears no pain?'"_ He recited, raising an eyebrow at the other with a curious smirk.

"What can I say? Even the Keaton knows I'm awesome," Blue said with a simple shrug and a sideways grin, folding his hands behind his head in a cocky, relaxed pose.

"Enough about that," Vio interrupted hastily as he crossed his arms, though also sending a small smile Blue's way- he had let the other have his glory moment, and now he would gladly take up where he left off, being the general killjoy of the party. He instead turned to look out towards the mountains, opposite the direction they'd came. "The winds have let up strikingly. We should take this as our opportunity to finish the climb and reach the Maiden's castle on the other side."

The three regrouped Links agreed with the other's contention, each turning to look onwards through the last stretch of snow and ice. And with one last nod to each other, gathering their strength, the four heroes resumed their climb, trudging once more through the snow and over the cliff tops.

And yet, before they had completely disappeared from the sight of the battle, one of the heroes stopped, turning to look behind him.

In the clearing… he could have sworn he saw the transparent, ghost-like form of a single child… and he stood there, smiling, waving at the other.

Blue smiled quietly, nodding once to the boy in a quiet understanding as he gripped the precious treasure, his gift, carefully in his hands.

"Blue! What are ya, frozen back there?" he heard Green call back from up ahead.

"Coming!" Blue turned to shout at the others, looking back one more time to get a single, last glimpse at the other… but he blinked in quiet surprise as he noticed the snow was once more empty. However… though he felt lightly saddened by no longer seeing his friend, Blue smiled in a simple understanding. David… He was… free, now. With one more grin, hoisting the sling over his shoulder and brandishing his sword, Blue let out a triumphant laugh as he swung his sword high in the air, turning quick on his heels as he raced after the others.

"You know," Green began, breaking the short silence as the Four Links continued up the mountain as he looked to the others with a wry grin, "We really should start listening to the Keaton's words _before_ we go and get ourselves into trouble."

Still looking ahead, Vio let a quiet smirk across his face. "You think?" he asked a bit dryly as he continued walking forward, mentally nothing their changing surroundings. The snowfall had lessened more than just in an average way- walking further and further from the center of the freeze, the weather was getting warmer, and they were seeing less and less of the chilling snow and ice on the ground. Though the wind was still cold, they now only had to deal with walking over the rocky terrain, occasionally even seeing a few patches of green here and there.

Blue laughed as he crossed his arms, a bit arrogantly shaking his head. "And take away all the fun? Besides, we understand them… eh, eventually!"

"Still, I agree with Green," Red chimed in with a bright grin, walking beside their leader over the rough ground. "It probably woulda helped us a bunch if we had figured out her riddle before going through all that mess."

"Then it's settled," Green said firmly with a grin, ignoring Blue's roll of his eyes, "Next time, we're going to figure out her words _before _we go boldly charging in."

There was a quiet silence- then, one of the Links quietly spoke up. "… Next time?"

Blue looked at Vio in brief surprise. "Of course, next time," he said, shaking his head. "What, can't you count? There are four of us, dummy."

"Can't _you_ count?" Vio asked with a quiet, although seemingly sad, smile as he looked away. "_Cross the forest, sands and snow…_ That's three. All that's left now if the Maiden's tower. Who's to say this isn't our last stop?"

Green blinked as he realized what Vio meant. Was Vio… was he really going to not be included in each of the four Links' getting their special weapon, and- more importantly to their egos- their own moment of glory? After all, the Keaton really _had _only specified those three places through which to cross…

Before the others could say what was on their minds, or even speak as to dismiss it, Red suddenly jumped over by Vio, nearly clinging on him as he shouted with a bright smile, "Vio, come on, don't be so sad! You're the most helpful of us all, there's no _way_ the Keaton would forget about you!" He looked away in brief thought before glancing back at Vio and continuing, "Who knows? Maybe there's one last place she left out!"

Green, reassured, smiled and nodded his head as he walked up to the other two. "Yeah, Vio. Come on, three of us have already gotten our items- the "gifts bestow" the Keaton was talking about- so it's obvious you're next. And I'm not about to repeat the mistake of ignoring each other when we've got something to say- so, this time, we're here to help."

"Whether you like it or not, got it?" Blue added with a bold grin, looking back at the three slow walkers.

Vio smiled lightly as he looked at the others, nodding simply as he crossed his arms. He shook his head and laughed quietly, shrugging. "Very well then, if you all insist," he answered simply, dismissing the embarrassed feeling of all the others grouping around him. Was… was he really going to hear the Keaton speak to him, like she did to all the others? Or was he merely the last in the group of four meant for three? Well… he supposed there was only one way to find out, wasn't there?

Resuming their walk, the four Links continued to talk amongst themselves, enjoying each other's company as they marched further along the uneven mountainside. A bystander looking at the four would not have been able to recognize them as the same four heroes who had started out in the Moaning Woods- they were different, now. Though back then they had learned the lesson from their first encounter, to be a team… now, they were learning to be more than just a team- but a team of individuals, each with their strengths and weaknesses and each learning to lean upon the others.

Each of the four heroes were feeling this change in mood, and it showed in their faces as they grinned, laughed, and joked amongst each other, keeping their spirits high as they marched in- unafraid, full of hope, and courageous- to their next challenge.

And yet, as the Links reached the top of the mountain… none of that would have ever been able to prepare them for the horrible sight which met their wide, terrified eyes.

The mountain's snow had all but disappeared this far down the path- thus leaving the plane of sight entirely visible as Blue, Red, Green and Vio stared out across the open lands below and in front of them. And smack dab in the middle of the sights, plainly visible now that they had past the horrible phantoms of the woods, the foreboding monsters of the sand, and the terrifying ghosts of the mountains, lay the large and grandiose Tower of the Maidens.

Despite seeing the relieving sight of their destination, the hearts of each Link fell as they sank into despair at what their eyes were showing them.

Far ahead, across the stretches of open grassland which led to the tower, each of the boys could clearly see the tower of black smoke which billowed up from the stone walls of the fortress… and the blinding red-and-orange flames which licked at its sides, rising into the darkened sky in rage and fury.

The Tower of the Maidens was ablaze.

* * *

**Ahh! How can you do that, Tiggz? Make them finally all happy and everything... only to put THAT in!**

**What's going to happen to the Links? Will they be able to make it in time to save the Maidens and rescue Zelda?**

**Find out in tomorrow's chapter- Chapter Eighteen, _Villain_!**


	18. Villain

**Our heroes have finally arrived at the Maiden's Tower... only to find they have been beaten there first, and the castle is on fire!**

**Read on to find out if the Links will be able to rescue the trapped Maidens inside!**

**... though keep an eye out for the creatures that lurk in the dark...**

* * *

Chapter 18 - Villain

* * *

The horrible sight of the tower engulfed in flames froze the heroes in their shoes, each unable to move as they instead looked out in horror at the sight.

It was Green who first broke the silence, choking out in fright, "The… the tower…!" He looked at the others, his eyes wide in realization. "The maidens! They… _they might still be inside_!"

"How the… how did it catch fire?" Blue roared in fury as he balled his hands into fists, his eyes also fixated on the dancing fire which was eating away at the walls of the castle.

"There's no time for that!" Vio shouted, drawing his blade in determination as he prepared to rush down the slope. "Come on! We've got to go help them!"

Following suit, the other three heroes quickly reached for their swords as well, running down the mountain slope towards the burning fortress. Grouping together, the Links rushed forward in determination, not faltering nor hesitating as they drew closer to their mark.

Reaching the tower, each of the Links eyes' widened in shock and despair as the closer details of the inferno began to be made clear. Not only was the fire furiously burning across the walls of the castle, but there were other, darker shadows which were dancing, almost gleefully, around the blaze. Shadows of imps, beasts, and other foul creatures were gathered around the blaze, cackling in mad joy as they reveled in their victory.

Blue was the first to reach the crowd of shadow beings, crying out in rage as he quickly slashed his sword out in front of him, easily dispatching a few of the enemies as his sword sliced cleanly through the shadows. Screeching in terror, the beasts had little time to react before the mighty Four Sword swept through them, slicing them in half and sending them disappearing into the red-drenched night sky.

Green was next as he charged alongside the first, also swinging his sword to those approaching his friend's backside. Sweat dripped down his forehead in a panic, his mind racing as he turned left and right, stabbing and jerking his sword at every angle as they all began to be overwhelmed by the never-ending swarm of shadows. Where had these shadows come from? How could they have appeared in such numbers, and were they the ones responsible for setting the maiden's tower aflame? However, even these questions had to be put aside as he continued striking left and right, slicing away at the beasts, though unaware of one leaping at him from behind…

"_HYA!" _Red cried out loudly as he jumped forward, slicing his blade at the imp which had attacked Green from behind, gripping his sword tightly as he swung it clean through the shadow monster, ripping it clean in half. Crying out in agony, the shadow quickly dissolved into the night air as Red, panting, moved to stand against the other's behind. "Green!" he shouted, his eyes wide and darting from side to side, "I've got your back!"

Blue had been pushed further and further back from the oncoming assault of shadows, his sight darting from left to right, forwards and backwards, as he attempted to push back all those which attacked him. He gasped as one came close to striking him, swinging his sword heftily in time to slice it back. He felt a bump at his side and quickly swung his sword- though luckily, averted his blade in time to see that it was only Green, who he had backed up next to in the heat of the fight. "Sorry!" he grunted out quickly as he instead turned to look around them, his eyes narrowing in concentration.

"Stay together!" Green shouted at the others, siding up against them as the shadows began to surround them from every angle.

Though the shadows were overwhelmingly focused on the three clustered heroes, there was one whom they had singled out, pushing him further away from the group. Vio grit hit teeth as he looked to and fro, his Four Sword held tightly in his sweating palms as he held it carefully out in front of him, studying the advancing shadows. Quickly, he glanced upwards, seeing the other three grouped together, also surrounded by the mass amount of enemies. _Where the hell have all these shadows come from?_ Vio thought rapidly in fury, bringing his gaze back down to the shadow imps and monsters which had approached on him.

Upon hearing Green's command, Vio huffed and, leaping forward, cried out as he slashed his sword artfully around him, executing a brilliant Spin Attack. The shadows around him quickly vanished into thin air, but more were already on their way. Hunched over and panting from the effort, Vio grabbed his sword once more, readjusting his grip, and charged through the swarm of shadows, swinging his sword artfully as he cleared himself a path towards the others.

"Vio!" Red shouted out as he looked up, his eyes bright, happy to see the fourth Link joining them. Leaping forward, the red-tunic hero broke away from the others for a moment to clear a larger shadow which had blocked the path, and once more backed up as Vio ran to join them, backing up against Blue.

"Green, what do we do?" Blue shouted in fury as he once more swung his sword, clearing away a small cluster of shadows in front of him- yet, he noticed as his eyes widened, the empty space was quickly filled up with more shadow beasts. "We're outnumbered, these guys just keep reappearing!"

"Keep formation!" Vio shouted in reply as his breath caught in his chest, his shaking arms lashing out once more to swing at a shadow imp which had leapt in his direction. It was their best chance at keeping alive under the encroaching storm of shadows. However, he knew that his words were easier said than done; even he was beginning to feel a sinking feeling in his chest as his muscles began to cry out in pain and exhaustion, though the hoard of shadows continued to advance upon them. _It was as if they were being created every second, _Vio thought wildly as he continued to slice at the beings, which were quickly killed by a single hit, though re-spawning and once more charging relentlessly at the heroes.

Even Green was starting to feel the pressure, at a loss for what to tell the others to do. He was panting, his chest was heaving and his sweaty palms were slipping their grip on his sword as his swings began to be less forceful, lacking the wind of energy he'd had at the start of the fight. The minutes were dragging on for what seemed like eternity, and his strength was slowly leaving him. His eyes were widening, and he briefly wondered if this was how things were going to end…

And all of a sudden, blasting away their foes came a harsh gust of wind, slicing a clear path around the heroes and sending the minions flying back, screeching in terror and fury as they were separated from their attackers. The heroes, struggling against the wind, huddled close against each other, holding their shields out in front of them as they struggled to stay standing against the strong, sudden gale of blasting wind. Finally, when it subsided, a slithering voice sounded through the clearing, over the crackling noise of the flame…

_**"Leave me… I will deal with these… **__**myself**__**!"**_

Gasping, the four Links lowered their shields as the wind calmed down, raising their swords as they gathered in a line to look at what had approached. And as their eyes widened in horror, taking in the sight before them, each of them quietly tried to deny what it was they were seeing.

In front of them, as the shadows gathered in a ring around the heroes, rose a large, black winged shadow. Gusts of wind poured out of the two curved spikes atop its single, round head, small tornadoes were being constantly generated by its furious, four flapping wings, while from its back descended a multi-winged, spiked tail… and in the center of that head, a large, ominous eye looked down upon the clustered Links.

"It… it can't be," Vio gasped, the breath stolen from his chest as he looked up at the terrifying wind monster which had appeared before them.

"N…No…" Red choked out as his hands trembled over his sword and shield, "Not _him_…"

"D… Damnit….!" Blue struggled to say as his eyes narrowed in rage.

"Vaati!" Green shouted loudly, his voice shaking in both shock and fury as his fists tightened even closer around his sacred Four Sword, his eyes narrowed in denial and wrath.

Vaati, the Shadow Incarnation Wind Mage, looked down through its wide, single eye upon the four grouped heroes. Its wings beat the air around him, fanning the wild flames of the castle and keeping his hundreds of creations at bay, while its spiked tail curved up and around him maliciously.

"G… Guys," Vio shouted suddenly, his eyes widening as he looked closer at the monster's single eye. It was… different, somehow… He distinctively remembered the beast who they had fought last time, and its ominous eye- a pure white sclera and a blazing red iris. And yet… this time, his eye was different. Instead of white, his red iris was surrounded by a shifting yellow haze, circling around as if it were hypnotized…

"His… his eye!" Green shouted, understanding Vio as he, too, remembered the strikingly different look from before. "Something's wrong with him!"

Looking down upon the four heroes with its spellbound eye, Vaati advanced closer upon the children, his wings sending torrents of wind slicing the air around them and through the heroes.

_**"The Four Sword heroes… a fitting target… on which to train my new puppet!"**_ A voice hissed from Vaati's being, though its voice strange to the heroes as it swelled in rage and conceit.

"'Puppet'?" Red cried out in confusion as he backed against the others. His eyes went to the others, "what's that mean?"

"He's… he's being _controlled_!" Vio shouted as he grit his teeth, tightening his hands on his shield. Instantly, he looked around the clearing the wind mage had been so kind to grant them with… overconfident, it could have easily destroyed the heroes if it had continued to let his minions overwhelm the four. But it seemed to revel in the prospect of defeating them himself. And this, he thought with a quiet grin, was where they would find their victory.

Instantly, Vio took a step forward, raising his shield. "Lure it down!" he shouted at the others, looking from side to side as he took note of the amount of space between Vaati and the shadows they were allotted. "Evade his winds and bring him closer to the ground! Then strike at his eye!"

Nodding to their friend's words, the three Links broke their formation, scattering out as the prepared to face the wrath of the wind mage.

But it was not simply Vaati's power that would be wrought on them- for as the beast swooped down, its eyes widening, powerful cyclones burst from its wings, its tail lashing out violently at the others in an attack none of the others had seen before.

The vicious winds shot out towards the scattered Links- Blue, caught against the path of the first, grit his teeth and, gathering his strength, dove through the wind's path. He cried out in shock as the wind jerked him aside, slamming him against the ground and knocking his breath out. Wincing, but ignoring the brief pain, the hero struggled to his feet and turned towards Vaati. Flashing a devious grin, he reached into his pocket…

Red, also the target of one of the numerous cyclones as it dashed against the cold, rocky ground, ran from its path as his eyes darting around, looking for an opening in the maze of winds shooting at him from every angle. Soon, there was nowhere to run- a blast rush of air shot at him, and, yelling out, the Link ducked downwards, rolling to the side as he jerked his shield arm upwards. Crouching down against the ground, he gasped as he struggled with all his might to keep a grip on his shield, struggling as the winds pounded against it, relentlessly trying to break his grip and slice at him unprotected. His eyes shot to the side as he noticed more of the cyclones charging at the others. Breaking his protection against the first, he gasped as he rushed over to the winds, slicing at them with his sword and dispelling them before they had a chance to reach the other Links. However, he paid dearly for this move, and cried as he felt himself flung to the ground by an approaching cyclone.

And as the wind monster charged down at the clearing, it was Green who was caught at the center of his path. Taking a single, deep breath in preparation, the hero raised his sword up to his shoulder, waiting for the right moment… and as the mage approached headlong, remembering a trick from his friend, Green jumped upwards, slicing his blade in one quick swoop across the top of the being's head.

Screeching in pain, the winged monster continued its flight ahead, though at the impact cutting at the top of his eye, his wings flapped weakly as he slammed into the ground. Before he could get up, Green gasped as he watched a lone boulder flung through the sky, smashing into the fallen beast's backside. Running up beside him, Blue grinned wildly, the sling in one hand and his sword in the other.

As Vaati crashed to the ground, the cyclones disappeared, and Red, free of the trapping winds, rushed to his feet, gathering his strength as he ran up to the two others with his sword drawn.

Lastly, Vio, who had been keeping to the side and waiting for the right moment to strike, took the final opportunity the other three had presented and ran up to the fallen monster, his sword trailing behind him in his outstretched arm. With a loud cry, the hero performed a Jump Strike on the fallen beast, scoring his blade sharply across Vaati's wide open eye.

The result was instantaneous; as soon as the blade's tip had finished scoring over his vulnerable eye, the beast screeched in rage and pain, rearing up and thrashing about in the air as its wings beat against the air wildly.

"Great job, Vio!" Red cried out cheerfully as the fourth Link ran back to regroup with the others.

"Lather, rinse and repeat," Blue added with a wild grin, looking triumphantly at the suffering, writhing form of the terrifying wind mage.

Green nodded to the others, "Just keep distracting him," he added as he looked back at Vaati, "and hit its eye whenever you get the chance!"

And yet, the wind mage seemed not to be in pain for too long… slowly, as if something were coming over it, its thrashings subsided and its instead hung quietly in the air above them. Its already hazed-over eye blinked once, a dark-purple glaze settling over its sight.

"_**Hpmh. Even **__**his**__** power is not enough… such a weak tool."**_

"Who… who is that speaking?" Blue raged as he looked up at the seemingly limp body of the floating wind mage. He could have _sworn_ he had heard it somewhere before…

_**"… But no matter.**_" The purple glaze of his eye, at first only seeming to cover the sight, now seeped into his eye as it began to widen, burning a dark shadow color as its blood-red gaze returned furiously to the four heroes. "_**I shall simply… use my own…to defeat you!"**_

Instantly, before any of the Links could so much as blink, an enormous shock wave of shadow and wind burst from the form of the demon, blasting away at every angle and sharply aiming right at the center of the Links. The shock wave of dark magic and wind eliminated nearly all of its own minions, but it seemed not to care- instead, its eye reveled in delight at seeing its power buffet the four heroes. As the blast reached them, it sent all four Links falling back, sharply landing on the harsh ground and skidding several feet away from the mage.

"That… that power," Vio gasped as he struggled to get up, his arms scraping against the hard rock surface. "It's… it's not natural!"

Scattered, the four heroes fought to regain their footing. His arms shaking, Green grunted as he eventually struggled to his feet, his knees threatening to buckle under him as the pain of the attack radiated throughout his entire form. Grasping his arms, he panted weakly as he looked at the terrible beast in front of him. After the explosion from its winds, it was growing in size… a dark-purple haze emitting from its form, its wings beginning to transform into even more hideous bat-like extensions, growing claws from the tips as they grew to match the increasingly-growing size of the monster.

"G… Guys," Red gasped as he also struggled to his feet, weakly running over to the others, trying to regroup. "What… what are we going to do?" he asked them frantically, looking up at the enraged, possessed wind mage.

Blue, also getting to his feet, rushed over, helping Vio up as the two ran to join Green and Red, once more standing by each other, all four looking up at the terrible beast as it transformed into a much larger version of itself, growing claws and fangs and reveling in the new power radiating around it.

"I don't think we can attack it like we did last time," Blue shouted loudly in anger as he tried to hide the pain and exhaustion from his body. Squinting his eyes in fury and quiet shame, he admitted gruffly, his voice shaking, "I… I don't think I can keep this up any longer."

From the transformed monster, a loud and hideous laughter rang out, its dark voice sending tremors of hate through the air around it. The eye of the beast looked downwards, aiming its evil, red glare at the four exhausted heroes.

"_**SUCH STRENGTH!**_" the voice roared from Vaati, the darkness around it swirling in hate and power. Looming high over the four Links, the evil demon closed in on them, approaching as it began to cloud their surroundings in darkness. Cackling evilly, the wings of the monster beat heavily on the ground, sending the swirling darkness around until it surrounded the heroes, enveloping them in shadow.

"_**The power of the Four Sword is USELESS against me…. I will CRUSH YOU!"**_

With one last roar of power and hate, the Shadow Wind Mage Vaati lashed forward its wings as it dove down to the Links, engulfing the Four Sword heroes in its shadow and might and shrouding the burning night sky into darkness.

* * *

**(I know, I know, TERRIBLE. A Four Sword fic that took 18 chapters to finally get to Vaati... I'm TERRIBLE.)**

**Anyways- Vaati has finally shown himself to the heroes! And yet his strength is far beyond what it was before... will the four Links be able to counter his mighty power and put an end to his reign of terror?**

**These answers- and the answers to so many more questions!- in tomorrow's revealing chapter, Chapter Nineteen, _Darkness_!**


	19. Darkness

**Can you believe we're almost twenty chapters into the fic, guys?**

**Well, get ready for the longest chapter so far!**

**Questions will finally be answered!**

**The final stretch of our heros' journey is in sight!**

**But as they grow closer to their enemy... their enemy grows closer to his ultimate power...**

* * *

Chapter 19 – Darkness

* * *

Vaati, the Shadow Incarnation of the Wind Mage, set his possessed sights upon the four heroes as he closed in on them, the barrier of darkness wrapping around the combatants and choking the air. Green, Red, Vio and Blue crowded close to each other, their blades and shields drawn as they looked in every direction, trying to see through the clouds of shadow to directly face the enemy.

They never had a chance to find him before he was upon them.

In a loud screech, the bat-like monstrosity shot through the wall of darkness, slamming its wings against the boys and flinging them to the ground, flying swiftly past and once more hiding in the darkness. The heroes cried out in shock and pain as they were hurtled into the ground.

"The… the shadows," Blue gasped as he struggled to his feet, looking around him in panic as he regrouped beside the others. "If we can't see through them, how the hell can we see him before he attacks us?"

Green was next to rise to his feet, ignoring the waves of pain surging through his body and instead hurrying to the side, helping Red to his feet. "I… I don't know," he responded weakly, feeling helpless and at a loss as to what to do.

Red, groaning from the amount of pain in his system, stumbled to his feet and looked to the others, his eyes wide in fright. "Vio… you… you have a plan, right?" he asked quietly, mentally praying that the smartest one would be able to magically figure out a plan which could save them from this mighty, invisible attacker.

Vio had been thrown the furthest of the three, and only just had run back to the others in time to hear Red's words. He was panting, and scars littered his face- and, he noticed with a grim look at the others, so were theirs, also scratched and torn, dirty and sweaty from the battle which seemed to have been lasting forever. He looked at Blue and Green- even they were looking at him, as if they were all leaning on him for advice and reassurance that they had a chance to win.

And yet, Vio's eyes were downcast as he looked away, feeling the emptiness hit his chest as he realized it himself- he had no idea what to do, no plan… He couldn't think of a single way in which to best this beast. In all ways, it had them trumped- strength, agility, size, and it had the element of surprise in every attack it made, able to swoop in, hurt them, and fly back out- all within a fraction of a second. Logically… there was not a single chance that they would be able to land a blow on it. He looked at the others, his eyes in despair and guilt, as they silently said what he could not bear to say.

Green was first to understand, and his eyes grew sullen as he found himself nodding quietly. Even Vio was at a loss… what were they to do? He looked at his bruised and battered friends… How much longer could they keep up this punishment?

"_**Pitiful…"**_

The four heroes, distracted from their conversation, gasped as they each whirled around, looking in all directions in the blinding shadows as the hateful, snide voice once more shook the world around them.

"_**I shall be more than happy to relieve you all of your pathetic lives!"**_ the voice roared again, and the eyes of the heroes flew open as they caught a half-second's notice, a glimpse of the winged beast as it once more broke through the shadows, hurtling itself towards the four unprotected Links.

The four heroes braced themselves as best they could before the beast hit them- but, as they stood and cringed, they opened their eyes once more in surprise. Not only had the attack not come… but instead, dark screams of agony were flooding their ears from in front of them. Looking ahead, each of the Links watched in wonder and amazement at the sight which was in front of them.

The great Shadow Wind Mage Vaati, mere inches from the Links, was frozen in mid-air, shrieking and crying out in pain and hate as it shuddered from the grotesque wound sliced clean through its eye. No explanation could be found in the heroes' mind; instead, they stared wide-eyed and confused at the blade tip which protruded from the enemy's eye. Surrounding the black shadow-blade was a ring of purple shadow, throbbing and twisting as the sword struck seemingly out of thin air, impaling the demon straight through its eye.

Awed, Vio took a single, shaky step forward, looking closer at the defeated beast as it remained frozen in the air, its shrieks streaming through the darkness and piercing their ears in fear and horror. The unmanned sword, stuck through the eye of the enemy, was shaking, small tremors wrapping across its blade as the ring of shadow energy through which it had came as beginning to fade, collapsing on itself and disappearing back into the abyss… and as soon as it had appeared, the mysterious opening was vanished, its weapon disappearing into shadow along with it.

Free of the blade which had stuck straight through it, the shadow beast continued its cries of agony as it fell to the ground with a mighty thud, screaming as its entire body started to write and shake, twisting and morphing…

"_**How was…. No...! … Very well... I… do not need… **__**his**__** magic!"**_

The shouts of anger were barely distinguishable through the mage's shrieks of pain, but as the Links gathered together, they were once more shaken by the terrifying roar of the invisible devil.

"_**Fools… I can **__**never**__**… be defeated….!"**_

The final cries from the beast were beginning to fade, as the form of the mage itself were disintegrating, losing its solid form and instead slowly dissipating into the shadowy wisps resembling its earlier minions.

"_**Four heroes…**_" the hateful voice began to choke out as the form of Vaati began to crumble into oblivion, "_**I wait for you… in my castle… If you wish to save your precious princess…."**_

The bleeding eye through which a large hole gouged through the iris snapped open as it fixed its dying gaze frightfully upon the heroes.

"_**COME TO ME!"**_

And with one final screech of agony and hate, the form of the once great wind mage shuddered and heaved, shattering into trillions of pieces of shadow, which then were flung across the empty field, only to dissipate in an instant.

And, in a single heartbeat, the great demon was gone, and the clouds of shadows were lifting, leaving the four Links standing quietly alone in the opening.

The four were silent as they stared at the empty space in front of them, where they had once feared themselves to be killed by the great beast… and now, it was gone. Vio was first to break the silence as he looked down at the ground, his eyes narrowing in confusion and concentration.

"What… what _was_ that?" he breathed quietly as he studied the ground and air in front of him; though not a single trace of the encounter had been left, making it seem like the battle had never even occurred at all.

"I… I don't know," Blue grunted as he knelt down to help Red back to his feet- as the other had knelt down with his shield to defend the attack which never came- and shook his head as he stood once more. "But… we _had_ to have been helped… by… whatever that was."

Vio lowered his head as his mind raced. "It… it makes no sense," he muttered, gritting his teeth in anger at not being able to make heads or tails of what happened. "The sword… it came through some sort of portal."

"Maybe, from the same place as the Shadow Darknut had come from?" Green offered as he bent down to pick up his shield, which had been dropped.

"But then, that would mean it was from the-" Red started as he looked at the others, also at a loss.

"THE MAIDENS!" Blue shouted loudly, his eyes snapping open as his heart skipped a beat, whirling around to face the burning tower.

The others stopped mid-sentence and mid-thought as their minds instantly remembered the trapped Maidens in the castle, each mentally kicking themselves for having forgotten.

"Let's go!" Green shouted to the others as he readied his sword and shield, nodding to them as he ran forward to the gates. Without hesitation, the three nodded and shot after the first, the team of heroes racing as fast as they could to the flame-engulfed walls of the tower.

"Guys, get back!" Blue roared as the four ran, scooping his hand down across the rocky ground as he readied his sling, narrowing his eyes and setting his sights on the door in front of him. The other three, realizing what he was doing, quickly heeded his words and slowed down, backing up as the blue hero took the lead and swung his arm back, launching the projectile from his sling.

The boulder flew swiftly through the air, slamming against the gate of the fortress as it sent all its weight against the burning double doors. The already weakened bolts of the gate crumbled under the might of the rock and snapped off at the hinges, the heavy door reacting to the failed mechanism and falling down with a massive crash.

Dust and rocks were shot into the air in reaction to the massive, fallen chucnk of rock and metal, though the four heroes hardly heeded this and instead charged ahead through the opening, jumping and racing over the fallen doors as their chests heaved and panted, sweat dripping down their faces as they continued through the long corridor of the open fortress.

Vio's eyes immediately scanned their new environment as he ran alongside the others. They had first come into a large, empty room, and a winding staircase in the center led up to a second floor balcony, where a second pair of double doors led into the next room. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed, his eyes wide with fright, that the door had already been ripped from its hinges and leaned, half-torn, against the side of the wall.

"This way!" Vio shouted to the others as he raced towards the stairs, taking the lead as he showed the others the staircase and door. The flames, it seemed, were dying down on the inside of the castle. The other members of the team of heroes nodded to his advice and followed his lead, readying their blade as they, too, caught sight of the already broken-in door. Had the Maidens' castle already been broken in to? Were they still safe? These thoughts and more ran through the minds of the heroes, though boldly they charged into the room, their swords drawn as they prepared to fight any who stood in their way.

And yet, as soon as they entered the doorway, the four prepared to spread out in a line, ready to confront their enemies- but before they could even take another step in the room, a large flash burned through their eyes as a wall of light flooded them, and they each cried out as they shielded their eyes from the sudden intense brightness which blocked their way.

"M... Maidens!" Red found himself crying out as he looked away, his eyes squinted against the light as he backed up against the others, though his sword was held out in front of him. "Where are you?"

"Stay together, guys!" Green shouted, also closing his eyes against the blinding light as he took a few steps back, regrouping with the others as he held his sword and shield out in front of him.

_… Heroes…?_

Red's eyebrows shot up in surprise, though his eyes remained closed as the soft, melodious sound of a female's voice came to his ears. Struggling against the light, gritting his teeth, the hero looked up, his eyes opening just slightly as he tried to ignore the pain of the shining brightness, searching for the voice that was cutting through the light… "G…Guys, can you hear that?" Red gasped as he tried to shield his eyes with his free hand as best he could, looking through the white light as he desperately tried to locate the source of the voice.

_…You have come…_

Slowly, to the surprise of the four heroes, the light around them began to recede… fading softly, its brightness dimming as it instead began to seep away into the shadows of the castle, allowing the Links to slowly open their eyes once more and witness the sight in front of them, which the light had previously hidden from them.

Red's eyes widened to their full extent as the light fully disappeared and he looked upon the six standing figures in front of them. His smile grew until it pressed against his cheeks, and he took an ecstatic step forward.

"Maidens!" he cried out jubilantly as he raced towards the six young ladies who stood in an arc in the center of the empty room, looking calmly at the four heroes.

"You're alright!" Blue shouted loudly as he, too, wore a large smile, following Red's lead and racing towards the girls in the middle of the room.

Green looked at Vio incredulously, though he also smiled brightly. "We… we found 'em," he said with a half-laugh, turning over to the ladies and running to join Blue and Red at their side. Vio, also smiling quietly at their good fortune, nodded and followed the third hero until he joined the small grouping at the center of the room.

The blue Maiden, standing in the center, took a single step forward as she looked with a quiet smile at the four children. "Forgive us," she spoke quietly to the heroes, her youthful voice overflowing with warmth and kindness, "We didn't know it was you who had entered." She looked over at the five other Maidens around her, all young girls blessed with the power of the goddesses and entitled their sacred duties.

Vio smiled knowingly as he crossed his arms, nodding. "So you were the ones who had put up that light barrier?" He looked to the side at the broken down door. "Clever… it seems to have worked against the fire." His gaze traveled back to the six ladies, relieved to have finally, _finally_ found them. "We were afraid it had-"

The blue Maiden held up a small, dainty hand as she quieted the rambling Vio, though giving a small and knowing smile his way. She turned her sights down on the four grouped heroes, and her face grew sullen and sorrowful as she continued, "Yes… we have been able to protect ourselves against the forces of the shadows which have infected our world. However… we are aware that Princess Zelda has been captured. She has been taken to the Dark World- the realm of shadows."

Green looked down to the ground, though quietly nodding as he took their words to truth. "I… I thought that might be where she was," he admitted with a quiet sigh as he looked away, "When those imps came from the gash and took her and disappeared…"

Blue balled his hands into fists angrily as he looked from Green to the Maidens. "The Keaton said you would be able to help us get to her, right? We've got to follow her, even if it means we have to go to the Dark Realm ourselves!"

Sadly, the blue Maiden looked back at the energetic Blue and nodded. "Yes… unfortunately, that seems to be the only way to rescue the fair princess. We Maidens have waited here, using our powers to keep us safe from the servants of shadow until you arrived. And we have a way to send you to the Dark Realm."

"But first…" the yellow Maiden spoke up as she took a step forward, though looking away in quiet shame. "We must apologize… for we have failed in our duties to keep the Four Sword, and the hero, safe."

Red looked sadly at the others, then back up at the Maidens with a small, comforting smile. "Hey, you don't have to worry about that," he piped up cheerfully as he forced a bright grin on his face, hoping to cheer the others up. "We're here, and we're safe, aren't we?"

The green Maiden stepped forward as well as she looked with a sad smile at the Red Link. "Yes, however… we were unable to prevent the opening between the worlds which took away the princess. The magic which created that portal… it was not a natural sort. Even we were powerless to stop it."

Vio had been silent the majority of the time, listening to their words as he attempted to piece together the bits of both questions and answers they had encountered so far over their journey. He looked up at the Maidens with a knowing look. "What about the one which the Shadow Darknut came out of?"

At his words, the blue Maiden looked down, her eyes crestfallen as they trailed to the ground in shame. "We… we felt the shadow magic as it tried to summon the portal. At first, we used our magic to keep it closed… But when we felt Princess Zelda's presence, we thought maybe she was trying to escape."

"It was our mistake," the green Maiden continued with a sigh, shaking her head. "We allowed the portal to open… but as we did, a different magic seized hold of it, and tried to use its dark powers to come through. Though we were able to seal it, we were too late to keep the malevolent being from escaping through the worlds…" She closed her eyes and bowed her head in quiet shame, continuing her explanation. "While shadows can naturally take an ethereal, intangible form in this world, it requires a portal for physical forms to travel between the worlds. This is how the imps which stole Zelda, and the shadow Darknut, were able to take physical forms and attack you."

Green sighed as he shook his head. "So," he began, looking at the Maidens, "it was a power you all don't know of which first opened the portal from the Dark World to here…" He then looked towards the other Links, "and we definitely just fought Vaati, I'm certain of that- though like Vio said, he seemed to be controlled by someone else." He sighed and shook his head, "That sound about right?"

Vio nodded, contemplating all that they'd learned. "In short," he said with a simple sigh, "We still don't know who kidnapped Zelda. Yet they, whoever it is, have a power which even trumps the Maidens', and is also using Vaati's powers for himself. After all, we pulled the Four Sword, which _did_ break Vaati's seal. It's how he was able to take physical form in the light world without needing a portal."

"Y'know, all this talk is really getting on my nerves," Blue snapped with a frown as he crossed his arms angrily. He looked back at the Maidens. "We don't have _time_ to sit around and figured out _why_ it happened. That doesn't matter- we know _what_ we need to do, and that's go to the Dark World and find Zelda. We'll figure out who the guy is once we find him."

"Are you sure, Blue?" Red asked quietly, with a bit of a whimper. "We almost didn't it make it through that earlier fight with Vaati… if it wasn't for that strange sword… if we can't beat that, how are we gonna make it through the Dark World? We don't even know what's there…"

Green nodded- though he was a bit angry at Blue's impatience, and was uneasy over the grim truth in Red's words, he knew that they needed to listen to both Blue's drive and Red's sense. Still, he looked over at Vio questioningly. "Vio? It's your call," Green said as he sheathed his sword and shield. "Should we go?"

Vio blinked, a bit surprised at the decision being handed to him. True, he _was_ the most knowledgeable and able to make the best decision of the four, but… he honestly hadn't thought of the decision resting on his shoulders. He looked over at the other three, and was slightly astonished to see them looking back at him expectantly. Even Blue was standing there quietly, looking at him- ready to accept, it seemed, whatever settlement he'd choose.

He paused for a moment longer- before nodding and replying quietly, "If I can remember the Keaton's words correctly, before she spoke with Green, she said, '_Into the dark the light must ingress'_. I'm pretty sure that, looking at what we know now, she meant us going to the Dark World." He looked over with Blue and Red, raising an eyebrow. "Normally, I wouldn't be for going into a place we've never been to… especially seeing as we don't know what sort of consequences it could beget…" He sighed as he looked back towards the Maidens, his eyes quiet yet determined. "But I don't see any other choice. The princess already tried to escape and failed- we _must_ go after her."

The blue Maiden quietly nodded to Vio's reasoning as she looked back to the other six ladies, who had approached and begun to form a semi-circle around the heroes. Looking back at the four Links, she said, "Then we will grant you our power… you will be able to use it to travel to the realm of shadows. It will keep you from succumbing to the darkness… but it will not be able to keep you from harm. Even our powers are limited in the Dark Realm."

Once she had spoken, the Maiden turned towards the group of the other ladies, closing her eyes and lightly bowing her head as she lightly extended her open, cupped hands outwards… And as the Links looked around them, they noticed all the other Maidens doing the same. From their hands, a soft light began to grow… and in the form of a single, glowing orb, their light began to rise up, joining in a single point above the heroes. As the lights of the Maidens met, the orb growing in size, the light began to shine radiantly, flooding the room in its pure, heavenly light…

And slowly, the glowing orb began to descend down to the Links. The four had gathered in a small circle themselves, and watched as the glowing orb lowered into the center of them, compressing into a single ball of clear, lucid light…

The Maidens lowered their hands and opened their eyes; the magic spell finished the ball of light glowed one last time before fading altogether- and, in its place, remained a single, white stone, hovering in between the heroes. Lightly dangling from a hole in the stone was a small rope- Reaching forward, Green lightly grasped the rope in his hands, and the stone fell to gravity, hanging on the pendant and dangling from Green's hands.

Smiling, Green turned to look back up at the Maidens, giving them a quiet nod. "Don't worry… we'll find her. Thank you."

Vio crossed his arms as he looked to the side at Green. "Our chances of finding the Princess… in a completely different world, facing the sort of beast we almost lost against… are less than one-in-four hundred," he stated simply. But before an angry Blue could shout against him, the ends of Vio's mouth tugged upwards in a half-smirk as he said, containing a small laugh, "So we'd best start now if we want to rescue her, yes?"

"Yeah! We can do it, guys!" Red cheered as he jumped in the air, his hands balling into fists ecstatically. His glowing eyes looked up at the Maidens as he nodded, "We'll bring Zelda back! I… I know we will!"

Blue grinned wryly as he jerked a thumb towards the rock amulet dangling from Green's hand. "Well, Green?" he said eagerly, hungry to start the final part of their adventure and rescue Zelda. "Let's do it!"

Nodding once more to the other Links, and giving a small smile up to the Maidens, Green lifted the rope on which the rock dangled. The others, seeing their cue, gathered close around the stone as it started to glow…

And in seconds, the light had grown around the four, enveloping them in its warm embrace and surrounding the heroes with a round barrier of light. The Maidens looked down as their powers grew around each of the four Links… and, as the light swirled around them, in an instant it shone bright against the stone walls of the castle, blinding the Maidens' sight of the heroes in its power.

When the light finally subsided in a brilliant flash, the Maidens were once again alone in the wide room.

Looking at the empty spot where the heroes had once been, the blue Maiden bowed her head, her eyes closing and her hands folding together.

"I pray that your journey… is a safe one…"

Her whispers echoed throughout the walls of the fortress…

And yet…

In a sudden, unexpected response to the echoing, soothing vocals of her voice… a harsh, dark chuckle began to sound back, its voice rough and cruel as it crashed against the lyrical words of the Maiden.

Instantly, the eyes of the ladies flew open in shock and surprise as the terrible voice came to their ears. The blue Maiden, controlling her surprise but unable to keep her wide eyes from looking around them, took a step forward as she called out to the voice, "Who… who goes there?"

Her response came instantaneously.

Right in front of the Maidens, in the circle where the light had only just swept the four heroes to the alternate world, a loud tearing sound was heard as a dark magic pierced through the empty air, dark shadows wrapping around the gash in fervor.

The dark laughter pierced through the barrier of the two worlds, and from the split in the ether, as it wrenched open, came a single shadow…

And a single foot was set firmly on the solid ground of the fortress, a second foot following as the figure stepped calmly out of the portal. The shadow's hideous red eyes looked at the terrified figures in arrogance and malice, its ugly mouth twisting into a horrendous grin.

"_**Foolish Maidens…**_" the dark voice from before, the one which had twisted across the shadow wind mage's form and whose laughter had echoed across the walls of the cave, came forth through the distorted mouth of the being as he took another confident step forwards. His wide, hungry eyes looked upon the world of light with triumph and wicked glee.

"_**Though I must thank you… for SETTING ME **__**FREE**__**!"**_

* * *

**-wipes away sweat- PHEW! That _was_ a long chapter.**

**And- oh crap, is that who I think it is? Has he really been set free into the light world, while the Links are now in the dark world?**

**Ah! The suspense is almost more than I can bear!**

**... Good thing I already know what's gonna happen. ;D**

**Wait for tomorrow, when Chapter Twenty, _Illusions_, continues the hero's tale in the Dark World!**


	20. Illusions

**Hey guys! Before we get started on the next exciting chapter, I wanna thank all of my readers and reviews who have been following me these past twenty chapters.**

**Your reviews and favorites are what keep me driven to bring you guys daily updates! :D You all have no idea how much it means to me to know my story is being enjoyed by others.**

**With that being said, I hope you guys like the twentieth installment of my fic! And here's a little bonus tidbit for ya'll: If things go as planned, you guys should be looking forward to reading the _final_ chapter of this fic on the... drum roll, please... 27th! ;) (Yes, of this month. xP) Hope you guys can wait that long! Don't worry, I'll make the wait worthwhile, I promise!**

**And now, without further ado... Chapter Twenty! ^^**

* * *

Chapter 20 – Illusions

* * *

_The soft, golden fur of the fox waved in the soft, invisible wind as it struggled to retain its light in the emptiness of the shadows. Her forever-closed eyes looked downwards as she attempted to further pierce the barrier between the two worlds… banished from the harsh darkness since time had begun, even she could not step a foot closer into the alternate world. Instead, she stopped and brought her legs to a sit, her three tails curving around her and framing her figure. _

_ Bowing her head, the Keaton attempted one last time to contact the heroes who had left her world far behind them… knowing that she had to reach them before they had completely traversed the boundaries between the two world. Lifting her head once more, her delicate muzzle stayed shut as her mind called out to the Four Sword heroes in her melodic, entrancing voice._

_"Departure taken, protect thine hearts,_

_enemies and friends implore to impart._

_Though wisdom of the mind aids thine sage steep,_

_thou must listen to the truth found deep."_

_The last of her power began to seep away as her form itself began to waver, trapped in the nothingness of the in-between of the two worlds… No longer able to hold her form in the medium, the enchanting Keaton bowed her head one last time as her figure began to dissolve away into the abyss, fading off into darkness as the heroes stepped into the other world, cut off from her as they entered the flip side of their dimension._

The world around them was beginning to regain its form… slowly, with a quiet grunt, the boy forced open his eyes as he struggled to recover consciousness against the dizzying effect of the portal that had swept them from one world to the next. And yet, though his mind wheeled from the unsettling action of traversing between the dimensions, there were a few words which rang loud and clear in his memory.

Shaking his head lightly, Vio sighed as he opened his eyes fully to look around him at their new surroundings. It was someplace dark… and he lay on a cold, rough surface of a stone floor. Fighting to see through the shadows, Vio turned his head as he tried to locate the others.

"Guys? We… we all here?" a voice called out, and Vio's eyes snapped open.

"Green?" another voice called out, a bit weakly. "I'm here!"

"Where are you all?" Blue's angry voice shouted from the blinding darkness.

Getting to his feet, Vio briefly brushed off his tunic as he looked around through the shadows. "I'm here as well," he called out, though he couldn't see the others any better than they could see him.

In a moment, a light had swept across the room, illuminating the darkness and sending the shadows scurrying up the walls. The warm red-orange glow of Green's torch shone across his face and in the small space of the room, placing the other three Links in its light. The hero holding his torch breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped forward towards the others, glad to be able to see them in front of him.

"So, we're all here?" Red asked with a small smile as he too joined the group of the other three.

"But, where _is_ here?" Blue grunted as he looked around, angry at not being able to see past the small illuminated ring of Green's flame. "I mean, aside from obviously being in the Dark Realm now…"

"First things first," Vio said firmly as he shook his head. "Tell me I'm not the only one who heard… the Keaton… was I?"

Red brightened up as he nodded. "Yeah! I heard her too!" he said cheerfully. "I guess I was wondering who that voice was… but now I remember! When we were crossing through the worlds… I'm _sure_ it was her!"

"What was it she said?" Green asked as he narrowed his eyes in concentration. Slowly, he nodded. "Right… something about protecting our hearts?"

"Enemies and friends… implore to impart?" Blue continued, his face also contorted in a disgruntled, confounded expression. "The heck does that mean?"

It was Vio who quickly recited her words, though mentally dwelling on what she'd said. Explaining Blue's question, he said with a simple nod, "We may be meeting others while we're here… both allies and enemies alike who will attempt to coerce us."

"Hm… '_Sage'_, eh?" Green asked with a wry grin as he looked at Vio. There was a small pause- and then he laughed, shaking his head. "See? And here you thought she'd forgotten about you!"

"Isn't a sage also a type of flower?" Red piped up with a bright grin.

Vio tried to hide a small smile, instead looking away as he moved to visually take in the rest of their surroundings. "It's a flowered brush, yes," he explained quietly. "Typically... its buds are purple."

Blue was next to laugh aloud as he swung an arm around Vio's shoulders, playfully punching him. "Then that _definitely_ means it's for you! So, listen to the truth found deep? What's that part mean?"

Vio looked over at Green, his expression silently pleading him to get Blue off of him. Green laughed quietly, shrugging. "I'm sticking by what I said earlier, Vio," he said with a nod, "We're not going anywhere until we figure out what she meant by that."

Sighing, Vio shook his head. "It's not _that_ part that confuses me," he admitted, prying Blue off of him. "It's the _second_ part."

Red tilted his head in confusion, scratching his forehead in puzzlement. "Second part?" he asked strangely. "But… she only said one riddle."

Blue and Green looked at each other in bewilderment. Looking back at Vio, Green nodded, continuing in a slightly faltering voice, "Red's right, Vio… we didn't hear anything else."

Silent, Vio looked off into the darkness, as if mentally pondering something.

Blue frowned. "What, did you hear something else?" he asked, prodding the other. Vio shook his head, dismissing the other.

"Never mind that," he said quickly, looking from Blue over to Green. "I must have been mistaken. Either way, we need to figure out where we are. Considering the "enemies and friends" part, it's essential that we can see our surroundings."

Vio spoke a bit too quickly as he tried to cover his earlier flub. They others didn't hear anything else… they certainly hadn't heard what came _after_ the Keaton's riddle, then. He tried not to become lost in thought as mind wandered on the second, stranger voice which had spoken to him after her words had long faded away… Though he tried to push away the thought, his mind couldn't help but dwell on the second set of riddles spoken to him, and him alone, by a shadowy voice…

"_In one is all, and in all is one;_

_the ordeal of veracity has begun."_

What did the strange voice, only he could hear, mean? He pondered it quietly, but ignored it for the most part as he instead looked towards Green expectantly, waiting for him to use his torch to illuminate the rest of the room. They had to focus on the matter ahead of them… though the next riddle was confusing and toyed with his mind, it wasn't important at the moment, and he pushed the thought aside. Though he had mentally deciphered the words to the second part quickly- 'the test of truth has started'- the first part was a conundrum to even him.

Green was quiet as he looked at Vio curiously… no, he didn't believe him. Vio hardly ever was mistaken. But what second part was he talking about? He sighed as he shook his head, letting it go for now. Obviously, it was something Vio didn't want to talk about, and he wasn't about to push it. Instead, he nodded as he lifted his torch, turning around to lift it higher above him, holding it to the walls and the rest of the room they were in.

Immediately, the small room was lit up, and the boys took in their new surroundings. Blue was the first to react.

"Ugh!" he shouted in disgust as he huddled closer to the center of the pathway they were on, looking down with a pinched face at the water on either side of them. He looked back up at Green, his eyes narrowed. "What are we in, some sort of sewer?"

"A waterway of sorts, to be exact," Vio commented as he looked around them. They were all standing on a single stone pathway, and on either side of the pathway, to the walls lapped a dark-tinted water.

"There's an exit up ahead," Green noted as he pointed in front of them, where an arch lay a few feet away through which the stone path led through. With a quick nod to the others, holding his light out in front of him, the four heroes gathered their things as they walked carefully across the narrow pathway through the gate and into the next room…

And as the light of Green's flame sent its light through the next room, their hearts all dropped to their stomachs as they looked helplessly at the sight on front of them.

Blue swore heavily under his breath as he looked furiously at the room in front of them. He shook his head slowly, his wide eyes still focused at the sight in front of them. "How the _hell_…"

In front of the four heroes, the flames of Green's torch flickered across the walls, its light hovering over the dozens and dozens of entryways which sprouted from every possible angle in the new room they had entered. The room was wide and long, and the center pathway which they stood on branched off into more archways than they could count.

Green took a slow, deep breath as he looked at the numerous, identical entryways surrounding them. Looking back at Vio, he asked simply, "How… how do we know which path to take? There's no way we'd be able to try them all…" It was obvious that they were in some sort of maze, or a labyrinth... but how would they be able to figure out which doors were the ones which would lead them through?

Slowly, Vio walked past the other three as he stood in the center of the dimly lit room, looking at the numerous doorways branching from every angle around him. And yet, it wasn't the doorways themselves which caught his attention… Instead, his eyes glanced upwards to the tops of each arc, where a single symbol, followed by a short series of other symbols, was engraved on each entryway.

"What is it, Vio?" Red asked as he walked up to the other, pulling his sleeve as he looked up at the other expectantly.

Dipping his head in concentration, the other Link put a hand to his chin as his eyes narrowed, studying the markings on the doorways… slowly, he nodded, and turned to look at the other two Links who had walked up to them. Looking back at the doors, he extended his arm to point at the closest one to them.

"Look atop the doors- do you see those markings?" he asked, taking a step forward- close not to fall off the pathway and into the waters below.

"Yeah… what do they mean?" Green asked, seeing nothing but a random series of scratchings on each.

A hint of a smile came across Vio's face. "It's Ancient Hylian," he said simply with a single nod.

Blue blinked, looking at the strange writings and back to the other. "Wait- you can _read_ that stuff?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course," the purple-vested hero said with a simple smile. The smile was soon replaced with a frown, however, as he looked at the multiple writings. "Yet, they all say something different. Some are numbers, some are even short sayings or poems. Some are hardly distinguishable… And yet I can't find a single one that says-" Suddenly, his eyes snapped open as he looked at the door straight to the left of him. He crossed his arms as a small smile came over his face. "Well, speak of the devil."

"What does it say?" the others barraged him.

Vio's eyes glinted as he looked over his shoulder at the others. "'_Through here_'_._"

"Well, that's convenient!" Red piped cheerfully as he ran up to Vio, nodding. "That must be the way to go then!"

Green clapped Vio on the shoulder with a grin. "Way to go, Vio! Lead the way!"

Vio nodded, giving a quiet smile to Green as he turned to walk through the arch. Yet as he walked, his eyes trailed to the side as he looked at the other engravings of the archways beside them… were they, too, reading "Through here"? The markings looked similar… But, they had already walked into the dark tunnel, and he turned his sights in front of him. It didn't matter now- they were already on their way.

* * *

Blue groaned loudly as the four heroes trudged through the next archway, only for their tired and aggravated eyes to set on the same, familiar sight they'd been greeted with for the past six or seven times. "You've got to be _kidding_ me!" he shouted in exasperation, shaking his head as he stormed through the entryway to the center of the room, looking around him in frustration. His hands balled into fists as he fumed, "This is the _same damn room as before!_"

"Blue, calm down," Green said sharply, hiding a sigh himself as the other followed him through the nearly umpteenth time as they walked through the open entryway into the same room. He shook his head in confusion, looking back at Vio. "Vio, I really _do_ trust where you've been saying we need to go, but… This is the eighth, or ninth, or I don't even know anymore, time that we've gone through that passage only to end up back here!"

"This doesn't make any sense," Vio growled under his breath as he followed the others back to the center of the room, looking at the familiar tunnel that they'd been taking so many times, wasting their precious time as they continued walking through the same passageway, under the same arc which read "Through Here", only to have it lead them back to the same room. He'd studied the other entry ways so many times; none of them could possibly be the right way. True, some of their words were unfamiliar to him, and some read close to suggesting an exit, but… He grit his teeth in frustration. Damnit…. How was he going to tell the others he didn't know what to do? No, he _had_ to know what to do… he was _Vio_, the 'smart' one- to all the others, he _always_ knew what to do… He never minded the title the others had given him, the responsibility they had entrusted to him of figuring things out, but when he couldn't… had he failed them?

_The ordeal of veracity…_

Vio blinked in sudden realization as his mind raced through the earlier memory and the words which he specifically had been told… But hold on a moment… that wasn't just a memory. He turned around sharply, towards an entryway they had not yet gone through, and his eyes widened.

Through the barren, rocky walls of the dungeon came echoing the quiet, yet intense wails of the voice which had spoken to Vio and only Vio. He knew the voice in an instant, though far from its simple words before came instead its cries of pain… His eyes narrowed in concentration as he took another step forward, straining his ears to determine if he was really hearing what he thought he heard…

"Huh? Vio, what's wrong?" Red piped up as he looked over at the other, walking up to his side. His gaze went from Vio, over to the tunnel through which he was staring intently at, and then back to his friend as he tilted his head in puzzlement. "What's going on?"

"C…Can't you hear that?" Vio found himself stuttering incredulously as he looked to the side, eyes wide in surprise at Red's words. "There's someone over there… screaming…"

Green was next to join by the confounded Red, and he looked intently through the hallway… and slowly, he shook his head, looking back at Vio with his eyes narrowed in confusion. "Hear what? I can't hear anything, Vio..."

No… the screams were all too real. They were quiet, as if far away, but the purple-vested hero knew that they were there, echoing through the halls, calling to reach his ears. And as it was the same voice from before, it appeared only he could hear it this time as well… Strangely enough, the voice was almost familiar, even… He bowed his head lightly as he took a single, determined step forward. "Stay here," he said quietly as he drew his sword, holding it carefully at his side and taking another step forward.

"H-Hey!" Blue shouted in surprise as he also walked up to the others, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "What're you talking about? We're _not_ gonna split up!"

"No, _you're_ going to wait _here_ for me," Vio replied in his quiet voice, though shrugging off Blue's hand as he looked over his shoulder at them through his serious, calm eyes. "This… this is something I have to do alone. I… I _have_ to find out who is calling me. Who is speaking to me, and what these riddles mean. My answers are ahead of me; of this, I'm certain." He had so many questions… so many more than he knew the others did. Who was truly controlling Vaati? How were they able to kidnap Zelda in the first place? And why, how, was the mysterious blade able to come to their aid? And beyond these, to the more pressing questions at hand… Where _were_ they? How could they get out of this enchanted labyrinth of waterways and tunnels to reach Zelda? The others were content to accept things as they were, and it wasn't a quality he was putting down… but he… he _needed_ these answers. The answers were what kept him going. They were important, and they could no longer go unanswered.

The others were silent as they looked at Vio, wondering if was truly asking them to let him face the unknown dangers of the tunnel ahead alone. Blue shrank back quietly, his eyes narrowed softly in reluctance, though his gaze cast down to the ground. Vio had trusted _him_ when Blue had led them up the mountainside… he would be a fool to ignore his friend's simple, similar request. Red looked up at Green, with a quiet nod of understanding. Vio had also trusted Red when he taken them blindly through the sands… and it was time he would return the favor.

Green sighed as he crossed his arms. "I… I don't like the idea of us splitting up," he said firmly, though he looked to the side… "But, I don't suppose there's any stopping you. Go on ahead; we'll be waiting right here." He looked back at Vio quickly, his eyes flashing as he finished sternly, "But if we hear you in danger, I'm _not_ going to hesitate to come after you."

Vio nodded simply to Green; this was all he asked.

Glancing once more at the others, Vio found no other words he could say, and instead turned back towards the tunnels as the shadowy voice continued its wails. His head bowed lightly in determination and, gripping tight his sword's hilt, the boy walked quietly back through the tunnel through which they had just came through… pressing onwards until the darkness of the tunnel, as he left the light of Green's torch, engulfed him in darkness as he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

The tunnel was considerably shorter than the first one had been- this would be the first of many surprises Vio found himself immersed in as he walked along the walls of darkness. The voice's cries had receded long ago, but he still knew this path as the one he needed to take to follow its calls. He had not taken Green's torch- he was not about to rid the others of its protection, even if they had insisted. And yet, while he walked through the pitch black hallways with his hand against the wall for guidance, a light seemed to be growing from the far end of the pathway…

As he reached the end of the tunnel, his hand was no longer against the wall, but resting cautiously on the hilt of his sword's scabbard on his hip. His eyes no longer needed to squint to see his surroundings; instead, a single, tall torch in the middle of the room lit up the walls with the heavy flame crackling and burning from its center. The room was square, empty aside from the torch in the center, and, unlike the room before it… there were but two entryways to choose from. To his direct left and right stood two, foreboding archways. And yet- in front, stood what once may have been a doorway, as carved in the rock stood the elegant archways of the others, and above it a matching symbol and code… though instead of an entryway, there was just the solid rock of the wall. His eyes instantly shot up to above the arcs; and, as he had figured, each of them had their own inscriptions on the top. His eyes flew open in shock as he decoded and read the labels on each.

The entryway to his left read, "_ONE IS ALL_".

The entryway to his right read, "_ALL IS ONE_."

After reading the second set of engravings, the normally calm boy began to quietly panic. These doors… they bore both wordings the voice had said to him. How could one be correct over the other? Like in the first room… more than one had indicated, or at least suggested, a correct entrance. How could one choose between two correct choices? These thoughts plagued his mind as he turned his sights upwards to look at the last arc in front of him, the one lacking a door… and the greatest of his recent surprises met him in full force as he read the engraved inscription on its top.

"_ENO SI LLA NI DNA LLA SI ENO NI_."

His eyes read over the words multiple times as he struggled to decipher the strange assortment of letterings. He had never seen the Ancient Hylian letters used in such a way, the words made no sense…

And, as the torch flashed from behind him, the fires rose up, shining brilliantly against the engravings as the negative embossment lit up against his sight. Gasping, Vio's eyes flew open as he took a staggering step back, having seen the truth beneath the words. "Then… then the doors we went through before…" he found himself whispering to himself as his eyes darted left and right across the floor, his mind racing as he quickly pieced the puzzle together. When the pieces finally came together, filling the gaps of his questions, his head jerked upwards in conclusion. Wasting not a second longer, the boy instead turned around, racing quickly through the passageway where he'd come from. His eyes were wide as he raced through the tunnels… if he was correct, then he knew the secret now, knew how to get them through… but if he couldn't reach them in time…

Pushing those thoughts aside, the boy instead continued his run through the darkness, praying and hoping against hope that he wasn't already too late.

* * *

**Well? Have YOU figured out the puzzle of the labyrinth yet, as Vio has? ;) **

**(If so, please refrain from saying it in your reviews- don't wanna spoil the surprise for others!)**

**If not, then, your relief will come tomorrow in the next chapter, Chapter Twenty-One: _Deceit_!**


	21. Deceit

**Were you able to figure out the puzzle of the labyrinth from the last Chapter?**

**If not, don't worry, because the next installment is here! :D**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 21 – Deceit

* * *

The light from the torch in the room began to fade as Vio ran further and further from its reach… and he noticed in a quiet panic how the journey back through the same passageway was taking longer… but, right before he felt as if his strength were starting to fail him, a dim light began to shine at the end of the tunnel.

Picking up his speed, the young hero let out one last burst of energy as he ran through the tunnel, only stopping in a huff as he reached the exit, nearly running into the other three Links waiting nearby. In an instant, the three heroes- who had been sitting down as they waited- sprung to their feet as they began to crowd him. He… he'd made it, and they were still there. Still, the battle was only half over.

"Vio! Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Are you being chased by a bad guy?"

Panting, Vio shook his head as he waved a hand off to the others, catching his breath as he looked around them quickly. "The… the door that I had us go through earlier," he explained as he looked around him at the numerous entryways, though ignoring the questioning cries of the others. "Which one was it?"

Red, having remembered the door to the right which they had taken, instantly turned towards the door as he pointed at the engravings above it. Gritting his teeth, Vio walked up slowly to it, looking up at the writings…

"… It's the one that says 'through here', right?" Green asked, uneasy and worried for how Vio was acting, though following close behind him.

Giving a grim smile, Vio nodded. But, before the others could follow him, the purple hero whirled around and ran across the room, instead stopping at the doorway which was lying directly opposite of the first. He beamed as he looked up at the engravings above it… "I _knew_ it…" he whispered to himself in triumph as he read the engravings, "How could I _not_ have seen it before? So _stupid_…" He shook his head with a sigh, lost in his own thoughts as he re-evaluated their situation.

"Well? What's this one say?" Blue demanded, his patience wearing thin as a frown covered his face.

Vio's grin turned into a brief smirk as he looked wryly at the other, raising an eyebrow. "To spell it out, it reads, 'e-r-e-h, h-g-u-o-r-h-t'."

"Ereh…. _hguorht?_" Red struggled to say in puzzlement, twisting his tongue as he tried to speak, completely confused at what Vio had said. "Uh… what?"

"Vio, what's going on?" Green asked sternly, annoyed at still being unable to understand their friend's erratic movements and strange words.

"This is the way through," Vio said firmly with a nod, looking back at the others. "I know I was wrong before… but I'm _certain_ now, this is the right way. Will you guys follow me?"

Blue was the first, and quickest, to react, grinning as he drew his blade, apparently eager to fight whatever monster would dare face against them next. "Of course we will!" he shouted enthusiastically as he ran up to Vio, ready to follow him down the dark passageway. He looked back at Red and Green, his eyes blazing with readiness. "Right, guys?"

Green hesitated for a moment; looking back at the other two, then Vio, as he quietly crossed his arms. "We'll follow… but first, _I_ want answers," he spoke quietly, looking at Vio with serious, though slightly hurt, eyes. "What's going on? You've been hiding things from us… You won't even tell us what happened. Friends don't keep secrets from friends, Vio."

Vio looked away, quietly ashamed. True… he hadn't told the others what he'd been thinking. He supposed… he'd thought that they wouldn't understand. Nodding, he replied simply, "After the Keaton spoke to us, I heard a different voice… speaking to me. A riddle. I didn't think you guys would be able to understand… especially when I heard that voice again calling to me through that door."

Red frowned quietly as he looked sadly at the other. "Y'know… you could've at least asked us?" he said, a bit hurt as well. "Maybe we're not as smart as you are, but we still would've tried our best to help you understand it."

Even Blue was quiet as he looked at the other, his eyes no longer narrowed in determination but instead looking to the side in hurt.

Vio's normally calm, unexpressive face saddened in guilt as he looked to the side, then back up sadly at the others. "I… I know. And… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept it from you guys… I was wrong." Now that he thought about it… why _had_ he kept it from the others? Was he truly that self-centered into thinking they wouldn't be able to figure it out? No… it was more than that. Looking back up at the others sadly, he sighed as he spoke again- this time, unlike the others, from his heart instead of his mind. "I suppose… I loathed not being right. You all looked up to me, looked at me like I could never be wrong. I _had_ to figure everything out, had to know _everything_. And when I didn't… I felt like I was letting you all down."

Green's expression changed softly as he heard the words of his friend. Was he really that… expectant, of him? Yes, he knew he could always rely on Vio to help solve their riddles and answer their questions, but… he never thought that it would be such a hard burden for him to bear. Not just figuring things out, but the _need_ to figure things out, to keep the faith his friends had in him.

Looking back up to his friends, Blue gave a quiet sigh- before his smile returned to his face and he clapped Vio on the back. "Vio, it's not that we think you're always right- we just know that you'll always try your hardest to figure things out. But y'know… next time, if you can't figure something else, you could always try asking us. It never hurts to ask for help." Shaking his head, he laughed as he heard himself getting preachy, and instantly dismissed his teacher-like attitude as he shrugged, crossing his arms a bit smugly. "Hey, don't think too much on it," he said with a nod, his swaggering voice returning, "Just show us the way to go."

"Yeah," Red piped up, his smile returning on his face as his bright eyes trailed back up to their friend. "Don't worry about it! We forgive ya. Just, can you tell us what that other voice said?" he asked with a sort of a weak grin.

Vio nodded instantly, and told the others what the voice had told him. He then relayed to them the secret of the maze which he had discovered in the opposite room.

"You mean, then…" Green spoke, a look of realization coming over his face as his friend smiled and nodded.

"In _one_ room are _all_ these options…" Vio explained quietly as he swung out, gesturing to the multiple red herring entrances… then nodded as he finished, "And in _all_ of these options, there is only _one_ correct way to go."

"And the weird markings?" Red asked, puzzled.

Vio smiled as he nodded, "These markings… are just the words 'Through here', _backwards_. It tricks people into going to the opposite of the exit." He paused for a moment, before crossing his arms and smiling as he shrugged, "At least, that's what I can make out of it." However, he was quick not to make the same mistake again- and smiled briefly as he glanced at the others, "Do you guys have any ideas…?"

Green's warm smile returned as he glanced over back at his friend, glad to see Vio's attitude changing for the better. However, he shook his head, saying as he laughed, "No, you're just as clever as ever, Vio!"

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Blue roared triumphantly, his spirit returning to him as he grasped his sword and swung it high above him. "Let's go!"

Vio gave a bright nod to the others, his spirit restored as he looked over his three friends. No more… no more would he be the loner in his mind. Though he would do his best to figure out the riddles and puzzles presented before them, he knew now not to take the burden entirely on himself, or feel as if he were letting the others down if he didn't. With the others rallying behind them, the young hero led the way into the new passageway, a new sort of confidence driving him on as they plunged into the darkness of the tunnel.

* * *

The next few rooms were similar to the first, but were gradually changing- instead of dozens of doors to choose from, the numbers were lessening until there were only a few, four or five, optional entryways through which to go through. Still, having learned his lesson from the mysterious calls of the shadows in the waterways, Vio was able to read the words above each doorway, and find the one which read backwards, leading the others through the correct entryway. As they dove further and further in to the dungeon, the doors grew fewer and fewer…

Until they came to one with just two doors left.

"Alright, I guess this means we're almost out of here!" Blue shouted triumphantly as the four Links walked into the room, looking at the two choices in front of them. Already, he and the other two were starting to walk towards the more obvious one in front, and even Vio was slowly following along to what seemed the more obvious choice… After all, strangely enough, the door to their left didn't even hold the ceremonious archway, and there were no symbols atop its arc to read…

And yet…. Vio paused for a moment as he turned to look at the crude entryway to the side. He took a quiet step forward, almost as if he felt he were being pulled towards it by a force he could not understand…

Green was first to notice that Vio was not following them through the front entryway. His eyebrows raised in surprise as he looked over his shoulder at Vio. "Hey, Vio… you, uh, coming?" Once more he looked at the poorly-constructed exit way which Vio stood in front of. "That… that doesn't really look like the doors we've gone through so far. Shouldn't this first one be the right way?"

Vio narrowed his eyes in concentration as he looked suspiciously back up to the first doorway, clean and polished. True… like the others, its backwards words were engraved upon the stone surface, and he deciphered it to clearly read "EXIT"… However… once more, his eyes were pulled to the undecorated exit, and he took another step forward. What was… that voice…? He listened intently, bowing his head in concentration. He could almost certainly here some sort of cry, a loud, screaming voice echoing through the tunnel…

"Guys, I… I think we need to take this exit," Vio found himself saying, before he could even realize the decision he was making. He closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate… before, in the room which had revealed the secret of the enchanted labyrinth, it had tried to trick him with two correct answers. And now there was an obvious correct answer, and obvious incorrect answer. Yet why… _why_ was he choosing the incorrect one?

_Because_, he thought as his eyes opened determinedly, _none of these doors were truly as they seemed…Why should this be any different?_

Blue and the others looked to each other in light confusion. Glancing back at Vio, Blue crossed his arms as he grunted, "Well… what makes you think that? This pattern has been working for us so far. What if that tunnel leads us back to the beginning?"

Sighing, Vio shook his head as he looked back to the others, determination written on his face. "I know it doesn't make sense," he said firmly, "but… I really do think we must take this tunnel. Do you remember the second riddle I told you about? And the voice that led me to the room? I can swear that it's leading me through here, as well." He eyes looked almost imploringly at the others.

Looking over at Green, Red nodded as he smiled, "I believe him. I mean, so far, we've all led each other on gut feeling alone… Well, why not Vio, too?"

Green smiled as he crossed his arms, though carefully holding his torch, nodding at Red in agreement. His confident eyes traveled back to Vio. "If you think that it's the right way to go… well, then, you know we'll be following right behind you."

Blue nodded as he turned direction, following the trail of the others as he walked up to Vio. He gave his friend a bright grin- "Learning a little _initiative_, are we?" he teased as he elbowed his friend. The Vio from before would never have changed directions, against _reason_, to simply follow a 'feeling'. He was glad he'd changed.

Vio smirked in response, crossing his arms. "Certainly not," he said loftily as he looked out into the darkness, "Though I blame _you_ for catching this nasty little bug. Your _pig-headedness_ is rubbing off on me, it seems."

"WHAT?" Blue roared in fury, though he tried to hide his grin as he instead balled his hands into fists. The other two laughed- and even Vio couldn't hide a small chuckle as he turned to run away, his eyes glinting, as if daring the other to try and catch him.

Their spirits raised once more, the two last Links laughed as they followed the other two through the dark tunnel, the light around them travelling with them as it dove, unafraid, into the shadows up ahead.

* * *

The darkness of the tunnel was briefly illuminated by Green's torch; but still, it was difficult to see too far down the path, and as a result the boys weren't able to notice how, the further down they walked, the smaller and smaller the walkway grew… Until it was nearly upon them, and they looked around them with surprise at seeing how the walls on either side of the pathway which they were walking through had closed in so tightly, they were nearly walking in single file. Looking above, their eyes widened in surprise as they also noticed how the ceiling had lowered gradually as they'd walked through the strange, unfamiliar tunnel, effectively growing smaller and smaller with each step they took.

"What… what's going on?" Blue gasped as he grit his teeth in frustration, putting a hand to the cold wall around him- and he noticed, with a cold jolt of fear, that his elbow was still bent as he reached out to the wall. From everywhere, the tunnel was getting smaller and smaller the further down they walked. He looked over at Vio in a slight panic.

"Wait, can you hear that?" Vio interrupted quickly as he found himself beginning to crouch down to prevent the top of his hat from gracing against the bottom of the ceiling. He leaned forward, kneeling down as he put a hand on the cold, stone floor, straining to hear a dark voice, its quiet screams echoing just faintly through the narrow walls of the tunnel. He definitely could hear it… but, now that he thought about it, why had he asked them? They hadn't heard the strange voice before, what made him think that-

"Hey- yeah!" Red gasped as he struggled to fit in beside Vio in the cramped space, wide-eyed and also leaning forward. He looked back, surprised, at Vio. "I do hear a voice! It sounds like someone shouting!"

"Shh!" Blue commanded sharply as he also shoved by Red, taking the lead as he listened intently in the silence… and then, with a quick jolt, he turned to look back at them. "I can hear it too!" he shouted as he nodded feverishly at Vio, his eyes narrowed as he looked up at Green. "Can't you?"

Green nodded simply as the echoes of the shadowy shouts reached his ears, even over Blue's shouts. He looked back at Vio calmly. "Yeah… I can hear them too. Someone's over there. Is that the voice who was leading you before?"

Vio, struggling to move past Blue and Red, walked further down the tunnel as the others followed him, the shouts of the unknown voice growing slightly louder the closer they moved, even though the closer they moved, the smaller the tunnel was growing, forcing them to now be crawling on their knees. Looking back at Green, he sighed as he said, "I'm not sure. But whatever it is, we must find it."

Green nodded as he, too, went down on his knees to continue crawling through the air-duct-sized tunnel, though careful to hold his torch ahead of him as the four continued their walk. And yet, though he didn't care if he had to hold it for hours on end, he seen noticed, with wide eyes, how a soft light in the distance marked the end of the tunnel… and as the four drew close to it, it was already sufficient enough to shroud them all in its dim light. Putting away his torch, Green instead opted to pull out his sword, noting how the others did the same.

Blue, eager despite his Red's protests, moved in front of Vio as the four approached a metal grating across the entrance, drawing his sword and grinning widely. He almost hoped that there would be an epic fight on the other end- he couldn't imagine how cool it would look from the opposite end, to see the four heroes bursting through the tunnel, ready for combat- but was disappointed as he instead kicked the grate off and jumped down into the large, seemingly empty room…

Looking behind him, Blue moved out of the way as Vio jumped out of the tight tunnel, leaving room for Red, and then Green, to follow suit as they entered the large, circular, open chamber…

But they were not alone.

From the far end of the wall, a single pair of red eyes went wide open as it looked at the four heroes who had appeared through the vent and into the room… and with a wide gasp, as if he had been punched in the chest, he slowly shook his head.

"No… NO, damnit!" he shouted, his words choking on his throat as he shook his head furiously at the others, straining against his chains. "You _idiots!_"

Instantly, at the sound of the voice of the other, the four Links, swords brandished and held high, whipped around to face this new threat- and their eyes went wide with surprise and realization.

The four heroes were silent with shock at they stared at the familiar form, chained up against the wall.

Shadow Link, shaking with fury and fear in his bindings, shook his head as he grit his fanged teeth, looking at the four familiar heroes who stood in his cell. His breathing was shallow and choppy as he tried to deny it was really them. "You… you _fools…_" he found himself swearing as he looked at them, his eyes wide and his voice shaking. "What have you _done…!_"

"Is that…" Green breathed incredulously as he lowered his sword. "But… But you're…"

"It _is_!" Red cheered in glee as he immediately put his sword away.

"No… no way," Blue muttered under his breath as he also stared at the familiar shadow. "You're…"

"… _Shadow_," Vio finished, the only one to retain his calmness as he instead took a few steps forward, closing the gap between them to just a few feet. He looked briefly over the chained Shadow, then back into his wide, furious eyes. He gave a simple nod. "It was you who was calling to us, wasn't it?" he asked, though he couldn't help but stare, with a hint of worry and puzzlement, at the chains which were binding him to the walls…

"You… you heard that?" Shadow asked incredulously at the one who had approached him. He blinked for a moment… then, gritting his teeth, angrily shook his head as his mind snapped back to the urgent matter at hand. His voice grew in fury and panic as he shouted at the four children, his bound hands tightening into fists. "That… that isn't important now! You… MORONS! What the _hell_ are you idiots _thinking_ coming here?-! Didn't you get Zelda's message I sent? _Don't you realize what you've DONE?-!_" His chest heaved as he panted, sweat beading on his forehead as he finished screaming at the Four Sword heroes.

Blue's eyes snapped open as he, too, advanced sharply to the reflection of their selves, standing alongside Vio. "You… _you_ were the one who sent Zelda's message to us?" he gasped in surprise.

"What… what do you mean, what we've done?" Red whined as he shrunk back towards Green, afraid of Shadow's fury. "We came here to save Zelda!"

"Calm down, Shadow!" Green shouted as he shielded Red, walking up beside Vio- though even he was shaken by the revelation of their anonymous, unsung ally.

"_Calm down_?" the hero's darkened reflection hissed in fury under his cast-over bangs, leaning against the chains which bound him to the wall. "I risk my neck for you _idiots_ time and time again- first trying to free Zelda, then using the last of my energy to kill Vaati while you incompetent morons stand there slack jawed- all for you to screw up like this, and you want _me_ to calm _down?-!"_

"Shadow!" Vio snapped, though his eyes were growing wide with realization at the other's words. He remembered how Shadow had helped them the last time they had fought Vaati and Ganondorf… but to think that he was still on their side…? And that _he_ was the one who had saved them back at the Maiden's Tower…? "What's going on? … What have we done wrong?" He looked at the others through worried eyes, his unusually faltering voice fading into silence.

Before the prisoner could even answer, a loud thud shook the very walls and floors of the dungeon, the vibrations heavy and the noise deafening as it shook the very stones in the room. Once more drawing their swords, the four heroes looked around, wide-eyed and panicked at what could have made the sound.

Instantly, Shadow lunged against his chains at the Links, his eyes wide. "G-Get out of here!" he hissed at them, his voice cracking in desperation and panic as he tried to quiet down his volume so as not to alert the coming Darknut, though keep the urgency in his words. "Nevermind me… The chamber-master… he's coming! You don't understand… he'll_ kill _you!"

Vio looked back sharply at Shadow… the chains which kept him held to the wall… he hadn't thought of it when he'd first noticed the boy, but why was he chained up? Then again, if he were truly helping them, then it meant he had been jailed as a traitor in the Dark World… His eyes narrowed in determination, and he looked back to the other three as he spoke calmly, but his voice firm. "Guys, I know we must hurry to find Zelda, but… I'm not going to leave Shadow. He's helped us in more ways than we know, and… I don't think we ought to leave a friend behind."

Shadow's wide, panic stricken eyes looked up at Vio, as they instead began to calm over in a sort of silent realization. A… _friend_? He bowed his head as his fangs grit together in quiet reluctance. Shadows… shadows were not meant to have… _friends._ "_Idiots_… just, forget about me," he growled as he shook his head, also shaking away the previous thought, "I'm not important. Zelda-"

"_Zelda_ wouldn't want us to leave a friend behind," Green interrupted sharply as he moved to stand by Vio, smiling determinedly and nodding at him before looking back at Shadow. "Vio's right. We're getting you out of those chains. Blue?" He glanced over his shoulder with a quiet smirk at the proud, strong hero. "Care to do the honors?"

Blue grinned as he nodded towards Green, hoisting his sword in his hand as he moved closer to Shadow, ready to slice away at the chains bonding their reluctant ally. Shadow Link was quiet as he watched the blade being lifted into the air, focused over the metal chains binding him to the wall-

Yet before he could so much as bring his sword down an inch, a massive explosion rocked the sides of the dungeon as the wall burst out, shattering into hundreds of pieces of rock as the shock wave from the blast sent the heroes falling to the ground, slamming on their backs against the harsh stone and looking up with wide eyes at the source of the massive, forceful intrusion.

The Master of the Dungeons, the mighty Darknut, rose up from the hole in the rubble it had made as it had crashed through the walls of the cell… against the haze of the dust cloud generated from the blast, its harsh, bright slits of eyes burned through its helm, looking down at the heroes in spite. Raising a heavy, armored foot, the beast stepped fiercely into the room, towering over the Links and sending the familiar shadow of the terrible, armored beast cast over their fallen forms.

"N-no," Shadow choked as he squinted his eyes against the dust, shaking his head as he looked at the Darknut to the fallen heroes. "R… _Run_!"

With a mighty, metallic roar, the Darknut raised high its massive fist… and not waiting a second for the intruders to get to their feet, leapt forward as it slammed its fist harshly on the floor, sending another shock wave through the stone floor and jerking the Four Sword heroes back off their feet. Ignoring the chained Shadow's protests as he lunged against his binds, the chamber-master chuckled darkly within his harsh armor as he took another, ominous step towards the Links... and once more, his shadow covered their fallen forms, his slit-eyes looking down at them in dark triumph.

* * *

**Oh no! Our heroes have finally been able to locate their invisible benefactor, Shadow Link, but... **

**What is Shadow talking about? Have the Links truly made a terrible mistake...?**

**And will they be able to use their combined powers to defeat the Dungeon Master Darknut?**

**All these questions answered in tomorrow's chapter, Chapter Twenty Two: Light!**


	22. Light

**The Master of the Dungeons, the Darknut, has found the four Links and Shadow in is cell!**

**Can the Links combine their powers to defeat this mighty enemy?**

**Read on ahead to find out!**

**( P.S. To give ya'll a heads-up, there will be one day coming up within the week that I won't be able to update, I'll have to go a day without another update. Sorry! -runs from reviewers- D: )**

* * *

Chapter 22 – Light

* * *

Storming through the dust of the wall's explosion, the Darknut looked down at the four fallen children with perverted glee radiating in its eyes.

"Well, well… look what's come out to _play!_" it roared, laughing maliciously as it raised high its arm, the light through the hole in the wall behind him shining against the sharp edge of his axe. Taking another heavy step forward, the torturer wasted no time in swinging it with all his might at the four fallen heroes.

"Red! Get out of the way!" Green gasped as he struggled to his feet, grabbing Red's shoulders and hoisting him out of the way in time, as Red also stumbled to regain his footing, regrouping by Green as they took a safe distance away from the beast, looking up at it in wide, terrified eyes.

Vio grunted as he, too, pushed himself to stand up, looking at the intruder through blazing, furious eyes. How were they going to defeat this Darknut? He was at least twice the size of the one they'd faced back at the mountain tops…

It seemed that the purple-vested hero wasn't the only one whose thoughts returned to the battle on the snowy peaks, and Blue gritted his teeth in determination as he pushed himself to his feet, bending down to scoop from the rubble a small shard of stone. In no time, his sling was out, and he grinned as he loaded its sleeve.

"Yeah, well, playtime's OVER!" he roared arrogantly as he swung his powerful weapon over his shoulder, cracking the ends as he sent the pebble flying towards the Darknut, his eyes following the trail of the rock in triumph as it soared at the Darknut, transforming instantly into the massive boulder from before…

The Darknut had not a second to react as Blue's mighty weapon was flung at him… but, in a sight which sent even Blue reeling back in horror, the monstrosity simply grinned as he swiftly lifted his arm up to his head- and, with a loud crash, the boulder connected sharply with his metal gauntlet, smashing into trillions of pieces… and yet, even the mighty force of the sling's projectile wasn't enough to send even a stumble through the torturer's body. Instead, his eyes sneered in conceit as he stood perfectly still, unaffected by the gigantic boulder which had been shot at him. Lifting his other hand to his arm, he cockily brushed off stray clumps of rock which clung to his arm, and once more took an advancing step upon the four.

"Green… what do we do?" Blue found himself gasping as he took a step back, his eyes wide in anger and worry. "This… this isn't like the last one!"

"_Fools!_ You're in MY world, now!" The Darknut roared, laughter shrieking from the edges of his words as he raised his axe once more, lunging forward as he swung it at the pair closest to him.

"Blue! Duck!" Vio gasped as he leapt to the side, pushing Blue to the ground- just in time to hear the sharp whistling of the axe as it sliced clean above their heads, missing them by mere inches.

"No!" came a shout from across the room, and Vio looked up with wide eyes, past the Darknut, at the struggling Shadow, who was thrashing desperately against the chains that held him. "D…damnit! You _can't win_ against him!" he roared at the one whose eyes locked with his.

"Shadow, we can't afford that kind of talk!" Green panted as he helped Red to his feet, backing away from the Darknut as he tried to keep his panic under control and assess the situation.

"No, you imbecile, you _don't understand_!"

The Darknut burst into laughter as he looked down at the scrambling heroes, yelling at each other as they tried to figure out a way to beat him. And the incompetent little shadow, trying to help them from his chains? It was all so very humorous. He would gladly crush them into the ground- they had intruded upon his territory, and he would exterminate them without remorse. Stepping once more in front of Shadow, looking down at the four, the beast lowered his axe-wielding hand… and, with a dark, twisted chuckle radiating from his armored chest, instead raised the weapon held in his other hand…

The dim light coming from behind the Darknut, through the blasted away wall, was nothing compared to the sheer, blinding brightness which was born out of, and swirling furiously, around the weapon gripped tightly in the hand of the cell master. The long, metallic rod led upwards to the top, where four extensions of the rod wrapped around- though not touching- a single, bright orb of light cradled delicately in its center. The blistering light, summoned by the hateful beast, throbbed around the weapon as he thrust it out in front of him with a loud shout- and, as the ball of light extended outwards with the Darknut's reach, the terrible light which had been created from the rod shot out from the weapon, slicing through the very fabric of the world of shadows as it spiraled towards the heroes- though, its direct beam was shot at one particular boy...

"Vio!" Green gasped as he scrambled across the stone floors, leaping at the one who stood in the direct path of the Darknut's weapon. Shoving the other aside, he had hardly a second to catch his breath before it was stolen directly from his chest, the beam of light slamming hard in his side as the strands of light wrapped around him like an electrical current, enveloping him in its horrid light as he shrieked in pain.

"G-Green!" Vio managed to shout as he slammed against the floor, looking up with his wide eyes filled with horror at the other. Blue and Red were already scrambling up to the fallen Green, who, with the light having left him and returned to its master's hold, lay on the ground, lightly trembling in the pain of the piercing, terrible blow. His eyes shook as his heart sank in fear… What were they going to do? Once more, the terrible laughter of the Darknut rang in his ears…

His eyes snapped open as he looked over at the chained reflection behind their enemy… "Shadow!" Vio gasped sharply as he ran over to Green, helping Blue and Red get their leader to his feet. "Can you… can you get that weapon away from him? If we can get your chains off?" He knew, as he looked at the beast, his mind racing, that they wouldn't have a chance against the monster unless that terrible weapon was taken away from him… only then would the playing field be leveled, or possibly tipped to their advantage.

The prisoner blinked in surprise as the other's shouts reached his pointed ears. He… he suppose that may be able to work… silently, he cursed himself for not having thought of it, but shoved those thoughts aside as he nodded. "I may be able to disarm him, but… I don't think your sword alone can free me!" he yelled at the other as he strained against his bindings.

Vio's mind raced, millions of miles an hour as his eyes darted to and fro, backing up as he scrambled together a plan… A plan that would be able to defeat this impossible enemy. His eyes snapped open in an instant. And, without waiting another minute, he instead turned his sights instantly on the three regrouping Links.

"Blue!" he shouted loudly, setting his narrowed, determined gaze on the strong one of the group first. "I need you to go over and distract it! Just be careful not to let that light hit you!"

Blue looked up from having helped up Green, his eyes narrowed in quiet confusion. "What…?"

"J… Just do it, Blue," Green gasped as he finally managed to speak, still shaking as the uncomfortable, shearing pain began to slowly leave his body. He nodded once to the other before looking back at Vio sharply. "What… what do I do?" The leader of the four knew in an instant what had to be done- he nowhere near understood how they could possibly defeat this Darknut, with his terrible weapon, but he knew that Vio was- and it was his turn to take the lead.

Vio nodded to him briefly, "Go with Blue- opposite directions! Keep distracting him until I make the signal. Above all- don't let his sights stay on one of you for too long!" He hated what he was saying- he was putting Green, who had just sacrificed himself to save him from the blow of the light rod, back in the line of fire. But… there was no other way. Two of them would bring Blue's chance of being hit from 100 down to 50.

"What about me, Vio?" Red asked as he also struggled to his feet, running up to Vio, his hand on his sword- though trembling, he was ready to help.

Sharply, Vio jabbed his finger over at Shadow. "Go protect Shadow! Don't allow him- or you!- to be hit! When I give the signal… hide yourselves under your shield!"

Not hesitating a moment, but instead nodding in response to Vio's command, Red ran opposite of where Blue and Green had gone, hugging the sides of the walls as he evaded the sight of the Darknut, instead reaching the chained Shadow. Ready to follow the orders of their tactician, Red moved up beside Shadow as he sheathed his sword, instead drawing his shield in both arms as he stood next to the prisoner, looking up with wide eyes as he waited for Vio's signal.

Shadow tucked his head as his eyes narrowed- he could see where Vio was going with his plan, even if the others couldn't. It was risky… dangerous… but absolutely brilliant. His palms sweat as he clenched his fists, ready to play his own part when the other was ready…

"HEY! Bucket-head!" Blue shouted as he once more loaded his sling, shooting another boulder at the Darknut's side. The attack was ineffectual, but he grinned as he saw the enemy turn to face him. "You wanna play, huh? How about _TAG_?" He tried not to shake in quiet agitation as he watched his mighty weapon barely leave a dent on the beast. This was nothing like the Darknut he had faced before… though his trust in Vio was strong, his thoughts flurried in his mind as he wondered, in quiet panic, how they would be able to defeat this giant.

Infuriated at having his gloating words turned back at him, the Darknut roared in malice as he raised his axe hand, swinging it high above his head as he lunged towards Blue. Gasping, the hero quickly dodged the weapon as it swiped overtop him- slamming into the side of the dungeon wall and sticking heavily in the stones. Panting from the effort, Blue slumped against the wall, his eyes wide… The moment the beast would free his axe, he was a sitting duck, a goner…

In a mighty jerk, the Darknut roared as he freed his axe, looking around frantically for the child he was so very ready to kill.

"Over here, blind-bolt!" a voice shouted at him, and he turned his head fiercely to see Green, struggling to his feet, facing the Darknut from the opposite direction. He slowly began to walk backwards… drawing away the monster from the weakened Blue. "You _missed_ me!" he taunted as a wry smirk came to his face. He… he wasn't sure if he would be able to dodge the blast of light again. And… it had been the most painful thing he had ever experienced. It was the last thing he ever wanted to do, to be once again hit by that terrible weapon. But… he had his orders. And, like a good member of a team, he thought with a grim smile, he would do what he had been told- for the good of the others.

And as the Darknut slowly raised high its light rod, Green gritted his teeth as he waited for the attack to come…

But before it ever did, the very attacker caught himself stumbling forward, reeling from a small, though irritating, blow to his back. His eyes flashed in anger as he whirled around, looking around in fury to see who had dared assault him.

Vio, his sword drawn in both hands, backed away slowly from his Jump Attack as he looked up at the Darknut, their eyes locking. "Come now… wouldn't I be more of a challenge?" he taunted quietly under his breath, his quiet words almost lulling the Darknut to focus on him, and him alone. Just what he was aiming for… he continued to slowly walk backwards, waiting for just the right moment… A soft smirk lit up his stoic face. "Going for the same Link you've hit before doesn't truly show your might… why not try aiming at someone worth your trouble?" His thoughts flew around in his mind as he carefully calculated his steps, the distance between him and the Darknut, and the timing as the infuriated began to raise high his weapon. _Wait for it… wait for it…_

"Fool… you will pay for those insolent words!" the dungeon master roared in rage as he stepped forward sharply, his arm flinging out in front of him as the bright, harsh light once more shot from the rod gripped tightly in his fists.

Time almost seemed to slow to a standstill as Vio stood, calm and quiet, watching the beam of light aim towards him… and then, at precisely the right moment, his eyes flashed-

"RED! NOW!" Vio roared as he dove off to the side, flinging up his shield for protection as he dove out of the way. Red, hearing his mark, hastily and quickly drew up his shield around him and Shadow- and watched with wide eyes as the shadow then proceeded to pull forward on his chains, his wide eyes matching the intensity of the others' as he moved quickly, within the breadth of milliseconds, to ready himself for the attack.

And yet, planned down to the millimeter, Vio watched through triumphant eyes as the beam of light shattered through the pair- grazing sharply between the two heroes, though missing them by mere inches- and tore through the heavy chains which bound the heroes' reflection to the wall. With a loud, shattering sound of metal shearing in two, Shadow cried aloud as he strained against his bonds- and gasped as he soon found himself tumbling to the ground, his hands brought up to his chest as he braced himself against the fall.

His eyes widened as he looked at his freed hands in awe. It… it had worked! Vio's plan!

He was _free_!

The liberated prisoner wasted not a second as he leapt to his feet, breaking free of Red's protection and instead running up to the Darknut, his wide, red eyes burning in hate and retribution.

"You _bastard_… NOW, IT'S _MY TURN!_" the Shadow roared as his anger consumed him, his fists blazing together as his shadow magic began to form and twist around his hands… And, with one final shout, before the Darknut had time to even realize what he had done, the dark hero thrust his fists out in front of him, sending a massive bolt of his dark energy spiraling at the dungeon master- but, cleverly, not at his face, or chest. But instead, he watched in mad glee as his aim hit true on the beast's hand, slamming into his fist and wrenching open his grip as he stumbled backwards from the attack. The rod of light, free from its cruel master, tumbled down to the ground, crashing against the stone as it skittered off to the side- virtually undamaged.

"Vio!" Shadow shouted as he panted, sweat drenching his bangs as he looked up at the Darknut, preparing another attack. "… Everyone! Attack him _NOW_!" At his last cry, he sent one final blast of his energy reeling towards his former torturer, all of his hate and energy contained within the ultimate attack.

The four sets of eyes of the heroes flashed in readiness and realization- and, in a moment's breath, each of the Links, wielder of the sacred Four Swords, leapt forward from each of the four angles surrounding their attacker, their swords held high over their heads and catching against the dying light of the dungeons as they swung them in perfect coordination, bringing down hard the might of their combined powers upon their enemy.

The combined powers of the shadow's dark magic hold and the Four Sword heroes' Jump Strike on every side of the Darknut slammed heavily against the Darknut- and, roaring in fury and defeat, his body lurched from the multiple- yet single- hits, as he began to slowly stumble. Shadow's magic had held him down, and the might of the Four Sword had slashed clean through his armor. And, unlike the Shadow Darknut, there was not an intangible form beneath.

Reeling from his wound, the Darknut continued his roar of hate as he stumbled to his knees, his axe falling heavily to the ground. Looking once more through his slit eyes, the Darknut gave one last, hollow, metallic chuckle as his piercing gaze settled on the four heroes.

"Fools… even… in my defeat… _they have… been summoned…!"_

With one last, inhuman cry of pain and rage, the Darknut fell to the ground, the rocky floor shaking at the impact- yet, as soon as his frame came into contact with the ground, his form was enveloped in a dark light- and in an instant, his entire form had turned into a single, dark shadow. Melting into the ground, the darkness that had once been the great Dungeon Master seeped into the cracks of the rock, dissolving away into nothingness.

Shakily rising to his feet, Vio readjusted the hold on his shield as he carefully began to approach the place where the Darknut had fallen and disappeared into oblivion. He looked solemnly through his cast-over bangs- but slowly, a small grin began to form at the edges of his mouth. They… they had done it. They'd won the impossible fight.

Breaking the silence, the sounds of someone walking across the floor brought the attention of all four Links to the single Shadow, crossing the area where the Darknut had been to stop by a single item. His hateful, red gaze drifted slowly towards what was at his feet; and, now unafraid by the unmanned power, bent down to take the rod in his hands. Once more his gaze traveled up towards the single, shining orb in the center of the rod's top- he hated it. Hated it with a passion… its power had been used time and time again to bring nothing but suffering to him. And yet… he knew, it was not an evil weapon. A determined face coming over him, the shadow turned back to the others- and walked up to a single Link.

Vio looked up in surprise as Shadow held out the light rod to him.

"Here… Take it," Shadow grunted beneath his breath, his fanged sneer disguising any emotion as he looked off to the side.

The hero glanced back towards the others, a bit uncertain- then back to Shadow, as he extended his arm and slowly grasped ahold of the terrible weapon which had been used against them in the fight. The swirling, burning orb of light brought his attention to its bright shine… and yet, instead of being afraid of it, as in the earlier battle when it was in the clutches of the Darknut… he felt a certain sort of calm come over him.

Shadow shook his head as he glanced back towards Vio and the light rod. "That weapon… I don't know its full history, but I do know that it isn't natural to this world," he stated simply, his face still contorted in a disgruntled, angry grimace. "And neither are its powers. It's very strong… you might as well take it with you and use it for yourselves."

Vio's surprised face was slowly returning back to its calm, stoic expression as he looked from his new weapon, back to the one who had gifted it to him. "Why me?" he asked simply. Still keeping his gaze locked on their dark reflection, he continued, "I most certainly am not the strongest of us."

"Idiot," Shadow cursed under his breath, as his grimace tilted slightly upwards into a smirk. "Don't act so humble. You know very well we wouldn't have been able to win just now without you. So, don't be a jerk- just take it and act appreciative."

A small silence came over the two- one which was not even broken by the other three heroes who stood a little ways off to the side, watching the scene between their friends.

Once more, Vio looked down at the light rod in his grasp… How it had shrunk to fit his grip from being wielded by the Darknut, he didn't know. But its light was pure… perfect. Like it was _right_. He knew its power, even more so than before as he simply looked into its light. The Keaton… he briefly thought of her as he turned his new weapon around in his grasp. Was she the one who had planned it all, for this incredible rod to wind up in his hands?

It wouldn't come as a surprise to Vio who was the first to break the silence.

"You… you all need to get out of here," Shadow spoke quietly as he looked to the four heroes who had regrouped in the center of the room, quickly dismissing the earlier exchange. He once more glanced down at his freed arms- and, with a simple blast of shadow magic around his fists, the chains on his wrists disintegrated with a miniscule explosion, falling into trillions of pieces to the ground. He looked back up at the others as he crossed his arms. "What the Darknut said… He probably called… _them…_ with his last bit of energy."

"Shadow, we can't leave until we find Zelda," Green said with a sigh as he sheathed his sword, walking up to the two and rubbing his arm where the pain was still lightly throbbing.

The shadow blinked- then narrowed his eyes sharply in fury. "You guys… you _really_ don't know what you did, do you?" he asked, his quiet voice shaking in anger.

The four Links looked at each other uneasily before looking back at their shadow. No one could answer him- and with their silence, he already knew the answer.

Slowly, the shadow's eyes closed, tightening as he attempted to control the despair and rage flooding his body. His hands curled into fists as he struggled to speak to them, his eyes still closed against the others. "The portal… the Maidens gave you the power to come to the Dark World, didn't they?" His eyes opened, though still narrowed in fury, as he looked at the others. Green nodded, and he sighed.

"The portal you created when you came here… he was able to seize control of it… and now, he's in the light world," Shadow finished, his teeth gritting as his anger mounted with every word he said. "You… you _idiots_! You've unleashed him into the_ world of light _by coming here!"

"Shadow! Who is 'him'?" Vio snapped sharply, angry that he was still confused. And yet… his eyes slowly started to widen as his heart sank in despair, the dark realization creeping at the edges of his soul… no… it… it _couldn't_ be…

Shadow's eyes glared quietly at Vio. "Hmph… I would've thought at least _you'd_ been able to figure it out by now," he said calmly. He shook his head; it didn't matter now. They didn't know, and now he would have to tell them… Taking a deep breath, his resolute eyes flashed over the four as he prepared to tell them of their doom.

"_Ganondorf_," he spat, his eyes narrowed in hate and having the word of his awful master roll across his tongue. "Ganondorf… he seized control of the Dark World… and with a mysterious power, he stole Zelda… to _lure_ you idiots here!" His fists tightened once more as he attempted to control his rage. "Zelda isn't _here_, you morons, he _took_ her with him! All he wants to do is gain control of the light realm, and _lure_ you to him! He wants something with the Four Sword…"

"**My, my… you're very clever, little shadow…"**

"**Perhaps a bit too clever… all chained up, now, how did you figure out our master's little secret…?"**

Shadow's eyes snapped open as he stumbled back, feeling as if he had just had a hammer taken to his chest. The other Links, still reveling in the words of their reflection, looked around sharply to discover where the source of the two dark, sinister voices had come from.

"You… Use the stone! Get out of here, now!" Shadow Link gasped urgently at the others, taking a wary step backwards. "She… _they're coming_!"

"Who's coming, Shadow?" Vio asked urgently as he looked frantically towards the others, who also looked back at him through wide, worried eyes. Where were those voices coming from…?

"**Ooh, these boys haven't heard of us, have they, sister?"**

"**It seems not, sister, but they will soon enough…!"**

The two harsh cackles rose in volume and intensity as the cruel voices of the two swirled around the wide emptiness of the chamber… and, in a flash of brilliant light above the five gathered heroes, two floating figures snapped into view, swirling around the Links above them as their cackles continued to fill the room with their evil sounds.

Twinrova, the witches Koume and Kotake, looked down through their crooked eyes, over their long, hooked noses as they gripped tight their broomsticks, looking down at Red, Blue, Green, Vio and Shadow with their hideous eyes full of malicious glee.

Twirling around on their broomsticks, the twin witches unleashed their hideous laughter across the dungeon as they swooped in on the heroes- clouding the wide, open spaces of the dungeon in darkness.

* * *

**Ahh! What's this? ANOTHER enemy the Links must face in the Dark Realm, after having barely survived the battle with the Darknut? (What're you thinking, Tiggz?)**

**How will they be able to conquer this second, new threat of the duo-powers of Twinrova?**

**And now that the Links have finally learned who is really behind Zelda's capture... **

**Has Ganondorf already won?**

**Get your popcorn ready for tomorrow's exciting chapter, Chapter Twenty Three: _Wisdom_!**

**(P.S. The chapters are gonna get a LOT longer from here on out... so just bear with me! :D We're nearing the end!)**


	23. Wisdom

**UGH! _FINALLY_! Thanks, FF, for delaying this chapter _way _longer than I intended! x.X Sorry about the wait, guys.**

**Well- Got your popcorn? The super-sized soda with an extra large candy?**

**No? Well, HURRY UP, 'cause the Chapter's starting!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

Chapter 23 – Wisdom

* * *

The twin witches, Kotake and Koume, floated above the heads of the four heroes, hovering just underneath the cloud of dark shadows they had created which billowed over the large dungeon cell.

From the left witch's head, a brilliant blue gem shone atop her forehead, with a harsh, sharp icicle sprouting from the back of her head. And from the right- on the top of her head sat a burning red gem, the flames on the back of her head crackling around the air furiously. Each of them cackled in delight as they flew circles around the four

"Who… who are they?" Green found himself gasping as he once again reached for his sword- though he noticed, with a twinge of panic deep in his heart, how his hands shook in exhaustion from the previous fight. The fight with the Darknut- especially getting hit by his terrible weapon- had taken so much out of him. Yet though the back of his eyes harbored his fear, his eyes instead shone with determination as he looked up at the two witches.

"Twinrova…" Shadow whispered, his voice shaking in hate as his fists balled together. Softly, a smirk came across his face, and he took a step forward, looking up at them defiantly. "Looks like you've done a pretty poor job, keeping intruders out of here. The Four Sword heroes are here, and I'm free. Ganondorf won't be pretty happy with you two, y'know," he sneered, delighting in his words and how he knew they would wound the others.

"**Insolent shadow!"** Kotake screeched in delight as she whirled around on her broom, lifting high her ice rod at the one who had talked against them. "**All the more reason to please the great lord by delivering to him… your **_**heads**_**!"**

Red blinked. "Ew," he muttered under his breath, his face contorting into a slightly disgusted wince at the thought.

Blue grinned, looking sideways at Red. Shadow's arrogance was rubbing off, it seemed… but it wasn't just arrogance. More like… _confidence_. His blazing eyes went back to the two as he gripped hard his sword and shield. "Ew is right," he snapped back triumphantly at the two, unafraid of the small witches which stood against the five, armed heroes. "Big talk for two small little creeps like yourselves. If you're so confident, then, well, _bring it!_"

"**This little brat sure is getting me mad, Kotake!"** the other hissed as her crooked grin turned into a sneer, swinging her rod of fire out in front of her. "**Let's take care of them quickly!"**

"**You bet, Koume!**" Kotake replied in the same sinister voice as she dove down at the heroes, screeching in hate as she swung her ice rod in front of her, sending a chilly blast of frosty air slashing at the grouped four heroes.

"Blue, watch out!" Red gasped as he jumped at the other, shoving him off to the side as the main path of the icy wind sliced the floor where Blue had just been standing.

Gritting his teeth angrily, Blue shoved the other aside as he gripped his sword. "Red, I was gonna use my shield!" he snapped hastily at the other as he glared back up at the witches.

"_Out of the way_!" Shadow roared as he ran past, pushing aside the others to stand in between them, looking up defiantly at the two flying witches. "You little pests chained me up here in the first damn place…" he hissed through his gritted, fanged teeth, his eyes narrowed in hatred. "You'll _pay_ for that!" Opening his palms in front of him, harsh balls of purple-shadow magic began to form in his hands. Launching from his infuriated fists, the large blasts of shadow magic began to furiously shoot at the witches, blast after blast chasing them in the air as he shot one after the other, getting closer and closer to the evading witches by the minute.

The witches once more cackled as they deftly evaded shot after shot, flying around on their brooms across the room. Shadow's furious eyes narrowed even harsher- and, crying out in hatred, launched one more, large blast at the witches, aimed dead center at the one encased in ice…

The witch saw the blast long before it launched straight at her- but, instead of raising her wand to fire back at the approaching projectile, instead she sit idly in the air… and cackled madly as the ball of powerful shadow magic slipped right through her, slamming against the wall behind her. And in an instant, the illusion of her form disappeared- reappearing in a moment behind the Shadow, the witch grinned widely as she lifted her ice rod, slamming it against the side of the hero and sending him spiraling to the ground, sliding against the rocky tile as he cried out in pain.

"S… Shadow!" Green gasped as he ran over to the fallen ally, reaching down to help grab his shoulder. His eyes were wide as he had just witnessed the attack gone wrong- what had just happened? How did Shadow's attack go right through her, only for her to reappear directly behind him?

Grunting, his anger mounting, Shadow hastily shoved Green aside as he struggled to his feet alone. Regrouping, Kotake and Koume once more floated above the heroes, laughing at the fallen reflection and his failed attack.

"Oh yeah? Well, taste the wrath of Blue Link!" the bold hero roared as he ran forward, sword and shield handy in front of him. Cackling, the fire-headed witch looked down at the rushing child in perverted glee… raising her wand, the witch waved it in front of her, sending effortlessly a blast of fire headed straight for the hero. Grinning, Blue instantly raised his shield, ready to protect himself from the fire and then instantly attack-

With a gasp and a loud cry of pain, the Blue hero suddenly found himself attacked from behind, flung forwards on his chest as he cringed, his back searing in hot pain as the fireball attacked him from behind. He gasped as he rolled over on his back, wrapping his arms around his chest as he doubled-over in pain. What… what _happened_? The fireball… it was aimed at his _front_, yet it had barely hit the front of his shield before it struck him in his _back_…

"Blue!" Red cried, tearing up as he ran over to his friend.

Recovering from the previous attack, Shadow winced as he looked up at the two witches, reveling in the glee of their tricks… their… _tricks…_ instantly, his eyes widened as he jerked his head over towards Vio. His mouth opened as he struggled to send him the important words which would save them… and yet, the words caught in his throat, and he shook his head furiously as he tried to get over the unnatural break in his voice. Gritting his teeth, sweat dripping from his forehead, his eyes flashed determinedly at Vio as he took a deep breath, knowing only one way to tell him what to do.

"VIO!" Shadow roared, his hands balling into fists, his mouth stuttering to find the right words which would be able to be delivered.

"…_ALL IS ONE_!"

Vio's narrowed eyes looked over at Shadow in confusion. His… his message from before, what he'd said to help him figure out the secret of the backwards maze… what… what did he mean now, with the twin witches…?

Instantly, Kotake and Koume turned their sights on Shadow in an instant, their eyes widening as they realized he knew their secret.

"**SHUT IT! STUPID SHADOW!"** the witches screeched in unison as they raised their wands, sending blasts of both fire and ice towards the weakened reflection…

_ …Reflection…_

Vio's eyes snapped open, his heart skipping a beat in realization.

_REFLECTION_!

Vio's mind raced. The words in the maze, they weren't _backwards_- they were _reflected!_ The _opposite_ of every single 'correct' door was the true way… this meant, the opposite of their _attacks_…!

"Shadow! Behind you!" Vio shouted, gasping as he ran over to the other- yet, ignoring the oncoming blast of dual-magic towards his friend's front, instead leapt around the shadow as he raised his shield to the invisible air around him- and, in an instant, winced as he felt himself jerked back, the attacks of both fire and ice slamming against his shield, having been aimed at Shadow's back. Gasping, Vio looked up at Twinrova, though his face lit up triumphantly.

"G… Guys!" he shouted as he got up, turning back to look at Twinrova as he sheathed his shield, and instead brandished his sword. "Her attacks… they're just tricks! Illusions! _Attack from behind you_!"

Blue, grunting as he allowed Red to help him up, looked at Vio as he nodded sharply to him, turning his sights back on the witches as he held his sword out in front of him… Bracing himself and taking a deep breath, he narrowed his eyes as a blast of fire soared towards him, an identical blast of ice flying next to it as it aimed its powers at the Red hero beside him… Gritting his teeth, and forcing himself to go against his natural instincts, Blue let out a wild yell as he turned around in an instant, a split second before the blast hit him, slashing his sword out behind him.

As Red did the same, the two heroes watched in surprise as their swords connected with the now-visible blasts of elemental enemy which had appeared at their backs, the force of their blades against the blasts shooting each elemental burst of energy back up in the air and arcing around as they slammed against the opposite witches.

Screeching in pain, the witches reeled back as the fire-haired one shuddered from the cold, and the icicle-bearing witch screaming in pain as the fire consumed her. The attacks lessened and wore off, and the two looked at each other quietly- before nodding, and looking back at the heroes, a new, far angrier sneer worn underneath their crooked noses.

"**Pesky little Shadow…"** Kotake hissed as she and her sister suddenly flew forwards, trapping the lone shadow as they flew circles around him, cackling incessantly.

"**He won't be so pesky, sister… when he works for **_**us**_**…!"** Koume replied as she cackled, their flight around the lone, dark hero increasing as it trapped him in their swift tornado.

Gritting his teeth and anger and fear, Shadow took a step back as he looked frantically around him at the witches who trapped him. His hands balled into fists… "I'll NEVER work for _you_!" he bellowed in rage- yet his red eyes widened with fear as he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach… no… they wouldn't…

"**I don't think we **_**asked**_** him… did we, Kotake?"** Koume hissed in glee as she raised her wand, grinning as she saw her sister do the same.

"**Not at all, dear Koume… **_**Not at all**_**!"** Kotake cackled in response, and, in tandem with her twin, shrieked in glee as she launched a different sort of magical blast from her rod… and, as her sister did the same, she cackled as her hideous dark magic pierced through the Shadow's body, sending him shrieking in pain, collapsing to his knees as the darkness wrapped around him…

"Shadow!" Vio gasped, regrouping with the other three as he stood in front of the witches, unable to get close to him as the witches stirred up a wind around their trapped barrier…

And yet, in an instant, the shrouding witches had vanished from view, the barrier of wind dissipating in an instant and leaving the lone, crumpled body of the Shadow kneeling silently on the stone floor.

Not hesitating a moment, Vio instead scrambled to run over to the other, grabbing his shoulder as he shook him lightly. "Shadow! Shadow, are you okay?" he asked firmly as he looked at the shadow's hanging head, desperately trying to see through his cast-over bangs to his eyes…

In an instant, though, the shadow's eyes snapped open- burning red, hollow and emotionless, they set their sights on Vio. A split second later, a sudden blast of shadowy, dark magic burst from Shadow's form, sending the other Link crying aloud as he felt himself flung backwards, landing harshly on his back a few feet away.

"Vio!" Blue gasped as he ran back towards his friend, helping him up. His furious eyes shot back at Shadow. "What the hell was that for?-!" he shouted angrily at the kneeling shadow… yet, before he could wait for an answer, his eyes widened in realization, the breath stolen from his chest as he looked at the sight before them.

Silently, the shadow rose to his feet, his chin still bowed as his blood-red eyes looked ominously at the four heroes. He was silent as the dark cloud of darkness continued to dance around him… and his cold, empty eyes set their harsh gaze upon the four heroes.

Once more reappearing over the Shadow, the twin witches Kotake and Koume cackled as they once more flew circles overtop their new pawn. Hovering over him, they set their crooked sights on the heroes, raising their wands commandingly.

"**Oh, such powerful **_**anger**_** he harbors… Such delicious **_**doubt!**_** This petty little Shadow will be of good use to our purposes, sister!"** Kotake screeched in delight, dancing on her broom.

"**Indeed, my sister!"** Koume replied in an equally shrieking voice as she twirled her rod joyfully in the air above their tool. "**Now, puppet… go play with your little **_**friends**_**!"** she commanded with another terrible cackle and a wave of her wand.

"**Go… play…**" the Shadow muttered under his breath as he looked through hollow eyes at the four heroes who stood in front of him. Slowly, and with limp hands, as if his arms were being lifted by strings and not of his own will, his arms were raised in front of him as powerful balls of shadow magic were once more swirling around his fists. As the twin witches ascended further upwards, giggling in delight, the small form of the child's shadow floated lightly in the air, rising upwards above the heroes…

"S… Shadow…" Green gasped as he took a step back, lowering his sword yet raising his shield. "What are you doing…?"

"He… he's being possessed by them!" Vio shouted firmly, seeing through the hollow, empty gaze of their friend. Narrowing his eyes, the Link took a step forward- and, throwing all logic out the window, tossed down in front of him his sword and shield. "SHADOW!" he shouted at the other, ignoring the cries of surprise and protests from those behind him. "You_ know who you are_! Don't do this! We're your FRIENDS, _remember_?-!"

"**F… friends…"** the words were shaky as they left their puppets' mouth, the evil magic of the witches harboring the body and powers of the reluctant shadow. The orbs of shadow magic, having once been growing around his fists, slowly began to cease their growing… and, throbbing furiously, as if struggling with themselves, began to decrease in size, as his eyes widened, the light struggling to return to his eyes…

Vio's eyes widened as he looked upon the struggling Shadow. He was… he was trying to gain lucidity! He took another step forward, taking a deep breath as he once more called out encouragingly to their unsung ally. "Fight it, Shadow! _Fight it!_ You're _stronger_ than that!"

"**V… Vio…"** the words struggled to leave the possessed shadow's mouth, as the soul beneath the body screamed silently, thrashing against the controlling powers of the witches. Inside, the outcast hero was using all his might to once more regain control of his own body… However, as the power began to push back on his will, he knew, with a sinking feeling, he would not be able to regain control of his body… Struggling, he focused all his energy into forcing his mouth to open and shout just a few more words… If he could just send one message to them, before he lost control once again…

"**THE… LIGHT… … ROD….! USE… … IT… …! … … **_**NOW**_**… ! …!"**

Screaming in agony against the magic which was trying to possess him, the bewitched shadow writhed in pain in the air, as its body fought an invisible war with its mind, its power temporarily ceased as it attempted to cleanse itself of the harsh battles waged within his mind…

Though only seconds would soon pass, it seemed to Vio hours as he looked down at the light rod in his hands, and back up at the writhing shadow in the air above them… Somehow… he knew that, aiming the powerful weapon of light at the being of darkness… would he be able to do that to their friend? And yet… the light swirled around in the orb of the rod, and, looking into its brightness, he felt calmed… and he trusted the glow to set things right, to do only what he wanted it to do and to leave the pure soul he knew inside the being of darkness unharmed. His eyes narrowed quietly in stoic determination, and a deep breath swept across his chest as he slowly raised the rod up above him…

And, with a loud cry of effort, the wise hero leapt forward, slicing the air in front of him with his light rod, its beam aimed straight at his friends… looking quietly up, with determined narrow eyes, Vio watched calmly as he aimed the blast of light straight and true. From the orb of light at the tip of his weapon, a large explosion of light burst from its tip, hurtling its thick rays towards the floating shadow above them.

Shadow's eyes, regaining a sliver of light, watched as he struggled to keep his body still, awaiting the painful blast of purifying light he knew would be the only way to save them… his body, under the control of the witches, struggled against his mind to move, out of the way, run from the horrible attack…. But, no. His eyes blinked as his soul regained control of his vision, and he watched quietly, forcing himself to stay still as the light neared closer to him…

And in an instant, it happened- and was all over.

The blast of light tore through the figure of the shadow, blazing straight through his form as its light impaled him in its pure, virtuous brightness, the electrical-current-like waves of energy swirling once more around his screaming, writhing form. And yet, its light didn't stop at the shadow- for it had its orders from its wise owner, and continued its path straight past the shadow… piercing through the blinding clouds of darkness above, the magnificent ray of light lit up the sky as it soared true towards its invisible target… and, in seconds, struck the two floating witches who had concealed themselves in the billowing darkness above. Enveloping its wonderful powers of light around the witches, Kotake and Koume found themselves shrieking in pain as the ray of light stopped at them, penetrating straight through their forms and slicing at them from every angle.

Its damage done, the ray of righteous light faded away. The clouds were clear, and once more the Links looked up at their two enemies… but also, their eyes looked fearfully up at the single, hovering body of the shadow… and all cried out in shock as his limp form fell through the air, his motionless body landing solidly on the ground with a thud.

"Sh… Shadow!" Red cried as he ran over to their friend, turning him over on his back as he searched the shadow for wounds… but, the light was a weapon which left no mark, and his frantic eyes instead looked desperately upon the closed, still eyes of Shadow.

Continuing their screeches of pain, Kotake and Koume attracted once more the attention of the Links as they swirled around each other frantically in the air above them… and slowly, as their screams subsided, so they slowed down their flying and came to a single hover above the four heroes.

"**Kotake… it's time to get **_**serious**_** with these meddlesome children!"** Koume shrieked in pain and hatred as she raised her wand.

"**These brats will tremble before our Double Dynamite Attack, Koume!**" Kotake replied in an equally shrill howl, her wand raised next to her sister as the two once more began to fly tight circles in the air… and yet, as they swirled around above the heroes, their forms soon became indistinguishable, instead their forms replaced by blurs of fire and ice….

In seconds, however, the swirling mass of opposite elements had ceased, and in the place where the two witches had been… a large, much taller single witch hovered in the air, wielding in her hands two large wands of fire and ice and looking down at the heroes in a sinister, twisted grin. From the back of her head, with the combined powers of Kotake and Koume, a blazing blast of fire radiated from the back of head, and a heavy shoot of ice sprouted from right beside the fire.

Cackling in evil glee, Twinrova raised high her dual wands, twirling them maliciously over her head.

"What… the… how the heck do we beat _that_ thing?-!" Blue shouted in rage and worry as he knelt over Shadow, where the other three had also gathered around in hopes of waking their friend… only to have witnessed the terrifying merge and transformation of the twin witches into Twinrova.

Vio's guilty eyes looked down at the fallen form of their friend… had he… had he truly… done this to Shadow? With… His eyes flashed over instantly as he remembered Shadow's words. _Use the light rod…_ Somehow… he could hear it, in the urgency of his words, he did not just mean against him. Looking back at the rod of light in his grasp, the hero nodded quietly as he began to understand. It… it was the only way of defeating the witch. Slowly, he stood up, turning to face the single abomination and walking slowly towards her…

Twinrova looked down at the single boy who stood opposed to her, and once more let out a shrill, demented laughter. Instantly, raising her hands, the witch summoned a powerful gale of wind, which blew down over the ground the Links stood on. The winds swirled furiously as they trapped the other three Links, and the fallen shadow, blocking them out of the arena she created around her and the single, purple-vested hero.

"**How amusing!"** the echoing, double-voice of the single witch cried out, wielding her dual rods of fire and ice in front of her, aiming their tips at the lone hero as the winds whipped viciously around them. "**You want to challenge me, alone? I am invincible! You really think you can defeat **_**us**_** with that pathetic little weapon?-!"**

Softly, a smirk rose on Vio's face… and, lifting his chin to set his calm, determined gaze on the witch, he spoke quietly. "No, I don't _think_ I can…" he whispered, but his grin grew as his voice grew along with it. "You little hag, _I_ _KNOW I CAN!"_

The cries of both hero and villain merged into one as each lunged forward at the other, the evil witch Twinrova lashing out with both her rods blasting in front of her, and the hero Vio slicing the air in front of him with his light rod. The two elements shot forwards in the air against the approaching blast of pure light…

The resulting explosion, of the connection of the powers of good and of evil, plunged the entire room into a bright, white blindness.

* * *

**Oh, yeah. 'Cause Vio's just THAT. AWESOME.**

**I dunno, guys, this may very well be my new favorite chapter! **

**Did YOU see the big twist in the puzzle coming? ;D Or were you blindsighted, like Vio was?**

**Anyways, I'm super excited to reveal to you guys the name of the next chapter (and then laugh maniacally as ya'll try to debate over what it means in the reviews):**

**Get ready for tomorrow's dramatic chapter, Chapter Twenty Four: _Nightfall__!_**


	24. Nightfall

**Here it is, Chapter 24! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, as it's one of my favorites so far in terms of drama and character development.**

**Also: If you want to really get in the mood of the end of this chapter, I'd start playing some sad music around the paragraph which stars with "And slowly, those eyes".**

**I listened to 'Daily Agony' while writing it, and, well... just read on to find out! **

* * *

Chapter 24 – Nightfall

* * *

For a moment, in the merging cries of both Vio and Twinrova, the entire room was engulfed in a piercing, white light, blinding all in the cell with its pure, shining light. The two elemental forces pushed against the lone force of light as the three rays connected, blasting at each other as they fought for control. And yet… the harsh light of the fire and ice began to fade as it was pushed further and further back by the growing blast of light. And, in an instant- before any of the combatants could react- the light overtook the powers of the twin witches and shot out at the villains.

The light shrouding the rest of the room in brightness instantly retreated, as all of its energy was focused on the single blast that slashed through the two elemental shots and pierced the body of the single, large witch. Instantly, the light swirled around her formed as she screeched in pain, her entire body growing stiff as the pure brightness enveloped her in its grasp. Like it had done before, the electrical-current-like blasts of pulsing white light wrapped around the evil witch Twinrova, paralyzing her through its tangled grasp.

And, in one final blast of energy and light, the brightness covered the entire room once more, flashing outwards as it destroyed the evil being within its righteous grip.

Shielding his eyes from the brightness, Vio brought his hand down from his eyes as the light began to fade, the rod lowering in his other hand. Slowly, he looked from side to side as the normal light began to be restored to the room. The wind barrier the evil Twinrova had constructed around him had faded, and he was able to see the three Links, still crowded around Shadow, a few feet off. However, his attention was then directed towards the sky where his light rod had connected with the witch. Though his eyes slightly widened in surprised- he was not worried when his eyes graced nothing but the stone walls of the empty dungeon. They were gone… he knew not where, but he was confident… somehow, he knew… they would not be troubling the heroes any longer.

The light which had dispelled around the witch slowly began to dissipate and fade- but it didn't disappear. Instead, it began to gather in one small form, a single ball of light which began to swirl around in front of Vio… lowering to his eyes, the light turned calmly around in its circle as it slowly returned to the orb of light floating atop his rod. Once more, Vio found his gaze almost trapped on the pure orb of light, restored to its grandeur with the powerful brightness back in its hold. And yet… this could not keep his attention for long, for as he looked at the light, a chilling reminder sank in the bottom of his stomach.

"Shadow!" Vio gasped as he whirled around to the three Links who were still crowded around the motionless, fallen friend. Instantly, he ran up to them- grabbing his sword and shield off the floor and sheathing them as he did- falling down on his knees as he came up to Shadow.

"Vio!" Green gasped as he looked over at Vio, still kneeling by Shadow as their attempts to wake him were proving fruitless. "You… is she gone…?

Vio nodded quietly, concentrating on Shadow's limp body as he tried to figure out a way to revive their friend. "Yes, I think so," he replied simply, his frantic eyes searching the shadow's closed eyes…

And slowly, those eyes struggled to open again. Fluttering open a few times, the boy groaned quietly as he slightly rolled over in pain, looking up through pained, squinted eyes at the four figures who stood over him.

"Shadow! You're okay!" Red squealed delightedly, the bright smile returning to his face.

"T… Twinrova… did you… beat her?" Shadow groaned as he struggled to use his elbows to push him up to sit. Gasping, as his energy once more left him, his elbows slipped and he fell backwards once more- but Blue was quick to catch him before his head hit the stone.

Vio nodded calmly, his face flushed with relief at seeing their friend wake. "She won't be hurting anyone else ever again, Shadow," he said firmly as he held out his hand to try and help the Shadow up.

Slowly, the shadow's dark red eyes looked towards his friend's outstretched hand… then back to the ground as they closed in resignation. "You… you guys need to go," he muttered through his gritted teeth as he tried to block out the pain radiating through his body. "Every minute you waste here… Ganondorf is in the light realm, closer to gaining complete power over the light world."

It was then that Vio's face fell, his eyes looking to the side in guilt and despair. "I… I did that, didn't I?" he choked out, gritting his teeth as he tried to keep his composure under the terrible burden which he knew he had to bear. "I… I told us to come here. And that was what set him free…"

"Vio, you didn't know it would happen, any more than the rest of us did," Green said firmly, his stern face shaking as he looked at the other. "This isn't your fault."

"Heh… you always were the brightest," Shadow smirked as he once more tried to open his eyes and look at Vio. "Always the one... everything that was hard to do… you'd do it. Because you knew it needed to be done." He gasped as he once more clutched at his chest, the agony once more racing through his body. Gritting his teeth, his eyes weakly once more opened as his fanged grin smirked at Vio. "Just like this."

Red's happy face fell as he listened to Shadow's words, and slowly he shook his head. "Whaddaya mean, Shadow? We… we won! Those witches are gone now, and you'll get better, and we'll beat Ganondorf! You'll… you'll be okay," he sniffed as he looked at the still, limp form of their friend- who had yet to move an inch from where he had fallen.

Slowly, Blue shook his head in confusion and anger at Red's words. Looking back at Shadow, he found himself choking out his words. "You… Shadow… _Why_? Why have you risked yourselves… so many times, to help us? Before, when you were with Vaati… Why did you turn against him and sacrifice yourself to save us?" His face fell as he looked down sadly at his crumpled form.

There was a quiet silence over the four heroes, gathered around the single form of their fallen friend. Knowing the burden of answering their question fell on his shoulders, the Shadow looked quietly up at the ceiling before him, before closing his eyes once more.

"I… I suppose I've found that… as a shadow, I used to think that I was supposed to be the opposite of you. That as a being of darkness, I could never be a… a hero." His words were quiet and controlled, as he fought to keep the pain out of his voice and instead speak these last few things to his friends. His eyes closed once more as he took another breath and continued. "I was told that… as your reflection, I was everything that you weren't… Cowardly, selfish… evil, weak… and nothing you were." His eyes opened once more, their sad gaze looking off, forlorn, to the side. "I was never destined to be… _good_. Never to be appreciated or looked at as anything but a mere _shadow_…"

"Shadow-" Green tried to protest, his sad eyes looking determinedly at their friend as he began to speak against him- but was stopped as the shadow weakly lifted a hand. A soft smirk began to come over his face.

"But, I've realized now… I'd rather choose my own fate. And as en evil incarnation of a hero, I was never… happy. I was always alone. You, Vio… You and Zelda, you showed me that… on the side of light, there were friends… people who cared for you. People who valued you, as who you were. It didn't matter if I was weak or strong, cowardly or brave… friends… they would always value me for who I was." He closed his eyes once more, laying his head back against the stone with a sigh. "And I… I wanted that. I wanted to have… friends."

Slowly, a smile began to replace Vio's guilty frown, and he looked back at the Shadow, his eyes restored to a quiet peace. "Shadow… you're our friend. What you did for us… we'll never forget it."

"The… the fight back against Twinrova," Shadow sighed as he looked off to the side, "She was the one who bewitched the labyrinth, and her curse was what prevented me from telling you how to beat her. That's why I could only speak to you in riddle when I was calling out to you in the maze… I… I hoped you weren't there, but if you were, I knew you wouldn't be able to figure it out without some help."

Blue smiled as he nodded, understanding it now. "We wouldn't have been able to make it without you, Shadow. Especially when you helped beat Vaati… You're not weak, or cowardly, either," he said, shaking his head as he grinned widely at the other. "You're brave, and strong- you're a Link, too, y'know. And you ARE a hero, no matter what you think!"

Slowly, a smile began to form on Shadow's face… free of spite, sarcasm, or anger, he sighed as he closed his eyes, letting his chin rest on his chest as he relaxed. For once… for once, it was good to let someone tell him these things. He knew, after all… he would not be hearing them again. As if on cue to his thoughts, another wave of pain rushed through him, and he cried out as he suddenly shot up, doubling up in pain as his arms wrapped around his chest. The Links around him gasped and crowded around him, helpless to aid him. Sweating, Shadow's fingers trembled as he let go of his stomach and set his hands on the cold stone beneath him… slowly, his head shook.

"I… I mean it, guys," he gasped out as he shook his head, his fingers gripping the stone tiles beneath him. "You need to go, _now._ You've already wasted enough time over me as it is…"

Green looked helplessly at the others. He… he knew Shadow was right, that now that they had been tricked, they were running out of time and had to return to the light world. But, he looked down with guilty eyes at their weakened friend. "We… we can't leave you behind, Shadow," he said, shaking his head sadly. What was he to do? He was their 'leader', he had to make a decision… but, even though he knew which decision had to be made, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"What else would you do, take me with you?" Shadow sneered sarcastically back up at Green. He shook his head as he put his hand up to his forehead, his other hand on the ground to help support him as he sat up. "I can't go into the light world… I'm just a _shadow_, remember?" He smiled wryly over at Vio, though his eyes tried to hide his sorrow. Sighing, he looked over to the side as his body gave another shake, his teeth gritting against the pain. "Besides… there's… not much you can do for me, anyways."

Red's eyes snapped open in shock. "What… what do you mean?" he whined as he looked over at their friend. "You're gonna be okay… right?"

Slowly, Shadow opened his eyes as he looked at the four crowded Links around him. They… they were all so _concerned_ for him... Their eyes were wide as they looked at him sadly, and he knew they were each silently wondering if he was really going to make it… Closing his eyes, the shadow found himself deep in thought. What was he to say? The truth? He was never one for sugarcoating the facts, no matter how dire the situation, and he wasn't even at all upset with the fate which he knew was drawing near to him. But… for the heroes to be able to continue on, to defeat Ganondorf… They needed to be told he was going to be okay. To be able to go forth, their confidence unshaken and have the spirit to carry on…

Opening his eyes once more, a resolute expression came across his changed face as he nodded, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Yeah… I'll be fine. I just need… some rest, is all. And I can't really do that with you morons sitting around here and annoying me with all your questions, now can I?" he finished with a sarcastic grin.

The others were quiet as they took in Shadow's words. Instantly, Blue lit up in a grin as he nodded. "Jeez, Shadow, we can take a hint!" he teased back with a laugh, crossing his arms and flashing him a grin. "Just don't _miss_ us too much! And hey, uh, try not to get yourself chained up again while we're gone, got it?" He looked and nodded at Green with a smile; he was ready to go.

Red beamed as he nodded, looking over at Shadow, "Get better soon, okay? Then we can see each other again after we beat Ganondorf!" the bright hero called out cheerfully. He looked back at Blue, and then Green- he was also ready whenever Green would give the orders.

Giving a nod, Green smiled at Shadow. So, it was his way of telling them he'd be okay- well, he'd trust him. Nodding to Red and Blue, he looked one last time at Shadow before getting back to his feet, lightly dusting off his tunic. He wore a smile as he nodded to their new friend- "We'll beat him, Shadow. We'll beat him and he won't ever come back to hurt anyone again. I promise you that."

Shadow smiled grimly towards the other as he nodded in brief, quiet respect. "I'll hold you to that promise, then," he said curtly as he crossed his arms, smirking. "Don't screw it up."

Vio had been quiet as the others said their good-byes, reading quietly the face and words of the hero's shadow as he sat amongst the four, urging them to go. No… he didn't believe Shadow. Not one bit. He alone, it seemed, could see through their friend's lies- sadly, he knew, that Shadow was… was not going to be okay. He didn't just need sleep… what he'd done with his light rod… it couldn't be undone. However, he had kept his face stoic and calm- after all, he also could see that, if this were true, then it meant Shadow was hiding it from the others for a reason. He, too, could understand that the others needed the high morale, the thought that Shadow was going to be okay, to continue onwards.

It was then that he looked up with a small start, realizing the others were looking at him and waiting for him to say his good-bye as well. Looking back at Shadow… He knew, even if the others didn't, that this farewell… that it would be the last goodbye they would be able to give him. A small smile crept at the corners of his mouth- and, looking back at Shadow, he nodded simply.

"Thank you, Shadow… for everything."

Slowly, Shadow's grin faded into a more serious, morose look, and he gave a curt, simple nod back to Vio, hiding the hurt from his eyes. He could see it in his friend's expression, and hear it in his words… he knew. Vio knew as well as Shadow did, that there wouldn't be a "next time", or a "meet again". But… it didn't matter anymore. He'd… he'd done what he needed to do. The Four Sword heroes were safe, they were strong, and they were headed back to the light world where they would finally be able to confront and defeat the mighty King of Darkness. His role in their adventure… it was coming to an end. And this time… there would be no Ganondorf or Twinrova to revive him.

Getting to his feet, Vio turned back to the three Links gathered around him and nodded, silently telling them he was ready to go as well. With a smile, Green looked back one last time at Shadow as he pulled from around his neck the chain, which had been tucked underneath his tunic. Holding the rope in his hand, he looked at quiet reverence back at the white stone… knowing that, once they harnessed its power, they would be once more back in their own world- the world of light.

Green gave one last glance to Shadow as the stone left his grasp, floating in the middle of the four gathered heroes. He smiled once more, giving a nod to their friend. Quietly, the Shadow nodded back in equal relevance- and, as the stone began to shine, Shadow found himself bringing his hand up to his face to shield his eyes as the light grew larger and larger in intensity…

The righteous light of the stone grew around the Four Heroes, until even they could no longer see beyond the barrier of light which was swirling around them. Vio strained to get one last look of his friend… but, before he could look around him, the light had once more engulfed the heroes, surrounding them in its brightness.

And as Shadow shielded his eyes, the area of light which had covered the heroes grew larger and larger, until finally it imploded upon itself- disappearing almost instantly in a small blast of light. It had been mere seconds… but he looked past his hands, his cast-over eyes falling on the empty ground in front of him.

They were gone… and he was alone once more.

Sighing, Shadow sat back on the ground once more, leaning over as he rested his elbows on his knees, cradling his head in his palms. The pain… the pain was nearly unbearable. He'd been able to hide it when the other Links were around, but now that they were gone… he no longer had to disguise it. His body shook in brief convulsions as the light power inside him grew and continued to break down his strength, little by little. Hero or no… he was still a being of darkness… and the light rod had taken its toll. And yet… he was not mad. Or upset, or anything… No… he was actually, finally… glad. He would be going to rest now, and Ganondorf would not be able to wake him any longer.

Softly, a quiet nagging sound to his side brought Shadow's pain-stricken eyes open as he lifted his head off his hands, looking to the side of him at the source of the growing, incessant chatter.

"**You old fool, look what you did!"**

"**Me? How dare you call ME old? We're TWINS!"**

It almost brought a smile to the Link's face, looking at the two ghostly forms of the twin witches Kotake and Koume as they floated in midair in front of him, bickering at each other as to who was the cause of their untimely deaths. He couldn't even help but chuckle.

The witches turned to look at the ailing Shadow on the floor, their transparent and wispy forms hardly holding together as they clung to the dark world for what little time they had left in it.

"**What're **_**you**_** laughing about, kid?"** Kotake snapped with a scrunched-up nose- which then turned into a devious sneer, "**You'll be **_**joining us**_** soon enough!"**

The soft smirk on the Shadow's face stayed right where it was as he looked at the two solemnly, nodding. "You're damn right I'll be joining you," he said quietly, though his fanged grin grew as the sweat continued to run down his pain-seared face. "And it's about damn _time_, too."

The other witch studied the dying Shadow carefully, almost curiously. Crossing her arms, ignoring the halo above her and her sisters' heads, she sneered at him, "**And yet, you lied to your little friends about it… you foolish little Shadow! You've betrayed your own **_**kind**_**- and for what? Just to make yourself feel like a hero?"**

Listening to her sister, Kotake looked back at Shadow, also curious now as her nagging voice lowered. "**Now that I think about it… why **_**did**_** you help them? You've lost your own life for it!"**

The wry smirk on the shadow's face was slowly replaced- but not by a frown, but instead another, softer smile. Feeling the pain once more wash over him like a wave of acid, the Shadow cringed as he grit his teeth and clenched his fists. Looking back up at the witches as they began their ascent, leaving his world, he smiled up at them- almost triumphantly- as he answered their simple question.

"Because… they believed in me… and not as a power, but as a _person_…" His eyes closed as he lightly bowed his head.

"…And that's more than anyone's ever done for me."

And as the ghosts vanished from his view, Shadow smiled as he felt the pain began to subside, a relaxing sort of numbness instead flooding his body… lowering his back against the cool tile, he allowed himself to lay back down against the floor, his eyes closing in a quiet calm.

He… he was ready. Ready to finally… finally, be in peace.

* * *

**First things first: DON'T KILL ME! D: -runs away-**

**Just... Have some faith in me, okay? ;)**

**Also, I suppose I do like the more tragic parts of the story... perhaps this is why this is my favorite chapter so far?**

**Anyways, guys, we're headed for the final home stretch now!**

**Get ready for tomorrow's chapter, Chapter Twenty-Five: _Determination_!**

**P.S. Unfortunately, Chapter Twenty Six may not be up until Thursday or Friday. :( But I promise it will be well worth the wait- Because 26 will be the BIGGEST chapter in the entire fic, by FAR. (And I mean this in more ways than one!) **

**I hope you guys are as excited for the upcoming finale as I am! 6 more chapters to go!**


	25. Determination

**I know, the previous chapter was heart-wrenching for me, too... But the Links MUST move on. Arriving back in the light world, they regroup and renew their confidence to keep going...**

**Onwards, to Hyrule Castle! Let's go! :D**

* * *

Chapter 25 – Determination

* * *

The light which had engulfed the four heroes softly began to fade as it cast its light across a new sort of terrain, its brightness illuminating a different world than from when it had started. Slowly, the swirling brightness began to fade, leaving in its wake what had not been there seconds before.

Blue was the first to look around and examine their new surroundings, taking a step forward as he left the tight circle the Links had arrived in to look widely around them. His eyes narrowed in thought, his head bowing in concentration.

"Well… it definitely was a different trip coming back here than going there," Green commented with a brief smile as he shook his head, also taking a step to the side as he walked up next to Blue, looking around them to find out exactly where they had been teleported to. And his words rang true in the minds of all the Links- before, when they had been transported to the world of darkness, each of the heroes had lost consciousness and drifted into a sort of daze… but the trip back was nearly instantaneous. For them, a mere flash of light was all that had happened between them exiting one world and entering the next. He quietly wondered why- but as the third Link came to join him, Green instead looked to his side at Red as he shook his head, ignoring the thought as he once more turned his sights on their surroundings.

"Are we… back in the Moaning Woods?" Red asked as he looked, wide-eyed, at the multiple trees and bushes that littered their surroundings, crowding them and blocking their sight of far away.

"Y'know, this place looks familiar, too," Blue said as he nodded, looking back at the other two Links. "I'm pretty sure we were here before… Maybe we're back on the path we took through the woods?"

Green nodded as he listened to both Red and Blue's words, looking around him once more as he pondered their situation. "Hm, maybe…" The Green hero then paused as he found himself in a surprised state. Instead, he looked around him at the one hero who had yet to move or say anything. He blinked, his eyes slightly narrowing in a worried confusion. "Hey, Vio… you alright?"

The fourth Link had been gazing, almost forlorn, out into the trees, silent as the wind which blew through their hats. However, when he was addressed, he looked back over his shoulder, his expression ever as stoic and serious as ever. Calmly, he gave a simple nod, turning back to them. He… No. It wouldn't do to dwell on these thoughts of his. For the sake of the others… and for Shadow's last wish… he would do what needed to be done.

Walking up to them, Vio turned his sights on their surroundings as he put a hand to his chin briefly. "Blue is correct… these landmarks are familiar. I would dare say we are nearing the edge of the forest, where it meets with the outskirts of Hyrule Castle." His voice was calm and simple- hardly a hint of emotion crossed his face as he instead looked carefully around them, remembering every minute detail about just where they needed to go next.

Green was quiet for a moment as he looked back at Red and Blue- but, dismissing his troubling thoughts, he looked back to Vio and quickly nodded. They were all together, and ready to take on Ganondorf… now, above all, they had to remain a team. "What Shadow said earlier… he's probably right. We need to head to Hyrule Castle as soon as possible. I'll bet it's safe to assume _he's _already there…"

"Then what're we waiting for?" Blue shouted with a triumphant grin, looking over at Vio and Green. "We've already done this bit, so go ahead, guys! Lead the way out of here so we can kick Ganondorf's ass out of our world! That bastard won't know what hit him when we're done with him!"

Red cringed slightly at Blue's language, but grinned as he looked back at the other two and nodded. "I just _know_ we can do it, guys!" he said with an enthusiastic nod. "I… I know we're a lot stronger than the last time we were here. We know all of our strengths and weaknesses… we're the greatest team ever, so let's give it our best!"

Green smiled, Blue's readiness and Red's cheerfulness warming his heart and setting his soul ablaze. They could do it. He looked back to Vio and gave a simple, knowing nod. "We'll always be a team. And Red's right- we're the best team there is. We're the team that will rid Hyrule of evil!"

Vio looked at the brave, strong, and happy faces of his friends… and, suddenly, found himself to be slowly, quietly smiling as he lightly bowed his head. Shadow… he had given the Links more than just his knowledge. His confidence surged through each of them… And he was not about to let their friend's gift go to waste. The smile on his face crept into a wider, though still quiet, grin- and he nodded, crossing his arms contently. "Our chances certainly are much greater than when we started out… we have each gained much in our travels… and the prospect of a four-against-one fight is also promising. We _will_ defeat Ganondorf- there is no other option."

Fueled by the confidence of each of their friends, the four heroes cried out ecstatically as they whipped out their swords, the blade of each Four Sword swung mightily in the air as they clinked with one another, the tips meeting in the center in a triumphant gesture of heroism.

Ready and charged up for the fight, the Links of the Four Sword shouted out once more in triumph as they sheathed their swords, grinning widely and readying their trip back to the castle. And as they turned to walk out of the woods, Vio guiding them and the others talking excitedly amongst each other, an almost delightful air surrounded the four…

Red smiled as he looked at the others walking alongside him, his smile so wide that his cheeks pressed up against his eyes. They… they could do it! Looking forward, his eyes lit up as he felt a sudden, warm wave of happiness surge through him… And yet… His smile quieted as he stopped walking, looking down at the grass in thought. That feeling…? It was wonderful, and he knew he had felt it before…

The other three had not walked a few steps before noticing the fourth one in their party had stopped. Smiling, they looked over at him, Blue poking him teasingly in the shoulder as they asked what was wrong. But, as Red looked up… his face was beaming in a wonderful smile, and he whirled around on his feet as he turned to look ecstatically behind him.

Each of the three other Links instantly turned around to see what had caught Red's attention- and, their jaws and hearts agape, they stared delightedly at the sight in front of them.

Draped in golden, pure light, the warm figure of the Keaton stood in front of the Links, her delicate, gentle head bowed lightly as her ever-closed eyes looked upon the four children with grace and gentle gratitude. And though her muzzle was quite like that of a fox's, each of the children knew and could feel the heart-lifting smile which was worn silently around her mouth.

Looking at the four heroes gathered in front of her, the Keaton lifted her head as she took a single step forward- and, with another warm wave of her love washing over them, she spoke to all four of them in her tender, calm voice.

_Courage, strength, wisdom and heart-_

_Falter not under thine strengths apart._

_Tests of each await ye ahead-_

_To know when to lead, and to be led._

Her words, greater in strength and devotion than any she had yet spoken to the heroes, radiated through their hearts and spoke to their very soul as the heroes listened quietly to her advice. Briefly, Vio looked back at the others, who also returned his glance, before looking back at the Keaton. Remaining standing where he was, he simply implored her with a nod and a smile as he spoke kindly to the one who had helped them so much on their journey. Her riddles were no longer the question… they were the answer.

"Keaton… we would never have gotten anywhere without your guidance. I understand the tests you tell us of… We will not break the confidence you have placed in us."

Green smiled as he looked from Vio to the beautiful golden fox, also nodding quietly. "I know… The road ahead will be rough… rougher than anything we've faced before. But… we'll do it. We'll beat Ganondorf, and save Zelda. I promise."

Red was the next to grin as he nearly jumped up in down in his place with cheer. "Green's right! I just know we can do it! We're Link- the Four Sword heroes!" He looked to the side, flashing his bright grin at his friend. "Right, Blue?"

Blue almost laughed as he wrapped an arm around Red's shoulder, rubbing his friend's hat-hair with his fist. He looked back at their guide with wild, bright eyes. "You bet we will! We're strong, and we've got the Four Sword. Nothing's gonna stand in our way!"

Vio smiled quietly as he looked at the others, then back at the Keaton. She took one more step forward, her eyes glowing with an almost motherly radiance, as she spoke one last time to the four Links.

_Faith and hope, my children, do not toss aside;_

_in thy darkest hour, these shall be thy guide._

_Face the evil King, apart and combined_

_in each other and the world, thou are confide._

As the Keaton finished her speech, her words grew quiet as she bowed her head, her peaceful, shut eyes almost glowing with kindness and strength for the heroes. The heroes no longer needed to fight amongst each other- or doubt another, or feel the need to go on their own. They were four Links, and one team- and they could all feel the true words of the beautiful fox rising and growing in their souls. To face the King… apart and combined… the four looked at each other, smiling in quiet understanding.

Feeling their souls connect like they hadn't experienced before, the Links nodded to each other as they turned to look back at the Keaton- and yet, in the small clearing where she stood, not a single being was there- instead, the empty plain of grass was lit up by the sun shining through the darkened canopies, sending its blessing rays through the thick of trees and dancing across the faces of each of the heroes.

And yet… though in her absence, the Links no longer felt the empty feeling of loss or helplessness like they had before. No… this time, she had left them with the feeling of accomplishment, of determination- of faith, and of hope. Once more, the four turned to look at each other- and giving each a small, quiet smile of understanding, the four turned around and resumed their walk out of the forest.

And though four sets of footprints led the way out of the woods… one soul burned in their hearts as they marched triumphantly to the field of battle.

The plane of light which lit up the empty field of grass stood alone, silent, as its guests had left the woods… and yet, in the center of the glowing rays of sunshine which shone through even the densest of trees, a soft illusion began to form in the light of the sun. The beautiful form of the Keaton, appearing in a wispy, ghostly form, sat quietly in the center of the circle of light, her closed eyes watching from afar as the heroes disappeared into the distance. Her power… it was growing weaker by the moment. She would no longer be able to appear to them as she had done before… But, it was worth it.

With the invisible smile once more appearing across her maw, the fox tilted down her muzzle as she spoke once more- this time, her warm and enlightening voice radiating confidently and proudly throughout the troubled lands of her children, before her form finally faded away into the light.

_Sacred heroes, force of four, together as one-_

_Thou evil of shadows, thine power is undone._

* * *

"So…" Green started off as he looked back with a smile at the two Links which were trailing just a bit behind. Blue and Red looked up at Green from their conversation, wondering what he had in store to say. Vio, who had been walking next to Green as the two led the way out of the forest, also turned his attention to their leader.

Green once more smiled as he looked out ahead of them. "The Keaton's words… Courage, strength, wisdom, and heart…" He looked over his shoulder once more, his eyes glinting. "If I didn't know any better… I'd swear she meant each of us."

A hint of a smile crossed Vio's face, though he continued to look forward as they pressed on through the lightening brush of the woods. "Of course," he said simply with a nod. "We've all learned to see each other's strengths… Green's courage, Blue's strength, Red's heart…" He fell silent, a strange feeling crossing over him as he refrained from continuing, instead suddenly abashed. Hm… before, he wouldn't have hesitated to state what was true, even if it would toot his own horn. And now… he didn't feel as if he was right to glorify himself, even if it _was_ true.

"Don't forget Vio's wisdom!" Red cheerfully interjected for Vio, clearing the uneasy feeling which had come over his friend as he jumped upwards, nearly leaning on the other's shoulder with a wide grin.

Blue grinned as he also walked up to the others, eager to lash out at their enemies with his sword. "More importantly- Don't forget our "tests of each"! What do you think's gonna be there?" He looked ahead as his eyes burned in an excited passion- and, Green thought humorously, if he didn't know any better, the hero was looking _forward_ to the challenges the Keaton had spoken of.

Reaching behind his back, Red smiled as he pulled out Malon's harp, cradling it in his arms with a smile. Looking back up at the others, he nodded as he replied, "I dunno… but I think it may have something to do with each of the items we got on our adventure. And, in a way… they each kinda symbolize _us_, don't you think?"

Vio smiled as he looked at the Red hanging on his shoulder… He nodded as his mind wandered. Even Green and Blue smiled as they looked at Red… They did, in a way… The heroes hadn't thought of it before. Each of the Links, as they continued their walk, pulled out their own weapon they had received during their travels.

Green and his torch, which he used to light the way for them and guide them through troubled times… With its light, and his own internal light, he would bravely forge through whatever darkness to lead his friends once more into the light. Though even Green knew of the thoughts of fear which sometimes plagued him… he would never hesitate, not for a moment, to forge boldly on, if it meant leading the others down the right path. He was their unafraid, unfaltering leader.

Red with his harp… he restored their soul in ways the others never thought they'd need. The songs only he had heard in the desert- their magical qualities had kept the Links motivated and energized to keep going, in the hardest of times. There was hardly a moment when the others were not exhausted beyond belief- and yet, Red's joyous support and smile would once more then rejuvenate their spirits… The others could not imagine where they would be if not for his always-cheerful words of heartfelt encouragement.

Blue's sling was, of course, truly a mighty weapon… and one with a power not seen on merely the surface, just like the small hero himself. Like the destructive weapon, he was brash, headstrong… he charged in without a second thought for his safety. Throwing aside logic and strategy, he instead faced his enemy head on, with all the power and rage he could muster, ready to sacrifice it all to defeat those who opposed him and his friends. But it was not always an anchor- instead, his unyielding strength and determination would bring the Links through some of their toughest times.

And with Vio, whose rod of light left no darkness uncovered… He was the ever-confident voice of reason for the Links, the one who kept them on the right path and helped figure out even the toughest of puzzles. When the going got tough, he knew the right way to get them out of a bind. And with his weapon, which could pierce through even the darkest of riddles and barriers… he would leave nothing unsolved, and anyone or anything standing in his way of aiding his friends would feel his wrath.

Green smiled as he looked up from his torch to the others. "We've… we've come a long way, haven't we, guys?" he asked with a quiet laugh. "Remember when we first started out…?

"We were a mess," Vio commented simply as he looked forward with a quiet smile, his light rod hanging lightly- yet in a careful grasp- by his side.

"But… everything's good between us now, right?" Red asked, having finally stopped leaning on Vio and instead resuming his walk next to Blue. His bright eyes looked up at his friends, wide and innocent, openly trusting them. "We… we're a much better team than before. And we don't fight with each other anymore…"

Blue nodded enthusiastically, swinging his sling across his shoulders with a wide grin, his opposite hand clasping firmly on his friend's shoulder. "Red, we're the _best damn team_ Hyrule's ever seen. And how can the best team defeat the forces of evil when they're fighting with each other, huh?" He grinned as he teased, playfully jabbing Vio in his shoulder. When the other reacted by sharply flashing his irritated eyes at the other, Blue let out a hearty laugh as he ran ahead, Vio grinning as he chased the other, hot on his heels.

"…Dangit, Blue, quit hitting everybody!" Green shouted after with a laugh as he also chased after the pair, looking to his side with a comforting smile as he nodded to Red, quietly telling the other boy to follow their lead.

"I think it is about time for YOU to be the one receiving the punishment!" Vio shouted out, his own face even breaking into a grin as he lifted his light rod, swinging it around like a club in front of him as he chased after Blue. "Ha! Take that!" Finding himself having caught up to Blue, Vio laughed as he swung his rod lightly at the back of his friend's shoulder.

But what came next to the other three who had approached him was a complete surprise. Vio was, of course, not confused when the Blue hero, who had stopped running, avoiding the playful hit- but instead his eyes narrowed in bewilderment as the hero suddenly whirled around, his eyes wide.

"Guys, stop… look!" he breathed as he turned around to where he had faced before, lifting his hand up to point at the sight in front of him. The eyes of the three other Links followed his gaze, their eyes setting their dismaying sights upon what loomed overhead.

Hyrule Castle looked so different than when the heroes had last seen its glorious, stone-white walls. The beautiful aura of light it seemed to emit was long gone- replaced instead by an eerie settlement of darkness and shadows. Even its walls were stained, tinted with the harsh, cruel color of the night as dark clouds of shadow billowed up and around the walls, infecting the once great, yet now malicious-looking fortress in agony and fury.

Looking upon the terrible sight, it was a horrified Red who summed up the sight in a few, breathless words.

"The castle… it looks… _poisoned…_"

"Ganondorf!" Blue snapped through his gritted teeth, his hands forming into fists. "He's already taken over the castle! Look what he's done to it!"

Suddenly, the hero's rage calmed as he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked back at the others.

Green nodded calmly to Blue as he let his hand fall from his friend's shoulder, back down to his waist- where he gripped the hilt of his sword determinedly. "We all know what to do," he said seriously as he nodded, looking at the others as they all nodded back and drew their swords as well. "This is it. Once we go in… there's no turning back."

"Who said anything about turning back?" Red joked with a cheerful grin, though his eyes lightly narrowed in the same determination of his friends as he bravely held his sword out in front of him. "We'll go in and there and we'll _win_, Green! For Zelda!"

"For _all_ of Hyrule," Vio finished quietly with a smile, his light rod put away as he instead gripped his sacred sword and shield, looking at the others with a determined, ready smile.

"Let's do this!" Blue roared energetically, swinging his sword high into the air as the other Links rounded around each other. With another loud, victorious cry, and without waiting a second longer, the heroes of the Four Sword turned and ran the last stretch of their adventure towards the gates of Dark Hyrule Castle- determined and ready to face the ultimate evil which lay waiting within its ominous, foreboding walls.

* * *

**Edit: Sorry for the sudden change on you, guys, but the whole chapter-planning has changed on me, so my upload schedule will be a bit different. :( Details on the notes of tomorrow's Chapter 26: Vio! ;3**

**- P.S.! Because I feel bad for not updating one chapter a day like I initially promised, I've decided to give ya'll a little treat. Here, I've sketched, scanned, and finished a single picture about the fic. Yup- I've drawn the designs for each of the Link's four weapons! This is, in my mind, how I imagined each of their gifts look like. I hope you guys like this little tidbit! (I'd draw the Links themselves, but I fail at drawing people.) Anyways, here it is! **

**- Since FF won't let me post the full link on here- type into your address bar, without the commas, i54, .tinypic, .com, forwardslash, 2j2ylms, .png.**

**Again, I'm sorry for the delay, guys! I hope you all are ready for the story to start escalating VERY fast... ;)**

**P.P.S. Congrats and a shout-out to The Great Mikey Weston, who grabbed the lucky 100th review slot! :D -throws confetti- Here's a cookie. **


	26. Vio

**Hey readers! I know, I've got a lot of explaining to do. :(**

**First, let me tell you all what I had _originally _intended- to write a single, large chapter about the tests the Links undergo in Dark Hyrule Castle, as hinted by the Keaton in Chapter 25.**

**However, my stupid imagination got the best of me and I ended up writing full-length chapters for each individual Link. If you smush that all up in one giant chapter, well... That makes it about a 24-page chapter, nearing 24k words. **

**Sorry, but I just can't make a chapter that large. D: It would disrupt the whole flow of the story and make it too tedious to read in one sitting. I also wasn't able to write four chapters worth of story in just one day to fit it all into one upload. I've definitely run into a snag in planning this whole fic, so I apologize for causing all this confusion. It's entirely my fault, and I'm sorry.**

**HOWEVER- I do still intend to make good my earlier promise as best I can. SO, I will be uploading TWO chapters today, and from now on, (yes, this has been edited), I will do my absolute, 100% very best to try and upload one chapter a day until the end of the fic. I'm not sure on which chapter it'll end, though... Again, I'm sorry for getting anyone's hopes up about when the final chapter will be uploaded. :( I'm doing my very best to bring you guys the very best ending to this fic as I possibly can!**

**I hope ya'll can forgive me! Please enjoy the next two chapters! :)**

* * *

Chapter 26 – Vio

* * *

Dark shadows were cast along every square inch of blackened stone as the Four Heroes silently and carefully entered through the open gates of Dark Hyrule Castle. The grand entryway was nearly pitch-black, if not for the sliver of light which shone through the half-open gateway. It was a surprise to each of the Links that the gates were even open in the first place- and not a single enemy had met them on their way to the front of the tower. Instead, they had proceeded with a confused caution, entering the very bowels of the enemy and wasting not a moment as they instead proceeded to take in their surroundings.

Green was first to pull out his weapon, lighting the room around them with his torch. Swinging it around in a small arc, he watched as the flames flickered around them brightly, illuminating the once-grand room around them. The great hall, the first room in the familiar, yet changed, Hyrule Castle, was exactly as they remembered it- and yet, like the castle itself, was so much different than before. The once beautiful, golden-blue draperies were now tattered and singed a dark, blood red- where the coat of arms once hung in the corner instead stood a foreboding suit of armor, wielding a spear. All around them, the sights which greeted them were horrendous and terrible.

"Be careful, everyone," Vio warned quietly as he clutched the hilt of his sword, his suspicious eyes darting back and forth through the darkness. "We cannot attack what we cannot see… keep within Green's torch and we should be able to make it through this hall. Green, head for the main stairs in the chamber room- it's the quickest way to the King's Tower."

"Look what Ganondorf's done to this place," Red sighed beneath his breath as he looked around them, keeping close to the other three with his own hand gripping the handle of his sword. "It used to be such a beautiful, peaceful castle…"

Blue frowned. "And it will be again, Red," he grunted, his teeth grit in an angry sneer. "He'll pay for what he did. But now's not the time for talk… we've got to keep moving on."

Green nodded quietly towards Blue, though only looking at them for a moment before returning his gaze outwards into the blackness as they carried on. His eyes focused on the side hallway he knew to take in order to reach the chamber room. The young hero considered themselves lucky- they knew the castle like the back of their hands, having spent so much time playing games with Zelda in it. The quickest way to the King's Tower, the highest perch where they all knew Ganondorf would be waiting for them- once they reached the Chamber room, it would be just a few staircases away.

Turning into the hallway which the four knew would lead them to the Chamber room, the four Links walked closer together in the narrow passage- and as it grew darker, each of them silently drew their swords, an uneasy feeling sweeping over them all the further in they walked…

"Guys, do… do you _feel_ that?" Green whispered beneath his breath, his eyes narrowed in concentration and confusion. He shook his head, trying to shake the unsettling feeling. It was like he was going to be physically ill… Such a poisoning wave of darkness that had suddenly settled over the four…

Red nodded viciously, his eyes full of worry and fear as he clutched onto his sword and shield. "Guys, I… I don't like this! It feels like when that Shadow Darknut came through the portal…"

"Be on your guard, everyone!" Vio quickly snapped, drawing his own sword as the four edged closer. He could feel it as well, wallowing in the pits of his stomach like sour milk. Close by, there was an evil presence… a presence which was sucking the spirit out of each of them. Looking past Green, he watched as the flame's light continued piercing through the darkness in front of them- and then expanded as it broke through the narrow passageway, leading the way into the wide open room they drew close to.

And yet, as the four Links entered the large chamber-room… their eyes widened in surprise as they looked around them. It was entirely empty. The stairs were waiting for them, plain as day, in the center of the room, where they led upwards to the next floor above them.

Vio's eyes narrowed in suspicion. It… it couldn't be this easy. What of the words the Keaton had told them, of their tests? Was this all just… a trick?

"Well, I'm not about to look a gift horse in the mouth," Green said, shaking his head as he looked back at the others. "Let's just get up those stairs and into the next room. We all know the King's Tower is up the fifth floor, so we have five more staircases to go. We can't afford to waste any time." Red and Blue, content with Green's reasoning, nodded as they contently followed behind their leader. Vio followed along as well, but with a grudge- and as Green took his first step on the stairs, a quiet voice cleaved through the silence of the room.

"…Link? … Is that you?"

Instantly, the eyes of all four heroes snapped open, their hearts nearly hiccupping in their chests as they whirled around to face the words which had been spoken behind them.

Against the shadows of the walls, a small figure approached the boys, emerging from the darkness and looking up at the four boys with wide, innocent eyes. A soft smile broke across her face, and she brought a hand to her mouth with a giggle.

"Link! It _is_ you!" Princess Zelda cried cheerfully, nearly jumping up in excitement.

"_ZELDA_?-!-?-!"

Instantly, the Links found themselves tripping over each other as they ran, as fast as they could, towards the center of the room, eagerly crowding around the small girl who stood smiling in the middle.

"Zelda, is that really you?-!"

"How did you escape from Ganondorf?-!"

"We're so glad you're okay!"

Blue, Green, and Red laughed and cheered as they talked eagerly around the Princess, babbling about how they could hardly believe they'd found her, at _long last!_ She was safe! And yet… as they looked at each other, their eyes wide in their own amazement, each of them blinked with a quiet realization as they noticed… something was missing…

Or rather, some _one._

Vio stood a few feet off from the others, quietly looking at the group in front of him with narrowed, suspicious eyes. Slowly, he bowed his head, his left hand grasping around his sword while the light rod shone forebodingly in his right hand's grasp.

"This… this is a trick."

The others gaped at their friend, their mouths and eyes wide open at Vio's calm, quiet words. "How can you say that?-!" Green cried in protesting voice, while Blue took a step forward, his hands balling angrily into fists.

"Are you blind?-! Of course it's not a trick! Zelda's right here, genius, and she's _safe_! Can't you see her?" he shouted, waving an arm to the Princess who stood beside them.

The young princess looked sadly at the fourth Link, her chin bowing as a small pout grew on her lips. "Vio… you really don't believe it's me?" she whined, a soft glint shining in her eyes as tears began to form, welling up at her eyelids.

"Hey, Vio, you made her cry!" Red shouted sadly.

The fourth Link was quiet, ignoring the multiple cries of "Vio" from every angle around him… instead, his mind wandered as he began to think, looking at the saddened figure of the Princess.

_Vio… Vio… Vio…_

Wait a minute… His eyes snapped open, wide in realization and anger. "Oh yeah? Well, I have proof she's not the real Zelda!" he shouted suddenly, stepping towards the Links with his hands curled into fists. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it right away. It was so obvious now…! This phony had worked herself right into her own hole!

"Proof?" Green asked, still confused, but his anger mounting. What had come over Vio? "What proof?"

"Yeah!" Blue shouted, angry as well. "And don't say that because she's free, 'cause it's completely possible she escaped on her own!"

Smugly, Vio smiled as he looked over at Zelda. True… it was a tough riddle. But it was one he had already figured all out.

He nodded as his arms crossed and he spoke calmly to the others, "Alright then, _Zelda._ If you're really the princess… how do you know my nickname? I thought we were all just "Link", as far as you knew?" He smirked, knowing he had caught her. His nickname was different than the others had given him- it was shortened from Violet. There was no way she would have known his individual nickname if she were truly Zelda- the Princess was never told the names each of the Links had given themselves from their first adventure. And even if she just guessed by the color of his tunic, she still wouldn't have known the shortened version of his moniker.

The princess' eyes snapped open in realization at her slip up. "Well, I… Um…" She stuttered as she began to take a step back, looking at the three other heroes who had now turned to look at her curiously. "I… I heard them say your name, is all!" she finally concluded, nodding as she gave a weak grin. "Come on… Green, you believe me, don't you?" she implored to the others. "Red… Blue?"

Once more, Vio smirked as he took another step forward. "You've undone yourself, imposter," he spoke quietly beneath his breath. Instantly, without waiting for a single word from the others, the purple-vested hero took another large step forward as he swung out his rod of light out in front of him.

"SHOW US YOUR TRUE FORM!" he roared in fury as he aimed the swirling ball of light at the end of his weapon towards the doppelganger. Moving at its master's command, the bright energy shot from its sheath, blasting through the air and slamming into the false figure of Princess Zelda.

With a shrill scream, the body of the girl was suddenly lifted into the air as the light pierced through her very being, swirling around her angrily as it began to glow, slowly but surely breaking apart the image of the fair princess…

And as the horrified three Links looked on, their expressions went from terrified to amazed as the last shard of the demon's perfect disguise shattered into oblivion, and the true monster within fell back down to the ground, its armored feet crashing onto the ground as its fists twirled around in its grasp a massive, triple-bladed axe. Looking through its skull-socket eyes, the fires of its hate blazed in the crevice where its eyes should have been as the evil phantom stared down furiously at the heroes.

With a mighty roar, Phantom Ganondorf, armored all around and lashing at the air with his axe, faced the Links in his hate and determination.

"You… Zelda…" Blue found himself gasping in surprise as he took a step back, regrouping with the other Links who had gathered around each other, swords in hand.

"Vio… you were-" Green started to say as he looked back to the other, at a loss and ashamed.

Quickly, the Link shook his head. "Nevermind that," he snapped, looking up at the new warrior who they faced. As the beast roared in hate and advanced upon them, Vio's eyes looked carefully up at the phantom… where had his light struck him? Or had it merely broken his façade, leaving the ghost behind unscathed? His eyes snapped open- he didn't have any more time to think on this, as the Phantom suddenly stepped forward, swinging his mighty axe at the group of Links.

Instantly, the four heroes dodged and rolled out of the way, surrounding the knight on all sides of him. Green gasped as he gripped his sword, "Guys! Don't get caught by that axe!" His eyes dodged towards Vio in an instant. "Vio! How do we beat him?"

Vio grit his teeth in frustration as he rolled away from another near-miss by the Phantom. He needed to find a weak point, anything… any sign of weakness from the enemy which would indicate how he could beat him. But at this rate, he didn't even have time to get a good look at him before it was once again storming his way!

"Oi! Bolt-bucket!" a loud shout came from behind the evil spirit, and he whirled around, his flame-eyes glaring at who had caught his attention. From the other side of Vio, Blue grinned as he held his sword out in front of him. "That's right, this way, ya little ghost! Come and get me!" He snuck a brief grin Vio's way- it was all he could do, but he hoped it would be enough. Charging forward, Blue brought both hands to his sword as he swung at the Phantom.

Instantly, the massive knight side-stepped the attack, rearing back his axe as he aimed to swing it down at the Blue hero. Red, his eyes wide, shouted out as he ran towards his friend, arms extended as he rushed in to push him out of the way…

And as the Phantom lifted his axe, high over his head, across Vio's eyes flashed a shocking realization. At his back, near the base of his neck, a small glint of light had appeared in the space between his shoulder armor and helmet- for a brief moment, when he reared back to strike against the lone, strong hero, he had left a crucial spot open- and Vio had seen it.

But the seconds passed in seconds, and time could not be slowed down as the Shadow roared, bringing down heavily his axe. Blue looked up with wide eyes, unable to get away from the slicing blades in time… Instantly, he felt his back lurch forward, his breath stolen from his chest as he found himself flung to the ground, Red landing heavily on top of him.

Gasping, Red got up and instantly pulled Blue back to his feet by grabbing on his shoulders. "Blue, get up!" Red cried, his face sweating from the exertion of having intervened with only seconds to spare before his friend was sliced by the advancing Phantom's axe. He looked up, eyes wide, as the Phantom readied for another attack….

The loud sound of metal on metal shattered the sound waves in the dungeon as Green leapt forward with his sword, bringing it down hard against the Phantom's unarmed hand. Gasping, he took a few steps back, his sword gripped tightly in both hands, as he looked up at the enemy, who had turned to face him.

"G… Green!" Vio shouted, the answer having come to him. He looked over at Red and Blue as they struggled to get up and out of the way, then back to their leader. "Move within his swing radius! Get him to attack you!"

The leader of the Links looked through panicked eyes as the other told him what to do. He couldn't believe it… was Vio actually telling him to go get himself hit? Even Blue and Red, who had managed to get up and out of the way, looked at each other worriedly before looking back at Vio.

"I know, I know it sounds crazy," Vio shouted in the heat of the battle as he rolled to the side, quickly evading another slice from the advancing hero. He… he knew what had to be done, even if the others hadn't seen the opening of the weak point. And though he knew his words were true, he was beginning to understand… the others could not be expected to know what he knew, and he had no right to order them around without considering this. He shook his head as he dodged another attack by the Phantom, a jolt sending down his spine as he felt the wind of the slice just barely cut past his hair.

"There's a weak spot which opens up when he attacks," he shouted to the others, sheathing his sword as he instead held out in front of him his light rod. His eyes narrowed; he had to get the Phantom distracted _away _from him, to get at his neck. He took a deep breath as he looked at the other Links.

"Just trust me!"

Instantly, the three nodded- without hesitation, though they knew they hadn't the slightest idea of what Vio was saying… each of them knew that Vio would never put them in danger or in harm's way. If he had a plan which involved doing so… they knew they could trust him to keep them safe. Grouping together, the three Links shouted and waved their swords around as they distracted the Phantom from their friend, who quickly ran around to the back of the enemy.

Gripping their shields, the three Links were quiet as they looked up at the approaching enemy. Raising high his axe, the Phantom chuckled darkly, his menacing voice rattling throughout his armor, as he cast his fiery gaze down at the three calm Links…

Vio, his sword sheathed but instead his light rod raised, smiled quietly as he took a step forward, looking up at the back of the shadow. "You couldn't fool _me,_" he said with a quiet laugh, raising his rod as the glint at the back of Phantom Ganondorf's neck shone against his eyes.

"And you _never will_!"

At his cry, the rod of light held firmly in the hero's hand shot out once more its brilliant blast of white energy, the familiar light flying through the air, its pinpoint precision striking the Phantom right through the crack in its armor, penetrating through his protective covering of metal and sending his entire frame bursting with its divine glow.

The painful roar of the monster shook the walls of the large chamber room as he was frozen in place, his arm still lifted high as his hand wielding the mighty three-bladed axe shook in pain… Slowly, the light began to shine through him in rays, peeking out across cracks in his armor which were decimating his strength… And, before long, the light had completely enveloped the dark shadow, bursting entirely through his figure and sending shattering splinters of shadow out across the room in a mighty explosion.

As the shards of darkness faded away into the dim light of the large chamber, the three Links who had stood together against the threat of the Phantom looked over at the lone hero who stood apart from them all. A small silence descended upon the four heroes… those standing grouped together instead looked over at their friend in quiet amazement.

A small smile tugged at the ends of Vio's mouth, and he calmly put his powerful rod of light away, walking up to the others and crossing his arms.

"Well?" he said, quietly amused, as he looked at the quiet, confused yet happy faces of his friends. He shrugged their looks off, instead looking at the unblocked stairs. With the small smile gracing his face, he walked over to the steps as he began to calmly climb them- stopping to look over his shoulder after the first few steps. His eyebrows raised. "Aren't you all coming? We've got four more flights to go."

Blue and Red gave a wide grin to each other as they shrugged and followed Vio. Neither of them could ever understand their friend and his strange ways- but, they had trusted, and he had safely gotten them out of the harm's way which he had put them in. To both of them, there was no need to question further what Vio obviously wasn't going to talk on about- so, with another shrug, they continued up towards the stairs.

Green, however… He was more curious as to the inner workings of his friend's mind, and a quiet smile came across him as he also walked up to the other three, walking alongside Vio as they climbed the stairs. He raised an eyebrow at the silent Link as they continued on- and couldn't help himself.

"How'd you figure out she was a fake?" he asked, almost eagerly, looking at Vio in quiet amazement. Though for a moment after the Phantom had revealed himself, he had felt ridden with guilt and shame- they were too far along to let those feelings get them down. He had gotten over it quickly, accepting Vio's discovery and hesitating not a moment before going along with his friend's plan.

Vio smiled as he nodded over towards Red, the four heroes continuing the trek up the stairs. "It was Red who first gave me the idea, actually," he said matter-of-factly, looking back up as the one he'd nodded to looked over at him in amazement. Smiling, the quiet hero continued his story. "When we all felt that ominous feeling… and Red said it reminded him of when the Shadow Darknut came. And when Zelda appeared, I still had that feeling… it was clear to me then that she was an impostor."

Blue grinned as he jogged up the stairs next to his friend. He elbowed him playfully, winking as he finally caught on to his drift. "Well, looks like Green, Red and I got an F on the first test! Good thing Vio knows what he's doing, eh?"

Vio smiled, remembering the Keaton's words. Perhaps… perhaps that _had_ been his test. Though he nodded, he turned back to look up at the stairs as they grew closer to the next floor. "Yes… but we must all be on our guards now. Three tests remain. And we do not know what they will be like."

"Hey, as long as we get to kick some more evil butt, I'm game!" Blue shouted triumphantly with a grin as he dashed up the final stretch of stairs, the others hot on his heels as they laughed and cheered, revitalized from clearing the first hurdle of the final stretch and ready for the next.

* * *

**... What? A chapter that DIDN'T end on an "oh-my-god-what-just-happened" cliffhanger? Tiggz, you feeling okay? :o**

**Don't forget that I've also uploaded the next chapter today, Chapter Twenty Seven: _Red_!**

**(Note: If it feels like it, then yes, I was trying to give a bit of an "Ace Attorney" vibe to Vio's reasoning. ;P Just as a little shout-out to one of my favorite games. Whoo-hoo! _OBJECTION!_)**


	27. Red

**Alrighty now, here's the next chapter in the series of our Links' final tests! :D**

* * *

Chapter 27 – Red

* * *

The light from the windows of the second story shone dimly through the next hall which the Links had entered, and the four heroes slowed their ascent, taking the final few steps up the staircase and stepping into the room. Looking once more at each other for reassurance, the Four Sword heroes continued onwards through the passageway, the way to the King's Tower etched clearly in their minds.

"If Ganondorf is laying these traps for us," Green said to the others as the heroes continued their walk down the corridors, "I'll bet he's placed something in each staircase room… And it looks like we're coming up to this floor's room right now." He nodded to the others once more, sheathing his sword. "Be on your guard."

The others nodded in agreement, slowing down as they reached a heavy, gated double-door. The lock in the center of the door bound the gates in wide, criss-crossed chains. Yet- The bolt on it was easily broken as Blue shoved the hilt of his sword against the lock, grinning against the protests of his friends.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" Blue said with a shrug as he tossed the broken lock aside, leaning against the gate. Who needed keys? Nodding to the others, a serious look came over him as he spoke, "Help me with this door… it's heavy…"

Without a moment's delay, the other three instantly came to their strong friend's aid, leaning against the heavy door with all their strength they could muster. Bending to the might of the heroes, the massive door creaked as it slowly began to open… And, slowly but surely, continued to swing outwards into the next room, leaving the door wide open as the Links looked in to the next room.

The darkness in the room was lightening up as the brightness from the room the Links had come in from began to seep into the next room… cautiously, the heroes began to slowly tread into the pitch black room…

Red's eyes began to dart around as a quiet, yet heavy noise began to plague the darkness of the room. "Guys… do you hear that?" he asked quietly, the strange noise continuing.

"It sounds like someone… _breathing_?" Blue asked, confused, also looking around for the source of the sound.

And yet, as the last of the light seeped throughout the rest of the room, the Links were suddenly looking up in horror as the source of the noise became instantly, and brutally, clear.

Mere inches in front of the gathered Links, lying in front of another set of massive double-doors, a giant creature lay slumbering as it guarded the door. Instantly, the Links held their breath as they looked up in surprise and fear at the colossal beast, slowly and quietly taking a few steps away from the drooling, exposed fangs of the creature.

The beast, as the Links began to notice, more or less bore the figure of an oversized dog. And yet, he was larger than any canine, or animal for that matter, they had ever seen. Though he laid down, the tips of his folded, leathery ears came close to brushing up against the ceiling. His heavy chest heaved in a slow, rhythmic pattern, the heavy sounds of his slumber radiating from his deep sides. And yet, the most frightening sight of all to the boys, were the massive, gnarled fangs protruding from either side of his jowls. Drool dripped from the tips of the discolored and mutilated teeth, and they were clenched together as his lips were pulled back in a hideous sneer, a low growling rumbling in his throat as he lightly tossed and turn in his sleep.

Catching their breaths once more, the Links found themselves huddling behind a pillar off to the side of the room, using the shadows to their advantage as they crouched down in a small circle, keeping their voices quiet as they tried to keep the dog from waking up.

"What do we do?" Blue hissed in fury as he looked from the others, then over his shoulder to the massive beast sleeping in front of them. "How are we supposed to beat this giant Fido from Hell?"

"We don't need to beat him, just get _past_ him," Green said firmly as he shook his head, though also worried by the size of the dog. "If we can distract him long enough to slip by…" He sighed as he shook his head, rubbing his temple with his hands. "Honestly, I don't see how any of us can defeat that thing…Maybe if Blue were to use his sling, and Vio and I could charge in from behind…"

As Vio and Green began to discuss an action plan, Blue impatiently interjecting his own violent ideas every so often, Red was quiet as he instead looked past the pillar behind which they hid at the sleeping dog. His eyes widened slightly in surprise- his gaze catching on the disturbing sight of the beast beginning to stir…

"Guys, I… I think it's waking up!" he whined as he crouched further behind the pillar. Startled by their friend's words, the other three stopped their planning and instead turned to look.

Indeed, the massive paws of the beast, once tucked beneath his chest, now came out from underneath him as he extended them outwards, his claws raking the stone in a stretch and his massive jaws opening widely in a yawn. Slowly, his eyes began to blink open as he looked around the room in front of him…

And that's when a cold jolt of realization struck Red deep within his chest.

"H-Hey…" he muttered, the cold feeling suddenly shooting down into his heart, sending a mournful ache through his body. "Look at his eyes… he looks… _blind…"_

Noticing Red's words, the others looked to where the other's sights had been set…

And, in an instant, Blue grinned as he clapped Red on the shoulder ecstatically. "Great going, Red!" he hissed triumphantly, his confident eyes also setting on the empty, white eyes of the beast. He looked sharply back at the others, "I'll bet we could use that to our advantage! It can't attack what it can't see, right?"

"Right! Blue, you go in first and startle it. While it's confused, Vio, you move in from the left and distract it. Don't use your sword until I give the signal. Red and I will…"

The others resumed talking amongst themselves in low voices, careful not to alert the beast to their position as they discussed how they would bring down this monster.

However… With a saddened heart, Red looked back at the dog… and at its hollow, ivory eyes. They looked almost… sad, as he scanned the room in front of him which, he seemed to already know, he could not see. With a despondent sigh, the beast once more curved his large paws underneath his frame, his chin resting on the cold stone beneath him. And though his eyes stayed open, the hero could just feel it… the creature saw nothing.

Before he even knew what he was doing, the hero had suddenly and quietly stood up, putting his sword back in its sheath and taking a few calm steps forward. The small body of the lone child crossed the threshold between the shadows and the light in the room as he walked faintly up to the massive beast, alone… and yet unafraid.

"…Red? RED?" Green suddenly panicked as he realized, during their planning, the fourth hero among them had slipped away. With a sharp gasp, he and the others whirled around as they watched, wide-eyed and terrified, the single child approach the gregarious beast.

"Red! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Blue hissed furiously, his eyes frantic as he watched the boy leave the protection of the shadows and walk up to the monster alone. His hands shaking in worry and fright, the hero felt his sweaty palms grasp the hilt of his blade-

And suddenly, a hand clasped lightly around his own clenched fist. Looking up in surprise, Blue blinked to see Vio looking calmly at him, giving him a small nod.

Vio set his sights on the solitary, Red hero who quietly approached the dog. "Let… Let Red do this… he knows what he's doing," he spoke quietly, trying to keep his voice from shaking as he looked after the Link. Though his own eyes shone with worry for his friend, he held himself back- and, with a reluctant sigh and his teeth clenching in anxiousness, Blue nodded as he did the same.

It took a while for the dog to even notice the hero's approach- and when his nose finally twitched, the scent of the approaching boy strong in his nostrils, Red was already standing mere feet in front of the beast. Instantly, the monster's lips pulled back and his jaws gnashed together, leaping to his feet as he snarled and bent forwards, leaning at the hero who had approached him.

In Red's eyes, he harbored not fear, nor worry- but a calm, quiet sadness. His cast-over eyes glanced from the beast's teeth… to its wide open, yet empty eyes, and his head hung sadly.

"I… I'm sorry… for what he did to you," the hero found himself whispering as he looked up sadly at the dog. He… he wasn't sure how he knew, but he just _knew_… _Ganondorf_ had blinded him. He had blinded him to ensure that the dog would keep them from getting past the door. After all, a wounded, frightened animal is the most violent… Once more, a gash struck against the hero's heart. How low the evil man would sink, to harm this creature to serve his own ends… And then simply use him as more cannon fodder against the Links. Which then brought him to… how could he ever bring himself fight against this creature, plan to bring him down? It was not his fault…

Slowly, the hero bowed his head, unafraid of the growling monster in front of him. From behind him, his hands carefully wrapped around the delicately-carved wooden bow of his harp, and he brought it carefully to his arms, cradling it gently against his shoulder as his hand was raised and gently set over the strings.

A soft smile came over his face; he… he would set things right. He could see beneath the terrified exterior of this enemy who was not an enemy… and, though he was not a strong fighter… he would believe. Believe in the power of his song, and of the heart which he knew lay beating, hurting, beneath the harsh exterior of the monster who stood before him.

Snarling, the hideous beast took a step forward, bringing its gnashing teeth even closer to the small child, to where its hot breath beat upon Red. But suddenly, the dog began to cease his growling- and instead, even his expression turned to one of quiet shock as a lovely tune instead began to grace his tattered ears.

The song which began to dance beautifully across the wonderful strings of the harp, brought to life by Red's hands, was one that not even he had heard before. It was different than the enchanting, glamorous tune of the desert… Instead, its soft chords and slow rhythm spoke the unspoken words of heartache and misery… and of rebirth and triumph. The warm notes of the song swam through the very atmosphere of the room, and as its rhythm sailed through the air, even the Links who stood behind the pillars, worried for their friend, could not help but feel the melancholy tune speak to their hearts, sending them full of sorrow only to lift them up in comfort and in a reassuring bliss.

As the beautiful, amazing song continued its melody, the notes echoing perfectly around the stone-walled room… the stature of the monster began to change. His narrowed, pure-white eyes began to slowly relax and calm… and even his lips started to fall back over his protruding, oversized fangs. Slowly, his rigid body relaxed, and even he felt himself slip into a relaxed, calming bliss… Quietly, the unseeing eyes of the monster began to close… and, the other Links noticed with wide eyes… soft glints of water began to form at the tips of his eyes.

Like all songs, even this one had to come to an end… but, as Red's smile grew, he knew he would not be ending this one sadly. Instead, another wave of inspiration and warmth rushed through him, and his fingers drew magically across the strings once more, the climax of the harp's beautiful song building and climbing into a wonderful, spectacular feeling of triumph and fulfillment. And slowly… almost as quickly as it had built up, the wonderful notes of the song began to fade away into the silence of the chamber, the calming chords quieting down to a silence as the song melted away into the light.

Smiling, Red slowly lowered his harp, still holding it carefully in his arms as he now turned his sights upon the calmed beast in front of him.

The tears which had begun to form at the beast's eyes as the music climbed and wrapped around him were now full and brimming at the edges of his eyelids; and as his eyes opened, the tears spilled over his cheeks and dripped down his chin, landing with soft splashes on the cold, hard tile below. And as Red looked up at the eyes of the dog, his smile grew into one nearly as large as his heart.

It took perhaps a moment or two for the beast to realize it- but when he did, his eyes blinked frantically, and he started backwards in astonishment.

"No… no way," Blue breathed incredulously as the other three Links looked on at the stunning change which had come over the monster.

The beast's beautiful, deep blue eyes shone across the ground with wonder as he took in the sights of the darkened room, the stone walls and tile… and the lone boy who stood in front of him, smiling quietly up at his new friend. He blinked a few more times… and slowly, leaned in to look closer at the child and his magical harp. His sight… it was _restored_. And he looked with reverence and silent gratitude at the lone hero who had cured him of the foul disease.

Once more, the smile lit up across Red's face as he tilted his chin upwards, lifting a free hand and resting it gently atop the beast's warm, tender nose as his gaze traveled up and into the other's radiant, blue eyes.

"You're… you're _free_, big guy."

The tears continued to flow from the restored eyes of the gargantuan beast, as he cried his gratitude and compassion for the child who had liberated him from his silent prison of darkness. He allowed the tiny hand of the child to rest briefly on the tip of his nose… and slowly, he lifted his head, the hand slipped off, as he turned to look past the child at the three grouped Links, who now stood a few feet behind the other. Softly, the beast bowed his head… then, his eyes glinting in a sort of smile Red knew he would never have been able to do before…

Lifting his head all the way upwards, the Links were startled to see something that had at first been blocked from their view- a heavy, chain-link collar was bound around the scruffy, thick neck around the dog. And on the end of that chain, a heavy bolt was latched to the doors. The realization hit them in an instant- even if they had tried to get past him… he was chained to the locked door… would they even have been able to get through the gate…?

And yet… the smile in the beast's eyes continued as he bent down his muzzle, softly nudging the boy to the side… Slowly, rising to his feet and shaking his body, the dog began to crouch low to the ground, taking a few steps back…

Green's eyes snapped open. "GANGWAY!" he shouted loudly, though his mouth erupted into a grin as he dove off to the side, the others following his warning as they did the same- just moments before a large, jubilant shattering sound broke through the harsh silence of the possessed castle.

In a giant, single bound, the dog had leapt forward, all its weight and strength bearing on the straining chains of his leash. The result was instantaneous- with a loud crash that tore through the very walls of the castle with its wave of sound, the massive chains which bound the door to the beast and the beast to his door split in pieces, those pieces shattering in every direction and scattering across the stone floor. The bolt on the door ripped off with an equally large shattering sound, wrenching free of its grip on the double-doors as they instead forced the bolted gates off of their hinges. With a heavy crash, the doors fell off the frame, landing crooked on the ground and leaving the entryway open.

Landing with a heavy thud on the ground, the freed beast looked back over his shoulder at the four Links as they got back to their feet, after having dove to the side to avoid being accidentally crushed by the escaping dog.

More importantly, though… his brimming, bright eyes focused their gaze upon the one cloaked in Red, who'd had the heart and kindness to see through the monster to the soul beneath. This was… the last gift he could give them. With a smile, the Red hero, his gaze locked upon that of his friend's, gave a simple nod back… and, without a second more to wait, the beast let out a victorious roar, its vocals filling the hearts of the heroes with confidence and triumph, and leapt out of the double-doors through which the Links had come, bursting through the walls of the castle as he ran towards his freedom.

There was a small silence as Red stood, watching the beast run off out of the castle- slowly, the other three Links approached him, standing around him as they looked at him with a smile.

Noticing his friends approaching him, Red beamed as he turned to look at them. His face grew slightly to the color of his own tunic as he spoke, a bit awkwardly, "Uh… sorry, guys… I know you were planning to fight him and everything, but… I just couldn't-"

Green was the first to shake his head, crossing his arms as he smiled and interrupted the other. "You've got nothing to apologize for, Red," he said with a firm nod, "If anything… we should be the ones giving the apology." He glanced over to the other two, as if giving them their cue with a small smile and a raised eyebrow.  
Vio was next to speak as a soft smile crossed his face, his gaze locking on the broken doors of their next destination. "Might we have been able to beat him, in his blinded state? … Probably. But… would it have been the moral choice… the _right_ choice?" He looked back over at Red, his eyes glinting in his own, charming smile as he lightly shook his head. "Certainly not." He was glad for the Red hero as a part of their team, and as a part of Link… for how could they truly be the hero without the kindness and warmth of their friend's heart?

Blue, feeling a bit out of place amongst the mushy feelings, simply gave a wry smile as he, too, crossed his arms, giving a shrug. "Yeah… er, what they said," he said with a laugh as he jerked his thumb towards the other two. And yet… as Red's cheerful gaze set upon him, he looked away and finished with a brief smile, "…You did good, Red."

Red's beaming face returned as it dashed away the previous, embarrassed grin from before, his faith in his friends restored. Nodding, the hero looked down to his harp, where it lay gently in his grasp. An idea sparked in his mind and, his bright eyes glinting, he looked up at the others, puffing his chest out proudly as he proclaimed, "… Does this mean I passed?"

The trio laughed at their friend's joke, crowding around him and agreeing that he had indeed passed. The tension and worry from the previous encounter of the beast was dissolved, and instead, around the presence of the four heroes, lingered a strong, burning flame of faith and certainty as they once more delved into the darkness of the castle's passageways, pressing ever forwards, the light from their burning hearts leading the way through the darkness of evil.

* * *

**Hmm... I hope this "no-cliffhanger" disease isn't contagious. ;o**

**So, we've got two bosses down, two more to go! :D**

**The trials of our favorite Four Sword heroes continue in tomorrow's chapter, Chapter Twenty Eight: Blue!**


	28. Blue

**Alrighty, guys, let's rejoin our heroes back in the castle!**

**What will they encounter next? Will they be able to overcome their next test?**

**I present to you, chapter twenty-eight! :D**

* * *

Chapter 28 – Blue

* * *

Darkness was continuing to close in further and further on the Four Links, despite the determined glow from Green's torch as they pressed on through the passageway. Though they had entered it filled with hope and determination, the further on they walked, the more and more their spirits began to sink. The tunnel through which they had pressed on, on the other side of the broken-down door, continued to lead on and on, with no end- nor stairs- in sight.

Green's eyes narrowed once more in frustration as he lifted his torch out in front of him, the flames still unable to light the entity of their passageway. Still, up ahead… all they could see was darkness.

"Argh! This is so _stupid_! We've been walking in this tunnel forever!" Blue suddenly snapped, his frown curling across his face in disgust as his hands balled together, his fury mounting by the minute. "Where are the damned _stairs_? We should have reached them by now!"

"Blue, it's entirely possible that Ganondorf changed parts of the layout of the castle," Vio said with a sigh as he shook his head, looking briefly over his shoulder at the other two Links who were walking behind them. His gaze turned back ahead as he looked after their leader and his torch. "All we can do is press forward until we reach the next area."

Blue sighed as he crossed his arms angrily, shaking his head in impatience.

A weak smile came over the face of his friend, and Red reached out an arm to Blue's shoulder, giving him a reassuring nod. "Don't worry, Blue!" he piped cheerfully, "I'm sure we'll reach the end, soon. After all, all tunnels gotta end _somewhere_, right?"

"Guys!" Green suddenly snapped, just barely cutting off the end of Red's sentence by a hair as his eyes widened, piercing through the dim light his flame was sending out in front of him. "I think I see the exit!"

With an excited cheer, the Links increased their pace dramatically, boldly running through the last stretch of the tunnel to come barreling out of the entrance, excitedly spilling out into the next room. Finally, they were out of that god-forsaken passageway… but… where were they now? This was question they each asked themselves as they stood in the center of the large, darkened room, looking around them to try and decipher their new surroundings.

"I… I don't remember this being part of the castle," Red found himself whimpering as he shied closer to the others, his eyes looking up at the enormous room. It looked like a room befitting a god… massive pillars held up the incredibly tall ceiling in a circular pattern around the edges of the room, and the walls themselves looked crumbled and broken, like they had been smashed with a heavy object. Large chunks of rock and rubble lay scattered around the room.

Green's eyes narrowed as he lowered his torch, instead reaching towards his blade. "It wasn't…" he found himself muttering as he continued to look around him, the light of his guide unable to illuminate more than a few feet in front of the Links.

Suddenly, from the depths of the dark room around them, the entire floor shook with a mighty thump, a loud crashing sound echoing out across the heavy, half-shattered stone walls around them. The Links, startled, grabbed their swords as they tried to keep their balance on the shaking floor… And slowly, a loud rumbling sound began to echo from their backs…

Blue whirled around, his eyes wide. "G-Guys, get out of the way!" he roared suddenly, turning around as he pushed the other three Links forward and onto the ground. The four heroes fell to the ground, the breath knocked out of them- just in time to narrowly avoid a massive, cascading avalanche of rock and stone which fell across the entrance which the Links had only just come from. The massive chunks of stone pounded the ground, sending the heavy vibrations once more through the room, and piled on top each other… Effectively sealing the entrance through which they had just entered through a solid wall of rock.

Green struggled to his feet as he also struggled to catch his breath after the terrifying encounter, and looked frantically around him. "Everyone okay?" he shouted loudly, his eyes darting around to make sure the others had also been safely pushed from the falling rocks. A small part of him breathed easy as he noticed the other three heroes also getting to their feet- perhaps shocked and bruised, but more or less unharmed.

"What was that? A landslide?" Vio gasped as he regained his footing, looking around them swiftly. "There was that large vibration on the floors, and then…"

The hero trailed off as his eyes finally settled on the dark shadow which had emerged from the darkness of the room, slowly approaching the heroes- each footstep it making sending tremors through the shaky, rubble-littered floor. His heart sank in an instant as a cold chill ran through his body- and, with wide eyes, the four heroes looked up at the massive giant which stood over them all.

A horrible sneer was the first thing crossing the hideous face of the giant as it looked down at the bugs of children which stood in his path. His shoulders were hunched over, the tops of them mere inches from hitting the tops of the high ceiling, and his head loomed down over the heroes, his hungry eyes looking at them with a hint of insanity gleaming in his eyes. In his hand he grasped firmly a large, medieval club, which itself was strewn with blunt, yet horrid-looking spikes.

Once more, the crooked grin of the giant grew on his disgusting mouth, his grubby, filthy hands lifting high and clenching the handle of his club. With another roar of fury and insanity, the giant swung his colossal weapon against the nearest pillar- and, like a pile of pebbles, the massive, study pillar shattered under the might of his weapon, splitting clean in two as giant chunks of rock rained down from the sky.

"SHIELDS _UP_! _NOW!"_ Vio practically screamed as he noticed, within an instant, that hail of stone falling all around the Links. Wasting not a second of their precious time, each of the heroes instantly grabbed their shields, ducking low as they crowded together, lifting their shields upwards above their heads.

The four heroes grit their teeth and gasped as they summoned all their might to hold up their shields together, ducking under the large umbrella of steel they created overtop them and gasping as the rocks pelted them from above, shaking their grip on their shield and forcing the heavy load on their arms. The Links looked at each other, their eyes wide and almost helpless, as they bore through the seemingly endless rain of boulders which crashed down upon them- the shields were doing their jobs, protecting them from the pelting and slamming rocks, but they could only keep their grips on their shields for so long before the force of each falling boulder wrenched their shields clean off their hands.

However, the pillar eventually ran out of rocks to rain, and, with a giant empty space in between it, it now seemed like a duo of a stone stalagmite and stalactite, hanging from the air and reaching for the other half of its entity, but unable to clear the massive space of rock lost in the giant's mighty blow against it.

Blue was the first to stand, wasting not a time as he gasped, thrusting the rocks off his shield and jumping upwards, raising high his shield as he looked at the Giant which stood laughing over the four. Blue's burning eyes blazed in fury at the moronic creature which was delighting in toying with them… His foot alone was the size of a house, his club the size of two- if he wanted to, it would be more than easy for him to squish them like a bug. But, no… the stupid creature instead laughed deeply, the crazy glint returning in his eyes. He was _playing_ with them…

"We… we can't beat this thing, guys," Green gasped as he struggled to his feet, helping the staggering Red regain his balance and looking frantically at Blue and Vio. "We have to get away! That thing's bigger than anything we've ever seen! And there are so many pillars here that he can just keep breaking down… If we try and stand and fight it…"

"Well, where, then, do you suggest, we run off to?-!" Blue roared in anger as he returned the stare of the giant, though his own hands were shaking against his sword and shield as he looked up at the atrocious opponent. He didn't like the idea of running, but even he wasn't going to be an idiot- the beast was the largest thing he had ever seen, possibly the largest thing in existence, and he would be a fool to actually _want_ to face off against it. "In case you didn't notice, we're _trapped!_"

"No- guys, look!" Red shouted as he struggled to his feet, his scratched and battered face lighting up as best it could as he pointed to behind the Giant. The others followed their friends' gaze… and their eyes snapped open as well. On the far side of the room, a small hint of light peeked out through the darkness. In the last two landslides, a small avalanche of its own must have been created across the walls, and a passageway had opened up on the opposite side. It wasn't much, but still- it was a way out.

"Get to that tunnel!" Green shouted, his eyes narrowed in determination and his hand gripping on his shield. He looked sharply around at the others as they nodded and charged forward, keeping a fearful, yet careful watch on the Giant as they attempted their escape.

The Giant watched, almost amused, as the little children scattered around his feet like cockroaches. Once more, the hideous, twisted smirk danced across his hideous face, and he turned around to face them as they ran for the exit. Laughing grotesquely, the Giant lifted his large, loathsome foot, casting a great shadow over the four fleeing children as he slowly began to bring it down…

Blue, the furthest behind the group as they ran, looked behind him, his eyes wide, upon seeing the shadow descend upon them. His breath caught in his chest, and he stopped immediately, his teeth gritting as sweat beaded down his forehead. Slowly, he put his shield back on his back- and, in the same simple motion, brought out the long strand of rope, gripping the handles in his fist as he reached down to the rubble-decorated floor with his other hand.

"_Leave my friends alone_!" Blue roared furiously as he swung his own shoulder around in a circle behind him, letting the ends of his sling snap as the small pebble loaded in its pouch lurched from the force of his mighty swing.

The small pebble instantly transformed into the large boulder Blue was so familiar with, and it flew sharply upwards into the air, shattering instantly into millions of pieces of rock as it collided with the underside of the Giant's bare foot. The result was instantaneous, and Blue watched with wide eyes at the scene which unfolded in front of him.

Caught off-guard by the small child he could hardly see under the shadow of his own foot, the Giant's eyes flew open and he cried out in his deep, twisted voice, his balance thrown off with the sudden force against his lifted foot. His arms swung around madly beside him, but it was not enough- and, with a large grunt, the gargantuan beast tumbled backwards, his back slamming hard against one of the pillars and his backside lurching to the ground. The pillar instantly shattered under the weight of the fallen Giant, and the massive boulders of broken rock fell all around him. But it was not the rocks from the broken pillar which caught Blue's attention- but the rocks _above_.

The entity of the pillar shattered, the Giant looked up as an inarticulate moan escaped his mouth… and, with a loud cry of pain, he winced, bringing his hands up to his head as large pieces of the ceiling began to fall upon his head and shatter upon harsh impact with the ground, so far away. Blue's eyes flew up towards the chunks of rock which seemed to be falling from the sky- where the pillar had once been, now a large crack was split across the ceiling, chunks of the roof falling down around the Giant's fallen form.

Instantly, Blue whirled around as he looked for the others. The passageway was beginning to crumble as the vibrations from the Giant's fall reached the other side of the wall, and Green and Vio were helping the smaller Red through the elevated passageway, hurrying as best they could before the tumbling rocks once more sealed them in with the terrible monster. Lifting Red into the tunnel, Green then stuck out his hands as Vio stepped up on them, leaping swiftly into the cave. The other then turned around, holding down his hands to help the third Link up and into the exit.

However, as Vio bent down to offer his hands to Green, his eyes looked upwards- and flashed in realization. "B… Blue!" he gasped, looking up towards the Link, who stood nearly in the middle of the room from when he had stopped and attacked the Giant. Green whirled around to where Vio had been calling.

"Blue, what are you doing? We need to get out of here, come on!" Green shouted desperately as he turned back towards Vio, grasping his hands as he climbed up the rocky slope and into the exit.

The Giant, shaking his head as the rubble ceased to fall from the sky, brushed off his shoulders with his massive hands, pushing himself back up to his feet and looking down at him with a furious sneer. Once more, he took another step back towards the Links, clenching his club back in his hands as he raised it high over his head. The little pesky bugs knew how to fight back, huh? Well… he supposed, then, he'd have to play a little _harder_…

Blue took a few careful steps back, his eyes looking up warily at the recovered, approaching Giant. And yet… his eyes couldn't help but going up to the hole in the ceiling where the rubble had fallen on his head… Something… something was important here. Once more, he looked behind him as he heard his name called, seeing the other three Links standing in the exitway and calling out to him to hurry.

Once more, the Giant roared as he thrust his foot down on the tile, mere feet from Blue. The hero started backwards, rolling quickly off to the side at the impact- and his eyes went wide as pieces of rubble once more fell from the damaged ceiling.

That… _that was it!_

Slowly, the blue Link began to calm himself, taking deep breaths as he slowly once more got to his feet. After the attack from the Giant, he now stood only a few feet in front of the exit where the three Links were hiding. He looked back sadly at them- the exit was large enough for the Giant to follow them through. Even if they were able to escape… there would be no guarantee they would be safe from the monster's wrath. He… he knew what had to be done.

And slowly, the sad smile disappeared as he gave a bold, wry grin. He knew he had to buy time, to do this just right. Bending down, the hero once more scooped a pebble into his sling, and shot it out at the Giant. This time, however, the beast was ready for the attack, and quickly raised a hand, easily slapping away the massive boulder which flew at him. However, the deflected, giant mass of rock slammed against another, nearby pillar, and the rocks once more rained down upon the Giant's head. Roaring in fury, the ignorant brute turned his rage on the pillar, smashing it with his fists as if attempting to get it to stop attacking him.

This was his chance. Slowly, the Blue hero bent down and once more, carefully, chose a small piece of rubble to load into the pouch of his sling. The smile once more crossed his face… and he stood back up, his back facing the other Links.

"Heh… you guys… you'll be able to beat him… Ganondorf… without me… right?"

Only a few feet away from Blue, who was standing calmly facing away from them, Green and Vio looked at each other in surprise upon hearing Blue's words.

"Blue… what… what do you mean?" Green shouted, though his panic started to rise as he began to understand. "H-Hurry and get in here, the Giant's getting back up!"

Softly, Blue smirked as he looked half-way over his shoulder. "Yeah… you guys will. You're all strong, y'know- sometimes stronger than me, even if never admitted it before." He shook his head, looking up at the enraged Giant as he began to pick himself up. "But… you were right, Green- you won't be able to beat this guy. And… I won't let him chase you guys down." He smiled as he lifted his sling into his hands.

_He… he's trying to sacrifice himself!_ Vio's mind instantly snapped into place as he realized what Blue was doing. "This is nonsense! Get in here, Blue! We… we're running out of time!" He tried to gasp as he began to take a step forward, grasping his sword.

"We won't let you stay behind alone!" Green shouted angrily as he, too, gripped his sword and took a step forward, ready to jump down and out of the passageway to help his friend.

"Heh… I had a feeling you'd say that." Blue smiled as he tucked his chin. "Sorry, guys… It's the only way. You'll… you'll forgive me… won't you?"

"F… Forgive you?" Red whimpered, having been listening to the conversation but his heart too heavy to speak, until now. He was almost too afraid to ask… but his eyes grew wide as he dared. "For what…?"

Once more, Blue quietly chuckled, grasping tightly the handles of his sling as he tried to hide the hurt in his eyes. "I… I had fun, guys… thanks…" A split second after he spoke, the Blue hero whirled around, the sling high above his head as he whipped it sharply across his shoulders, the end snapping as he let it go and let the pebble fly high above him. The boulder connected sharply with the wall above the passageway, and, instantly, the wall shattered as the rock made contact with the stone. And, just as Blue had expected it… he watched with a small, yet grim smile, as the rocks began to tumble downwards, creating a waterfall of stone between him and the open passageway.

"NO! _BLUUUEEEE_!" Green yelled, his eyes wide in fear as he tried to jump forward before the rockslide completely closed them off- but as he leapt forward, he was a split second too late- and his fists connected sharply against a solid wall of rubble, the last stone slamming into piece as it blocked away the final shred of light from the wide, tall room.

The cries of his friends were instantly silenced by the cascading wall of rocks which blocked the exit, effectively sealing them away and out of the harmful path of the Giant. Blue smiled as he turned away, looking back at the Giant with a bold, unafraid grin. Already, he was getting up and rubbing his head, setting his sights back on the child who had now twice made him into a fool.

"Alright, you _bastard_," he hissed with a fearless grin as he faced off at the Giant. "It's just you and me now." Their eyes locked against each other in a furious, intense gaze.

"Let's _roll."_

Infuriated once more by the insolent bug's words, the Giant roared as he tramped forward, slamming his feet on the ground with each step as he swiftly approached the boy. With a loud yell, the Blue hero once more slung his weapon over his shoulder, sending the pebble-turned-boulder flying up towards the Giant.

Learning from the past two mistakes, the Giant blinked and instantly ducked to the left, watching as the boulder missed him by almost a mile, instead flying harmlessly over his shoulder. Instantly, he looked back at the hero, laughing cruelly at the missed attack. However, before he could take another step forward, an incredibly loud crashing sound shook the entire room, followed by a deep rumbling as another pillar met its demise behind him, the rocks crumbling to the ground.

"What, you think I _missed_?" Blue smirked confidently, crossing his arms smugly. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the Giant… he knew what he'd done… but… he was ready for it. It was the only way, after all… and he watched with triumphant eyes as the panicked Giant whirled around him, realizing just what Blue had done.

The pillar-down count had climbed past the ceiling's breaking point, and rapidly, cracks were beginning to split the ceiling like lightning, the cracks in the roof spreading all around the ceiling. Already, chunks of the roof were already beginning to plummet precariously down to the floor. The Giant's eyes grew wide as he finally understood what was happening:

The entire ceiling was about to collapse.

Frantic, the Giant ignored the boy as he instead ran around in quick, tight circles, pounding against the wall and roaring as he desperately tried to find an exit from the trapped room. More boulders falling from the roof began to strike him, and he began to stumble as the chunks of roof fell down upon him…

Slowly, Blue began to back up against the wall, his sling carefully pocketed away as his eyes looked upwards at the caving-in roof as he took slow, deep breaths to keep himself calm. It wouldn't be long now… until the entire roof came crashing down on them. But, it didn't matter anymore… it would bring the impossible enemy down. The others… they'd be safe. Once more, Blue smirked as he looked at the panicking Giant. And before the walls finally came crashing down, spilling its mountain of rock throughout the room, Blue cocked one last grin as he spoke triumphantly underneath his breath.

"… You lose."

* * *

**Bwahaha! Looks like I'm back to my old, evil cliffhanger self, no? ;)**

**Oh no! What's going to happen to Blue? Has he really doomed himself in the collapsing room? What about Green and the others, now trapped behind the wall?**

**Find out what happens to the heroes in tomorrow's chapter, the last of the Links' tests- Chapter Twenty Nine: _Green_!**


	29. Green

**Long chapter is long, so short commentary is short.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 29 – Green

* * *

Green's hands were growing sore and scratched as he pounded his fists against the sturdy wall of rock which had effectively sealed the tunnel from the previous room. He shouts were loud and angry as he beat against the stone wall, leaning all his weight on it as hard as he could.

Vio's hands were also bleeding, rubbed raw as he searched the rocks frantically for a weak point, a wedge where he would be able to place the exact amount of pressure on the weakest link of the blockade and cause the rocks to come tumbling down.

Even Red was frantically digging at the smaller rocks at the base of the cave-in, ignoring the stinging sensations on his palms as he dug away the smaller rocks- only to cry in surprise and dismay as more rocks from above fell into the place he had just dug some smaller rocks out of.

Finally, Green's strength began to leave him as he slipped down to his knees, his fists still tightly clenched and pressed against the rocks. His head hung between his shoulders as he fell silent.

Looking over at the two dismayed heroes, Vio's face saddened as well, and he rose, walking quietly over to Green and kneeling down by him. "Green…" he spoke quietly, trying to comfort his friend.

"The… the _idiot…_" Green muttered, his voice shaking underneath his breath as he dropped his bleeding hands from the rocks down to his bent knees. "The damned _idiot…_ Why… why did he do that…?" His eyes were trembling as they were shut against the blinding tears which were burning over his eyelids. He… it was _his_ responsibility, _his_ duty to keep them all safe… had he… _failed_…?

Red's eyes trailed back up to his two silent friends, and he also moved over to them, looking down sadly at them. Still quiet, the boy took a look back at the rock wall… suddenly, he frowned, his eyes narrowing in determination. "I… I dunno… but Blue said we were strong, didn't he?" he snapped suddenly, looking down at the two boys. "And… I'm not gonna let him down!" Instantly, Red whirled back towards the wall of rock, slamming his palms against a large, wedged boulder and leaning his shoulder against its side as he pushed his full weight into the rock, his teeth gritting and his feet sliding against the ground.

The other two Links looked from Red and to each other… and, with a single, serious nod, both instantly rose to their feet and stood on either side of Red, placing their hands firmly on the rock and leaning with all their might against the boulder. Their feet slipped and stood against the floor, their shoulders pressing on the rough surface of the rock with all the strength they could muster.

And slowly… The rock began to slip against the boulders surrounding it- in sudden, small jerky motions, it started to slide against those around it…

And in one final, powerful push, the Links hoisted all their strength against the boulder and cried out in surprise as the heavy rock gave way underneath their fortitude, suddenly crashing outwards and sending the rocks all around it sliding down in a massive, sudden rockslide.

"Get back!" Vio gasped as he was the first to jump backwards, grabbing the backs of each of his friend's tunics and pulling them away from the collapsing wall. The trio watched, wide-eyed, as the rocks continued to fall around them, crashing into each other and slamming off into the side… until, finally, a sliver of light peeked through a hole in the avalanche- instantly followed by a massive, blinding surge of light as the last rock blocking their way fell off to the side, rolling outwards towards the empty, dust-filled room and leaving the three Links standing and looking into the destroyed room.

The ceiling was entirely gone… they must have been in a side tower, for the clear, night sky shone through the large, gaping hole in the roof and illuminated the scene before them. Everywhere there was littered boulders and rocks of every size, and not a single pillar remained standing. Even the Giant himself, buried under the deadly boulders, was nowhere to be seen.

Red took a shaky, slow step forward… and then erupted as he bolted into the room, crying out his friend's name as he struggled over the mass of boulders, Vio and Green hot on his tail as they searched and called out for their friend.

The three heroes searched and dug at the rubble, pulling away as big as rocks as they could manage as they desperately searched the moon-lit room for any sign of their friend.

And yet… before they were about to lose all hope…

Vio's eyes snapped open and lit up as he spotted a familiar, blue-colored object amongst the rubble near the corner of the room.

"Blue!" he gasped, instantly running over to where the colored fabric lay, the three heroes hot on his tail as they ran up to the corner… and each felt their hearts shatter as they looked down sadly upon the single, ownerless blue hat.

"B… Blue…" Red whimpered, his eyes wide and heartbroken, as he knelt down, slowly taking the tattered, dusty blue hat in his hands. And yet… as he lifted it upwards…

A hint of yellow was peeking through the rocks.

"G-guys! He's buried under the rocks!" Green shouted, breathless, as he noticed the tips of a certain blonde-colored hair peeking out from under the rubble. "Help me dig!" he shouted as he instantly fell to his knees, tearing at the rocks beneath them.

The two other Links knelt down without hesitation, their eyes wide and full of worry and hope as they pulled and pushed away at the rocks which covered the single spark of yellow. And as Green's fingers gripped around the largest rock, he shouted out as he summoned all his strength to pull it free from the crevice. As the rock rolled off to the side, the three Links paused in an instant at they looked at what was in front of them.

Shaking his head and coughing, Blue squinted against the small pebbles which fell around him, struggling to lift his hand free of the rocks and rub across his eyes, where the dust had settled and temporarily blinded him. "_Owwww_…. My _head_…" he groaned as he once more coughed and shook his aching forehead. Blinking the sand out, the hero continued to wiggle around in the rocks as he attempted to free himself… and suddenly, his eyes snapped open, and he looked upwards at the three Links who were staring, wide-eyed, down at him.

Blue's eyes stared at the three for a moment- and then, his eyesight traveled up to above him, and his eyes instantly narrowed as he shouted, his face red with anger, "ALRIGHT, you little jerks, which one of you _has my hat_?-!"

"_BLUE_!"

Overcome with their joy, the three Links instantly swarmed Blue, hugging him from every angle and helping clear away the rest of the rubble which trapped the lower half of his body in the wreckage. Once they had lifted him out of the rocks, Red grinned as he held out Blue's hat. With a quiet smile, Blue reached out and took the familiar token, placing it back on his head and nodding at how right it felt for it to sit atop his messy hair.

Then, surprising everyone, Red leaned forward, his balled fist punching Blue playfully in the gut.

"YOU MEANIE!" Red shouted, his angry- yet still smiling- face tearing up, "You scared us half to _death_! Don't _ever_ do that again, okay?-!"

Blue staggered back a step as he clutched his stomach, his face puffing up as he felt the wind knocked out of him. Forcing an embarrassed grin, he looked over at his friend sheepishly. "Ah, Red… I, uh…" He then looked over to the quiet, yet smiling faces of the other two, and nodded his head. "I'm sorry…" He looked to the side at the rubble, and laughed quietly. "Y'know… I really didn't think I was gonna make it." He shrugged as he looked back to them, nodding his head firmly and grinning. "But, hey… _you_ guys have all sacrificed yourself for each of us before; I was beginning to feel left out!"

Vio smiled as he looked towards Red and Green, then back at Blue as he shook his head, sighing softly. "Well, Blue, you got your fifteen minutes of glory, then. Let's head out- we're wasting time here." Though his words were calm and calculating, instantly dismissing the situation at hand, even Blue could see the light glint in his eyes- and took the disguised compliment he knew he was getting for what it was.

Blue laughed as he shrugged, "Fine with me. Hell, I'm just happy to still be here!" With another grin, he whipped out his sword from his back, slashing it ecstatically in the air. "Let's go kick some Ganondorf butt!" he shouted as he charged ahead towards the tunnel of the entrance, laughing as Red chased after him, apparently still a little angry at him.

Green laughed quietly as he shook his head, walking after the two as he smiled through his eyes. His gaze traveled sideways to Vio as they continued to walk back to the entryway. He raised an eyebrow as they walked, talking curiously as he looked back towards Blue and Red. "Blue…" he muttered, deep in thought. He looked back towards Vio. "He… he shouldn't have survived that, huh? The cave-in…"

Vio looked back at Green in brief surprise. He knew that Green meant "shouldn't", in that, it was not physically possible. Had logic itself been turned on its head? He nodded his head. "Against all odds… no, they all pointed towards the opposite of what happened. But… our friend is alive. That's all that matters…" He nodded, and a wry smirk tugged at the ends of his lips, and he teasingly tossed back Green's words at him. "And I'm not about to look a gift horse in the mouth."

"HEY, SLOWPOKES!" Blue shouted at the trailing heroes from the entrance of the tunnel, and Green and Vio grinned at the sight ahead of them. Blue was cringing and running away, laughing, from Red, who was still fuming and chasing the other as tears stained his cheeks. No doubt, Blue had said something unknowingly inconsiderate and had put off the more sensitive Red, and was trying to avoid being punished as he kept hiding from the other. He grinned as he yelled again to the others. "Come on! We don't have all day!"

The grins returned to Green and Vio's faces, and they nodded once more to each other before catching up to a jog, meeting the other two at the start of the tunnel and starting through the next passageway, together and ready to face the next challenges they would face together, strong, and as a team.

* * *

Flickering warmly against the stone walls of the passageway, the bright light from the flame of Green's torch shone brightly around the four heroes as they continued their trek through the unknown passageway. Though each silently had their doubts about where the tunnel itself led, none spoke them- instead ready and willing to trust their leader to take them the last stretch of the maddening castle towards where they knew Ganondorf would be waiting for them.

The minutes passed as the heroes continued their journey, and Green noticed, waving his torch around briefly in front of them, how the tunnel seemed to be getting smaller and smaller- it reminded him of the tunnel-turned-air-duct which they had travelled through in the Dark World, which had eventually led them to Shadow. And yet, it wasn't shrinking in height- just width. He looked behind him to notice the others were forced to walk in a near single-file line.

Sighing, Blue shook his head as he looked up ahead. "I sure hope this is the right way to go," he muttered under his breath.

Red grinned, peeking from behind Blue's shoulder and nodding excitedly. "Of course it is! Green knows where he's going, don'tcha, Green?"

… Did he know where he was going? The thought quieted the leader as he continued to look forward through the uncertain darkness. He saw no other option, true, but… He glanced over his shoulder once more as the other three looked at him expectantly. Well… whether he knew or not, he knew how vital it was to keep their drive strong. He smiled calmly, looking back in front of him. "This is the only path," he said simply, "It _must_ lead to Ganondorf."

"See? What'd I tell ya?" Red teased as he resumed walking normally behind Blue, grinning widely. "We'll be fine! Green will-"

Suddenly, interrupting his own sentence, the Red hero cried out in surprise and fear as he felt the ground beneath him suddenly disappear and his body plummet downwards.

"RED!" Vio and Green shouted in surprise, helpless to do anything in the narrow corridor as, instead, Blue lunged forward, grasping Red's wrist as he leaned over the pit his friend had walked directly over, catching his friend just in time.

Grunting and gritting his teeth, Blue swung his other arm over the side of the edge of the strange, suddenly-appearing ledge, grabbing Red's other hand and pulling him back up. His chest heaving, Red struggled to regain the ground beneath him, and leaned against the wall, his heart pounding and his eyes still wide in terror.

"What the hell was that?" Blue shouted as he looked around them at the pit that had suddenly appeared.

Green's eyes suddenly widened. "H-Hey! Look out!" he shouted, leaning forward as he suddenly grabbed the back of Vio's tunic, pulling him backwards- right in time before the ground beneath him also suddenly evaporated into thin air. And all around them, the Links watched in horror as pieces of the corridor in which they had been walking began to dissolve into darkness.

Parts of the floor, ceiling, and walls were disappearing into pitch-black darkness, and the Links found themselves crowding in the small amount of solid ground space left. And yet, as some pieces randomly disappeared- others suddenly began to appear, random slabs and walls of stone appearing to their sides. The eyes of the heroes widened in surprise- what they were witnessing… was it even possible…?

"Vio, what's going on?" Red cried as he huddled against Blue on the small amount of surface that was left for them to stand on.

The mind of the wiser began to race as he looked around them at the splotchy parts of stone and darkness. His eyes narrowed as he began to notice a pattern in the breaks of darkness and paths of stone… "It's… It's a maze," he breathed as he looked back and forth.

"A _maze_?" Green repeated, gritting his teeth angrily. Lifting his torch out in front of him, the Green hero leaned over the pit of darkness in front of him as he shined his light against the strange place they had seemed to have fallen into. Yes… he began to see it, as well. The spaces of darkness were carefully placed, and the random stretches of rock served as broken pathways between them. His eyes narrowed in confusion.

"But… if it were a maze, there'd be one single path," Blue said, shaking his head as he looked at the pieces of rock which were scattered and disconnected around them. "They're all separated!" He looked at the space of darkness which separated him and Red from the other two, and then looked around them. His eyes went back up to Green. "What are we supposed to do now?"

Once more, the Green hero held his torch out in front of him as his eyes tried to decipher the maze of stone and shadows… and as the flame flickered over the darkness, his eyes widened in surprise. What… was that? Something had glinted in the light of his flame when it was cast over a certain part of the empty darkness. He… he wondered… slowly, he took a step towards the darkness, his foot hovering over the shadows. And, ignoring the shouts of his friend, the hero grit his teeth as he let his weight fall on his outstretched foot.

He cringed- awaiting the certainty of falling through the pit as Red had almost done.

And yet… his eyes opened in surprise, looking down at his foot, which appeared to be standing in thin air, overtop the shadows… Jubilantly, he looked up to the confused faces of his friends. "Guys, I think I've figured this out," he said with a firm nod. "Just… follow my lead, okay?" Looking back down on the shadows, Green moved his other foot to stand on the seemingly groundless floor, unfazed by the fact he appeared to be walking on thin air, going by the light of his torch alone for where he needed to walk.

Bringing his torch once more out in front of him, the hero's eyes scanned the patches of darkness which both connected and separated the firm grounds of stone around them. He knew what had to be done now… the glints of light that had shone through his torch's beacon would show and connect the true pathway. His eyes suddenly snapped to a glistening patch of darkness in front of the separated two Links.

"Blue, Red!" he said sharply, his eyes narrowing in determination as he held out his torch as far as he could. "Listen to me carefully, okay? Right in front of your left foot, Red… there's a patch of darkness separating those two stone pathways. Go across it."

"Go… _across_ it?" Blue repeated, at first confused, then aghast, and finally angered. "Are you insane? We'll fall through the pit like Red almost did!"

"Just trust me on this!" Green shouted back, equally as loud, to the other hero.

The other two heroes looked at each other, unsure… but then nodded and stood back up, carefully and slowly placing their feet over the edge of the sure stone and into the unsure darkness…

"Green… are you sure about this?" Vio muttered calmly under his breath as he watched the other two prepare to take the step. By all accounts… it didn't make any sense. He looked over his shoulder at Green, a little skeptical. True… the other Links had learned to believe in their friend and how he would lead them, but… walking across thin air? Was this something that could really be done?

The leader of the four Links nodded firmly to Vio's question, resolute in his belief, his eyes still focused on Blue and Red as they stepped onto the darkness.

The two heroes cringed, ready to feel the plunging feeling of falling off the edge of the stone- but opened their eyes when they realized they had set their weight down on their outstretched foot, and now stood on the black, empty air.

"Keep walking about three steps forward," Green instructed carefully, unable to hide the glint in his eyes_. It had worked_! "Now take a left and walk straight on towards us," he instructed carefully, watching with intent eyes as the others did as he instructed… and his face broke into a wide grin as the pair finally reached the platform that he and Vio stood on, effectively reuniting the four once again.

As soon as he stepped onto the visible, solid ground, Red let out a huge sigh and shook his head. "I… I know I trust you, Green, but that was just _scary_! I don't want to walk on thin air anymore…"

Vio crossed his arms as he looked over at Green. "We're going to have to," he said simply, "And Green seems to be the only one who can see which path is the correct one. We must follow him."

Holding his torch out in front of him, Vio's words barely reached Green's ears as he instead was looking across the mix of darkness and stone, trying to find the secrets in the shadows that his torch was displacing. The hero took a deep breath as he nodded, seeing the path through the maze just barely. He looked over his shoulder to the others.

"Follow me close behind," he said firmly, "Take _exactly_ the steps I take. We…" He trailed off as his eyes looked over the three, unsure faces of his friends. Smiling, Green nodded as a confident expression crossed over his face. "We can make it through this, guys," he said firmly, pressing his confidence onto them and asking for their trust once more. The others, reassured by their leader's words, nodded as they filed in behind him, ready to follow Green across the pits of blackness.

The first few steps were terrifying- and, though he hid it well from the others, it was just as hard for Green himself to continue to step across the seemingly nonexistent floor, instead trusting the light in his torch and his own instincts to keep going. Ignoring certain patches of black- and sometimes, when his guts told him to, even going around the solid stone tiles themselves- the quiet hero continued to look around him, feeling for the correct path in the confusing maze which would lead them safely out.

Even Vio was having a hard time as his eyes looked frantically at the nonexistent ground they walked upon. Looking over his shoulder briefly, he noticed how both Red and Blue were taking shaky steps along the invisible path, nervous at the ordeal of a single step plummeting them to their doom. Taking a deep, shaky breath, Vio looked back towards the leading Green as he shook his head, desperately trying to cleanse his doubting mind of its fears. This… this was no time to panic. This was the time to throw caution and logic to the wind and follow what their friend was saying.

Stopping to look over his shoulder, Green's concerned eyes fell on the troubled figures of his friends. How… how long could he ask them to go on like this? Even he didn't know how far the winding path would take them. Looking in front of him, pausing in his walk, he once more drew his torch out in front of him, searching for the invisible pathway. The shimmering hints of light which sparked out in the darkness, lit up by the light of his torch, once more caught against Green's eyes… and his heart sank at the long path which led in zig-zags and a whole slew of confusing, winding paths in front of them. Determined, his gaze once more swept further over the darkness- and his eyes widened as he caught the sight of a faint glimmer of light in the distance. The light was different than the brief sparkles that had so far lit up his path- instead, this light was bright, like a beacon. Was it… an exit? Yet… he could see no path towards it, only the terrifying and arduous zig-zag path, which itself seemed to have no beginning and no end.

"Green… what's going on?" Red whimpered, looking as best he could p;ast the other two to the hero in front who had stopped walking and was staring quietly out to the darkness in front of them. Nervously, Red reached forward and held onto the shield on Blue's back, his balance worrying him as thoughts of tripping and falling raced through his mind. "Why… why'd we stop?"

Blue looked briefly behind him as Red held on to his shield, but brought his gaze back to Green. He took a shaky, deep breath… "Green, I… I don't know how much longer we can do this," he said finally, shaking his head as he looked down at the vortex of blackness beneath them and upon which they stood.

Once more, the thoughts raced through Green's mind as he looked from the clear path to the side, and then towards the beacon of light to the other- though which had no path leading towards it. He closed his eyes in thought… and, moments later, nodded his head as he understood.

"Stay here, okay?" he said firmly as he looked briefly over his shoulder at Vio. "I… I think I see an exit up ahead, but I need to test it… to see if the path is stable. It isn't marked like the path we've been walking on… but I don't see any other option."

"Green, we can't let you do that," Vio said firmly as he placed his hand on Green's shoulder, preventing the other from walking forward on his own. "What if you were to fall? We'd lose you!"

"Better me than you," Green replied instantly with a grim smile.

"_No_," Blue suddenly said instantly and firmly, shaking his head. "We're a TEAM, Green! You may be our fearless leader… but…" He looked down, his face suddenly ashamed. "After I trapped myself in with the Giant… I suddenly felt terrible. Guilty, even… Not because I thought I was going to die, but because I knew that it would mean leaving my team with one less member. I… I made a mistake." He looked back up at Green, his face determined and resolute. "And I'm not about to let you make the same one I did. We're ALL going across that path, Green. Whether we win or lose… we're in this _together_."

Red smiled shyly as he nodded, looking past Blue up to their leader. "We'll follow you, Green… but you have to let us, okay?" he spoke meekly, but also proudly, with a glint in his eyes. "No matter what, we're sticking together until the end!"

"And that means _all_ of us," Vio finished with a stern nod and a calm, quiet smile, raising his eyebrow at his next words. "Including you."

Green's eyes shook in emotion as he listened to the words of his friends. Back at the cave… he had felt responsible, that it was his job to lead them all through the toughest of times, and keep them all safe. He was their leader, after all… but a leader… he also had to keep his team together. They were right… even if he was unsure, he could no longer bear to place their safety in front of his own. Whatever they did… they did it as a team.

Once more, the smile crossed over Green's face, and he gave a quiet nod. "You… you're right, guys. I'm sorry…" He took a deep breath as he turned around, his chin lowering and eyes narrowing in determination. "Thanks… for believing in me." He then nodded, the wild grin he learned from his friends flashing boldly across his face.

"… Let's go, then... _Together_."

Without another word, the leader held out his torch in front of him, and placed his foot out across the void of darkness, hovering in above the nothingness of the shadows that led towards the light…

And in one final breath…he took his step.

* * *

**I told you it was a long chapter. :D**

**I know, there are many mysteries surrounding how Blue survived- but, all in good time, my friends. All in good time. ;3**

**Everything happens for a _reason_.**

**Prepare yourselves- we are getting closer and closer to the final battle!**

**Bring your popcorn again for tomorrow's chapter: Chapter Thirty, _Phantom_!**


	30. Phantom

**As the Links forge on through the last of their trials, what awaits them at the end of the castle?**

**Is it finally time to confront Ganondorf, once and for all?**

**Or is there one last obstacle that stands in their way...?**

* * *

Chapter 30 – Phantom

* * *

The breath was stolen from Green's chest as he put his foot down on the shadows in front of him- yet, he looked down with wide eyes as he found solid ground beneath his step, despite the invisible void of darkness he now stood over. His eyes blinked as he processed this new information, confused as to how he had found the right place to step, even as his torch yielded no secrets from the invisible floors.

But, still… it didn't matter, and Green found himself smiling, almost confidently, as he looked back at the others.

"You can do it, Green!" Red cheered with a grin as the Links took another step forward, following their friend. Grinning, the leader nodded in response and turned back towards the light- and this time, his step was not at all uneasy or awkward.

Once more, the hero began to walk across the darkness, the invisible floor of air and shadows, his torch held out proudly in front of him and leading confidently those who walked behind him over the abyss.

He… he knew this was the right path. So much so, his eyes no longer worriedly trailed the space in front of his approaching feet- but instead blazed ahead, focused on their goal at the end of the path. There was no time to be worried, to be unsure or to falter. He had to trust that he could lead them across this strange corridor of darkness and to the exit up ahead.

The exit… now that he thought of it, the area of light had been growing larger the closer they went to it… and now, it was well within their sights- a large, arc-like doorway of light, with a stone path underneath it which led into what looked like another corridor. Green knew, without a doubt, that it was the way they had to go. He had almost completely forgotten the fact that they were walking on thin air- or rather, darkness- and instead grinned brightly as he looked over his shoulders to the others.

"Guys, we're almost there!" he shouted back to the others, who were following him single-file, as the width of the path through which they walked was uncertain to them.

Cheering, the three Links behind their leader grinned and nodded, eager and excited to leave the uneasy path of darkness and get back into the castle. Green's smiling eyes looked back at them, also feeling the readiness to get out of this despairing hole of darkness. However- before he could turn his head back in front of him, the corner of his eyes caught a strange sight, from far off behind them…

Narrowing his eyes, the leader turned around as he looked past the others, to the strange, far away sight that seemed to be quickly approaching… within a few seconds, he recognized the sight as the stone pathway they had once walked on. Only, something was different about it… very different…

His eyes snapped open as he instantly realized what was going on. From the invisible path they had taken, the darkness was instantly shut out as panels of the stone floor began to slam into place, following the trail of the Links and rapidly advancing upon them. And yet… despite the fact that the stone tiles would be a welcome site of relief, finally a solid floor underneath him… His heart caught in his throat as the path rapidly advanced upon them, making a loud slamming sound as it magically appeared into place. And as his expression changed to one of horror, he instantly knew what was going on.

"Green? What's going o-" Vio tried to ask in slight confusion as he looked ahead at their leader, whose mouth and eyes were agape in terror.

There was not a moment left to think- or even worry about how wide or narrow the path was. Instantly, Green ran to the side, ignoring the astounding fact that he still stood on solid ground, despite having jumped off the path and to the side. Whirling around, he instantly shoved Vio forward, his eyes wide. "RUN! Hurry, get to the exit!" he shouted loudly, pushing Vio once more, and then Blue and Red as the three confused Links instantly began to run towards the wall of light.

"Green… I… I'm-" Red stuttered as he hesitated, looking with wide, frightened eyes at the empty path in front of him which Green was not leading. Could… could he run across the invisible path without his friend guiding him the way?

"Red, I promise, everything will be fine, just _go_!" Green urged loudly, once more placing a frantic hand on his friend's shoulder and ushering him forward. The opposite Link nodded once, still frightened, but turned back forward and ran after the other two, who were moving closer to the wall of light.

Green's head whipped around as he looked back at the approaching path of stone which was coming even closer to them. As Red finally passed him, the leader turned around and ran after the others, sweat beading down his forehead as he already began to feel the vibrations of the appearing, slamming tiles quickly approaching on his heels. He knew, just knew… Like the opposite of the invisible darkness he walked on, the stones would prove to be pitfalls like the one Red had almost fallen off of. And where would they fall? These thoughts rushed frantically through his mind as he sprinted the last stretch, the end just seconds away-

With a loud shout, Green suddenly found himself yelling out in fear as the path finally caught up to him, and the solid ground beneath him dissolved, leaving his feet running on nothing but air. In an instant, gravity took over and the sinking feeling flew up in the Link's stomach as he felt his body plummet down, through the stones, and into nothingness.

All of a sudden, right before his eyes lost all sight of the doorway in front of which he fell, a large jerk suddenly flew through his body as his fall was stopped abruptly and sharply, a harsh pressure suddenly straining on his extended left wrist. His wide eyes looked upwards, his chest still heaving from the panic.

Gritting his teeth, Vio held on to Green's wrist with both hands, sweat rolling down his forehead as he struggled to hold up the weight of his friend. His entire body was hanging out of the tunnel's passageway, having jumped head first off of the safe floor to catch his friend's outstretched hands.

"Hold on, Green!" Red cried as his hands gripped around Vio's ankle, Blue next to him also tightly pulling back on their friend's other foot as they kept both heroes from succumbing to gravity's pull and plummeting downwards into the void of darkness.

Green looked up with wide eyes at Vio, who hung in between the dangling Green and the other two Links who were pulling with all their strength to bring both Links back up to the surface.

"Gi..Give me your other hand!" Vio panted as he felt his palms slipping against their grip on Green's hand. Instantly, the green-tunic hero twisted his shoulders and raised up his free hand, to which Vio quickly released one of his hands' grips on Green's wrist, instantly grabbing his friend's other hand as he leveled out the weight of holding up their friend.

The two Links still standing in the passageway, Blue and Red, grunted against the weight as they pulled their arms back in, walking slowly backwards into the passageway and keeping low to the ground as they slowly pulled the small chain of heroes out from the blackness of the chasm around them. Green looked up into Vio's determined eyes as he felt the two of them rising back upwards, eventually Vio's frame breaking the barrier of the stone and landing back on the surface.

It wasn't long until he, too, then, was lifted back up towards the surface of the stone, and in an instant, Red and Blue were gathered around his shoulders, hoisting him back up until he was safely kneeling on the ground, his hands shaking against the cool tile as he moved to catch his breath.

However, he was hardly given a second to catch his breath before it was once more knocked out of him as Red nearly tackled him to the ground, wrapping his hands around his chest in a large hug as he proceeded to bawl.

"GREEN we almost thought we _lost_ you!" the smallest Link wailed as he held on to their leader tightly, his eyes shut against the flood of tears streaming down his cheek.

Blue shook his head as he sighed, slumping against the side of the passageway they were now in. The hero lifted a head to his forehead, wiping away a thin layer of perspiration and looking at the two opposite of him, cocking a half-grin. "Jeez, Red, lay off him. He got us through, didn't he?"

Red grinned as he sheepishly let go of Green, looking over at the other two and nodding. "Vio… Vio was so _brave_!" he added with a bright, cheerful grin, his gaze falling upon the last Link, who was leaning quietly against the stone wall as he, too, was calmly catching his breath. "You shoulda seen him, Green, he just jumped _right_ after you! Head first and everything!"

Green smiled as he looked from the other two back to the calm, quiet Vio. The other Link exchanged a small, knowing nod, but said nothing else. Instead, he turned his gaze towards the inside of the passage, where it led into a dimly lit hallway further down the path. He sighed as he pushed himself back up to stand, lightly brushing off his tunic and looking back down the dark path. "We should keep moving," he said calmly, nodding and looking back at the others.

Memories of that one night, so long ago in the woods, rushed over Green as he looked over his quiet friend. When Vio had admitted to him… how much he envied the other for his leadership skills, and how he had felt not good enough to ever take Green's place as their leader. He knew they had both changed a lot since that day… and come over many encounters which changed the way they looked at each other and each other's strengths. Vio had, without a second thought for reason or sense, leapt into the void after his plummeting friend… it was the greatest act of friendship the green Link could have asked for, and he smiled calmly, returning the simple nod of understanding. All that silent conflict between them, of their butting personalities competing for the attention and following of their friends… it had disappeared into the darkness of the shadows, leaving behind a simple, yet strong friendship which would forever last.

Sighing, the leader allowed the quick dismissal of their recent brush with death, instead moving to stand up alongside the others. "Vio's right," he said, his breath having finally calmed down to normal, along with his heart rate. Though, as if to shoot down the protests he knew would be coming from Blue, he smiled as he looked over his shoulder. "After all… I'm pretty sure that was our last test, wasn't it?"

"_Your_ test," Vio pointed out with a quiet smile.

Green smiled, but continued his sentence. "If we can reach the next floor of the castle…"

"_Ganondorf's_ waiting for us," Blue said with a wild grin, clenching his fists eagerly. "And trust me, after what he's put us through so far, I'm going to kindly pay him back, _tenfold!_"

Sniffing, Red rubbed away the last of his tears as a warm grin grew on his face. "Guys… I… I just _know_ we can do it!" He looked at his friends, and memories of each of their trials and hardships rushed over him like a wave of triumph and renewal. "The Keaton… she has faith and us, and we all have faith in each other!"

"Well, then, what are WE waiting for?" Green shouted with a laugh, walking up alongside Vio and waving his hand towards the other two. "Come on- we've got an evil King to slay."

Rejuvenated, the four Links shouted out in exhilaration and pride, leaping upwards and forgetting their past difficulties, instead choosing to boldly forge on through the dark passageways. As a team, the Four Sword heroes cheered as they continued down the dimly-lit path, carrying on deeper into the castle and closer to the tough encounters which lay ahead.

* * *

The tunnel was much shorter than the first one which had let them down the shadow-infested corridor maze- and, before long, the passageway was starting to widen as the faint outline of an exit began to creep in the furthest corners of the heroes' eyesight.

Much excitement had been brewing amongst the Links, who were pumping themselves up and talking eagerly about what awaited them at the end of the tunnel. And yet, while Blue shot his fists earnestly in the air and spoke about kicking his rival's butts, with Red trying to calm him down and keep him from accidentally hitting him, the two who walked in the front were surprisingly quiet.

Vio, however, broke the silence between the two as he looked up, spotting the exit approaching them as they walked. His eyebrows rose as he looked over to Green, nodding. "Can you see that? It seems we are nearing the exit."

Green beamed and nodded, turning to set his gaze over his shoulder at the bickering other two. "Guys, look alive! We're coming to end of the tunnel," he said with a nod, turning back to look once more in front of him.

"REALLY?" Blue shouted, looking ecstatically at the two in front of him as he instantly snapped away from his conversation, practically jumping overtop Red as he leaned in, straining his ears as he checked to make sure he'd heard what he thought he heard. "Well, damnit, Green- _GANGWAAAYYY_!" His face burst into a jubilant, fearless grin as he shouted at the top of his lungs, full of energy and confidence running forward and pushing past the two as he ran towards the end of the tunnel. He was freakin' READY!

The attitude of their headstrong friend was contagious, and the three others found themselves laughing as they ran to catch up with the eager Link, even Red grinning weakly as he rubbed his head where Blue had practically jumped over him, the three hot on the heels of the first as they ran towards the ending of the tunnel and bursting out of its exit.

The blinding light of the new room struck the Links blind for a moment; but, within an instant, their eyes had adjusted and they stood, blinking, as they looked in the new room through which they had entered. And, their eyes wide in surprise, their breath was stolen from their chests as they instantly recognized where they now stood.

"H-Hey, guys… isn't this the… _chapel?"_ Red breathed quietly, speaking the last word with quiet reverence as he stared, wide-eyed, up at the beautiful stained glass windows which decorated the large room in front of him.

Indeed, the room emitted an almost holy aura of warmth, the moonlight from outside glowing through the intricate and delicately-crafted colorings on the windows and casting a peaceful, calm glow on the empty floor. In the magical light dimly cast throughout the room, the sparkles of light that shone through the crystal-glass lit up radiantly amongst the faces of the four heroes, as if giving their blessing upon the children who had entered the sacred room.

Green's eyes narrowed in quiet confusion as he looked around, Blue walking forward with his eyes wide, looking at their new surroundings and Red shying close to Green with his shield at the ready. "It… it is… but it's completely empty," Green said with a shake of his head, his eyes falling on the strange sight of the lack of any pews or even the traditional candlesticks lining the isle.

Vio crossed his arms, his face contorted into one of resentment and frustration. He looked sideways at Green, his eyes suspicious and swirling in an oddly calm sort of fury- "Green, this isn't right. The chapel _was_ on the _first floor_… remember? But look outside the windows… you can see the sky. We're in a tower…" Once more, his eyes, quietly harboring his anger, looked back up at the holy glass which was decorated with the sacred writings and pictures of the Goddesses, his mind racing in thought. How dare he… How _dare_ Ganondorf mess with their holy symbols like this… What was he planning…?

"Hey, Green," Blue grumbled as he looked suspiciously around them, "We've… we've done the four trials, like the Keaton said… doesn't that mean we should be fighting… _him,_ soon?" Already, he was beginning to pull his sword from his sheath, eyes narrowed and uncertain at the calm ambience of the chapel, only expecting and ready to face the darkest of evils.

"The Evil King…" Vio muttered quietly, remembering the Keaton's words as well. Tilting his chin upwards, he wasted no time in drawing his blade and nodding towards the others. "Green, we must keep together," he said, looking back up at the stained glass windows.

"Right," Green replied forcefully with another nod, his sword and shield already in hand. "Blue, Red! Regroup," he said quickly, looking from the other two Links who were still somewhat lost in looking at the room around them. Instantly, the two ran back to their leader's side, weapons at arms and their expression ready and unafraid. Shaking his head, Green looked back up at the stained glass windows, his eyes narrowed.

"Alright, Ganondorf!" their leader shouted, bold and unafraid, as he took a step forward, flashing high his sacred Four Sword- swiftly followed by the three others, who did the same. "Come out of your hiding and _face us_!"

Almost as instantly as the four heroes raised their swords, the light from the moon which dimly shone through the room was sharply extinguished, casting the entire room back into darkness- allowing only a sliver of the moon's glow to shine through a part of the stained glass windows.

Before the heroes had any time to react to the sudden change in the large, wide-open room, a dark voice suddenly pierced through the shadows, swirling around the heroes in a hideous, twisted voice.

_**"Well, well… it seems the Four Heroes have returned to me, after all…"**_

The all-too-familiar voice struck a fearful nerve in each of the Link's, who took a step back, their eyes wide, and their breath stolen from their chests as realization and understanding hit them.

"That… that _voice_!" Blue gasped, looking up towards the stained glass windows ahead and above them.

"It _can't_ be… he's…" Vio snapped under his breath, his eyes narrowed in rage and confusion.

_**"He's **__**what**__**? **__**Dead**__**? Hahaha… Foolish **__**children**__**…"**_

"Green, is that really…" Red found himself whimpering as he backed closer up to the other three, raising his shield and looking frantically around him for the source of the familiar voice.

Green's eyes were narrowed in hate- but his expression remained calm as he instead took a single step forward and spoke clearly to the voice. "Hmph. Come to send your puppet out against us again, is that it?" he shot fiercely at the presence which, while he knew he couldn't see, he knew was there. "Well, then, you coward," he hissed as he slashed his blade out in front of him- and his valor inspired the others to regain their brave demeanor and do the same. "_Show yourself_!"

As if brought on by the infuriated darkness, the room was suddenly filled with a powerful, shattering sound as the beautiful stained glass windows were smashed into trillions of pieces, each shard of glass glinting against the moon's rays as they were flung across the room in the mighty explosion. Instantly, a harsh gale of wind from outside the room swept in through the open, shattered glass windows, blowing past the heroes and sending the glass shards swirling across the floor in numerous, furious tornadoes.

Reacting quickly, the four heroes brought up their shields in front of them, ducking in a defense pose as they protected themselves against the shattered pieces of glass which flew inwards towards the room, shooting off to the sides and eventually scattering across the floor. The winds blew against their shields, but the Links held firmly onto their protective guard, awaiting the winds to cease.

When the gusts of wind finally did calm down, no longer slicing through the air around them but instead brushing past wildly throughout the room, the four heroes lowered their shields as they looked up ahead at where the now-shattered glass had once so gloriously stood.

And it was then that the Links felt their hearts stop, their eyes almost trying to deny the fearsome sight which hovered above them.

Surrounded by a harsh wave of bright purple electrical light, an ominous figure lingered in the center of the shattered glass windows- a torrent of purple hair flowed behind him, and a dark purple cape with red trimmings fluttered from his shoulders, his cape disguising his arms from view. His shoulders bore armored horns, as well as the golden duo curved horns which gleamed atop his head. And lastly… in the center of his cape, where the folds parted, was a single, vertically-flipped eye. Its eyelid was the same color as the harsh, unpleasant yellow which crackled around his being, and the red-black iris beat furiously within the darkened, yellow glaze of its eye.

The Evil Wind Sorcerer, Vaati Reborn, looked down through his two, red-slit eyes as a possessed, demented smile crossed over his pale cheeks. With the wind lightly rippling the tails of his cape, the figure descended slowly until he hovered only a few feet ahead and in front of the four heroes, looking down spitefully upon them, with his wide eyes- and the terrifying, single eye in the center of his cape- staring hungrily at the children.

_**"You truly thought you could kill one of my servants?-! I am **__**all-powerful**__**… there is **__**nothing**__** I cannot do!"**_ The voice certainly came from Vaati- though his eyes retained that insane state, and his lips didn't open a crack. Instead, the harsh chords swirled around him like an ethereal, unnatural aura which spoke from his very essence- or rather, the essence which clouded him and controlled him from afar. His smile was fixed in that demented swirl, and his wide, narrowed eyes glowed in a sort of ignorant maliciousness. Fully controlled by the evil which engulfed him, the entity was truly a puppet- and, acting out the will of his puppeteer, began to slowly advance upon the heroes.

However- a confident feeling swept over the Links, and they instead smiled in retaliation, unafraid of the approaching villain.

"Then I just _dare_ you to try and beat us!" Blue shouted triumphantly with a wild grin as he took a step forward, looking up and thrusting his sword out in front of him, unafraid at the sorcerer. The cowardly, Evil King was hiding behind his puppet Vaati, using him as a last resort to avoid facing the heroes on his own… well, they would soon rid him of his shield!

"You'll find it a much harder task than you may think!" Vio added sharply as a retort, also taking a step up next to Blue with his sword raised high.

"Just watch us… together, we'll bring you down!" Red added loudly, his own sword swinging high into the air and advancing forward.

"Vaati… No, _Ganondorf_!" Green roared, stepping up alongside his friends and raising high his sword, bringing the image of the Four Swords held high up in the air, side by side, to the villain's eyes.

"Your reign of darkness ends _NOW_!"

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUN! That's right, Vaati's alive! And though he's still being controlled by Ganondorf, he's going to do everything in his power to bring the Links down!**

**Side-note: Yes, I know that the Vaati Reborn (from Minish Cap) form is the first and weakest/easiest stage of the final boss in the GAME, but that is my favorite stage, and so we're just gonna go with it's his strongest form, 'kay? 'Kay. :)**

**The heroes must now face off against the possessed wind sorcerer, at full strength...**

**Get ready for their epic battle in the next chapter, Chapter 31: _Nightmare_!**


	31. Nightmare

**Starting now- chapters will no longer be their "normal" length. This next chapter is the longest thus far in the fic, and the next _four_ chapters will be even longer.**

**After all, with the Links getting closer and closer to their goal... it's only natural that the final few fights be especially awesome, right? ;)**

**And speaking of awesome-**

**Let the battle against the great wind sorcerer Vaati commence!**

**Hold on to your seats, though- things are about to get a LOT more serious...**

* * *

Chapter 31 – Nightmare

* * *

With the shattered glass letting in the darkness of the night, and the light of the moon only dimly showing through the slivers of glass still clinging to the wall, the entire room was plunged into an ethereal darkness as the Four Heroes faced off against the reanimated foe. And yet, despite the shadows which crawled across the walls and surrounded the four small children, the Links looked up with bold and unafraid eyes, their swords pointed high at the demon who floated above them.

Once more, the dark voice which surrounded the sorcerer swirled around as it spoke, laughing quietly at the bold stature of the heroes.

"_**How **__**amusing**__**… four little children, rising up against a **__**god**__**…"**_ Slowly, the figure began to hover backwards, putting some space in between the children as the caped Vaati floated back up towards the ceiling, his arms- once hidden beneath his cloak- coming up and holding his palms outwards. Instantly, his hands clenched into tight fists as swirls of dark purple and red energy began to spring from his fingertips- and, in second, the mass of the energy had grown until it nearly surrounded the villain, engulfing him and merging with the unnatural golden haze surrounding his body.

Once the barrier of purple energy had effectively sealed Vaati away from the others, his hands lashed outwards, his fists snapping open as his open palms shot large, red beams of energy which split in two from each hand. Instinctively, the Links all ducked to avoid the harmful rays- but, each noticed with wide eyes how the four blasts of red energy hardly even came close to hitting them. Instead, the four blasts burned into each of the four corners of the room, sizzling as they seared into the stone.

Blue's gaze turned from one of the four corners back to Vaati, and sneered. "A "god", huh? You've got pretty terrible aim for a _deity_, wouldn't you say?" he taunted, lifting his sword higher.

Vio's eyes, however, were still focused on one of the indents in the wall where the blast of energy had sliced into… and, in an instant, his eyes widened, catching the sight of what had been born out of the explosion. "Blue, get down!" he gasped, jumping to the side as he pinned Blue to the ground- and, not a split second later, a slice of the same, red-dyed ray flew inches above their heads.

The hideous laughter shrieked in the room as Blue looked up from the ground, gritting his teeth angrily and looking around to see what had happened. Once more, the heroes gathered around each other, their backs to each other as they rounded up and looked at the four new enemies which they had to face.

From where the stone had been struck by the powerful sorcerer's beam, four large, stone eye-like objects had been created, and were now circling around the Links frantically, their rocky eyes wide open and turning a nasty red.

In an instant, the eyes of rock suddenly stopped their rotation around the Links, and the center of their irises began to glow a malicious, foreboding red…

"SHIELDS!" Green shouted instantly, lowering his sword and instead flinging up his shield as he backed further against the three others around him, who also did the same and raised their shields. They were a split-second early, and only narrowly avoided the rays of red which shot from their eyes, which instead bounced sharply off their shields and up onto the ceiling above.

The furious eyes of Blue blazed overtop his shield at the eye stones as the rays began to fade. He'd been made a fool of, and he was enraged- and, as soon as the eye in front of him lost its ray, he wasted no time in throwing his shield to the ground and, in a loud shout, leapt upwards, swinging his sword forcefully down upon the rock. Green, who had been standing opposite Blue with his back to the other's, whipped his head around and looked in shock at what the other was attempting.

Blue would soon be the next to stare in amazement at his own move- for he watched with triumph and surprise as his sword sliced clean through the rock, splitting in half as if it were butter. In an instant, as his sword slammed down against the eye, having cut sharply through its enemy, the two halves of the rock fell lifelessly to the ground, their glowing power lost in an instant as the pieces tumbled to the ground, mere rocks once more.

However, while Green, Red, and Blue looked after the shattered eye, it was Vio whose eyes shot up towards the hovering, cackling villain above them… and he gasped. The large, vertical eye which rested in the center of his coats burned a bright red and shook only seconds after the mini stone-eye had been destroyed. Roaring in fury, Vaati raised his hands once more and clenched his fists, repairing the damaged black aura of protection around him. Instantly, Vio knew what needed to be done.

"Guys!" Vio shouted, looking back towards the others as he raised his shield, "The stones- the _eyes_! Get rid of them all, and we should be able to land a strike on him!"

"You got it, Vio!" Green shouted with a determined nod as he looked towards the one in front of him. "Split up, and take 'em down!" Instantly, he charged at the one in front of him, gripping his sword in both hands and swinging at the eye.

"Yay, target practice!" Red cheered with a grin as he ran after the eye with his sword. Apparently, the floating eye had seen the Link run towards him, and was fleeing as fast as it could while its powers were recharging.

However, the sorcerer was not at all ready to let his minions be destroyed- and, once more lashing his fists out in front of him, summoned forth a large ball of shadow magic, flinging the ball of energy at an unsuspecting Vio.

Vio's head whipped around, his eyes wide as the ball neared him in a split-second- and then gasped in surprise as Blue dashed in front of him, swinging his sword out in front of him at the ball of energy.

"V-Vio! You take care of the last one, I've got this!" Blue gasped, though grinned widely as he looked over his shoulder at his friend. Instantly, Vio nodded and turned away, running back to the center of the room and scanning the wide open chapel for the last eye which needed to be defeated.

Instantly, raising his fists, Vaati cried out in fury as the shadow ball lashed back towards him. However, he was not to be outdone- and, slamming his fists back into the shadow, sent it back towards the Blue hero, increasing its size by almost twofold. Blue, instead, laughed- reveling in the challenge and the game of tennis as he ran forward, slashing his sword once more in a jump strike against the ball of energy. As long as he could keep Vaati distracted with this little game, it would give the others time to destroy the last three eyes without Vaati interfering!

Once more, Red found himself chasing the second eye, almost in circles as it flew around frantically to escape the oncoming slashes of the Link's sword. "Darnit! Get back here!" the frustrated Red shouted as he continued to run after the eye. And yet, as it had been fleeing, the stone had been glowing a deeper and deeper red… and finally, when Red had cornered the eye, he grinned as he raised his sword. "Ha! Nowhere now to run, ya little bugger!" the triumphant Link shouted with a bright grin as he gripped his sword, ready to be brave and attack the eye.

Abruptly, and catching the smallest Link off-guard, the stone eye suddenly whirled around and faced its attacker, its open-eye opening even wider and glowing an ominous red.

"_EEP_!" Red cried out, instantly recognizing the charging attack. With no time to draw his shield, and with both hands on his sword, the Link did the only thing he could do- and raised the blade of his sword up to his face and cringed behind it. He was suddenly jolted back, gasping as he felt his sword vibrate upon the red blast hitting its blade. He watched, confused and surprised, as the ray bounced straight off his glistening sword- and straight back at the eye. Dazed and struck by its own ray, the eye instantly fell to the ground, stunned.

With a grin, Red took the opportunity and quickly dispatched the disoriented rock eye with a side slash. Like the first, it was cleaved under the might of the Four Sword, and fell to the side in two separate pieces, the shadowy aura of purple and black dispelled around it almost instantly. Once more, the hero's face lit up as he whirled around, running back to the others and hoping he hadn't missed too much during the fight. He made sure to keep a mental note of how he was able to deflect the ray with his sword…

While Blue continued to run throughout the room, sweat beading down his forehead as he slashed at the continually-growing balls of shadow back at Vaati, it was Green who had faced off next against the third eye. It faced him head on, and while Green lunged a few times at it, with first a stab, then a side slash and finally even a Jump Attack, the crafty eye had dodged each attack.

Panting, Green held down his sword for a moment as he briefly studied the movement patterns of the eye. It seemed to reflect, oppositely, every move he made. However, before he could learn anything more, the red beam once more charged up around the eye, and, with a gasp, he instantly rolled to the side, quickly evading the beam. He could've sworn he heard Blue cry out angrily-

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DIRECTING THAT STUFF! I'M WORKIN, HERE!"

-possibly at almost being hit by the beam, but Green had no time to worry about that, instead looking back up at the eye as its attack faded, and it began to charge up another one. How could he hit it, if it would just jump to the opposite side of where he swung?

An idea suddenly came to him- and he grinned. Wasting not a second more, he jumped ahead towards the eye, closing the distance sharply- and, with a loud shout, swung heavily to the right. As he expected, the eye dodged to the left in an instant- but Green's eyes glinted in a mischievous glee. Just as he planned it- and, as his cry continued, so he finished his Spin Attack, whirling around in a tight circle and swinging his sword around him to hit sharply to the left side of the eye.

The result was instantaneous- fileted, the dismembered eye was split clean in two by the oncoming, unavoidable slash of the hero and fell heavily to the ground, the two pieces slamming hard into the stone tile and rolling in opposite sides, useless.

With a calm, yet exhilarated grin, the hero nodded sharply at his defeated foe, instantly turning around and running back up to the others.

Right after Blue had slashed away the first ball of shadow from Vaati, Vio was already after the fourth eye. As Red and Green both chased after the other two, the wise hero had instead instantly located the final one, which had been widely circling all four of them, its eye cleverly analyzing each one as it decided which it had the best advantage over to attack.

The hero ran boldly out towards the final eye, his sword held at the ready against his shoulder and his eyes focused firmly on the floating enemy. Hoping to gain the element of surprise, Vio was silent as he leapt at the rock from behind, bringing down his sword in a vertical slice at the eye.

However, the rock was quick to notice the attack from behind, and instantly flew off to the side, leaving Vio's sword to clang against the ground. The normally calm and collected Vio swore under his breath as he looked angrily at the eye which had dodged his attack. The eye instead hovered, almost calmly, in front of the hero, its blinding stare boring a hole into the Link's very soul…

And suddenly, the image of the eye began to waver, almost become fuzzy, even… in an instant, the hero caught himself stumbling back in shock and surprise as three identical eyes burst from the image of the first, and the four began to swirl madly around him, their eyes wide and their being surrounded by that growing, familiar red glow… Vio's eyes narrowed as he frantically looked over each eye which passed around him. Which one was the right eye?

His answer came to him in a flash- time itself seemed to stop as his eyes widened, catching sight of one of the eyes which flew past his sight. Unlike the other three… the very center of its eye held a bright red dot, as opposed to the yellow of the others. It was the _true_ eye! He had little time to waste, and, with a loud cry, made his decision- he had to strike now, or not at all before the eye would fire- and, leaping forward, swung his sword viciously to the side against the eye which flew frantically past him. Shaken by the blow, the eye almost seemed to screech in pain as it was split down the middle, the doppelganger images of the eye vanishing in an instant around the hero.

Vio then stood, his chest heaving and sweat dripping down his forehead, over the lifeless eye which, now split in two, rolled uselessly by his feet. The fourth, and final, eye was destroyed- and he looked up instantly, a flash of triumph in his eyes, at the hovering Vaati, running up towards the other three who were also gathering together once more.

Blue's eyes narrowed as he watched another blast of shadow return their volley towards him. He was panting heavily, and his arms were shaking, despite his firm grip on his sword. He had been playing tennis with this idiot for only a few minutes, but it felt like hours as he swung back the heavy blast time and time again, narrowly dodging some misses and sometimes striking it wrong and missing Vaati himself. Damnit, how long did it take to kill three little stones?-!

With another cry of fury, Blue slashed all his might into his sword as he returned the last ball of shadow, right as the other three caught up to him and ran to his side. The Blue hero fell to his knees, gasping at his exhaustion, unable to return any more. However, at that instant, his friends were at his side, and he gave a grim smile up to them, nodding in appreciation for having done their part.

"Look!" Red gasped suddenly, pointing up at the possessed sorcerer. The eyes of the heroes followed the gaze of the first, and they watched with excitement and triumph at the sight which unfolded in mere seconds.

Vaati, not having sweated a moment at the intense volley with Blue, raised his fists to deflect the shadow orb one more time- but, as the last of his four eye minions were finally destroyed, his eyes snapped open- as did the vertical one in the middle of his cape- and, paralyzed, he shook and roared in pain. This split-second, unwilling hesitation came instantly before the shadow orb flew back at him- and he was powerless to do anything but watch and scream in fury as the blast connected sharply on him, sending his form flinging back- and plummeting down towards the ground.

"The eye in the center!" Vio gasped as he and the others ran quickly to meet where they could see Vaati falling to the ground, "All at once! Everyone, _NOW!"_

The evil wind mage incarnate had not been on the ground for half a second before the Four Sword heroes had approached him from all sides, and each of the four jumped up instantly as they reached the fallen enemy, their swords brandished high above them and the tips pointed straight down. Vaati had not a second to escape before the four Links, swords thrust downwards, leapt over top him and sunk each of their blades deep into the center, wide open eye in the middle of his cape.

Instantly, a large tremor shot through the mage's body as he shook furiously, his eyes wide and a bright red ooze seeping from the single wound made by the four united swords in the center of his iris. Vaati began to scream through a nonexistent mouth as his form shook and began to crumble, the Four Heroes looking down solidly at the dying enemy with their grips firmly sealed around their swords.

And yet… despite the silently thrashing body of the mortally wounded enemy, that dark, ominous chuckle once more began to radiate across the room, and the heroes looked up in surprise.

"_**So… you may have defeated my puppet once again… but he will still prove useful to me. Prepare yourselves, heroes… to meet your ETERNAL darkness!-!"**_

Vio's gaze shot back down to the enemy who they all stood over, their swords sunk into his eye, and he felt his chest skip a beat, and he lightly staggered back in realization, seeing Vaati's form began to rumble and glow a quiet, growing red…

"G-guys! Get out of here!" the Link gasped as he switched his grip on his sword from one to pushing to that of pulling- and strained against the hilt of his blade as he attempted to quickly draw it out of the enemy and flee the fallen enemy. And though the others heard the first, their eyes also went wide with horror as they, too, pulled at their swords- to no avail.

Ganondorf's cackle once more rang out through the hall as the red, unholy aura began to fully engulf Vaati, even surrounding the heroes as they desperately tried to take their swords out of the enemy's dying grip. In one, final move, the four Links gripped their swords as tight as they could, and pulled-

And their hearts sank to despair when their efforts turned fruitless- the Four Sword still stuck firmly within the body of the slaughtered sorcerer. Clinging to their sacred swords, the heroes could only watch, wide-eyed and terrified, as the aura of red surrounded them, as well, plunging the entire room into a dark light of blood red.

The resulting explosion, imploding at Vaati's center and blasting out in massive force in all directions outwards, sent the Four Heroes flying sharply across the room, their blades wrenched from their hands and each of their bodies slamming sharply against the four walls of the room, slumping down weakly against the floor at the blast.

Where the eye had been, the blast radiated viciously outwards as the wind mage known as Vaati ceased to be. Instead, the Four Swords were flung high and far out of reach of the heroes, and Green, looking up with weak and shaky eyes, watched in horror as his own blade twirled around frantically in the air, aimed right at him…

Green's Four Sword slammed straight into the wall beside him.

And with a loud clanking sound, the hero's world sharply flashed in darkness and light as he sunk into unconsciousness.

* * *

_ This new place… it felt familiar, somehow… like he had been here once before__…_ and the young hero's eyes trailed around him in a calm sort of trance. He knew not where he was, but all around him glowed a peaceful, white light. Upon looking down at his feet, the Link lifted a foot in brief surprise, seeing the clear, white water lap at his ankles. And yet… strangely, he put his foot back down in the spectral water. It left no wetness on his boots… and was somehow, comforting.

_ Once more, his gaze turned upwards as he attempted to make out his surroundings. He almost started back in surprise- from the vast expanse of light that had been there before, now there stood the inside of a wide, beautiful sanctuary, with ivory-stone walls and a wide, elegant passageway leading towards a wide open room at the end._

_ Following the calm, glistening river down through the passageway, the young hero felt pushed on by something else as he continued walking down- and came to a slow stop as he reached the entrance to the next room. In the center of the dome-encased room, where all glistened of white, a beautiful fountain grew from the center of the river's ending pool of water. _

_ The fountain glistened in a light gold and silver, and from its numerous, arcing, ivory handles sprouted the crystal clear water which flowed all around him. And though the fountain was truly beautiful, it was what was in the center of the fountain which caught his eye the most._

_ Instead of a single, center point in the fountain where the majority of the water cascaded over, the center of the fountain was empty- and all of the tubes arced away from the very center, leaving an empty, round space in its center._

_ No… it wasn't entirely empty. The hero's eyes looked strangely at the center of the fountain, where it seemed a small ball of light was glowing… growing…_

_ Calmly, the boy watched as the light grew into a large expanse of light, just barely gracing the inside edges of the fountain. And yet, he was unafraid- a small smile even crossed his face as he watched what was being formed in the holy light._

_Behind the orb of light hovered a figure... a figure which seemed familiar, but for the moment, was unrecognizable. Still, he smiled, feeling the warmth and love from the being wash over him, and spill its glory onto what was forming in the center of the fountain._

_ A beautiful, silver-encased sword was being created by the light, and its radiant light shone the brightest in the room, even brighter than the gold-silver-white fountain. It was sharp and clean- and at its base formed a golden hilt, which swept up towards either side of the blade and then downwards in a handle, the tip ending in a single, round jewel. _

_ The birth of the Four Sword… the Link was both humbled and proud to have witnessed it._

_ And yet…_

_ Something was not quite right…_

_ What was forming around the sword, inside the holy aura of light?_

_ Confused, and alarmed at the safety for the sword, the child took a step forward towards the sword- and his eyes widened at the sight which he beheld._

_ Though the sacred Four Sword was indeed surrounded by the sacred, hallowed light… the light itself also surrounded a much more dark type of light, which swirled tightly around the sword. The darkness was faint, and weak- but it clung to the edges of the sword, unwilling to let go of the power which it had found. The light was keeping the darkness from spreading- but even the Hero could not have foreseen the horror which happened next._

_ Out of nowhere, a large shattering sound pierced the once-peaceful air of the sanctuary, and the Link watched with wide eyes at the single, jagged crack which sliced down the blade of the Sword. The white light around the young sword began to swirl furiously as it was in obvious distress from the crack… but it was not merely for aesthetics. _

_ At the base of the crack, something was starting to seep out of the slice… the dark aura, which had been clinging to the sides of the newly created sword, began to whip around the crack, as if summoning more of its trapped energy out of the weakened sword._

_ The Link tried to cry out in protest- but found no voice to his words. And when he advanced sharply, trying to seize the sword at his belt to retaliate against the darkness- there was no sword there, either. Instead, he was powerless to help and watched in terror as the darkness swirled madly around the slice in the sanctified weapon, rising up further and further against the light, which was desperately trying to keep the evil powers at bay._

_ Nothing the young hero could have done would have saved them next._

_ For in that instant following the darkness rising up against the light, the world went dark once more as the darkness broke catastrophically through the barrier of light, crashing through the peaceful sanctuary and flooding the entire area in shadows. Without a second to retaliate, the Link felt himself flung back as well by the mighty powers, screaming out in pain as he was once more submerged in agony and darkness._

* * *

"..een…"

"..Gr…een…Are…ou alright…? We…"

Groaning in pain, the young hero felt his head grew heavy as it rolled briefly over his shoulders, his hand subconsciously rising up to rub the side of his aching temples.

"He's coming to! Hey, Green, wake up! You alright?"

His body shook as another tremor of pain rumbled through his body... but slowly, that pain was beginning to subside, and he felt his eyes weakly flutter open, his eyes trailing up to look at the sight around him.

"Guys…" Once more, the pain shot back to his head, and, groaning, Green lifted his hand to once more rub his aching forehead. However, he quickly shook his head, dismissing their words asking if he needed help- he didn't have time to wallow in his pain, he needed to know what was going on. Struggling against the wall, the leader grit his teeth and moved to stand. Instantly, his friends were on either side of him, grasping his shoulders and helping him to his feet.

Sighing, Green nodded his thanks to them as he looked up and around them, narrowing his eyes. "Guys… what happened…? I… I think I passed out… and had this strange dream." In an instant, though, his eyes snapped open and he gasped, staggering back against the wall. "Vaati! Where… is he…?"

Blue gave a grim smile, crossing his arms. "He's gone, Green. That explosion came from _him_, after all…"

Vio nodded, but looked back towards Green to address his earlier question. "You weren't the only one who slipped unconscious, Green," he pointed out quietly, and the other looked back at him in confusion. Looking back at the other two, Vio nodded.

Red sighed as he shook his head, rubbing the side of his arm sadly. "We… we all were knocked out by that blast. I had that same dream, too… the one with the Sword and the fountain…So did Vio."

Next to nod was Blue, who sighed and looked around the destroyed room with a disgruntled frown. "Yeah, and me, too… Red was the first to wake up. He then woke me up, and then Vio… You took the longest to wake up, y'know. We were afraid…" He sighed once more and shook his head, looking back sharply towards the others, with his fists clenched. "What do you think it means?"

"It is no doubt important," Vio said with a nod- and, suddenly, the others were shocked by the look of sadness which passed over his normally expressionless face. "And I do believe I have an idea as to why."

Red blinked- "Well? Why, Vio?" he pleaded, still confused.

Casting his saddened gaze at the floor, the hero answered by quietly bending down and reaching out- and then calmly picking up Green's sword which had fallen to the ground. He lifted it up for the others to see- and their eyes went wide in fear.

Down the side of the sword's glistening blade, a nasty crack split in a long line down the sword, staring just near the base of the hilt and ending only a few inches short of the blade's tip. The Four Sword was no longer flawless- and as Green tenderly took back his sword, he brushed his fingers carefully over the scratch. The indention was clear- a small sliver of the holy sword had been ripped out through the thin line, which permanently had scarred the Four Sword.

"This… this crack…" Green muttered, feeling a piece of his own heart ripped away from him as he looked at their powerful weapon. He'd always known to protect the others… but their _sword_…?

Quietly, Vio looked over towards the others- "Blue… take out your sword."

Looking up from the depressing sight of Green's damaged sword, Blue was startled at first by Vio's request- but ceded and unsheathed his own sword, which had fallen next to him during the blast. And as he held it out next to Green's, the heroes faced a double shock as the scratch in Green's sword reflected that on Blue's.

"M… Mine, too!" Red wailed as he followed Blue's lead, taking out his own sword and mourning over the slice in his blade.

Vio was last to take out his sword, and nodded quietly as he stared at the identical scratch on his. With a heavy sigh, he put it away and looked back at the others. "Guys… do you remember that day, when the imps took away Zelda?"

Blue bit his tongue as he held back a sarcastic remark- and instead, fought back his anger and pain, returning a simple nod as the others did.

Sighing, Vio shook his head as his eyes closed. "Before they took her, she told us something… she told us to _protect_ the sword. She even went so far as to say, it was more important than she was." His eyes opened seriously as he looked over the others- it finally all made sense.

"She told us… not to let them _break_ the Four Sword."

"I… yeah… she did…" Blue stuttered as he looked down at his sword, at a loss.

"What… what does that mean, then?" Green asked, though even he was beginning to understand.

"I'm not certain," Vio said with a sigh and another shake of his head… and slowly, his lead lifted back up and he turned around, once more facing the wide room they stood in. "But what I do know is this:" He then looked over his shoulder, a deadly serious look coming over his face.

"Whatever we do… we _cannot_ allow the sword to break. Of this… it is of the upmost importance."

A silence descended over the boys as they delved deep into thought. Green was the hardest hit of all, the burden of guilt falling on his shoulders as he remembered seeing his own sword slam against the side of the wall before he fell unconscious. How could the crack in his sword, spread and reflect on each of the others'? True, they were technically one sword, but… Was it his fault that the sword had been scratched? He'd lost his grip when the explosion flung him aside… He sighed and shook his head, trying to clear the troubling thoughts from his head.

"G-Guys! Look!" Red suddenly gasped, dispelling the depressing mood instantly as a wide grin swept his face and he pointed ecstatically upwards.

In the direction of the heroes' gaze, in the place where the stained glass windows had shattered into oblivion… a rainbow-crystal staircase had appeared, leading from the rubble-strewn grounds of the once pristine chapel and up through the open windows. As it exited the hall, the Links could see how it curved to the side, apparently wrapping around the tower as it climbed upwards. This could only mean one thing…

They were in Ganondorf's tower.

And those stairs would lead them to his keep- their final encounter.

Blue's face grew into a quiet, serious anger as he took a step forward, once more gripping his sword tight- but this time, with a careful air of protection around his grasp. He jerked his head back towards the others, his eyes alight in the fury of battle.

"Come on, guys… Now… now's the time! Time to go and send that Evil King back to the darkness from where he came!"

Their friend's confidence was contagious and quickly spread to the three others as smiles crossed their faces.

"We must be careful… but I do believe… that we can win," Vio said quietly, though giving a calm nod to the others, his eyes shining with assurance.

"Let's stay strong guys, okay?" Red beamed, his own belief instantly restored in himself and the others as he stepped up next to them, ready to ascent the crystal staircase. "We'll beat him, together!"

"Together…" Green spoke quietly, but nodded- his courage flooding back to him in the form of the friendship of him and the others. His brave smile returned to his face and he grinned, grasping his sword- scratch or no- tightly in his fists.

"As a _team_. Let's go- to defeat Ganondorf, _once and for all_!"

* * *

**While there are still undoubtedly some questions left to answer, much of the riddle of the nature of our enemy has been discovered- as well as the terrible new knowledge of the dark power which the Four Sword is holding at bay. **

**Well? Were you expecting that plot twist? ;) And have you been able to figure out the mystery surrounding the four Links' dream?**

**If not, don't worry...**

**You won't have to wait long for the next installment in the saga of the Four Swords: After all, why wait too long? The Links are going to face up against the Mighty King of Evil himself, Ganondorf!**

**So prepare yourselves, for what is sure to be an epic engagement of good versus evil in Chapter Thirty Two: _Devil_!**

**P.S. Reading some reviews from the last chapter... I feel as if I am going to get some very angry reviews about poor Vaati. D: Sorry guys, that's just how it goes! -runs from angry Vaati-fan readers-**


	32. Devil

**I know I said I'd be updating the original Chapter 32 instead of re-uploading, but I decided to delete the first Chapter 32 and reupload the new, edited one, so you all would get the alert that part two is up. :) Sorry it took me an extra day, but I promise you guys, I'm doing everything I can to bring you guys the updates as soon as I possibly can. (Between my 30-hours of class a week, a new 30-hours a week job, and 10+ hours of homework and studying a week, it's amazing I still have time left to sleep! :P)**

**So if you haven't read Part One yet, make sure you do that- if you have, then go ahead and scroll down to Part Two! :D**

* * *

Chapter 32 – Devil

* * *

PART ONE

* * *

Conserving their energy, the four Links were quiet and somewhat calm as they climbed the tall, winding crystal staircase. Its rainbow hues danced in the light of the moon as the stairs led them outside the once-peaceful room of the chapel, travelling alongside the outside of the tower in its ascent. The calm, quiet wind blew lightly through the hairs and hats of the four heroes as they continued their climb around the staircase, keeping close to the wall against which the staircase ran.

For a while, the four were silent- instead keeping their eyes focused calmly and quietly above them. But as they drew closer to the top of the staircase, their eyes simultaneously went up to the sight above them- the top of the tower's floor jutted out like a balcony, and the stairs ended at the bottom of the tower's floor. A trap-door like entrance in the bottom of the tower opened the staircase to the tower. Like a classic medieval castle top, it had no roof, no walls- simply a large half-wall border of stone.

The four felt themselves slow to a stop as they stood, a few steps away, from the final ascent in the staircase as it led diagonally upwards into the tower. It was then that they exchanged their serious, calm looks.

"Guys… remember. Whatever happens, don't do anything that could make the sword break," Green warned quietly, nodding to emphasize the point as he drew his sword, looking almost guiltily at the scratch along its blade. He then looked back to the others in slight worry. "And… be careful about yourselves, too, alright? We don't know what sort of attacks Ganondorf may use…"

"Hey… don't sweat it, Green," Blue said, a smile creeping back onto his unusually stoic face, the serious grimace replaced by the more familiar, unafraid grin. "We can do this. And we don't need to tell each other that anymore, either- So let's stop wasting time and end this."

"Zelda's counting on us!" Red piped cheerfully with a wide grin on his face. "All of Hyrule is- we can't let 'em down!"

"Green- we've gained much experience in our previous encounters," Vio said simply with a nod as he crossed his arms- and a rare smile peeked its way across his face. "He'll not take us down so easily."

Their leader then turned once more towards the stairs- and, looking briefly over his shoulders, gave a single nod.

"Everyone ready?"

Green smiled quietly as he looked over the eager faces of his friends. Blue's over-confident, excited and wild grin, to Red's warm and cheerful smile. And then there was Vio's calm, calculating face- which itself was written in an assured smile. Lastly, Green's face changed into one of quiet readiness, his eyes flashing bravely as he gripped his sword and held his hand up proudly. He gave one last nod, acknowledging his friends one last time before the four whirled around and dashed through the stairs and up into the tower.

The first thing each Link noticed upon entering the massive, open tower was the full moon which shone its light across the pitch black sky. The arena upon which they stood was miles above the ground, towering above the castle around it- with little barrier around it aside from a small, two-foot stone border. Other than this, the wide tower was empty, lacking walls, pillars, or any of the sort. It felt… barren. Their surroundings in sight, the four heroes drew their swords and stood together as they looked cautiously around them, awaiting the arrival of their final enemy.

However, what they were not expecting was the sudden, and blasting loud sound of the entrance slamming shut from behind them, and they each whirled around, startled, at the massive noise. Without warning, the stone floor had instantly slammed shut its opening, blocking the exit for the four Links. And before they even had time to look back around, a familiar, horrid-sounding, blackened voice began to seep like mist around the heroes…

The dark chuckling grew into a voracious, mad laughter, and the Four Heroes turned back around, facing the center of the arena and looking upwards as a cloud of shadows began to billow in the center above the air. Already, the terrible darkness was blocking out the light of the moon, and in no time at all, had completely sealed away the light, casting a horrid shadow across the four Heroes.

Their eyes narrowed… and soon grew wide as the clouds began to part- but, instead of fully splitting and revealing the shine of the moon behind it, instead the clouds began to open up, revealing something much more sinister which had hidden within its poisonous embrace. In the center of the horrendous, twisting clouds of darkness floated a single figure, whose arms were crossed in contempt and a hideous smile smirking across his face.

A torrential cape of black and red fluttered cruelly from his back like a whip, and the dark rays of shadow danced around his bulging muscles. Decorated in the armor of a war-general, and with blackened gloves which grew into gold-plated gauntlets, the King was certainly a terrifying sight to behold- but most horrifying of all in his appearance were the single pair of eyes upon his face. Narrowed in disgust and hatred, they burned with a malicious glee, delighting in the pain which he had caused, and shining in cruelty and malevolence.

The Mighty King of Evil and Darkness, Lord Ganondorf, smirked quietly as his chin tilted up in arrogance, his arms uncrossing as he let one hand fall to his waist, the other hand brought up to his face and clenching in a hateful triumph. His abhorrent eyes looked down at the four children who faced him, swords at the ready, and once more, his teeth clenched together as he chuckled in amusement.

**"Four Sword heroes…"** His voice, no longer sounding through a puppet but ringing harshly through his own vocals, shattered what little peace there was left in the world and rang out appallingly through the night sky. Here, he spread his arms out as he gestured around him, the crude smile once more sneaking across his face like a snake.

**"Welcome to my Kingdom of Darkness."**

The headstrong Blue Link was the first to retort angrily to the villain's assertion. Stepping forward, he slashed his blade out in front of him furiously, looking up, unafraid, into the terrifying eyes of the devil. "Hmph! Such talk. We all know why we're here, Ganondorf, so spare us the small talk!" Once more, he swung his sword back in front of him, gripping the handle with his other hand and holding it in front of him in both hands. "Just get down here so we can kick your ass and be done with it!"

Once more, the beast in human form laughed quietly, his eyes closing softly as he shook his head, almost sadly.

**"So **_**foolish**_**… your temper is amusing, little one." **Once more, the great villain Ganondorf crossed his heavy arms and eyed the four Links, still keeping his position high in the air above them, with the harsh, thick clouds of darkness billowing around him. **"As is your impatience. Aren't you all so anxious to find out how I was able to strike down the powers of light? As this land's new King… I find it only right that you should know the story of your downfall before your **_**execution**_**."**

His eyes glistened in wicked, maniacal glee.

** "After all, I would **_**so**_** enjoy hearing your pathetic and defeated screams when I crush the life out of each of you."**

Blue's eyes in flashed in fury, and he prepared a retort quickly- but, with his mouth open, before he could even shout out, he felt a hand brush against his shoulder. Stopping, he looked to the side to see Vio's hand briefly outstretched, resting easily on Blue's shoulder.

Quietly, Vio gave a smirk, nodding once to Blue and then returning his gaze to the evil King. Perhaps… in his over-confidence, he would let something slip, a vital piece of information which would aid them in their battle. "Very well, Ganondorf. If you are so eager to gloat about your accomplishments… we are happy to oblige."

Even Green and Red looked at the other in surprise- but then, each grinned in triumph at Vio's next statement, as the calm yet triumphant Link looked up deviously at the villain and coolly swung his biting wit at their enemy.

"After all… we would all _so_ enjoy hearing the irony of your words now, when you fall to our Swords soon after."

The blood-red eye of the Great King twitched in fury at the insolent child's words, which bit back at him with confidence. Brushing his arm out in front of him, the devil's cape twirled out magnificently in front of him, and his opposite arm reached out, grasping the thin air in front of him his maniacal clutches, staring harshly at the impudent boy who had spoken out against him. However… though his face had contorted into an infuriated scowl, it once more snaked across his face in a terrifying, smug grin, as he spoke directly, pompously, towards the purple-vested hero.

**"You… Your audacity reminds me of a certain **_**traitor**_** I know. In fact, I'm sure **_**you**_** know him as well… the conceited little shadow who you yourself destroyed in order to save yourselves."** The evil demon smirked as he felt the pain and fury from the Link, whose calm composure was instantly shattered as he looked up, wide-eyed at the demon, upon his face written his agony and hatred. Vio's fists began to shake against the hilt of his sword, sweat beading on his forehead…

"Shut… shut _up_… I… I didn't…"

"Vio...? ... What's he talking about?" Green asked, confused, as he and the others looked at Vio strangely. He... he didn't mean that...? Shadow wasn't really...?

"**Your acts are to be applauded, young hero… you deftly defeated your foe and used him to your advantage,"** Ganondorf continued, looking with glee upon the growing rage of the Link, and crossing his arms in a quiet calm. **"You and I are much alike. Too bad, though… the pitiful Shadow had much potential in him. It is a shame you had to go and mercilessly **_**slaughter**_** him as you did-"**

"STOP IT!" Vio roared, his face burning in red and tears beginning to stain the sides of his cheeks. His fists were shaking as the veins bulged in his wrists, the pressure in his body building as the sorrow in the truth of his enemy's words struck deep wounds in his heart. "You… You'll PAY for what you did to Shadow! I SWEAR IT!"

Seeing his contriving words getting to the Link, Ganondorf chuckled once more, crossing his arms in quiet composure. **"What **_**I**_** did? Come now, you remember… it wasn't ME who so thoughtlessly ended his life- You three,"** he continued, his voice almost humorous and charming as he danced maliciously around his words and facing the other Links, "**Do I not speak the truth? Who it was that REALLY **_**killed**_** the miserable little shadow…? Surely you-" **

"_BASTARD! ENOUGH!-!"_ Engulfed in rage for the truth in those words, and blinded by the tears of his guilt and pain, Vio lunged forward, unable to take a second more of the evil King's taunts. "For Shadow… I WILL SILENCE YOU!" Through his tear-stained, blurry sight, Vio looked up, wounded but unafraid, at the monster who sat so arrogantly in the air. His sword was held steady in his off-hand- instead, it was the powerful light rod which was whipped out from behind his back, slung out in front of him in his tight grip as he aimed the weapon's bright ball of light at the floating devil above them.

In an instant, bending to the strong will of its wielder, the holy blast of light once more shot from the center of the Link's rod, the magnificent and massive ray of brightness slamming through the air and crossing the tower as it sped towards its target- the single, solitary figure of Ganondorf, who was still surrounded by the awful clouds of maroon-black darkness.

And yet… the calm, arrogant expression of the being remained still as he watched, almost humorously, at the blast of light which hurtled in his direction. And at the last second, the instant before the wall of light would slam against his form- the evil King would raise a single hand, almost lazily, flinging lightly his wrist at the massive brightness. The back of his hand merely brushed against the light- and yet, from the mere contact with the horrible monster's hand, the blast of brightness was instantly shattered. Glints of the once-powerful, sturdy wall of light instead blast into trillions of smithereens, falling all around the dark and powerful enemy in a cascading waterfall of glistening light.

The once narcissistic, smug grin of the King faded as his eyes looked spitefully down at the Link who had dared attack him… with such a weak, pathetic little tool. Lifting up his other hand, he nonchalantly brushed the small slivers of light which clung to the back of his other hand- the powerful weapon had barely left a sweat on the palms of his sturdy hands. And yet… his eyes looked carefully over the weapon which was held in his hand. Surely… surely it was not… one of the four?

The evil, harrowing look in the monster's eyes faded quietly, instead replaced with the calm, self-confident smirk from before.

**"… You want to fight? Very well…"** Here, his eyes snapped open as a malicious, almost twisted sort of glee glinted in his power-hungry gaze.

_**"Let us begin!" **_

Vio's heart pounded fiercely in his chest, his eyes wide in fear as he took a stumbling step backwards. His…. The light rod… it had barely left a _scratch_… just… just what kind of _devil_ were they facing up against…?

The young Link had not a second more to think before, roaring in rage, Ganondorf had twirled around sharply amongst his clouds, from his hands instantly forming giant balls of malignant, blood-red shadows. And in a single thrust of his clenched fists, the King of Evil shouted once more in his hate, flinging all of his might down at the Links.

"Get down!" Green suddenly shouted, dodging to the side and the others doing the same as they attempted to escape the blast radius of the attack. But as they all looked up after having rolled to the side, their eyes widened in fear as they stared at Vio.

His teeth grit together and sweat rolling down his forehead, Vio's eyes shook, along with his hands, as he desperately held his grip onto the light rod, as it fought against the blast of energy which was forcing its way on the precious ball of light at the center of his weapon. Ganondorf's attack was relentless, and there was not a single break in the wall of constant, dark energy. Vio thought he may have heard the others crying out at him- but he could not tell for certain, as all of his energy was focused on the blast of shadow as he held on to the rod, desperate to counter the blast.

However… the longer he held on to the rod, the weaker his arms grew, and the greater and greater the amount of strength which was being sapped from his body. The light rod itself was beginning to fade… And his eyes grew wide, his heart catching in his throat, as he stared at the dying brightness of his rod. The unstopping stream of darkness was taking its toll… and he could not hold on for much longer.

With one final cry, the Link knew he had reached his end- and, though he held on tight to the end of his dying weapon, before the darkness finally descended upon him, he was suddenly shoved harshly aside, the rod wrenched from his grip as he felt a heavy weight slam onto his side, throwing his person to the ground beside him, his chest heaving with a start. Gasping for breath, Vio struggled against picking himself up off the ground, looking in fear at the place where he had only just recently stood as Green, who had shoved him out of the way in time, desperately tried to pull Vio back from the carnage of where he had, moments before, faced off against the evil King.

In the small crater, where Ganondorf's massive and powerful blast of shadow had struck, there was not a single trace of Vio's sacred weapon in sight- it had been incinerated, and its light, forever extinguished.

"Vio! Vio, get up, he's charging for another attack!" Green panted as he once more wrapped his arms around a reluctant Vio's shoulder, hoisting him away from the spot where part of his soul had been ripped away from him and destroyed into nothingness. The leader looked up fearfully at the demon, whose arms were once more being raised as a familiar, red-and-black darkness began to swirl around his fists… and yet, though he pulled, he couldn't seem to get Vio away from the shock of his destroyed weapon…

Flinging his hands behind him, Ganondorf cried out once more in raged as he prepared to blast another shot of his shadow magic at the heroes- but, with a sudden gasp, he was shoved aside in an instant, an explosion of rubble shattering over his form. Gritting his teeth, the King looked down through the rocks which fell over him after the giant boulder had crashed against him, at the single Link who had attacked him while he was distracted.

"Hey, Ganon-dork! Over here!" Blue taunted with a wild grin, though still fuming from having witnessed his friend's weapon being annihilated beneath the monster's powers. Though his sword was sheathed, in his hand he instead cockily swung around his swing, another pebble grasped in his free hand. The boulder may not have done much, damage-wise, to the enemy- but it had distracted him away from hitting the temporarily incapacitated Vio and Green, and that was all that mattered- for now.

"**Why, you…!"** Infuriated by the distraction and ceasing of his attack, Ganondorf whirled around in the air, now facing the lone hero. However, instead of wrapping his arms behind him to form another blast of shadow energy… Rather, his next attack was instantaneous, and one no one could have stopped.

Flinging his wrists out in front of him, the King sneered in contempt as he extended out his fist…

And snapped his fingers.

In an instant, the Blue hero was surrounded by a massive ring of flames, which seemed to spring up from the very ground, the fire dancing around him in a mad circle, its heat licking across his face in evil delight. Gasping, without even a second to react before the flames were upon him, Blue took a step back, looking through panicked eyes at the barrier which imprisoned him in the flames. Already, he noticed with a wide-eyed, frantic start- the circle seemed to be getting smaller and smaller, trapping him in an even tighter circle, the fires dancing as they grew closer and closer to fully engulfing him in its grasp…

"BLUE!" Instantly, their concerns over their friend shot to the top of their priorities, the three Links ran up to the barrier of flame, stopping just short of it as they looked, through panicked eyes, for any sort of break in the wall through which they would be able to go through.

"D-Damnit! Leave me, just deal with him!" Blue shouted back through gritted teeth, though already the sweat was pouring down his neck- and it was not just from his own fear of being eaten alive by the advancing, bounding flames.

Cackling madly in his perch above the Links, Ganondorf looked down through excited eyes as he once more raised his hands, his fists slowly starting to clench as he commanded the wall of flames to further close in on the trapped hero…

"No… NOOOOO!"

A blast of red shot then suddenly and unexpectedly through the wall- but, as Green and Vio looked on in horror, it was not the fire which blazed through the barrier and towards their lone Blue hero… but it was Red, charging head first into the flames, tears flying from his eyes as he ran into the inferno, ignoring the searing flames which blasted at him from all sides. Instead, his shout rang loud as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, connecting sharply with his friend in the middle and leaping outwards as he shoved the other in the direction which he ran.

"RED!" Green and Vio shouted, their breath leaving their chests as they ran around to the other side of the shrinking circle of flame, their hearts pounding as they each desperately wished the others to be okay.

Landing in a burning heap outside the blaze, the two heroes lay coughing against the stone, small fires flickering across their tunics after having blasted through the wall of relentless flames. Instantly, the other two were at their sides, helping them back up to their feet and regrouping around them.

However, it was Red who was last to get to his feet, instead struggling weakly against the gravity which forced him downwards, despite the friendly, helping hands of Vio trying to bring him back to his feet. Coughing madly, his muscles shook and twitched beneath his lightly charred skin, and he blinked his eyes numerous times as he tried to regain his sense of where he was and what had happened.

"_Red_! Red, _damnit_, why'd you do that for?" Blue shouted, though tears began to stain his own cheeks, ignoring the small burns on his own skin and instead helping Vio with getting Red back to his feet. "You could've…!"

Though finally able to get back on his feet, Red found himself in another coughing fit as he shook his head, rubbing his soot-laced eyes with his fists and looked back at the others. "Blue… Blue, you're… alright?" he coughed, his chest heaving as it resisted the flow of smoke which had penetrated his breathing.

"I… I'm fine, Red, you dolt!" Blue shouted back, though a smile was breaking across his face and he even started to laugh, though coughing once more as the smoke was forcefully expelled from his body.

"**How… **_**touching**_**."**

The instantly recognizable voice brought the attention of the Links away from each other in an instant, and their eyes looked simultaneously up to the floating Ganondorf. His eyes were narrowed in disgust at the failed attack, repulsed by the noble act of the hero to save the one trapped in the flames. Spitefully, he crossed his arms, his eyes closing shut in repulsion against the honorable move.

However… his eyes slowly opened once more, and the smug grin returned to his face. The sinking feeling returned to the pits of the Links' stomachs, each of them knowing that, though they were safe, in some way he had won once again…

As if to answer their fears, the mighty King of Evil uncrossed his arms, holding his hands out in front of him as if to implore the four with his smug grin and taunting voice.

"**Your efforts to defeat me… they are **_**weak**_**. Your precious, 'special' weapons will do you no good here… I will gladly relieve you of them."**

"Relieve us of them…?" Red asked, before coughing once more. He shook his head forcefully- "No, you're wrong! You'll never…" He trailed off, his heart sinking as he reached behind his back… and felt a strange, unfamiliar empty space where something had once been. His eyes wide, and ignoring the pain of his wounded flesh, the hero whirled around to once more face the inferno of fire which continued to lash around them- and, feeling a piece of his heart ripped from his chest, staggered back in horror.

"My… my harp… _NO_!"

In the dancing, gleeful fires of the King of Evil, Red could clearly see a faint outline of something that had been left behind… something which had been dropped when he had saved his friend from the approaching fires. Eager to devour and satiate their hunger, the flames promptly surrounded the smooth, curved wood of Red's harp, eating away at the instrument until it became blackened, losing the once beautiful sparkle of the young, luscious wood. And, bit by bit, the strings themselves were disintegrated beneath the heat of the fire, never again to sing its beautiful music as the bow and neck of the wooden harp eventually crumbled into lifeless, barren soot.

"No… no, _no_! Not my sling, too!" Blue suddenly cried out as he took a step forward next to Red, seeing the familiar figure of his weapon lying next to the dying harp, the flames moving quickly on to devour what also had been knocked away from the hero as he was flung from the deadly flames.

It took Green and Vio jumping forward, holding each of his shoulders firmly, to keep the struggling and shouting Blue from running back in after his valuable weapon- and, disheartened, he could only watch, his mouth open in horror, as the fire wrapped itself around his once-proud length of rope, igniting the end and burning down the sling rapidly, bursting into an even greater fireball as it reached the delicately-crafted leather pouch. And in only seconds, where the small, yet great weapon had once been, lay a solitary pile of ashes.

Once more, Ganondorf's evil laughter burst through the wide, open room, the cold wind chill of the night sweeping against his angry flames. In fury, the four Links turned to look at him, and, grinning widely, he ceased his laughter, looking down at them all in spite. Lifting a hand up to his face, he quickly and sharply flicked his wrist- and, in a heartbeat, the swirling, twisting infernos behind the heroes disappeared into the night air.

"You… You won't get away with this, Ganondorf!" Green roared up at the monster in fury, his own hand grasping tightly his torch. Sweat dripped slowly down his temple as thoughts swirled around madly in his mind- he was the last one who still held his weapon. And he knew that he would be the next target of the devil's attack- or, more specifically, his weapon. And yet, there was no way he could simply hide behind the others, or refuse to use his flame for fear of it being snuffed out forever. It was there, and it cried out to him to be used in battle… Like his friends, it had taught him- whether they won or lost, they were in it together, to the bitter end.

"**Oh? Well, then… I would like to see you try… to **_**stop me**_**!"**

Infuriated, Green hardly waited a second more for Ganondorf to try any other tricks. He was tired of being target practice, and being on the defensive. He was going to go on the offensive- and, without a second thought, shouted out in anger as he stepped forward, thrusting his torch out in front of him and aiming straight at the floating nemesis above them.

Instantly, the flames which had before flickered calmly above the handle of his torch raised spectacularly, as if a firework had gone off. In a swirling tower of flame, the fire stretched and shot out towards Ganondorf- catching even the great King of Evil off guard and entirely engulfing him in the flames.

In a cry of rage, the King draped his cape around him protectively, the flames instantly lashing out at every angle around him. However, ending in an instant the small period of triumph for the Links, the great demon suddenly disappeared from sight- his figure gone in an instant from the swirling inferno of fire which had been created via Green's torch. Teleporting instantly to behind the Links as they had faced him, and once more screaming in fury and pain at having been got the better of, the King raised high his fists, sending out a massive shockwave of dark, black and maroon energy at the back of the Links.

Green's eyes jolted over his shoulder in an instant as the King of Evil appeared behind them and sent out the wave of darkness- and, moving as if controlled by the torch he bore in his hand, the leader suddenly and swiftly whirled around, slashing the air with his own torch and sending a massive, identical shockwave of flame towards the approaching blast of shadow.

The two waves met in the center of the engagement- and though each pressed against the other in the battle of power and strength, with Green holding his torch out in front of him and personally feeling the force of the opposite wave straining against his hand, the leader's eyes widened slowly in fear as he felt the might of the opposite wave slowly beginning to override his own.

His wide eyes trailed down to the torch he held in his shaking hands… he… was he going to lose his weapon, as well? But… he… he couldn't! If he lost his grip on it, Ganondorf's wave of darkness would destroy them all! And yet… as he looked at the struggling wave of flame… he blinked… and suddenly, understood. The torch… he would be able to use it… one last time, to save them from the oncoming, forceful wave. And yet, he knew the consequences of this last-ditch effort… Could he truly do that to the weapon he'd held for so long, cherished and protected with all his might?

The answer came in the eyes and expressions of his friends around him, who looked helplessly after the struggling Green and the enraged, screaming Ganondorf. For… for the others… he had no other choice. As his arm shook even greater as the dark wave began to slowly overpower him, the leader looked sadly over at his torch… and yet, the flames which grew from its center almost seemed to speak to him, reassuring him of his decision… With a quiet nod, the hero grit his teeth- and, shouting out in rage and desperation, let go of his torch as he flung it, with all his strength, at the approaching enemy.

With its dying breath, the torch, flying through the air, gave its last energy to the wall of flame which faced against the wall of darkness- and, in a rush of fire, quickly overpowered the advancing wave of darkness, extinguishing it in an instant and moving further on to blaze on over the controlling figure of Ganondorf.

Gasping, Green fell back amongst his friends, who quickly caught him before he stumbled to the ground. Regaining his footing, the hero gave the others a weak, though reassuring, smile- but the reunion of the now-safe Links could only last so long before the shrieks of Ganondorf pierced their ears.

Once more, the mighty King teleported out of the advancing wall of fire, which quickly and sharply died off after it rushed over where he had been only moments before. Appearing instantly in front of the Links once more, the King of Evil sneered in his fury and rage… but, almost as quickly as he had teleported back in front of them, so did the comforting smirk return to his face, and he crossed his arms with a quiet, smug chuckle radiating from his deep chest.

"**You may think you have begun to won… but, foolish heroes, it is quite the opposite- this is just the beginning of your failure."** Sneering, Ganondorf looked back up over his crossed arms as he faced the exhausted, though determined, Links. Uncrossing his arms, he clenched his hands into fists once more and looked down with contempt at the heroes.

"**The mighty weapons of the Four Sword heroes… gone. And now, pitiful **_**children**_**… face me, with your swords alone…"** Here, his grin turned malicious and demented, his eyes lighting up in a twisted glee.

"**So that I may strike you down, and unleash upon your broken swords the **_**true**_** might of **_**darkness**_**!"**

* * *

PART TWO

* * *

Staggering to their feet, the four Links moved to regroup once more near the edge of the stone battlefield, trying to regain their confidence despite the heavy blows of their lost weapons. Green's worried face looked amongst the scarred and battered faces of his friends, and his eyes instantly shot up to the evil King who floated above them, laughing at his own triumphant words and the faltering stature of the boys.

"Hey, Ganondorf!" Blue shot out loudly- but, smirking, crossed his arms and shouted out smugly, "So, you're going to kill us without first telling us how you did it? Heh. And here I thought all evil villains were supposed to have a big old speech and everything. Some villain _you_ are."

Vio, who still held on to Red's shoulder as he helped the other regain his balance, the hero still wounded by the burns on his flesh and on his heart from having lost his harp, looked in quiet surprise at Blue. Blue, the over-confident and headstrong hero, who abhorred talking in the midst of battle- yet he smiled quietly, seeing the cleverness behind his friend's crafty smile. They… they were all beaten, exhausted, weary from the recent beatings they had taken. Not to mention, their spirits were doused in the harsh shadows after each of their weapons had been ripped away from them. Even if he had to submit to Ganondorf's arrogance… it would buy them a few minutes to rest and let their strength return to them. He was impressed… and a tad proud at what he'd taught his friend.

The evil King raised a curious eyebrow at the words of the pathetic Link. True, it was nearly tradition- and, after all, his earlier explanation had been interrupted by the guiltily-charged Vio. Once more, the smirk crept across his disgusting face, and his arms crossed in smug contempt.

"**You four want to know how it is I managed to come to power? It is very simple… Though I find it humorous that even the Four Sword heroes know not of the sword's past."**

Green had glanced sideways towards Red and Vio, making sure both of them were alright and slowly recovering, before looking back at Ganondorf through narrowed eyes. The sword's… past? He'd… he'd never thought about it before. "What are you talking about? Of course we know," he snapped, remembering the story he'd been told as a child. "The four sword appeared when Vaati first came to this world… it was wielded by the very first Four Sword hero."

Chuckling darkly, Ganondorf shook his head, amused at the pathetic words of the boy. "_**Children**_**… so simple-minded. You cannot think to see past this vague fairy-tale, to the **_**true**_** history of the Sword. Who created it, and how? What… **_**powers**_**… lay dormant in its grasp?"** The crooked, malignant grin once more infected his horrible face as he chuckled, bowing his chin lightly against his chest. **"These answers I sought… and eventually found."**

Suddenly curious, confused and interested at the words of the evil King, the four Links looked at each other in quiet unease. However… their hearts were slowly returning to their normal rates, and their strength was creeping back in to their muscles. They would relent, and let Ganondorf talk- long enough to prepare them for his next assault.

The King of Evil's eyes closed as he chuckled once more in amusement. **"Even you pathetic children should be aware, that there **_**is**_**, indeed, a goddess of the Four Sword. And as she created the sword as protection for Hyrule… she was attacked."** He smirked in simple, delighted glee at the evil of his words, his eyes opening furiously and staring back at the children. In the same, demented happiness, his fists clenched as he spoke eagerly of the encounter. **"A **_**god**_**… a deity of darkness, far more powerful than that of the Four Sword… appeared and seized control of the sword. And though he was eventually defeated and banished to the Dark Realm…"** A hideous look washed over his face, plunging the hearts of the heroes down into the pits of their stomachs.

**"His power… lives on."**

Uncrossing his arms, the King floated closer down towards the heroes as he eyed the swords held in their hands in greedy, hungry desire. "**Trapped in the very sword you four heroes wield…through that, the very essence of his might remains. And it is a sliver of that escaped power which granted me the power to cross through the worlds… and make off with your precious little Princess."**

"So that… that was the dark power coming through the crack of the sword," Vio said quietly under his breath, his eyes narrowing as he understood the message in their dream. He looked sideways at Green, giving him a nod and speaking calmly- though even under the façade of his voice, shook the fear in the truth of his words. "Green… if what I'm thinking is correct… Ganondorf is planning on shattering the sword in order to free that evil god. Even _I_ cannot begin to fathom the power the god must have… And if Ganondorf plans on using that power for himself…"

"Guys…" The Links, startled at the voice which hadn't been sung for a while, turned to look at Red in brief surprise. Coughing once more, Red rubbed the stained ash off his forehead and looked imploringly at the others, though a weak smile spread across his soot-blackened face. "I… I'm sorry I worried you. I'm fine now; really," he insisted with a grin as he stood on his own, as if proving to them that his wounds from the fire no longer brought him down. Instead, he gave a determined nod to the others, his eyes flashing in confidence and readiness. "We can beat him, I _know_ we can… even without our weapons. Besides, Zelda wouldn't want us to give up now, after all we've done… The Keaton… she had faith in us! And I have faith in us, too!"

Blue nodded ecstatically, his hope restored through the encouraging words of his friend. He brought his fists up close to his face as he shouted, "That's right, guys! It doesn't matter how Ganondorf did this- what matters is how we're gonna take him down!" That wild, reckless grin once more flashed across his face, his blood boiling and pumping, ready to take on the King of Evil once more. And in his fury and excitement, he whirled around to face Ganondorf, raising his sword up and pointing its tip straight at the floating menace.

"Ganondorf! This time, I _dare_ you to face us, head-on! Come down from your cowardly little hide-out up in the sky," Blue shouted at the top of his lungs, his face a confronting mixture of anger and excitement. "No more tricks! _Meet my challenge_!"

Hm… well. He'd had enough of story-time, and his eyes looked down in quiet arrogance at the bold, pitiful little child who had challenged him. Chuckling once more, the mighty King of Darkness shook his head.

** "Very well… who am I, after all, to deny you of a good fight?"** the King sneered as he leaned forward, grasping the air in front of him with a clenching, bulging fist. The canines of his teeth glinted madly against the faint moonlight… His eyes widening, he cackled once more as his mad voice rang out through the arena. **"Sadly, though… this shall be a fight… **_**which you'll not survive!"**_

A split second later, the Evil King had disappeared from his spot in the sky, his form shattering the peace as it reappeared behind the bold, Blue Link. Without a second's time to wait, Ganondorf grinned wildly as he slammed his fist sharply into the child's back, sending Blue spiraling to the ground and gasping at the sudden, sharp impact from behind him. His palms slipped against the stone as he weakly tried to get back to his feet.

Shouting in fury, Vio ran up to Ganondorf, his sword raised, swinging it down at the evil King in retaliation for the cowardly strike. However, as soon as his sword sliced through the air where the King stood, his form once more disappeared into thin air- and he, too, soon became the victim of Ganondorf's dirty back-attack. This time, however, the King laughed madly as he swung his leg forward, kicking at the child with full force and sending him flying through the air, sliding harshly against the floor as his sword skittered out of his grasp and further down the stone ground. Vio's body struck sharply against the ground and he rolled over a few times before coming to a stop, limply rolling to the side. The blow to the back of his head had sent his world into darkness and he lay, unmoving, against the cold stone.

Green and Red, charging the King where he now stood, attacked from opposite ends with their swords raised high- Green, charging up for a side slash, leapt upwards as he swung his sword at the King, and Red complimented this attack with an attack of his own from the opposite side, thrusting his sword straight forward at the body of the ruthless, nearly impervious villain. Working together, the Four Sword heroes leapt bravely, unafraid, at the monster, their swords brandished high over their heads. All of their adventuring… all of their hard work, it all came down to this. Would they have the courage… the heart, strength, and wisdom to defeat him?

Another hideous laugh shook through the massive King's frame, and, unafraid and with a jeering grin, he lashed out at the first child to attack. Green gasped in surprise as he felt the wicked man's fist close around his wrist- and, in one quick motion, Ganondorf had whirled around, lifting the entire child up in the air and swung him at the other attacking Link. His movements were rigid, quick, and ruthless- and in half a second, he had not only evaded and blocked their attacks, but sent both of them colliding and flinging to the ground, landing in a heap to the side and groaning at the pain which shot through their muscles. The Evil King of Darkness was merciless, incessant, and powerful- and in only a few short seconds, he had sent each of the Links to the ground.

His attacks did not stop there- and, with a wide, mad grin spreading over his fist, he moved quickly to finish the fight, once and for all. The children who had attacked him milliseconds before, who lay scattered in a small circle, had barely a millisecond more before the final strike hurled them all once more backwards and against the stone.

Flinging his fist back, Ganondorf roared in might and evil as he leapt upwards- and then thrust his clenched fist downwards, slamming it sharply against the ground. A massive shock wave spread quickly from the source of where his knuckles beat against the floor, and even the stone itself shattered into pebbles beneath his strike. The shock wave which spread from his fingertips cascaded across the stone floor, slashing out at the Links and sending them once more to their feet, skidding across the stone.

Each of their bodies shook, their eyes wide and gasping as the shock wave threw them once more on the ground- and yet, the wave itself had another affect than simply tossing them like rag dolls once more. Green's eyes frantically went up to Ganondorf as he struggled against the pain of the shock to get up… yet… he felt paralyzed, almost. He was physically stunned by the blast… and his eyes told him, the others were as well.

And yet, he grit his teeth as he continued to struggle against the temporary paralyzed state… and, as the shock began to wear off, he gasped, struggling to his feet and stumbling over to the others, gripping his arm tightly in pain.

"B… Blue, Vio… Red, you all alright?" he said through gritted teeth, looking wearily at the others who were also getting to their feet.

It seemed, out of all of them, it was Vio who was hurt the most, and he was barely staggering to his feet, Red and Blue moving over to help him. He had recovered from being temporarily knocked out, but… The back of his head throbbed and pulsed, shooting barbs of pain all the way through his body, from where Ganondorf's armored, steel boot had connected with the back of his neck. He… he was surprised the blow had not killed him, or even seriously wounded him at best. His head was swirling, and he could hardly collect his thoughts, instead blinking to try and clear the swirl of red which danced in the back of his eyesight.

Helping the Link back to his feet, Blue sighed as he shook his head, his eyes also blinking out the pain from when Ganondorf had punched him sharply in his back. "Green, I… yeah, I'm fine, but… him teleporting like that, we can't…" He didn't want to admit it, and he bit his tongue as he thought… they were getting their butts handed to them. Without even hardly a sweat on the King's brow, he had knocked out one of them and sent the others to the ground in pain.

"We can't even land a blow on him!" Red sighed as he looked back from Green to Vio, keeping his arm out to steady the worst-hit Link. "What are we going to do?"

Grunting against the pain, Vio quietly groaned as he shook his head, putting a hand to his aching forehead and forcing his pain-blinded eyes open. He nodded weakly to Blue and Red, thanking them for helping him to his feet, but taking a step free of their holds to stand on his own. He looked up, his eyes burning with quiet spite, to where Ganondorf currently floated above them, reveling in the joy of their pain.

"Green, I… I don't know how we can defeat him…" he quietly mumbled, the pain once more washing over him and forcing his eyes to squint sharply, his hands curling into fists as he tried to dear with the intense, burning sensation which pierced through his strength. "He's… _incredibly_ strong…" After all they had done… had they failed?

Once more, the familiar, hateful chuckle began to fill the wide open arena, and the four Links looked up through squinting, pained eyes at the smug figure who floated above them, his arms crossed and his eyes looking down at them in glee and contempt.

**"Oh… what was that, just now? How to defeat me? The answer is quite simple, little heroes…"**

The mad grin once more flashed across his stricken face, and his eyes lit up in glee.

"**You **_**cannot**_**!"**

Without waiting another moment for the Links to regain their strength, the King instead once more disappeared from sight- and while the four Links, startled and remembering the act, drew their swords in an instant, it was not enough to protect them from what came next.

The ominous, imposing form of the King of Evil reappeared in an instant- right behind Red, and he wasted no time in lashing out his fist at the smallest Link. However, his hands weren't balled into a fist, and he threw his hand out not to throw him down- but instead, his fingers grasped tightly around the back of the child's tunic, lifting him up sharply in a second, allowing the others only a second to whirl around and see what he'd done before the King once more disappeared, the startled and terrified Link in tow.

Reappearing up in the air in front of the Links, Ganondorf's grin turned hideous across his face as he lifted the struggling Red higher in his grasp. Already, Red's face was beginning to turn blue as he fought against his captor, his hands frantically grasping at the tunic which was choking him as Ganondorf's fingers sunk deep into the fabric of his clothes and held up his frame through the single grasp.

"NO! Red!" Green yelled in desperation, his eyes wide as he and Vio ran up closer, looking directly up at Ganondorf.

"Let him go, you coward!" Vio roared, tears beginning to sting his eyes and his hands balling into fists from where he looked up alongside Green.

Chuckling once more, Ganondorf's grin widened as he flashed his fanged teeth, holding Red up closer to his face and looking at the struggling Link clawing desperately at the grasp the King had on his clothes. **"The **_**WEAK**_** go **_**first**_**…"** he cackled, his voice sliming over his words as he eyed the Link hungrily, merely waiting until the last breath would leave the choking hero in his grasp-

"_GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY FRIEND_!"

The roar of the infuriated Link broke through the twisted words of the evil King, and he looked up in brief surprise. His eyes widened in an instant at what he saw.

Charging up from behind Green and Vio, his face contorted in an intense, serious rage, Blue ran up to the floating monster- and, jumping upwards, swiftly swung his arms under him as he leapt off the shoulders of his friends in front of him. His arms outstretched, his feet propelled him off the shoulders of the other two Links and high into the air- and in a split second, he wrapped his arms around the evil King, hanging from the monster's shoulders and kneeing him sharply in the chest as he held on to the startled Ganondorf. Kicking sharply at the King's hands, Blue's aim was quick- and, with a loud cry as his breath returned to him, Red gasped as he felt himself plummet down to the ground, freed of Ganondorf's grasp.

Green and Vio were quick to run forward, recovering from the sudden jump of Blue over their shoulders, and just barely caught Red before his head would have struck the stone. Looking upwards, their eyes went wide at the plight of Blue as he struggled against the King, many feet high up in the air.

Infuriated, as he had been caught off-guard, Ganondorf quickly lurched up his hands after having lost his grasp on the other Link. Instead, his hands wrapped around the neck of Blue, and, squeezing tight his fists while his face twisted into raw fury, he lifted the other Link even higher above him as Blue clawed frantically at the hands which squeezed tight against his throat, his feet kicking wildly in the air.

Though he had been quickly overrun by his own rage, Ganondorf's twisted face soon calmed, and he chuckled once, darkly, against the struggling Link. His sneer curled across his lips- and, no longer interested in choking the Link to his death, raised the child once more… With a loud cry, he instead twirled sharply around in the air, letting go his grasp on the Link and flinging him with all his might across the room.

Blue's body flew high through the air, and landed with a sickening, hollow thud across the hard, stone floor. His head struck the ground with as much force as the rest of him- and where he lay, he was still.

"N..No…! .._Blue_…!" Red gasped as he struggled to his feet, the color only just beginning to return to his face as the breath raced down his depraved windpipes. Green and Vio, who each had an arm around Red's shoulder to help him up, could only stare in horror and despair at their fallen friend.

The familiar, haunting sight of the ring of fire blazed in an instant around the fallen Blue, rising up from the ground at its master's call. However, with his attention turned towards the remaining three, he didn't bother to close in the ring like last time. Instead, it flickered as a strong barrier, keeping the three heroes away from aiding their fallen friend, instead looking up to the enemy who once more descended down upon them.

His fist blazing out against him, Ganondorf roared in rage as he repeated the earlier move from before, slamming his knuckles straight down on the stone and sending the three Links back off their feet and on the ground, shouting out in fear as they lay stunned and paralyzed on the stone from the resulting shock wave.

Rising up calmly from the ground, the sick, twisted smile once more curved across Ganondorf's face, and he walked quietly over to one of the fallen Links. Bending down, his horrid fist once more closed around the collar of one of the heroes, and, cackling madly, he lifted up a paralyzed, wide-eyed Vio to his face, bringing the other's infuriated and terrified face close to his own. He chuckled as he tightened his grip on the trembling, stunned Link, and his hot, abhorrent breath beat against Vio's face. In his other fist, brought up close to the child, an ominous, familiar black power began to form around his hand… And in seconds, the ball of malignant, shadow energy had risen up to a terrific size, swirling around in fury across his fingers as he waited for the perfect moment… when the ball of energy would be just right… to blast it in the helpless Link's face and end his game once and for all.

Through trembling eyes, Red grit his teeth and looked up at Ganondorf, who held so easily in his grasp their friend… forcing his eyes to look to the side, they grew even wider as they fell across the flickering wall of fire which separated them from their fallen friend… Blue… he had… so thoughtlessly, given himself up to save Red… fear was not in the young Link's mentality, and it was because of him that Red was even still alive at that moment. His shaking eyes looked downwards at the realization… he… he had never been able to think of that, let alone think of doing it… and yet… he realized, the pain of death… it was nothing compared to the pain of losing his friend. His gaze once more returned to the floating figure of Ganondorf, whose ball of energy around his free hand was growing more and more by the second… If… if he were going to do anything…

His trembling hands fought against the wave of paralyzing energy which bound him to the ground… and slowly, they started to inch further and further past the stone, his muscles fighting the stunned curse as he began to push himself up. Gasping against the pain of resisting the horrible, petrifying power, he instead urged himself to keep going… for… for Blue…

His eyes narrowed in determination, finally forcing himself to his feet. Taking a deep, shaky breath… the hero cried out in rage as he ran forwards, ignoring the blasting pain through his frame, and jumped.

Red wrapped his arms tightly around the back of the villain, startling Ganondorf as he reeled forward, his eyes darting behind him in surprise. Instantly, Red dug his fingers over Ganondorf's face, hoping to cover the enemy's eyes and force him into dropping Vio. Overcome by his rage again, Ganondorf did indeed drop the ailing, paralyzed Vio- but instantly reached behind him, grabbing the scruff of Red's tunic easily with his fist and flinging him head-long over his shoulders, to where he held him in front of him once more. With the paralyzing spell having worn off, Vio gasped as he barely caught himself in his fall, landing on his hands and knees and looking up at Red with his eyes wide.

And, with his wide, infuriated eyes, the King of Evil wasted no time in bringing his fist, over which swirled the massive ball of darkness, straight to Red's chest- and fired.

Red's frame folded instantly as the force of the close-range blast sent him flying through the air, and his body struck the ground and rolled a few times, eventually coming to rest lying on his back, his head flopping limply to the side. His eyes were closed, and he was silent.

And, before the others could even cry out his name, the barrier of flame once more sprung upwards, wrapping swiftly around the fallen Red and barricading the others away from him.

Hovering above the Links once more, the calm façade of Ganondorf returned to his face and composure, his arms crossed and his burning, yellow eyes piercing contemptuously into the souls of the heroes. The presumptuous sneer returned to his cruel, inhuman lips.

**"Two down… **_**two to go**_**."**

"You… you _monster…_" Green breathed through his grit teeth as he finally struggled to his feet, speaking through the tears which were staining his cheeks. First Blue… and now Red…? Would the horrible King of Evil stop at nothing, even killing them, to gain access to the god trapped within their swords? He then began to wonder… with the other two gone… would they… would they be able to defeat him?

"Green…"

Hearing his name, the leader of the four turned to look at the one left standing beside him.

Vio's tear-stricken eyes were narrowed in quiet hate and determination as he looked down at the floor, his hand grasping his opposite arm in frustration and emotion. Red had… had fought against the attack, and saved him. Supposedly, he'd always been the 'weakest' of the four… and yet, he alone was able to conquer and defeat Ganondorf's shock wave, and use that strength to save Vio- even though it meant costing him his own life. His head bowed as he realized this fact, and his eyes were cast sideways over towards their leader.

"We can no longer wonder _how_ to defeat him… we simply _must_. For Blue, and for Red…" His eyes closed as he tried to regain his confidence… and, with another nod, he took a deep, quiet breath, looking back up at Ganondorf in determination.

The Evil King returned the glare, a sneaky grin creeping across his face. **"Oh? And how do you expect to defeat me… when you are **_**unarmed**_**?" **he asked with a silky, slimy voice and a grin to match.

Surprised, Green and Vio each looked at their sheaths, and twirled around frantically- what had happened to their swords?-! Green, spotting his a few feet away- where it had most likely been flung from his grasp when he was thrown to the ground by Ganondorf's shock wave- ran to it, Vio hot on his heels, and swiped it up quickly. His eyes instantly rounded on Vio's.

"Where's yours?" he gasped, looking around for another, ownerless sword.

"I don't know- it must have gotten knocked out during the earlier fight!" Vio, stuttering over his words for a first time, stammered, his gaze also travelling frantically throughout the floor.

And, out of the corner of Green's eye, something glinted against the pale, dying moonlight…

Was that… Vio's sword?

Instantly, his eyes traveled upwards, and he locked a terrifying gaze with the King of Evil. He had also seen the stray sword… and, as his heart skipped a beat, he knew what was about to happen.

Without waiting for Vio, Green cried out as he instead ran as fast as he could towards the sword, Ganondorf also gritting his teeth as he flew towards it at the same time at top speed. Both hero and villain ran towards the vital weapon- but only one would reach it and grasp it in time before it fell into the other's grasp.

Crying out in triumph, Green laughed as he rolled off quickly to the side, Vio's sword in his hand as he quickly dodged Ganondorf's own lunge. Regaining his footing, he grinned and stared back up at Ganondorf, looking up in victory at having bested the other, and gotten hold of the stray sword first.

"Too slow, Ganondorf," Green taunted with a grin as he then looked to the side, to where he had left Vio behind to retrieve his sword.

And yet… despite having lost the race towards the weapon… the familiar, deceitful smile replaced the scowl of the King, and he grinned, looking in equal triumph, back at the hero.

**"… You underestimate me, hero."**

In a quick movement, without allowing Green any time to react, the mighty villain instantly disappeared- and, flashing behind Vio, grabbed the hero by the folds of his tunic, lifting him high and teleporting back in front of Green. Gasping and struggling in the evil King's grasp, Vio shouted as he kicked out in front of him, his hands tearing at Ganondorf's thick hands- yet making barely any headway as the King, unfazed by the child's struggles, looked with a sinister grin down at a startled and terrified Green.

**"You, there… the little 'leader' of the bunch…"** the King of Evil's face brightened in wicked glee as he addressed the Green Link. **"… Let's have a little **_**trade,**_** shall we? You have something I want… and I have something **_**you**_** want. Hand me the sword… and I will not harm your friend."**

"No, Green!" Vio shouted quickly and sharply, gasping though as he grasped at Ganondorf's hands, kicking and thrashing, still trying to get away. His eyes darted down towards his friend, wide and terrified- though also brave and incessant. "Don't listen to him! Forget me- kill him! Kill him _now!_"

Sweat beaded down Green's face as the decision raced through his mind. If… if he denied Ganondorf the sword… Vio would be killed. Of this… there was no doubt. The King was serious, and unafraid at killing them- he had, after all, already struck down the other two. And this loss had wounded him more than anything… Still. His determined eyes looked back up at Vio, who insisted Green deny the King his wish. Vio, who demanded Green go against his heartfelt decision to save him, and instead take the chance to strike down the King- even if it meant Vio would be lost in the attempt.

And yet… lastly, his eyes traveled back up to Ganondorf, who sneered down at him as he awaited his answer. It was then that he thought… he _had_ already taken down Blue and Red. Why would he offer Vio his safety in return for the sword? No… sword or no sword, Ganondorf was not intending on leaving any of them alive in the end. Like Vio had told him… there was no more thinking 'how' or 'why'. They just had to _do_ it.

**"Well, **_**hero**_**? I'm awaiting your answer."** His smirk grew downwards into a disgusted frown, and he lifted a struggling Vio even higher in the air. **"My patience grows thin…"**

"Don't do it, Green!" Vio shouted once more, gasping against the pain of fighting the grip of his captor, though his eyes were narrowed in fierce determination. "He'll kill me either way- just strike him down _now_!-!"

Smirking, Green regained his confident posture, looking up through unafraid eyes at the King. "Alrighty, Ganondorf…" he spoke with a devious look in his eyes, holding up Vio's sword. "You want the Sword?"

A wild grin flashed across his face.

"You _got_ it."

"Green, _don't_-!" Vio gasped- but was quickly interrupted when Green ran forward and swung his arm out in front of him.

"Vio, _CATCH_!" Green roared as he swung the sword high into the air, the blade twirling tip over handle in the sky as it skyrocketed towards the duo hovering in the air. His eyes wide with greed, Ganondorf lunged outwards, stretching out with his free hand to catch the flailing sword-

And yet, realizing Green's plan, Vio instantly seized his chance. As Ganondorf was distracted by hoping to catch the sword, he wiggled free of the King's grasp and shoved his feet back against the evil King, sending him flailing forwards. Free of the king's grip, Vio jumped off of his captor, his arms outstretched and his hands grasping firmly the handle of his blade.

The next part happened too fast for Green to even blink.

As Ganondorf whirled back against Vio's feet, his eyes grew wide in a mad frenzy- and, instantly countering the attack, lunged forward with his fists against the Link who, mid-air, had only just reacquired hold of his weapon. Balling both fists together, the Evil King roared in menace and hatred as he swung downwards, bringing both of his massive fists sharply down upon Vio's head.

From the force of the fists slammed down on the top of his head, Vio's eyes instantly went out like a light as his body crumpled lifelessly to the ground. Hitting the ground with the heavy momentum of Ganondorf's swing, the very impact of his body caused the stone beneath to crack, and the breath was forced out of his chest in an instant. Rolling once to the side, his arms fell limply to the ground, the sword rolling out of his listless hands and clattering to the ground.

The leader of the four Links staggered back, feeling Vio's own blow to his own chest as his breath was stolen straight from his lungs. His eyes went wide as he looked at the fallen Vio- and he cried out in shock and surprise as he jumped backwards, only barely avoiding the suddenly-appearing wall of flame which shot up from the ground, wrapping around Vio and blocking Green away from his friend.

His eyes wide, and now all alone, Green looked up at the floating, calm King of Evil. His arms were crossed once more, his confident, smug gaze looking down through the flames at the single Link. Gritting his teeth, nervous though still defiant, Green took a few steps back, unsheathing his own sword and holding it firmly in front of him.

**"… And then there was _one_."**

Green's heart beat quietly, slowly, in his chest. He… he was the only one left. Ganondorf… he had… the others… He calmly shook his head, calming his thoughts. It was true, he was the last one standing- but it was still his duty, his destiny, to fight until the very end- fight, with all of his might, for his friends, for Hyrule, for Zelda… Looking back up defiantly at Ganondorf, the hero gripped his sword handle with both hands, holding it at the ready by his shoulder and taking a deep breath.

"You're right, Ganondorf," he spoke calmly, his voice quiet as a serious aura radiated from his voice. However, he looked up, his gaze steady and unafraid. "I'm alone, now. But I am _not_ afraid of you… and I will _not_ forget my friends. If you're so confident…"

Taking a step forward, he slashed the air in front of him wildly, and shouted loudly at the evil King, his eyes narrowed in courage and determination.

"COME AT ME! AND FACE YOUR _DOWNFALL!-!_"

His eyes snapping open in rage and hatred, Ganondorf raised his fists, one behind him and the other thrust forward, as he shouted in his madness and lunged forward at the hero from the air. And in his thrust forward fist, he sent out a large wave of shadow energy, aiming straight at the Link, who faced him with his sword, unafraid, and standing strong against the approaching flood of darkness.

* * *

**-collapses of exhaustion-**

**Holy crap, a 12,000 word chapter. -faints- Now to go catch up on all those hours of sleep I missed! :)**

**And can you believe it?- we still have three more chapters to go! :D (... wait a minute. That means I still have three chapters left to write. ;_; ... never mind about that 'sleep' stuff I mentioned earlier.)**

**Again, I promise, I'll do my best to have the next update as soon as possible- I can't promise it'll be up tomorrow, but hopefully it'll be up soon after if not then.**

**So get ready for the climax of the final fight on the next installment to come: Chapter Thirty Three: _Demon_!**

**P.S. I wonder now if their dream makes sense to ya'll, about the god who sleeps within the Four Sword? I wonder, also, if you guys have been able to figure anything else about that yet...? ;) -hinthint-**


	33. Demon

**Alrighty guys, as I promised- here is the FULL version of Chapter 33, Parts One and Two! :D You all know the drill. ^^**

**WARNING: You may want to set aside a good chunk of time to read this in one sitting... It's gonna be a LONG ride! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 33 – Demon

* * *

PART ONE

* * *

Time itself seemed to slow to almost a crawl, as Green looked, unafraid, into the eyes of the approaching demon, his sword raised high against the massive wave of darkness which unfolded from his being. Across his face was written his determination and his courage- keeping true to his heart the sacrifices of his friends, he stood still, unwavering and resolute, ready for the King of Evil to confront him, once and for all. And though the tiny figure of the child stood against the massive, ominous and impending wave of darkness which blasted from the fists of the angry Ganondorf, there was not an inch of hesitation in his step- and he stood, the Four Sword flashing upwards in radiance, ready even to offer himself as the last sacrifice in order to finally take down the King.

And yet, as the gap between the sturdy pillar of light and the washing wave of darkness shrunk into a mere inch… the calm face of the hero and the enraged face of the demon ready to engage, once and for all…

All at once, everything stopped.

And in that same instant, Green watched with wide eyes as the world around him… _changed_.

In an explosion of light, the entire room was doused in a holy sort of brightness- motion ceased, and in the hair's breadth before the hero and villain would have collided, instead the two figures were frozen in place as the warm light grew over the cold stone, spreading its brightness across the entire world, until the very arena they were in had completely disappeared- and had been replaced with something new.

Realizing he could move again, Green found himself stumbling backwards and gasping, looking frantically from side to side at his changed surroundings.

The wave of light, which had grown from the very tip of his Four Sword, had grown and spread over everything, and pulled behind a curtain into what seemed like another world. The tower was gone- instead, in its place he stood in a seemingly endless plain of lightly blowing, golden grass, with a calming, amber hue radiating out into the air around him through the golden rays of the setting sun.

Ganondorf was gone- but he was not alone.

His eyes set on the first thing he noticed- the fallen, limp form of Vio, who lay quietly amongst the field of grass. The gentle wind blew lightly over his form, as if enveloping him in its tender grasp. Crying out in surprise and worry, Green hardly found his voice, but instead ran over to his friend, falling instantly down to his knees and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"V… Vio! Vio, can you hear me?" he shouted, tears rolling down his cheek as he recalled the sudden and harsh blow that the King of Evil had delivered to his friend's head. And yet… despite Green's desperate hand shaking his shoulders, the boy was silent, and his eyes remained closed. His form was lifeless; his body lay quietly amongst the lightly-blowing, golden blades of grass.

"N… No… _Please_, no…" the boy began to sob as he hung his head, his shoulder heaving, his breath becoming ragged and his hand gripping firmly, despairingly on his friend's shoulder. He... he couldn't save them… he… he'd _failed…_

And though his sobs began to convulse through his body… a gentle light grew from behind him, and his head slowly rose upon feeling a warm presence from behind him. Though his reddened eyes narrowed slightly in confusion, his sobs lessening, he instead looked behind him, surprised at what stood behind him.

Basking in the radiant, enveloping glow of the warm, golden light, stood the magnificent and glorious figure of the Keaton. The wind lightly ruffled her beautiful pelt, and her three, lustrous tails swirled behind her, almost in rhythm to the holy aura of light which surrounded her. And, tilting her chin downwards, she looked through her ever-closed eyes at the sobbing child who kneeled over his friend.

Green's amazed, yet saddened, eyes looked over her glorious form, until, finding himself unworthy to look her in the eye, felt his gaze cast down towards her paws, until his eyes finally closed in shame.

"Keaton… I… I couldn't… I couldn't protect them…" The words caught in his throat, and he only barely choked them out, filled with grief and pain. He had failed her… he'd failed Zelda, Shadow, all of Hyrule… and his friends. Was… was this his death, then…? His just reward? The others… they were _gone_… Green's heart fell… and he no longer felt the strength to go on.

Slowly, the Keaton's gaze through her shut eyes travelled over to the kneeling, defeated form of the hero… and then, back towards the other, who lay quietly on the ground as the grass blew gently over his sides. Walking past Green, the fox instead took quiet, dainty steps forward, until she came to stop in front of the fallen hero. And as she lowered down her head, her front paws beneath her folded and she bent over, lightly brushing her muzzle against the child's cold cheek.

From where the golden, noble fur of the fox had touched the side of the hero's face, a warm, auburn glow spread underneath his skin… lighting up his cheeks, it was soon followed by a stronger, golden glow which surrounded his entire body, the pure aura radiating around his form and enveloping him in its embrace. The wind flew against the boy's body, ruffling up his hair and clothes as they whipped against the ground.

Startled, Green sat backwards against his knees, looking in awe at the glow which was surrounding Vio and the wind which blew over only him. And yet, his head snapped to the side as he watched the Keaton slowly walk away… and up to the two other quiet figures which lay where they had fallen to the demon's hands. His eyes widened as he watched her do the same what she had done to Vio- and, to Red and Blue, she brushed her gentle embrace around their still, lifeless forms, the warm color spreading through their flesh and the glow of light surrounding them, their hair and clothes also moving with the wind's gentle embrace.

And lastly, the Keaton, her deeds performed, turned back around towards the kneeling, Green hero. Quietly, she approached him as well… and he looked up, motionless and in awe, as she lightly bowed her head, the tip of her soft, warm muzzle sweeping gently across his forehead. And though his eyes closed upon feeling the sudden, wonderful feeling of warmth flowing throughout his body and the wind blowing through his hair and tunic, something in him awakened… And when his eyes opened, though the glow of light from his own form dwindled away into the light of the field and the wind faded, he felt the restored might of the hero within him returning to his heart.

A soft groaning sound, not made by Green, made the boy's eyes snap open and his heart catch in his throat. Instantly, he jerked his head to the side- and, his eyes opening wider than they'd ever been before, he cried out in elation at what he saw.

Pushing his palms beneath him, the boy groaned and shook his head as he struggled to regain his balance, eventually rising up to lean back on his knees and placing his hand on his forehead, shaking his head briefly. Blinking open his eyes, the young hero looked around, confused- and his eyes blinked when they settled across the boy sitting next to him.

"G… Green?" Vio asked quietly, his eyes looking widely at his friend in shock and wonder.

Before the boy could call out his friend's name in joy, he instead gasped and looked to the side, his grin growing bigger upon hearing another two sounds of movement from around him.

As Vio had done, Blue and Red were now pushing themselves up off the ground, blinking dazedly at the beautiful light which surrounded them and looking around in quiet confusion. And as their eyes set upon each other, they gasped in surprise- and then looked around once more, laughing in excitement upon seeing the revitalized forms of Green and Vio.

"Blue… Red! Guys, you're… you're _alive_!" Green gasped, laughing, the tears once more stinging his eyes- but this time, they were not tears of sorrow, but of relief and joy. Scrambling to his feet, Green ran towards the others- but he was not the only one. Vio, Blue, and Red also jumped to their feet, running to the center of the field towards each other, their faces plastered with wide grins of relief and happiness upon seeing the others awake and revived.

However, as they reunited, their excited chatter soon faded as each quietly came to wonder… what… what had happened? Where were they, and… how had they come back from the blackness of their deaths?

Quietly, as a familiar feeling of presence came over them once more, the Four Heroes turned around behind them, looking at the wondrous being who stood before them.

A smile in her closed eyes, the majestic fox looked over at her children, comforted in what she had done for them. And as she lifted her muzzle once more… the four Links were startled- and overjoyed- at her words.

"_Four Sword heroes… you have broken my curse and freed me from the confines of my prison. And for that… I thank you."_

Her voice was the same as it had always been- melodious, beautiful, calming, and enlightening. And yet, they all noticed with a start, her words were different than before- instead of the masked truth of her riddles, she instead spoke straight from her heart, the words flowing easily out of her in calm, quiet sentences. A lightly amused smile once more lit up her face, and she took a step forward towards the Links, her head once more bowed as she spoke again.

"_You all have… no doubt, many questions for me. And I can understand your confusion. Allow me to put your minds at ease… I am the Goddess of the Four Sword."_

Though they were surprised, instead, quiet smiles came across the rejuvenated faces of the heroes, and they looked at each other before once more casting their looks back towards the Keaton… their Goddess.

"You… you revived us… didn't you?" Blue asked quietly, his head briefly bowing and a calming aura coming over him.

"Then… then that dream, we all had… it was real, wasn't it?" Vio's voice was also quiet, and the smile was more knowing, calming… he finally understood, and gave a simple nod. It was no longer just a dream… but a _memory_.

The Keaton once more looked over the Four heroes, smiling quietly at them, almost lovingly- like a mother to her children.

_ "Yes… you Four, you were indeed there when I created the Four Sword. Crossing the barriers of time and space, I summoned you to witness the birth of the Sword. After all… I modeled its qualities after each of you."_

Her eyes, though never opening, looked over each of them in kind as she continued. And as she spoke to each of them, their smiles returned, their hearts lifted by her words of praise and truth.

"_To have the strength to overcome any obstacles in front of them… to be unafraid of whatever dangers lie ahead, no matter how imposing or difficult. And sometimes, to use this strength not for one's self, but for others- to lend it to those who need it. Strength to rival even the mightiest of foes, and the resolve to use this strength to help those in need, and to never back down."_

_ "And in this strength… to never forget the light which shone in your heart. To have the kindness and warmth of a true hero, and be able to always find the silver lining in the darkest cloud of shadows. In the darkest of times, it would be this heart that would keep the hero going- to have hope that things would get better, and to have the inner strength to know right from wrong, and see the light through the darkness."_

_ "Through all the trials ahead… the hero would need the trait of wisdom on his side. To be able to see things from all sides, as they were, unmasked by deception… and to use this knowledge to find the path through the darkness of lies and uncertainty. The hero would need to be calm under stress… and be able to turn a dark situation around using his wisdom and what he has learned from others and from his friends."_

_ "These qualities would be essential to the Hero… but none could truly be a hero without courage. The courage and bravery to leap into the darkness, facing one's fears- facing certain death yet charging ahead anyways, for the sake of others. Willing to sacrifice themselves on a moment's notice… Willing to give themselves and everything they could in order to save the light."_

"_Strength… Heart… Wisdom… and Courage… These four traits I sought to embed in the weapon to which I would bestow upon my children. My descendants, the future Hylians… I strove to create this weapon, with the purest of a hero's qualities, to protect them from evil. And though you Four may think only each one of you possesses each of these traits…You are all the Hero of the Four Sword, and in each of you, lay these qualities."_

Each of the Links were quiet as they listened to the Keaton speak to each of them in turn, her words finally unrestricted and pouring from her very soul to the troubled minds and hearts of the heroes. As they were each spoken to in turn, their eyes lit up in hope and faith, comforting smiles rejuvenating their faces and souls. And lastly… they looked at each other, in friendship, knowing that- while each of them were the extreme of these traits- deep down, they were all strong. They _all_ had the heart of a hero… They were all wise, and all four of them knew courage. Their traits were not limits… but _gifts_.

And yet, the four knew that her story would continue. And Red's face fell quietly as he followed where her story was going. "After the Four Sword was created… That's… that's when you were attacked, right?" he muttered quietly, sadly. "By that other god…"

Though her own happiness fell a little as she indeed remembered the fateful day, she nodded once more and continued her tale.

"_As I am the Goddess of the Four Sword, and the Goddess of the world of Light… so there is, oppositely, a God of Darkness. Upon my creation of the Sword… he attacked me, and tried to break the Sword, hoping to take its powers for himself. I was able to save the sword, and seal him inside of it… but my own strength was greatly destroyed, and I was cursed- my power was sapped, and I was forced to speak in riddle. When the Evil Wind Mage first appeared in Hyrule, my powers were only great enough to give the first Hero the sword- and after that, I could only watch and pray for the safety of the Sword and the future Heroes. Sadly… I was unable to prevent what happened."_

The others looked towards each other once more, their own faces saddened as well as they learned of the truth behind the Sword and the Keaton. Looking back towards their Goddess, Green nodded quietly, also understanding.

"And… that's how Ganondorf was able to get to power?" he asked.

Once more, the Keaton nodded, and continued.

"_I never knew… while I was also in hiding, regaining my power, so was the God of Darkness. Though I had sealed him away in the sword… through the crack he had created- even though I thought I had repaired it- he had let a sliver of his power seep through. The King of Evil, Ganondorf, found this power and used it to his personal advantage, to regain control of the world of light. He truly is an evil man… but if the full power of the God of Darkness were to escape, even he would be nothing beneath the God's might."_

"Then… The Four Sword…" Green trailed off, looking down at his unarmed hands- then, blinking in surprise, suddenly moved his arm behind him, grasping at the sheath which was wrapped around his back. And, as the others followed his move, his eyes grew wide at what his fingers wrapped around. Slowly, and in aw, he pulled from his sheath the glistening Four Sword, holding it out in front of him. The scratch remained on its blade, but otherwise… he turned it briefly to the side, watching as the warm glow of the field bounced across its edge and shone in his eyes. He wouldn't have been surprised to learn that the crack on the sword was the very same as the one initially made by the God of Darkness. And, its re-creation by Vaati, was what had given Ganondorf his barrier of invincibility- preventing the Links from being able to land a single blow upon him. But now…

"There… is there still… hope?" Red asked eagerly, his own sword in his hands and looking excitedly at the Keaton. "We… we have another chance, right? To defeat Ganondorf, before he has a chance to break the Sword!"

The brightness in the Keaton's smile returned at the eagerness and cheer of the heroes, and she looked over them once more.

"_Yes… there is always hope, my child. Your acts against the King of Evil… the sacrifices you made for each other, of friendship and of heroism, freed me from my curse and the prison which kept my powers at bay. And it was indeed I who called you back from the shores of Death… for you must rise again, stronger than before, to once more challenge him. And this time… this time, Four Sword Heroes, I will use every ounce of power I have left to aid you. The King of Evil will no longer be able to hide behind his protective barrier of darkness."_

Restored, the four Links grinned at each other, excited upon hearing the prospect of the Keaton herself fighting at their side.

"Now… now, we'll _really_ show him what we're made of!" Blue shouted ecstatically, his own hands wrapping eagerly around the hilt of his bright Four Sword. "We'll win for sure, this time! I just _know_ it!"

It was then that Green suddenly frowned, looking down at his hand which held his Sword. And yet… his gaze then traveled to his other hand, empty- where the torch had once been. He looked back up sadly at the Keaton, though his face became determined as he quietly spoke.

"Keaton… our weapons… I'm sorry we weren't able to save them. You… I know you must've been the one to have given them to us," he said softly, a touch of shame in his words. The others, looking at him with quiet, morose expressions, also nodded- they felt the same way.

However, the calm, cheerful expression of the Keaton remained, and she slowly shook her head.

"_You have nothing to apologize for… it is true; I set in motion events which would lead into each of you receiving your weapons. The man who gave you your torch… a descendent from a long line of long-forgotten protects of the Kingdom. It was his duty, as the last surviving of his kind, to wait for your arrival-even beyond his own death. The harp… passed down from generations after given to the very first nomads, with careful instructions. Through its magic, the last owner would know who to bestow it to. And the forgotten village which once treasured the mighty sling… though it is gone now, destroyed by its own hunger, the spirit of the young prince of that village lived on, long enough to fulfill his destiny. And the pure rod of light… though it was lost from its noble protection in the first encounter of the Light World to the Dark… even this was planned, as it eventually found its way into your hands."_

The sadness of the heroes was dashed away as they listened to her comforting and explaining words. Everything… everything finally made sense. And with their final acts of sacrifice against the invincible King of Evil, they had freed the Goddess of the Four Sword and she had been able to save them. Now… now, with their powers combined…

Smiling once more, Vio gave a quiet nod as he lowered his arm, holding his sword by his side and straightening up to face the Keaton proudly. "We're ready… we can face him. _Together_."

The Keaton once more smiled at the heroes- though they noticed, with a quiet start, how her closed eyes held a more morose, dismal look.

"_Heroes… I will be unable to help you the whole of the battle. That, you must do yourselves. Instead… I will sacrifice myself, as you have done, to break the King's shield so you may fight him with matched powers. It will take the last of my powers… but it will be enough to allow you to defeat him."_ Slowly, she bowed her head- and, ignoring the protests of the children as they pleaded against her, she shook her muzzle quietly, continuing, and looking back up at the heroes with renewed faith.

"_It will be my honor… to have the chance to give my life for you, as you have done for me. You must not grieve over me- for in your hearts, my children, I shall always live on. Focus instead your might upon defeating the evil King, once and for all."_

Quietly, the four Links looked at each other in sadness- though, in their hearts, they each knew that no other option was possible. If what she had said was indeed true… it would be the only way to defeat Ganondorf. The protective barrier from the remaining power of the God was shrouding him… and it could only be broken by the pure might of the Goddess of the Four Sword. Only then, would they be able to face the King and bring him down. This understanding swept over them, and though a sad, bitter taste was cast over their eyes, they looked back towards their Goddess, each of them nodding in their appreciation.

Vio was the first to speak, as he briefly tucked his chin downwards and looked up at the glowing, radiant fox with quiet, though ardent, eyes. "We know what we need to do now, Keaton… And we will fight him, strong as four… together as one. He'll not take advantage of us again."

"And we'll protect the Four Sword!" Red added cheerfully with a bright grin, taking a step forward and nodding eagerly, the Four Sword clenched tightly- carefully- in his hands. "Ganondorf won't lay a hand on it- not if we have anything to say about it!"

Blue gave a quiet smirk to the heroes to his side, and nodded along with them, turning his gaze back towards their Goddess. "We may have failed you once, but… I swear it, Ganondorf WILL be going down!" he shouted ecstatically, his own fists pumping up to his face in fervor. "There's no way he'll be able to stand against us, now!"

"Keaton…" Green began quietly… then, shaking his head, continued with a smile, "No, _Goddess_… we won't let your sacrifice be in vain. We _will_ defeat Ganondorf… and bring peace back to Hyrule."

Once more, the Goddess looked over her Four Heroes, her presence radiating in warmth and kindness. Returning the nods of the children, she took a quiet step backwards, lifting her delicate chin high into the air and speaking one last time, as a bright, white light began to glow from the center of her form.

"_Four Sword Heroes… do not forget…"_

Though the determined gazes crossed their faces, the four Links looked around in quiet perplexity as the light began to expand and grow around them, the field of golden grass disappearing into the light as their surroundings were once more engulfed in brightness.

"_To move as four… with the soul of one…"_

The white light surrounded the heroes, and they looked at each other once more, still able to perfectly see themselves despite being washed in the sea of white. Gathering together, they each gripped the hilt of their four swords and looked up determinedly as the image of the Keaton slowly began to fade away into the light, her words ringing true in each of their hearts and filling them with hope.

And, almost as quickly as it had disappeared, the stone tower had returned- and the startled Links looked around them, with wide eyes, at their restored arena of stone. They had returned to their world- and stood together against the darkness, lit up by the dying moonlight above.

It was Red who was the first to notice the sight in front of them, and he quickly gasped and brought the others' attention to what was in front of them.

Still frozen in place, the infuriated face of Ganondorf was mere inches away from the heroes as he leapt towards them, his mouth wide open in an angry snarl and his fist thrust forward, the wave of darkness blasting from his hands and straight towards the Links. Though they were at first startled- upon realizing he was unmoving, the heroes looked at one another and nodded, bringing up their swords at the ready. Turning quietly to the demon, the heroes raised their swords, ready to strike down the darkness.

And as time snapped back to its flow, the entire world was once more doused in the warm, familiar light- as the wave of darkness plunged at the heroes, only to be suddenly and unexpectedly sheared in half by a might blast of light which shot from in front of the heroes. With wide eyes, the Links watched in amazement and astonishment as the Keaton once more appeared in front of them- with her back to the heroes, and her determined face raised up towards the darkness, she took a single step forward, the fist of the Evil King connecting sharply with her forehead.

From the golden fox, the light burst forward, shattering the darkness of the King's attack and piercing through the wave of darkness, slicing a clean hole through the massive blast of shadow energy and slamming clean into the figure of Ganondorf. His fist froze in place upon her forehead, and the Goddess was calm and quiet as she stood, her head raised and the light shooting in all directions from her form.

Screaming in rage, Ganondorf's body shook as the light cleaved through him, lighting up his entire body and sending beams of the holy aura slicing under his skin and blasting away into the darkness. And in one final blast of energy from the Keaton's form, the mighty King of Evil was hurled backwards, screaming as he fell and landing with a harsh thud against the stone beneath him. Trembling, his hands scraped against the stone as he weakly shoved himself hastily back on to his feet. The light from the attack of the Keaton was beginning to fade- and, as the Links noticed in horror and dismay, so was the very figure of the Goddess herself.

No longer a solid figure, but a ghostly image- almost a mirage- the fox turned back towards the Links, the dying light swirling around her in radiance.

"_Together… Four as One…"_

With her light and her voice fading away into the darkness, the pale light of the moon soon shone upon the floor where the Goddess had once stood- instead, the four heroes were once more alone against the King of Evil, and, with desolation in their eyes, they once more looked back in front of them at the fallen, wounded King.

Grunting against the pain as the rays of light finally faded from his body, Ganondorf grit his teeth and took a staggering step forward, the veins in his wrist popping out as he clenched his fists as tight as he could. And as he lifted himself to his feet, his slit-eyes burning holes through the night sky, a new sight was written upon his chest.

In his midsection, where before had laid a clean, strong plate of armor to protect his chest, now instead the metal shield had been blasted away, and his cloak beneath was all which protected him. But that was not all that had changed- from his chest, a terrible, yet radiantly white slash had been gouged into his skin, glowing dully in the light of the dusk. It pulsed and throbbed, as if eating away at the King of Evil- and his skin trembled and shook through the pain of the fissure of light in his chest.

His breath began to return to normal, though his hands still twitched as he tried to recover from the pain. Narrowing his eyes, the King of Evil scoffed and lashed out a hand, snapping his fingers sharply. In an instant, he had disappeared once more- and, teleporting swiftly, reappeared once more in the sky, hovering above and in front of the heroes. And, though he looked on at the heroes with malice and fury, even he could not hide the pain from the opening which glowed a brilliant white in his midsection. He was no longer invincible, nor immortal… the Goddess had struck a mighty blow on him, and, though he was recovering his strength and once more facing the Links… he was facing them now with a single, crucial weakness.

Enraged, the King placed a hand over his throbbing chest, gripping in pain the gash which was tearing through his being. Sweat beaded down his forehead as he faced the Links, and, choking through his words, the King roared in fury at the heroes.

"**You… you Four… how are you still **_**alive**_**?-!**" the King screamed in rage, his composure breaking down as the gash continued to eat away at his powers. Once more balling in fists in anger, he looked down at the four strong Links, his eyes narrowed until they seemed to be mere slits. "**I **_**killed**_** you! That… that damned **_**fox…**_**"**

Renewed by their faith and strength, the four heroes smiled calmly opposite the unbridled fury of the Evil King.

Looking up at him with confidence, Green held his sword at the ready and took a step forward, giving a single, quiet laugh. "No matter how powerful your control is over the darkness… Ganondorf, King of Evil… No matter how strong the darkness is, the light will always prevail. You'll _never_ be able to break us…"

And, on cue, the Four Heroes stepped forward, flashing their swords as they raised them up triumphantly into the air.

"Just as you'll _never_ break the Four Sword!" the Four Sword Heroes cried out victoriously, their faces glowing with determination and confidence.

Slowly, the heaving chest of the King of Evil began to calm down as his hands unclenched, an eerie calm coming over him. Instead, his hands came to rest by his side, and his expression glowered maliciously over the four- and, with a quiet smirk, and a dark chuckle, the King shook his head briefly, looking back over at the heroes.

"**Very well, then… if I shall have to kill you a **_**thousand**_** times over again, I will…!"**

In an instant, the King had raised his hands once more, slamming them in the air in front of him as two massive balls of shadow energy instantly sprang from his curved, tightened fingers. The dark glow from the energy danced across his mad face as he grit his teeth, his wide, enraged eyes flying open at the heroes.

"_**Four Sword Heroes**_**! With the absolute power of the God of Darkness…"**

The darkness which swirled around his hands suddenly erupted into a massive explosion of dark energy, engulfing his entire body in enraged flames which danced insanely around his form and cast the entire world in his madness. His blazing, wide eyes glared down at the Links.

"_**I WILL END YOU!-!-!**_**"**

* * *

PART TWO

* * *

The wind had begun to whip up rapidly around the stone tower, blowing fiercely against the five figures who faced off in the large, circular arena. The cape of the mighty King of Evil lashed around furiously behind him, both from the growing wind and the growing might of shadow energy which had surrounded his entire form. His power-hungry eyes gazed down in rage at the four who had dared defy him… and, with a loud roar, Ganondorf swung his fists out in front of him, the mass of shadow energy pouring from his being in the direction of his arms. Lashing out from his fingertips, the dark energy blasted downwards to the Four Heroes who stood courageously in front of him.

"Shields up!" Green shouted out, just as loud as the King himself, as he moved backwards a step and knelt to the ground, holding his sword behind him and instead swinging upwards his Hylian shield. Next to him, the other three wasted not a single second as they did the same- keeping their swords out of the blast radius and leaning together as they knelt against the ground, holding their shields up as a single, strong barrier against the shadow energy.

Though they held their shields tightly, each one grit their teeth as they felt themselves pushed back by the massive amount of dark energy which beat against the surface of their shield, spilling around them and narrowly missing them by inches. Soon, however, the wave slowed and finally ceased, and the heroes once more rose to their feet, sword and shield in hand as they looked up, determinedly, at the King.

"That trick won't work on us anymore, Ganondorf!" Blue shouted triumphantly with a wild grin as he put his shield away, instead gripping the hilt of his blade in both hands. "Stop hiding up there like a coward and come down here to fight us!"

The King of Evil looked down in spite at the defiant heroes, who had been able to deflect his attack. So… it wouldn't work. He gave a quiet smirk.

**"Fight? There will be no 'fighting', heroes. I will **_**massacre **_**you… just as I did before!"**

_Just as he did before…?_ Vio carefully thought over the King's words, and his eyes snapped open. He'd… he'd repeat his previous attacks! Suddenly… the answer became entirely clear to him. Just as before, in the battle against Vaati, when they had been attacked from all sides…

"Guys!-" he tried to shout to warn them, but wasn't fast enough. Instead, he gasped as he felt the wind suddenly knocked out of him, his body flung to the ground and a familiar pain racing down the back of his neck as Ganondorf reappeared behind him and slammed his fist into the Link's back.

Grunting against the pain the harsh surface scratched across his elbows and knees, Vio grit his teeth and scrambled up to his feet, with the other three instantly running to his side to help him up. Reappearing back in the air, the King of Evil laughed at the easily-struck down hero.

"**This will be… **_**too simple**_**!"** The maniacal monster laughed as he narrowed his hateful, malicious eyes down at the grouped Links.

"Green, what do we do?" Blue shouted, brandishing his sword and taking an offensive posture against the floating King. He was ready- he'd do what the others said, and give it his all- even to the last bit of his waterfall of strength.

"Green-" Vio gasped as he shook the last pain from his body, brushing the rocks clinging to his scuffed arms and nodding his head, "I… I know what to do." He looked back resentfully at the laughing King- he may not have been the quickest, or strongest- and it was cowardly that he had attacked him twice in his back- but he would outsmart the King's tricks. He _knew_ he could. After all, it seemed his tricks came with a cost- and, this time, he had caught a glimmer of light trailing from the King's form a split second before he had attacked. This, he knew, would be the way to defeat him and end his little game.

The leader of the Links gave a quick, short nod, also taking up his blade beside the others. "Tell us, Vio! We'll follow your orders," he emphasized firmly as he looked to Red and Blue beside him.

"**Fools! You **_**cannot**_** defeat me!"** The King of Evil roared in triumph as his eyes narrowed in wicked glee, his fists clenching eagerly up by his face. Instantly, he whipped his cloak around him- readying to teleport and attack once more.

"Get in a circle, backs to each other!" Vio shouted instantly as the King disappeared, looking frantically around him and backing up a few steps. Without hesitation, the three instantly rounded around each other, standing in a tight circle and facing outwards, holding their swords. "Wait for my mark, and attack when I say!"

Vio's eyes darted upwards to where the King had disappeared. Things… things had gone quiet. Ganondorf had no doubt disappeared into the darkness around them, and was waiting… waiting to find the single opening of weakness among the four to strike them. In a circle, they could not be hit from behind. But he had to make sure, absolute sure, that they weren't taken by surprise, either…

And in an instant, briefly and almost missed by the clever hero, a faint glimmer of light shone in the air where the King had been. It disappeared in a heartbeat.

"_STRIKE_!" Vio roared instantly, lashing out his sword at the thin air in front of him.

It was not his own blade which connected with the foul body of the ambushing King, but he could hear Ganondorf's screams from behind him, and Green's triumphant shout as his blade sunk deep into the arm of the King. Vio grinned as he glanced briefly over his shoulder, watching for a split second as Ganondorf reeled back, his eyes wide in pain, and clutching the spot on his arm where the Four Sword had sliced across his flesh. Taking the opportunity for what it was worth, the courageous hero leapt forward, slicing down his blade at the demon in front of him.

Green's blade met true against the King of Evil once more, striking heavily against his already wounded arm a second time. Perhaps… perhaps he'd been a bit too bold, breaking his formation for a moment to take the extra chance… but he just _had_ to try. And as his holy sword sliced across the demonic flesh of the being before them, he knew that he had made the right decision.

Stumbling backwards, the King of Evil gasped in anger and pain as he once more clutched his wounded arm- though this time, he was not about to let his moment of weakness be taken advantage of. And in an instant, he had disappeared once more, his cape twirling around him and engulfing his form once more into the dark.

"Way to go, Green!" Blue shouted ecstatically, also having looked to his side to see Green catch the King before he'd had a chance to attack. To the Link who was most often the one to play it on the safe side… he was impressed by the other's bold, split-second decision to strike again while he had the chance.

Quietly, to themselves, each Link was reminded in the back of their thoughts of what the Keaton had said. Though they all had the gifts of their traits to the extreme… they each held courage, power, wisdom, and heart within them, as well. And by tapping in to the qualities they each held as a hero… they would combine and unite their abilities to defeat the King, no matter the cost.

Grinning wildly, Blue jerked his head back out in front of him, his sword at the ready, waiting for Vio's mark once more. His hands grasped eagerly around the handle of his righteous Four Sword, awaiting his chance to sink his blade into the evil King's flesh.

And, as the others also regained their composure, so did the wise Link, as his eyes travelled back up to the spot in the air where the King had floated above them… waiting for that familiar flash of light…

It came again- but this time, the flash was brilliant and… almost _angry._ As soon as it came, it disappeared- but it left a split-second time of a lingering feeling of raw, unbridled fury.

"Sh-_shields_!" Vio gasped just in time as he recognized the meaning from the changed signal, and ducked backwards against the backs of his friends as he drew out his shield in front of him.

Caught off-guard, the other Links fumbled for their shields- and Red cried out in surprise and alarm as he just barely swiped his up in time, only to have the King of Evil slamming his fist straight into the center of his shield. Gritting his teeth, and with sweat beading down his terrified face, Red held on to his shield, pushing forward against the might of Ganondorf… And, taking a deep breath, his expression changed to a determined, resolute scowl and, crying out, shoved his shield forward with all his strength. It was time… time to show the others that he was just as strong in battle as they were! No more helpless, worthless Red… the enemy was in front of him, and he'd conquer him and defeat him once and for all!

Stumbling back, the King held a second's moment of weakness- and, grinning, Red seized this chance, instantly whipping out his sword and slashing at Ganondorf. His blade connected sharply against the shoulder of the demon, and the hero grinned with the triumphant feeling of his mighty sword piercing the King of Darkness. He… he could do this! With the help of his friends, they would all be able to strike down Ganondorf!

Once more feeling the bitter, slicing pain of the holy sword against his dark entity, the King cried out in pain and instantly teleported away once again, not wasting a second of his weak point to allow them to strike him twice in a row. Once more he plunged into the darkness, and once more the room was silent and still as the Links waited for his next appearance.

"Vio, he's changing his tactics," Green gasped after checking to make sure Red was okay, looking over his shoulder at their instructor.

Vio nodded fiercely, still searching the sky above him. "I know," he said as he took deep breaths, his eyes darting around as he desperately looked for the next signal. What… what would it be? Something different, again? Could he keep up with the changing attacks, and be able to warn the others in time? Either way… whether he could or couldn't… he had to _try_.

The next flash was different as well- and he hardly had a moment to decipher it before it was gone as well. What… what had it looked like? It was more of a mini-explosion… aimed… _downwards_…

"Above you!" Vio shouted instantly, the thought coming straight from his mind to his words, knowing he had no time to think it through. The blast of light which had radiated downwards in the sky before disappearing into thin air… This… it _had_ to mean…

Vio and the others instantly lifted their shields up above- and yet, it was Blue who cried out in rage as the King of Evil appeared right overtop his head, his fist slamming downwards. And as Vio and the others noticed with a gasp and wide eyes, it was not his shield he was struggling against- but his sword.

Gritting his teeth, ignoring the defensive and instead choosing the offensive, Blue looked sharply upwards at the King who hovered above him, his fist pushing down against the blade of his Four Sword. His arms trembled at the strength which Ganondorf forced against him… but, with a loud, angry shout, the hero firmly stomped his foot beneath him, forcing the rest of his strength up to his arms and slashing his sword sharply above him. Breaking the barrier of the blade between Ganondorf's fist and Blue's head, he risked the split-second time in which the King of Evil's hand was slamming downwards towards the Link-

Grinning triumphantly, Blue watched in victory as his sword connected sharply with the wrist of the King, who screamed in agony as the holy sword cleaved right across his hand, reeling back up into the air, his attack on the Link ceased before it ever came to fruit. Gripping his injured wrist, the King once more roared in rage, the darkness swirling around him and making him invisible to the Links once again.

"Blue, what'd you-" Green started to shout angrily at the other, infuriated at the other's reckless risk, but was quickly interrupted by another.

"Hey. It worked, didn't it?"

The three others looked startled back at Vio, who was grinning quietly as he looked back up into the sky. That… that was the _last_ person they'd expect to justify the bull-headed Blue's decision! But… they looked at each other, and gave a quiet smile and a nod.

"Get ready, guys… I think we may almost have him," Vio continued, his smile fading and instead being replaced by the more serious look accustomed to his personality as he gazed upwards at the night sky.

_"…__**Do you**_**, now…?"**

Vio's eyes snapped open, and he gasped as he suddenly flung up his sword, only just in time before the King of Evil appeared in front of him, his fists crossed and locked against the Link's sword as he pushed back against the Link. Vio's mind and heart went racing- there wasn't even a signal, this time! And yet… he looked into Ganondorf's eyes as the two were locked in the struggle… He was almost done. This was a last-ditch attempt… if he could stop him now…!

With a loud shout, the hero took a sweeping step forward, uppercutting the air with his sword and slicing straight at the enemy's chest. Like Blue had done… what he'd learned from his polar-opposite, leaving himself exposed for a fraction of a second- but he knew it would pay off. Vio had learned to use his wisdom when it counted- and yet, to also know when _not_ to use his wisdom- but go with his gut feeling.

And as his sword slashed deep across the wound in Ganondorf's chest, the King of Evil screamed in hatred and agony as he staggered backwards, his bleeding hand clutching at the glowing wound in his chest as it throbbed and glowed furiously, reeling from the blow Vio's sword had scored across it.

Gasping for breath after the blow taxed his energy, the triumphant Vio gave a quiet, grim smile as he backed away, lowering his sword and taking the few moments in which Ganondorf was injured to regain his strength.

"Great going, guys!" Red said cheerfully as the three abandoned their back-to-back circle, instead moving to stand next to Vio and looking over at the wounded, wavering form of the great King of Evil.

It was Green who turned to look towards Vio- and, though grinning- couldn't help but ask with a light shake of his head in disbelief, "How… how did you know when he was going to strike?"

Looking sideways at Green, Vio gave a quiet smile- and said the words he'd never thought he'd say. "I… I honestly don't know," he admitted with a light shake of his head. The light appearing before the King struck… it made no sense, held no logic within its fabrication. He then gave a weak, though pure laugh, shaking his own head alongside Green's. "But… it doesn't matter. What matters is… it worked. And if we can keep repeating this, attacking his chest…"

Green gave a quiet nod towards his friend; he understood. Perhaps some things in their world didn't make as much sense as his wise friend needed to satisfy his hunger for comprehension- but he'd at last learned that, it wasn't as important as the goal in front of their sights. The three looked at each other with confident smiles, and back to the weakened Ganondorf. They could do this! Using each other's strengths against the now-beatable enemy…

"**H…. Ha… You think… this is **_**over**_**?"**

The insane eyes of the King flared upwards in madness as he looked hungrily over his four opponents.

"**We have only… just **_**BEGUN**_**!"**

Instantly, the figure of the King of Evil flew upwards into the sky once more, and his arms and legs extended outwards as a dark shadow once more grew across his figure, surrounding him in the billowing, dark clouds of darkness. And yet, he remained quite in their sights- and instead looked down at them through snake-like eyes, lifting his hands in front of him and arching his fingers like claws. With a mad sneer, Ganondorf laughed as he thrust his clawed hands outwards- and his face was instantly lit up in a devilish, blood-red glow.

From his fingertips, narrow, harsh red beams of light had shot down to the ground, aiming at the Links and drilling holes into the ground. Where the beams trailed after the heroes, it left burn marks which sizzled in the stone, and the rays continued to fire from the King's fingertips towards the heroes.

"Guys, shields!" Green gasped as he threw up his shield, running to the side as he evaded one of the beams which chased him away from the others. His wide eyes looked to the side as he held his shield up, looking for the others. They, too, had been split up as they rolled to the side and ducked the narrowly-evading beams of harsh energy that the King had summoned from his very fingertips.

As Blue and Vio ran and ducked the chasing, numerous rays of light, Red also found himself gasping as he evaded the beams, staggering backwards as one almost caught him near his shoulder. Whipping his sword out of the way of the beam, he cried out as he lost his balance and fell to the floor. Grunting, he picked himself up briefly, looking over at his sword first to make sure it was still-

... His sword!

The fight with Vaati, and the eyes! He remembered!

His eyes brightened as he looked back up towards the others, who were just barely holding off the approaching beams of light through their shields. As the beams struck the plates of metal, Red noticed with terrified eyes… it was not being reflected or absorbed, but… it looks as if they were being _eaten_ by the beams. The rays were tearing a hole through the strong metal, and the others probably didn't even notice…!

"N-No! Guys! Use your swords!" Red gasped as he quickly dodged another ray, running back towards them. He remembered, back at the fight against Vaati… he'd discovered it by accident, how the beam from the stone eye reflected back across his sword and stunned his enemy. How could he explain it to the others, when he knew they would be against it in order to keep the sword safe? There was only one way…

"Red, we can't-" Vio started to protest, remembering their oaths to protect the sword. And yet, he was oblivious to the trail which the red beam of light, hitting at his shield, was digging through the metal, eating its way slowly towards the other side where the Link hid safely behind…

"_Look out!"_ Red cried out as he ran up to Vio, jumping in front of him, praying he was not too late to save his friend. He knew that by crossing the barrier, he was putting everything at risk- hurting himself, hurting Vio, or hurting the sword… but he _had_ to take a chance. He had to ignore his fear and jump in, trusting his instincts and following his heart. Jerking up his sword, the Link slashed at the beam as he leapt in front of a crouching, shielded Vio- and held his sword high in the air against the ray. His determined eyes widened in glee as he watched the ray bounce harmlessly off the face of his glistening blade- and reflect, with as much might as before- back at Ganondorf.

Struck by his own beam, the King of Evil cried out and reeled back in the air, the other beams ceased in their tracks. His chest heaved as his body was wrecked with the paralyzing effect of the beams, and his body shook like a leaf as he trembled beneath the stun, struggling to regain control. With relief, Red looked over at the others, grinning- the other beams had stopped before they'd had a chance to dig through their shields.

"See? Trust me, we can defeat him like this! Don't use your shield!" Red shouted at the others with a bold, unafraid smile.

Whirling back around, Red held up his sword and grinned triumphantly up at the King of Evil. He… he'd changed a lot, since they first started out. Even after their first adventure, he'd always been… the scared one, the one hiding behind the others when things got tough. Well, not _this_ time… no longer. Here he was, standing strong- arm raised, sword flashing high in the air, standing protectively over his friends and facing the King of Evil without hesitation or doubt. He couldn't say he was without fear- for even in the back of his mind, worry and concern edged at his heart- but he knew now to conquer this fear, to shove it aside- it wasn't important. And he would only be led down the wrong path by listening to it.

Now, facing the evil King, the hero held up his sword and looked to his side as the others ran back up to him. "The rays- we can deflect them with the Sword," Red said with a firm nod, his breath quick and fast as he tried to speak as soon as he could, getting out his instructions before the wounded King recovered. "Angle them back at him!"

Blue gave a wild grin to his friend at his side, elbowing him light-heartedly as he raised his sword alongside the other. "You got it, Red! Don't you worry about us- we know what to do now, thanks to you!" he shouted eagerly with a nod, looking back up with blazing eyes up at Ganondorf. Though he tried to hide it, he was impressed- and proud- of the smallest Link. He'd come a long way from when he used to hide behind him and cry at the slightest scary enemy they crossed. Now… now, with his sword raised and the bold, courageous glint in his eye… he truly looked like a Link.

"You got this, Red?" Green asked with a calm, though energetic, grin. He wasn't sure what they had to do- and he didn't know exactly how he was going to re-direct the blasts. How Red had done it looked easy enough, but… he'd rather take the back seat and follow, this time. And he'd willingly hand the reins to Red, who knew what he was doing- after all, from the bold look in his friend's eyes, he knew that the quiet Link was ready to take them.

Hesitating not a second more, Red instead gave a swift, firm nod back, grinning at the others. "Spread out," he said quickly, waving his free arm out in front of him. "If we can all angle our blasts at him concurrently… he won't be able to evade all of them at once!" He took charge as if it came naturally- and surprised even himself with his boldness in his words and his actions as he turned once more to face the King, gripping his sword tightly. Now… now was not the time to be timid or apprehensive. Now was the time for action- for fighting past one's fears and doubts and charging ahead. For his friends… he wouldn't wait a moment longer.

The three others did quickly as they were told and spread out across the King of Evil, forming around him a strong circle of four. Shouting out once more, Ganondorf thrashed his fists outwards in fury as he regained control of his body. His eyes glared down at the four- but especially, the brazen young Link who had directed his own attack back at him. Tactful… but all for naught. His lips curled into an awful sneer as he once more raised his hands, his fingers curving once more into those hideous, claw-like shapes.

"**Pathetic **_**child**_**, you'll **_**not**_** catch me off-guard **_**again**_**!"** the King roared as he once more lashed out his hands in front of him- though, this time, the multiple rays of red no longer came from merely his fingertips. Instead, from various points around his body- even around his back- shot the deadly beams, shrouding the entire room in the hideous, bloody red and beaming across nearly every inch of stone ground. The rays danced madly around him as they dug into the ground, the dozens of beams chasing the four Links around him.

Red found himself jumping back in surprise and terror at the new, changed attack. Ganondorf… he wasn't like the enemies they'd faced before, where the same tactic would work until they were defeated. He was smart, and he learned from their attacks, and adapted to them. If an enemy could learn each new attack they performed… how could they ever out-smart him? Unable to think a second more on it, as a beam sliced across his path, the Link gasped and rolled off to the side, dismissing the thought instantly.

"Green! Watch out!" Vio gasped from the opposite side as he noticed a ray aimed towards the other. Rolling off to the side, Vio grunted in exertion as he swung his sword towards a wayward beam of ray, slamming the beam back towards Ganondorf's floating figure. And yet, not missing a beat, the King whirled around in the air, blasting away the return beam before it had a chance to strike him.

Individually, their attacks were meaningless…

That's when his eyes widened, and he understood.

Separate, perhaps they weren't enough to land a blow on the King… but _together_, they could. And he grinned widely as the answer to his question became clear.

True, they would not be able to beat him with the same tactic. And if he kept learning, the first move would not work. So what could they do? As Ganondorf adapted to their attacks, they… would also have to adapt to his reactions, and strike him in new ways.

"Blue! To your right!" Red shouted loudly as he rolled through the deadly, changing maze of beams, looking over at the massive rays that dug through the ground sand chased after the others. Ganondorf, grinning, whirled around to meet Blue, raising his fists as he awaited the Link to return another, harmless blast. Though Blue's eyes widened in despair- what point would it make, doing the same pointless blast again?- he grit his teeth as he rolled to the side, stabbing his sword at the impending beam of light back towards Ganondorf.

"GREEN! In front!" Red yelled just as quickly as he jerked his sight over towards the other. True, Ganondorf easily deflected Blue's ray- but the King's eyes widened in surprise as he suddenly sensed a new attack from his left, as Green's sword deflected another ray back towards him. Gasping, the demon reacted only just in time to whirl to his side, striking down the next blast.

"VIO! _Left_!" The commanding Link continued to bellow out towards the others, though a crafty grin was forming across his mouth as he moved right into position, the rays of light moving closer and closer to their perfect standpoint…

Blasting the ray of light to his left, Vio cried out as he ran as fast as he could to cleave through the air with his sword, catching the tip of his blade on the beam of light and sending it blasting back towards the stumbling King. His eyes wide, still briefly recovering from destroying Green's returned blast, the devil man whirled around as fast as he could, once more destroying the beam- only this time, mere inches before it would have struck him down.

And as he thrust out his fist and destroyed Vio's beam… his eyes grew wide in fear and realization as, from the corner of his eyes, another, unexpected blast spiraled towards him.

Grinning in triumph, Red held his sword out in front of him, his chest heaving from his recent Jump Attack at the final beam of light, the final piece in the puzzle he had unlocked. The force of the swing in his blade had propelled against the maroon ray, slicing it mid-air and changing its direction in an instant. He had struck quick, and true- and he watched with a victorious, jubilant look on his face as the beam connected sharply with the King's back, thrashing violently against him and sending his screaming, twisting form plummeting to the ground.

Running forward in fervor and determination, the Red hero wasted not a second of time as he charged forward at the falling King. And as soon as the King's chest thudded against the ground, his eyes wide as the breath shout out of him- Red was upon him, leaping upwards and sinking his blade deep into the demon's wound upon his chest.

The King of Evil and Darkness shrieked in pain and torment as he writhed on the ground, his wide eyes focused on the blade which pierced through his chest. Gritting his teeth, the dark look once more came across his face and his arms slowly reached forward… until his fists clasped suddenly, and sharply, over the blade of the sword. He screamed once more in agony as his flesh sizzled beneath the glorious power of the righteous sword, but he ignored it and instead jerked his muscled, twitching arms upwards, ripping the sword out of his chest and sending the Link and sword flying off towards the ground.

Red gasped in pain and shock as he hit the ground, just barely able to brace himself with his elbows before his head struck the rock. However… though the pain skyrocketed through his body after being flung by the wounded King… he gave a grim smile beneath his sweat-laced face, and struggled to his feet. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed the other three running back to him, their expressions elated but also doused in worry.

"I… I'm fine guys…" the hero gasped as he got to his feet, just as the others came to help him. A lively grin came over his face as he looked at each of them in turn, and gave a heart-warming, excited laugh. "We… we got him. We got him _good!_"

Grunting and heaving against the pain which skyrocketed through his shaking body, the King of Evil's trembling hands slammed against the stone, pushing his body back up to his feet. Staggering back a step and once more clutching the glowing, pulsing wound in his chest, his fanged sneer pierced through the darkness, his hateful eyes burning into the four gathered Links ahead of him. Still panting, the King took a step forward, lashing out with his free hand and clenching his fist tightly.

"**This… this is **_**far**_** from over, heroes!"** Ganondorf roared, the veins in his neck pulsing as his fury began to engulf him. Once more, his body skyrocketed into the air as he resumed his hovering stance above the four. The heroes who had turned to face him, their Four Swords glinting against the moonlight…Slowly, the shallow breaths of the King returned to a calm, and in an almost amused fashion, the demon looked at the four in quiet realization.

"**Hmph… a four-on-one fight… hardly a fair battle befitting the **_**righteous**_** heroes, no?"** the King mocked quietly as he crossed his arms, his eyes closing lightly.

"I don't care if there were twenty of us against you, we'd do _whatever it takes_ to bring you down!" Blue roared back in fury, taking a step forward and slicing his sword across the air in front of him. "You have no right to play the '_fair'_ card here, _Ganondorf_!"

Quietly, the King chuckled as his composure of demonic calm returned- though his body still shook with the effects of the two blows upon his glowing chest. Slowly, his eyes opened and he looked mockingly down at the defiant heroes.

"**I'm afraid… you **_**misunderstood**_** me, young hero…"**

The King of Evil and Darkness raised his arm as he pulled his cape around him, twirling sharply into the darkness. However- though the Links raised their swords, preparing to face the teleporting Ganondorf- they instead staggered back in shock and horror at the much different, much more terrifying sight which met their eyes.

From the single figure of Ganondorf, as his cape unwound from his form, three identical demons spread outwards and upwards into the sky, surrounding the four heroes with four Ganondorfs. They were identical, and each grinned madly, raising their hands as balls of shadow began to form across their fists. And as they spoke, the terrifying, malicious voice of the King of Evil was multiplied by four, ringing sharply across the wide, open tower.

"**Let's make things a bit more… **_**interesting**_**, shall we?"**

Without another word, the four Ganondorfs, who had surrounded the Four Heroes, slammed their fists downwards, plunging headfirst towards the stone and crushing the ground beneath their fingers, sending the might, despairingly familiar shock wave in all directions. The Four Links, caught in the middle of the shockwave, could do nothing but whip back into their earlier circular formation and whip their shields out in front of them in a desperate attempt protection.

Their shields lessened the might of the blow, absorbing the stunning effect of the attack, but the heroes found themselves crying out in shock as they felt the wave of might wash over them, stumbling backwards against each other and gasping for breath.

"G-Guys," Blue gasped as he regained control of his body, standing back up firmly, "We can't take them all on at once! We… we've got to split up and face them one-on-one!" He looked back with wild, bold eyes at the others, taking the moment after which the evil Kings were recovering from their taxing attack in the air.

As Blue said this, he recalled the painful and tedious battle against the never-ending swarm of shadow imps at the Maiden's Castle. Together, they were able to defeat the easily-hit, numerous horde of enemies- but they were nothing like Ganondorf. There were _four_ of him, now- and Blue knew, somehow, they would all be as strong and tough to defeat as the original. However, one of them _had_ to be the original- and the only way to strike him down would be to take them all on separately. If the four Kings united their combined power…

"But, Blue, _one_ of them's got to be the _real_ Ganondorf," Green protested as he also got to his feet, holding in each hand his sword and shield. He shook his head as he looked up at the four Kings, "We should focus our attacks on that one! We can't waste our energy-"

"No, Blue's right," Vio said firmly as he shook his head, also standing back up and holding at his sides his sword and shield. Looking carefully at the four enemies, he continued seriously, "I… I can't tell which one it is. And I don't think we _can_ tell, unless we attack them all and destroy the other copies." Taking a deep, slow breath, he once more shook his head and continued quietly, "And… I agree, we need to separate them by spreading out. We cannot allow them to attack us all at once like just now…" He looked to the side, giving the Blue Link a quick nod. "What do you suggest, Blue?"

The Links were running out of time, and this Blue noticed in quiet panic as he looked up at the Ganondorfs, whose composures were beginning to be regained, recovering from the powerful, yet stressing, attack. He narrowed his eyes firmly, and jerked his head to the side, looking fiercely at the others. "Lure him down towards you and stab his chest! The fakes should disappear…"

"But what about his teleporting?" Red asked concernedly, his eyes stricken with worry as he, too, felt their time for discussion growing short. "He could appear behind us again and hit us!"

Darting his eyes around, Blue searched frantically in the arena, and in his mind, for the solution to this problem. It was true… backing up against each other had prevented Ganondorf from attacking behind them, via Vio's brilliant idea. Now, he needed his own breakthrough to keep the others safe while they fought the individual Ganondorfs.

And it was when his eyes set on the outer ring of the tower that they lit up in realization.

"Guys! To the edge of the ring!" Blue shouted ecstatically, with a wild grin- the solution had come to him in almost an instant. It was risky, daring, and dangerous- but it was the only way. He nodded determinedly to the others as he picked up his shield, "If we keep our backs to the edge, he can't attack us from behind, or he'd risk falling off the tower!"

"But… then _we'd_ be at risk of falling," Red pointed out quietly, fearful of the proposition. Though he would try his best to keep staying brave and strong against the enemy… he couldn't help but see the flaw in the plan, and it shook his confidence to think that the only method to defeating the multiplied enemies would be putting themselves so close to their deaths. It was playing a deadly game of tightrope with death…

Firmly, Green shook his head- then gave a short, quick nod towards Blue. "We'll just have to take that risk, Red," he said with a deep breath, clenching his fist over his sword as he prepared for the daring maneuver. "I don't see any other way, either. Whatever you do, keep your back to the edge- but don't let him topple you over!"

Shouting out in anger and fury, the four Ganondorfs lashed out their arms, flexing their muscles and tightening their fists as they regained control of their bodies, the exhausting four-timed attack finally leaving their reserves of power. With no more time to talk, the heroes instead gave each other a quick nod as they whirled around, sprinting in opposite directions towards the edges of the tower.

"Hey, Ganondorf!" Blue shouted boldly from far across the center of the arena, grinning as he waved his sword tauntingly. "Come and get me!"

"No, me!" Red piped up, his grin just as wide as he jumped up and down, also waving his hands. "Over here!" If the trick was to try and separate the four enemies, he had to help make Ganondorf want to split up instead of attacking one of them at a time.

"Don't you wish to fight me, as well?" Vio added with a grin and a wave of his sword.

"Which one, which one?" The last to mock was Green as he took a determined step forward, though his back still facing the edge of the tower as he looked triumphantly up at the enemies. "Guess you'll just have to split up, won't you? But that won't be a problem for the mighty King of Evil, right?"

**"…Hmph. Ignorant children- I shall pick you off, **_**one by one**_**!"** the four copies of the mighty King of Evil roared in fury- seizing the next moment in an instant by wrapping themselves once more in the darkness and disappearing, without a trace.

The room was silent for a moment, as the four Links, in opposite corners of the round arena, stood firm and cautious, awaiting the four to attack them at once, on their owns. The seconds stretched on for what seemed like hours- but, in the moment when they started to wonder where exactly had the Evil Kings teleported off to- he reappeared in front of them.

Blue started back in surprise as the figure of Ganondorf reappeared- and his eyes widened in shock at seeing not four appear, but just one- one of the clones had snapped back into reality and appeared on the opposite side of the room, right in front of the prepared Green. Facing the Link with all the might of the Evil King, the clone roared in fury as he slammed his fist forward, straight at the hero's front.

Green gasped aloud as he threw up his shield, holding it firmly above him and pushing against the mighty force of the clone's swing. He grit his teeth, all his might pushed against the sword as the copy of the demon King pushed his fist harder against the shield, a nasty grin growing on his face.

A short feeling of weightlessness shot up Green's spine, and his heart sank as he briefly relived the terrifying feeling of falling that he'd experienced back in the maze. However, he still stood on firm ground- but not for long, and his eyes darted panickedly behind him, where he could feel one of his heels slowly slipping over the edge of the tower. The King's force was stronger than his, and if he could not push him back- Ganondorf would surely send the hero falling over the edge.

The others watched in fear and concern as the single clone took on Green, shoving his might into the other and attempting to push him off the edge. And yet it was Blue who watched the fight, not in worry- but in triumph. The way Ganondorf was pushing against him, he'd left a crucial spot open- one that Green wouldn't be able to see, with his shield up in front of him. The others must not have seen it either, and so Blue took a step forward, shouting as loud as he could.

"GREEN! Sword, _top left_!" the hero called out towards the one facing the clone, and Green, hearing the words, looked from his friend back towards the King who was slowly pushing him over the edge. Already his feet had scrambled back onto the stone, but were once more slipping backwards further off the path… He closed his eyes and took a deep, sharp breath, ready to risk it all to follow what his friend had said.

And with a loud shout, the hero swung his shield to the side, breaking the hold against the two- and, lashing outwards with his sword, plunged his sword upwards to his left, sinking the tip deep into Ganondorf's shoulder- where he had left a pivotal, if only fleeting, weakness.

As soon as Green's Four Sword stabbed into the being of the King- the clone instantly screeched in pain and disappeared, a thin trace of shadow left behind which swirled around in agony, before fading into the moonlight. The force of the blow had sent Green almost over the edge, and he gasped as he fell to his knees, gripping the ground as his feet lost their traction over the air. He was safe… bringing his knees back under him, he picked up his sword and stood back up on the stone, shaken, but victorious. The clone had disappeared- it obviously had not been the true Ganondorf.

"Green, are you alright?" Vio shouted loudly towards the other, who looked back and returned a calm, though unnerved, nod. Looking back towards Blue, Vio gave a grim smile and called back, "Looks like you were right to separate us! If Ganondorf wants to attack us in full power, when they're not together, only one clone can attack at a time!"

"And just a single stab will destroy the clone!" Red added cheerfully, nodding towards Blue.

"Don't get too confident yet, guys," Blue warned as he gripped his sword, looking up into the blackness of the night as he awaited the second clone's appearance in front of one of them. "We've still got three left to go!"

Vio's quiet eyes looked over at Blue in light surprise. He would never have expected _Blue_ to be the one to quench the excitement of the others in order to keep them cautious and ready for the next surprise attack. Wasn't that Vio's job? And yet, he agreed with him- they needed to keep their heads level in order to be ready for the next clone to appear and attack. A bleak grin crossed his face- he supposed the Keaton was right. Though they all held their special traits greater than the others- they were _all_ the wise hero Link of the Four Sword.

The thoughts of the hero were interrupted instantaneously as an explosion of shadows rocked the ground in front of him, and out of those shadows leapt the infuriated, crazed form of the Evil King. Ganondorf's clone lunged forward with both arms outstretched and fingers clawed, madness written on his face as he aimed to wrap his fists around the off-guard Link's neck.

Vio's eyes flashed in an instant- and, with a quiet grin, reacted almost as swiftly as the King had appeared, deftly side-stepping the demon's mad approach and swinging his shield out in front of him. With a loud cry, the shield connected against the back of the King, who, caught off-guard, stumbled forward, his eyes growing wide as he wavered over the edge of the tower. However, catching himself before he could fall, the King's eyes blazed in rage as he whirled around, lifting a fist and screaming in rage.

Blue's eyes snapped open as he watched the two fight, his eyes desperately searching for an opening in which he could use to aid his friend. Vio, sensing the upcoming attack, grit his teeth and raised his sword high, preparing to strike back…

And in Ganondorf's power-hungry eyes glinted mischievously the hint of a trick.

"VIO! _GET DOWN_!" Blue shouted, his eyes wide and the breath stolen from his chest as he took a step forward, suddenly understanding the changing fighting tactics of the demon. Vio couldn't swing his sword back at Ganondorf- that's what he was expecting, what he was _planning_!

Hearing the command mid-swing, the hero blinked briefly in confusion and surprise- but, hesitating not a moment on his order, brought the rest of his swing downwards to the side as he fell to his knees, jerking his palms out in front of him and catching his planned fall neatly. Where Vio had once stood- had he not knelt down when he had- the infuriated demon King lashed out with his fist, slamming it forwards with a powerful wave of dark energy following in its wake. And in the King's failed punch, Vio grinned, seeing his opportunity- and wasted not a second more before standing back up, driving the tip of his blade upwards into the King of Evil's chest.

Like the first, the clone screamed in half a second as it was struck, and in another quick instant vanished, the trace of its existence left as a blowing shadow in the wind, which slowly dissipated into nothingness. The second clone was defeated- one clone remained, and then the true, Evil King himself.

"Way to go, Vio!" Red cheered from the opposite side of the tower, jumping up and pumping skywards his fist ecstatically. Looking over at Blue, the Link nodded, calling out once more with a bright grin, "Keep giving us advice, okay, Blue? You're the best fighter of us all!"

Blue gave a quiet smile, lightly touched by his friend's compliment- but, in a horrible surprise, the next shadow exploded in the air overtop the next Link, the wait time between the appearance of the clones now unexpectedly shortened. And Blue's eyes widened in horror as he watched the gleefully insane Ganondorf, from over top Red, slam downwards his fist at the unsuspecting Link.

"RED! Above you! _SHIELD_!" Blue gasped as he staggered forwards, his own sword raising in alarm and desperation. At the split-second sight of the King of Evil appearing over Red's head… the thought of offensive was dashed from his mind, and he could only think about keeping the other safe. This time, the only thing which came to his thoughts was defense- defense, in protection of his friend.

Startled into action, the Red Link hardly thought as he instead ducked downwards, rising his shield up above him and over his head. He gasped in an instant, his folded knees nearly buckling beneath him, as the power of Ganondorf's swung fist slammed down on top of his shield. Blue had warned him in time, but… but, he _had_ to be able to finish this demon! He was a _Link_!

Determination rising in his chest, Red grit his teeth as he braced his raised arms firmly against the underside of his shield- and, with a loud cry, sprung his knees out from under him, leaping upwards and lashing out his arms from up above him, flinging his hands which held his shield outwards in front of him. While the shield clung tightly to his hands, Ganondorf stumbled at the sudden move, just barely staggering to his feet as he jumped off the shield just in time to avoid being thrown over the edge.

And with another, victorious cry, Red lunged forward, sword outstretched, as he took a step forward and sunk his Four Sword into the side of his enemy.

The process was repeated a third and final time, as the clone screamed in agony and defeat and soon disappeared into the wisp of shadow energy, which drifted along silently in the air before dissolving into the pure, crisp night air.

With the last clone defeated, Blue took a step backwards, once more placing his back against the precarious edge of the tower, trying to calm his panicking thoughts at what this meant. The other three had faced and defeated the clones- so the last one, the _true_ Ganondorf…

His breath was soon slammed out of his chest as he cried out, stumbling backwards as the force of the sudden kick reeled him back. Ganondorf, the King of Evil, had appeared in front of him in a split second, with no grandiose entrance- but instead had snapped into reality once more and delivered a harsh upper-kick to the center of the Link's chest. Gasping for breath, the hero hardly had time to recover from the sudden kick before his feet suddenly found themselves scraping against the edge of the tower-

And with a sudden, loud cry, Blue found himself plummeting downwards over the edge, his struggling feet not enough to keep their hold on the solid ground and instead falling sharply over the edge. Lashing out his hand, the hero gasped for breath as his body jerked with the sudden catch of his fingers scraping against the edge of the tower, his body dangling from the single grip of his hand on the stone.

From his opposite hand which hung beside him, he tightly held his grip on the Four Sword- above all, he could not let it drop- and his wide eyes looked terrifyingly up at the monster who came to stand at the edge, looking down with cruel spite and malicious glee at the struggling hero, who was clawing with his fingers at the stone as he desperately tried to raise himself back up on the tower.

Blue's eyes grew wide as he felt a pit fall in the bottom of his stomach. So this… this was what the terrifying fear of death felt like? Looking up at the demonic King, his arm strained with the weight of his body as he held frantically on to the edge of stone, his grip slipping by the second. Faintly, he could hear the sounds of the others shouting and running towards him… but he knew they would arrive too late to save them. It was just him and Ganondorf…

With a loud, horrifying cackle, the King of Evil raised a single foot, hovering it over the dangling Link's hand… and, in a swift lunge, brought all his might downwards upon it.

However, in the instant in which Ganondorf made his move, so did Blue.

Shouting out in fury, the Link thrust his sword-hand upwards and forwards, slamming down the tip of the sword into the other, stationary foot of the King. His blade instantly sunk deep through the metal plating armor of the King, and, still hovering on one foot, Ganondorf howled in pain as the holy sword impaled straight through his foot.

With a wild grin, using the second leverage of his grasp on the sword which was sunk in the foot of his enemy, Blue scrambled his feet against the side of the stone tower and vaulted himself over the edge, slamming his shoulder into Ganondorf's frame as the two fell to the ground. And wasting not a second more, the Link tightened his grip on his sword, jerking it firmly out of the wounded foot of the King and bringing it down sharply at a much higher point.

Shrieking in pain, the King of Evil's eyes went wide in agony as the Four Sword plunged deep into the glowing, silver wound upon his chest, wielded by the furious and powerful Blue.

The glistening wound throbbed and jerked beneath the blow of the sword, shaking it so much the Link threw forward his other hand to keep his grip on the handle of the shield. But as the trembling grew more and more fierce, Blue gasped as he was forced to struggle to his feet, drawing his sword quickly out of the King and rolling off to the side. As soon as his feet once more landed against the solid ground from behind Ganondorf, the other three Links were around him in an instant, panting from having run from opposite sides of the towers to where Blue had almost fallen.

"Blue! You okay?" Green asked firmly, along with the others who also questioned the fourth as they helped him stand steady.

Giving a weak grin, Blue nodded over to them, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm… I'm good. We did it, guys- he can't attack us with his clones anymore."

"Is it… is it finally over?" Red asked carefully, his gaze moving back to the fallen figure of Ganondorf. The eyes of the others followed the movement and trailed over to the wounded King of Evil.

Grunting, his hands shaking in pain, Ganondorf's trembling fist was brought beneath him, his bruised and battered palms gripping the cold stone floor beneath him. Heaving himself back up on his feet, the King staggered once in the instant movement, though quickly regained his balance as he stood in front of the four Links, slightly hunched over and panting heavily. On his face was a slick, thin layer of perspiration which dripped down his narrowed eyebrows and off his chin, beads of sweat rolling down his neck as his entire body pulsed with the agony of the scar in the center of his chest.

"**You… you heroes fight well…"** the King gasped as he took a step forward, his fists clenching in fury and his back straightening up as he looked darkly at the Links. A terrible smirk formed across his mouth, and he clenched his jaws angrily. "**And yet…"**

Instantly, the King of Evil rose upwards in the sky once more, the Links reacting to the sudden action by jerking their swords out in front of them and backing up a step, taking a defensive posture and looking up at the hovering demon. An intense, throbbing wave of darkness had begun to surround Ganondorf, and it pulsed and wavered around him, spreading widely through the air and over the tower.

"**This shall be as **_**far**_** as you go!"**

Raising his arms high in front of them, the darkness centered and focused on the area in between his hooked, strained fingers, tightening and swirling in a tight ball of malicious energy. And in a brilliant blast of foul light, the King roared in fury and triumph as the fruits of his final efforts erupted above his head, appearing in an explosion between his clenched fingers.

Looking down at the heroes in a renewed, victorious grin, the King of Evil raised high his dual tridents over his head, the six spikes glistening madly against the foul light of the darkness which surrounded him. The tridents were a horrid white, like the terrible scar which burned from his chest. And yet, pulsing through the staffs and each of the six, arrow-headed spikes, the dark energy swarmed around it, feeding its power and life with his own. Taller than even their wielder, the Tridents were weapons to be feared, and as they were raised high over the demon's head, they stabbed wickedly up in the air, eager and ready to be used in combat.

As the tridents swirled around with the dark energy, the form of Ganondorf instead lost his protective barrier of shadow- but, unfazed by this, looked down at the heroes in mad fury as he twirled his massive tridents in his hands like they were light as feathers. Grasping his fists firmly around their handles, he stopped their spinning and instead aimed the tips at the four Links, who stood in the center of the arena.

"**Your puny weapons of light… are NOTHING beneath the TRUE weapons of **_**Darkness**_**!"** the Evil King roared in twisted glee as he belted out a maniacal laughter, falling sharply to the ground and slamming his feet firmly upon the stone. Swinging his arm down in an instant, his laughter was soon drowned out by an even more terrifying sound- and sparks flew from the marks the ends of the spikes of the tridents dug into the stone, ripping sharply across the ground. The horrible scratching sound of the spikes digging into the stone made the Links cringe and put their hands to their ears in an instant, the deafening sound louder and more horrible than anything they'd heard before. The sparks flew around the Tridents and the King of Evil, casting horrible shadows of its malicious, brief light across his face.

Instantly, the Links took quick, fast steps backwards as they put distance in between them and the evil King. Their eyes were widened in surprise and terror- but also in anger and frustration.

"How… how the _hell_ do we defeat him _now_?" Blue roared in anger as he brought his sword back up, the terrible screeching sound of the Tridents having stopped as the King instead lifted them back high above his head.

Green's eyes narrowed as he studied the laughing King in front of them… and his eyes went back up to the tridents which he had summoned from the deepest pits of the darkness. Jerking his head back towards the others, he shouted out firmly, "It's those tridents! See how all the darkness surrounding Ganondorf went to those weapons? It's his last-ditch attempt! He put all his powers into those… if we can destroy them, we'll defeat him, for _good_!"

"**Oh, so you think you'll be able to so easily destroy these?"** Ganondorf's voice snaked cruelly out of his malicious lips, as they then twisted upwards into a nasty grin. Slowly lifting up his dual-wielded Tridents, he cackled madly and shook his head. "**So naïve… You have **_**no idea**_**… the **_**POWER**_** THEY **_**CONTAIN**_**!"**

And in an instant, the mighty King of Evil lashed out at the sky above him with his two Tridents- exploding in the night sky, a massive blaze of fiery inferno instantly engulfed the tips of the tridents, the spears at the ends now furiously surrounded by the deadly, dancing flames. With another roar of wicked delight and fury, the King spun around madly, lashing out his tridents towards the four grouped Links. And as he swung his tridents around him, from the burning tips shot numerous, massive balls of fire in the direction of the heroes.

"Guys! Duck!" Vio gasped in an instant as he drew back his sword and instead lashed upwards his shield, rolling off to the side to avoid the sudden fireball which was flung his way. From the corner of his eye he saw the others doing the same, playing along with Ganondorf's twisted game of deadly dodgeball as they ran to frantically avoid the falling infernos.

"Green! We can't get close to his tridents with these fireballs!" Red cried out from a few feet away as he held up his shield, grunting in pain and surprise as an orb of flame struck against his shield, making him stagger back a pace in recoil.

The eyes of the leader darted around, searching the constantly falling inferno of fireballs from the laughing, distorted form of the King. There was no other choice, they _had_ to destroy those tridents. He knew, he just knew, they housed the final piece of Ganondorf's power. And if they could shatter them… it would be the _final_ nail in his coffin! And yet, Red was right. As the fireballs continually rained down on them, it was nigh on impossible to get close to the King.

Thinking back to their previous battles, Green had but a split second to think as the responsibility of leading the others through the falling storm of rain fell on his shoulders. If Ganondorf knew they were after his tridents, he would protect them and prevent the others from attacking him… but if he were caught by surprise, he wouldn't be able to keep them from being attacked.

… Green's eyes snapped open as he suddenly understood. And in an instant he was reminded by the harsh decision his friend had faced earlier, when Blue had split them all up to individually deal with the clones, on the edge of the tower. It was risky, dangerous… and, worst of all, it put his friends at risk, on the verge of danger. But… there was no other way. And if they trusted him…

The leader took a deep breath as he shoved all his previous convictions aside. It was no longer his "job" or his "duty" to protect them… it was his job, his _duty_, to end this battle, once and for all. His eyes darted to the others as he picked up his sword, holding it at the ready.

"Guys! …We all need to charge at him from different angles!" Green shouted to the others, trying to keep his instructions limited- as he knew the furious King in the center would be able to hear his plan if he shouted it out plainly. He nodded his head fiercely, "I can't fully explain- but just trust me! Just follow along and do as I do!"

Blue cocked a wry grin as he once more rolled to the side, dodging a fireball and barely missing the spot where the fire incinerated the stone beneath him, leaving a clear, crisp hole on the ground. "Green, you don't have to tell us twice! We'll follow you to the depths of _hell_ if we need to!" Without a second more, the overconfident hero laughed, excited at the rage of battle, and swung his sword forward, running towards his enemy. "_CHARGE_!"

Red and Vio also grinned at each other, looking over at Green and giving a calm, though serious nod. They didn't understand what Green wanted them to do, exactly… or how it would even help. To their own knowledge, it would be suicide, charging into the storm of flame… but they trusted their friend, and knew without hesitation they could trust him into making things turn out alright. Whirling around on their heels, the two also lifted their swords high in front of them and ran towards the King, watching each other's movements as they prepared to attack Ganondorf, whose protection was sealed by his twirling dual tridents and the ring of falling inferno around him.

The depths of hell… Green's eyes wavered quietly as he pondered Blue's statement. And as he watched the others, without a single hesitation, plunge head-first into the raining cascade of fire upon the orders of their commander… he didn't think the comment was that far off the truth.

Looking down at the charging heroes, with his tridents raised high and still pouring out of its tips the infuriated balls of fire, the King of Evil sneered in wicked delight, deliciously awaiting the children to fall within his grasp. Blue was the first to arrive up close to Ganondorf, who stood unafraid in the center of the blizzard of fire, and roared in fury as he leapt forward, swinging his sword outwards. With a loud cackle, the King, unfazed, swung out one of his mighty tridents- catching the Link easily in his chest by the broad side of the trident's tips. Lurching backwards from the sudden hit, Blue had hardly a moment to catch his breath or react to the blow before it struck him low in his stomach, sending him spiraling to the ground. Grunting in pain as he fell against the ground, Blue gasped as he struggled against the pain, his palms slipping against the stone as he tried to help himself up- but he was helpless to move against the strength-leeching attack of the tridents, and could only watch in fear as the fireballs continued to descend upon them…

Charging up from behind, Red shouted loudly and swung his sword to the side, hoping to score a blow across the King's back and keep him from advancing upon the wounded Blue. And while the second intention worked- Ganondorf, his attention directed away from the fallen hero, whirled around swiftly to face the other- the first failed in an instant, as his blade instead scored across the thin air, inches away from where the King had once stood. Having sharply dodged the attack, the demon instead roared with laughter as he once more thrust his trident forward, the other held triumphantly upwards in the air. Seeing the attack a split second before it came, Red shouted out as he drew up his shield- and yet, still found himself reeling backwards and falling to the ground as the tips of the trident scored grooves across the surface of his sturdy shield. The mere force of the swing was enough to send him falling on his back, and preventing him from rising back up.

Two of them… already down by Ganondorf's tridents. These reminders raced in the back of Green's mind as he trailed sneakily around the outside of the ring of fire, his sword held at the ready and his eyes darting back and forth as he calculated the exact, right moment of his entrance. He hated it… hated how he was lurking in the shadows, letting the others take the hits and distract the main force of the King while he instead remained safely hiding in the darkness outside the blast force. And how they went so willingly, without so much as an explanation of his plan, but a simple order… he could _not_ fail them. He would prove himself worthy of the trust they put in him… and as he inched closer, he felt the right time beginning to approach.

Ganondorf grinned as he raised his trident high, ready to stab it deep into the heart of his fallen enemy… And yet, his eyes flashed as out of the corner of his eyesight, a blur of purple charged at him, a sword glinting fiercely in his clenched hands. Whirling around, the King of Evil struck out his trident, instantly locking it against the swung sword of Vio. With one hand, the over-confident demon grinned as he held on to his trident, pushing it further against the hero who held his sword in both hands, leaning with all his might as his sword crossed the heavy steel rod of the trident. Vio… he wasn't sure how much longer… he could hold on to his sword. Already, his hands were trembling, and tremors shot up into his arms and shoulders, until nearly his whole body was shaking beneath the incredibly strenuous force the King delivered through his trident and onto Vio's Four Sword. With another, hideous cackle, the evil King raised high his other hand, in whose ugly grasp bore the second trident- and, swinging it sharply to the side, caught Vio against his side with the flat side of the spears, jerking his force away from Ganondorf's trident and sending him plunging side-ways to the ground. Gasping for breath, the pain of the blow against his shoulder screaming throughout his body, Vio looked up through wide, terrified eyes as the King's horrible smile clouded his vision, his mighty, terrible fist raised as his trident glinted against the harsh light of the raining fire-

And in an instant, the terrible, harsh light of the fire against the wicked trident was shattered, exploding in a much more triumphant, pure blast of white light as the mighty Four Sword plunged downwards over the raised Trident, slicing clean through the thick rod and effectively cleaving the mighty weapon in two. Landing sharply on the ground, Green panted and looked up through his fallen, overcast bangs with a quiet, triumphant grin as the top of the spiked trident fell to the side, beheaded from its body and slamming uselessly against the ground. He had almost waited too long… but had leapt just when the moment was right, when the others had distracted him and left him open for a split second, and as the spears of the slain trident fell to the ground, in an instant the rays of shadow which had swirled around it dissipated. In another blinding blast of foul light and pure light intertwining, the darkness wrapped around the two pieces of the Trident- and then flashing outwards, the Trident disappearing in a cloud of dying, dwindling darkness.

Staggering backwards, the King of Evil's face instantly changed from that of wicked triumph to a horrible, enraged and terrified scowl sneering across his face. His fist was opened slightly, though grasping nothing but air where his once powerful weapon had been. And in its death… the shard of power of darkness had left him. The rain of fire ceased in almost an instant as the King once more stumbled backwards, lifting his last remaining Trident high as he regained his stature and balance.

Vio gave a quiet smile as Green's hand extended out towards his fallen form- and, taking firmly his friend's hand, grasped the other's outstretched fingers, allowing the other to help him to his feet. And as Vio clambered to his feet, Green standing next to him, the two looked around each other as both Red and Blue, who had also recovered, walked up to them once more with a wide grin.

"You really had us going there for a moment, Green!" Blue shouted with a laugh as he playfully punched his friend in the shoulder, lifting his sword back up at his side, ready to go for the second and final Trident.

Red looked over weakly at Blue for a moment, but gave a quiet nod as he looked back towards their leader. "Yeah… but, I knew you'd come through for us in the end. That's one down- just one more left, guys! We can do this- we're _so close_!"

"**Ha… ha… ha…"** Laughing as much as he was panting, the King of Evil broke the revitalized cheer of the Links with his terrible, yet wounded voice. Gritting his teeth and raising forwards his Trident, the King lowered his face and glowered darkly over at the children. "**So close… indeed, you are **_**very**_** close… to your own **_**deaths**_**!-!"**

The sight of the trident's spears exploding into flame from earlier was nothing compared to the horrific sight of the entity of his remaining trident- and the entity of the body of the King of Evil- bursting into a large, furious, whirlwind of flames and heat. Screaming in the power which was unleashed from the depths of his reserve, the King lifted a few feet in the air as his outstretched arms curved upwards around him, his remaining trident completely doused in flames which ran down its rod and flew madly around the demon King. Swinging the mighty, fire-bestrewn Trident, Ganondorf shouted once more in fury as he lashed the weapon downwards, sinking the tips deep into the stone beneath him. And as the spears of the Trident connected with the cold floor, a massive wave-barrier of flame shot out in all directions from around the King, blazing past the four Links and only dying when it reached the very edge of the tower's circumference.

The Four heroes, caught off-guard and in surprise and horror from the attack, could only shout in surprise and pain as the wave of fire swept over them, briefly scorching their tunics and sending all of them staggering backwards a few steps, wincing in the searing pain the short-lived fire had doused over them. Still swimming in his rushing torrent of fire, the King laughed madly in his final attack as he twirled his Trident viciously overtop him, a massive waterfall of fire sprouting like an enraged fountain over the arena.

"G-Green! What do we do _now_?-!" A panicked Blue roared as he jerked his shield up, grunting against the blast of the many blasts of fire which were rocketing through the stone arena. His eyes darted around, and up towards the King, who now stood once more on the ground- how could they even get _near_ him, like this?-!

"We… we have to keep trying!" Green gasped, also raising his shield to deflect the bursting pillars of flame which were shooting in all directions. He looked frantically at the others, unafraid of shouting his plan now, as Ganondorf was instead lost in his own madness. "Can you guys cover me, provide a distraction? I'll… I'll charge him again, when I get the chance!"

"B-but, his fire barrier! How will you get through it?" Red protested as he and Vio knelt beside each other, locking their shields up together to keep the flames from bursting through them both.

Green shook his head. He wasn't about to think about it. His eyes shot fiercely at the others, and he shouted firmly his orders. "Don't worry about me! Just _distract him_!"

Regretfully, the three looked at each other- but, with a quiet sigh, each knew what had to be done. And though they feared for the safety of their leader as he went on the dangerous solo mission- it was clear, that this would be the only way to land the final, ending blow on the King of Evil. Turning their serious faces once more towards Green, the three Links looked back at the flame-engulfed villain, standing to once more move towards him and provide Green with the distraction he'd need, for that precious split second of an opening.

Once more taking his chance as the one crouching closest to the evil King and his storm of madness and fire, Blue raised his shield and his knees as he stood up, holding his shield cautiously out in front of him as he studied the rising and falling pillars of flame which were surrounding the King in an almost maze-like fashion. Charging straight through would not work, here- he'd get singed by one wrong move. Taking a deep breath, the Link instead ran forwards, shield and sword in hands, racing towards the demon in the center and dodging as deftly as he could the tornadoes of fire which whirled in fury across the arena.

His eyes glancing back down to the Links in gleeful fury, the King of Evil lowered his trident back down, giving a mad chuckle as his enraged eyes spotted first the lone Blue Link, racing through his attacks of flame in order to attack him. Shrieking in laughter, amused in his rage that the pitiful heroes would even dare _attacking_ him in his near god-like state of power, the demon took a step forward, flinging his arm in front of him and stabbing the air with the ends of his flame-covered Trident.

Following the commands of its owner, the bolt of flame shot out of the wicked weapon of darkness, swirling sharply in the air as it whirled towards the approaching Blue. Narrowing his eyes determinedly, the hero quickly rolled to the side, leaping forwards once more as he grew closer to the King. Having evaded the first attack, Blue shouted in anger as he hid his shield once more behind his back, instead raising his sword in both hands and leaping forward, swinging his Four Sword down with all his might against the flame-protected King of Evil.

Infuriated at the stubborn child's resistance to death, Ganondorf threw out the window his tactic of hiding- and instead took a step forward as he once more swung out his Trident, the spikes slashing outwards as they aimed for the weak center of the hero. Instead, the blades shrieked as they came in contact with the holy Four Sword, crossing mightily as each owner shoved their weight against the other, the weapon of light pushing its might against the weapon of darkness.

And yet, as the massive wave of fire once more rose up around him, Blue couldn't help but cry out in brief pain as the flames which protected Ganondorf slammed outwards, knocking him backwards to the ground and washing over him a burning, agonizing sensation. Ganondorf's trident swung victoriously through the air as it sliced down Blue's Four Sword- and though Blue kept it in his grasp, he was powerless to use it as he fell to his back, gasping in pain and looking up in horror at the advancing, demonic King.

And in an instant, before the Evil King even had a chance to advance upon the fallen Blue, two blurs shot out from behind him, leaping over his crumpled form with swords brandished high. Forgoing attacking alone and instead aiming for teamwork, Red and Vio held determined, intense expressions on their faces as they shouted and brought their Four Swords high in the air in front of him, aiming for Ganondorf's weak center. And yet, once more the King of Evil laughed in amusement, instead slicing sideways his trident at the approaching children, grasping the far end of the rod in his other hand as he used the trident now as a pole, holding it front of him and grinning in malice when the two Four Swords struck against the broad side of the Trident's staff, pushing against the might of the devil.

Cackling madly, Ganondorf took a step forwards- and once more, his eyes glinted in mischievous, twisted cheer.

"N-No! Guys, watch out! The _fire_!" Blue tried to gasp as he lay on the ground, his wounds and the pain still shooting through every limb in his body, rendering it impossible to get to his feet.

Roaring once more in his hatred and power, the King of Evil lashed upwards his trident, sending the connected Four Swords flailing back- and in that instant, he summoned once more the mighty wall of flame which was winding tightly around him, blasting it outwards at the two heroes who had only just stumbled backwards from the King's counter-attack. In an instant, the wave of fire splashed hideously over the two, and the third who still lay on the ground. Red and Vio, shouting out in surprise and pain, fell to the ground as they, too, were stung and torn by the agonizing heat of the sudden wall of flame.

Raising high his Trident, the terrible weapon of Darkness, the evil demon once more cackled as he slowly stepped forward, casting his terrible shadow across the three who lay stunned and blinded by pain on the ground in front of him. And with one more laughter of insanity and hatred, Ganondorf swung down his trident with all his might.

In the split-second before the hooked spikes of the Trident were able to sink downwards into the vulnerable bodies of the heroes- it was suddenly jerked to a stop as something caught in between the three spears, forcing it backwards. The King's eyes widened in surprise and fury as Green stepped forward, his eyes blazing in hatred of his own, his sword raised high and pushing against the hooked blades of the Trident.

Sweat poured down Green's face as he faced the evil King, standing above his friends with his sword locked in the other's Trident. He… he'd looked and looked, waited and circled, hidden in the shadows, waiting for an opening- and one had never came. This was Ganondorf's _final_ stand- and he was not showing his weakness anymore. Green no longer had a chance for a surprise attack- and when he saw the King of Evil seconds away from impaling his friends… there was no longer the choice of hiding in the shadows. Leaping forward, he had instead placed himself and his sword in between Ganondorf and his friends, desperately pushing against the might of the King in his final, last-ditch attempt to destroy the terrible weapon.

A sneer danced across the flame-lit, twisted face of the demon as he continued to hold his trident, forcing it against the holy might of the Four Sword. "**You think this is over…? The reign of DARKNESS… has only **_**JUST BEGUN**_**-!-!"** His snake-like whisper had grown from a roaring rage of fury in mere seconds as he took a vicious step forward, shooting all of his might into the spikes of the Trident and whipping it upwards in an instant. And in one, swift movement, the King twirled his weapon away from the Four Sword- and then swung it mightily to the side in a tight spin, connecting the flat end of his weapon against Green's shoulder and sending the hero spiraling to the ground, spun around to the opposite side of the others.

Chuckling quietly, the King walked over to the fallen form of the hero, and gripped in both fists tightly his wicked weapon, raising it upwards with its spikes pointed downwards. Mad glee danced in his widened eyes as he raised his mighty, terrible weapon, ready to plunge it downwards into the heart of those who stood against him. "**You FOOLISH heroes thought you could stand against ME?-!"** the mad King hissed in his glee, looking down at the panting and weakened body of the hero, the spears of his Trident hovering dangerously over his chest. "**I AM THE **_**KING OF EVIL**_**!"**

And in one final cry, the demonic King swung downwards his arms, forcing down his mighty Trident.

A split-second before the tips of the King's spear would plunge into the exposed chest of Green, however- a brilliant light suddenly burst from the King's center, and his eyes widened at the three swords which had suddenly, and unexpectedly, appeared from behind him- lashing outwards and striking in tandem, stabbing clean through the wound in his chest. The tips of their swords struck through to the other side, and the glowing wound was twisting and throbbing madly in the pain of the wound.

The others had given Green his chance- and, ignoring the rushing pain through his body, the hero gasped and staggered to his feet, ready to seize the chance his friends had given him. Leaping upwards, Green shouted loudly in anger and determination as he swung with all of his might downwards his Four Sword- and, in another blast of blinding light, cleaved straight through the rod of the King's Trident. The holy sword sliced like butter through the once-mighty weapon of Darkness, and, with the spears falling worthlessly to the ground, the Trident exploded once more as the other had done, wrapped in the shadows of its own power until it could no longer take the overflow of might. In its place, the wisp of its power faded away into the black night- and in a heartbeat's moment after it had disappeared, the storm of fire disappeared, leaving the four heroes once again alone against the King of Evil.

Drawing back their swords, Vio, Red, and Blue ran around the wounded King, seizing the moment of his stunned, excruciating pain to regroup with their leader. They each gave each other a quiet, appreciative smile and nod- before their attentions were once more wrenched backwards to the evil King.

Screaming and tossing around in his pain and fury, the King was stumbling and staggering back and forth as one hand frantically grabbed at the air around him, searching for the power in his trident which no longer exited, and the other clutched and dug madly at the searing, ripping pain shooting barbs throughout his body from the wound in his chest.

"Guys! This is it! _The final strike_!" Green shouted, panting, and holding up his sword while looking determinedly at the others. "All at once, now! Stab at his center!"

The others didn't need to be told again- and with a determined nod, the Four Heroes, moving and attacking as One, ran forwards, shouting out their bravery and power with swords held high.

Leaning over as he clutched his chest, the King hardly saw the running approach of the Links- but he did not need to. In an instant, his wide, maddened eyes snapped open as they stared at the ground- and jerked upwards towards the heroes. And in the split second between the confrontment of hero and villain, a moment before the heroes would thrust their swords forward and into the chest of the King- a cruel sneer latched itself upon the wicked face of Ganondorf.

In that instant, from the King's center, a massive explosion of shadow and darkness radiated out from his form, slicing swiftly and madly in a dark, powerful wave towards the heroes. The Links, in such close range to Ganondorf, had not a split second to even react before the massive eruption of the entity of Ganondorf's remaining powers washed over them, sending each of them screaming as they were flung back, high and far, slamming their backs once more against the cold stone.

And from their hands- the shadow wrenched away their grip on the Four Sword, and the unarmed swords were launched sharply outwards, striking the ground with the brunt of the explosion's force.

A split second before the heroes fell, a different sort of blow rocked through them, and, hit twice in a row as they fell to the ground, each one gasped sharply and desperately as their eyes snapped open, a sudden pain shooting through their chests. Pushing themselves back up to a sit, the four heroes looked, their eyes wide and frightened, at each other, then back towards the ground as they searched for their Four Sword.

They did not need to look far.

In the center of the arena, mere feet in front of the evil King, lay in a heap the ownerless Four Swords. And though the wounded Ganondorf was knelt over in his pain… his eyes stared hungrily at the blades. And as his expression turned gleeful and ecstatic, the Links gasped and struggled swiftly to their feet, running up to their swords to retrieve them before the evil King had a chance.

A second before the heroes extended their hands to retrieve their sword- a sudden, second burst of shadow lashed them backwards. But as they looked up once more from the ground in horror, they saw a terrifying sight before them- after all, the blast of shadow had _not_ come from Ganondorf, the King of Evil…

But from the massive, newly-formed fissure in their own Four Swords.

"N… No… the sword…" Red gasped in horror as he and the others once more struggled to their feet.

From the heap of the four weapons, and through the massive hole in the side where a chip of the holy steel had been wrenched out by the King's explosion of darkness, a steady, pulsing stream of shadow was pouring out- and flowing right into the crippled body of Ganondorf.

In an instant, the heroes ran over towards their swords, their hearts falling into the depths of their chest at the terrible sight of the shred of dark power escaping through the new, massive gash in the blade of their sword. However, this time, nothing could stop them from retrieving their weapons- and their hands quickly grasped and swept upwards their sword, regaining control of them and grouping back together again.

Green's eyes widened as he stared in horror at the massive chip which had been ripped out of their sword- it was nearly as big as his fist, and was in a sharp, triangle shape. A chunk of the metal had been destroyed- and from the entity of the solid blade, the shadow continued to seep out and flood over the kneeling, hunched-over body of the Evil King.

"H… how do we stop it?-!" Vio cried out fearfully as he, too, held out his sword and watched as the terrible darkness continued to creep out of his own sword, merging with the shadows which leaked out of the others' and swarmed towards Ganondorf.

And yet, before the leader- who himself was at a loss- could even think of an explanation, the four watched with surprise- yet relief- as the sudden flow of shadow dwindled out, and eventually cut off from the sword.

Red's face lit up as he lifted up his sword, looking back at the others. "Guys! The sword's still intact… not all of his power got through!" he shouted cheerfully, suddenly understanding.

"HA! Looks like your clever plan failed, Ganondorf!" Blue roared triumphantly as he whirled around to look back at the body of the crippled King-

And as the others followed his sight, their hearts sank deep into despair and horror as their eyes were set upon the most terrifying sight they had yet to behold.

The escaped powers of shadow and darkness were whirling around the body of the wounded King of Evil… and, in seconds, the details of his form disappeared within the swirling, vicious storm of shadow, leaving only his outline showing through the piercing darkness. And yet, the mass of the darkness was growing and growing… and, inside the darkness, the outline of the Evil King was changing, as well…

Mutating in the terrible might of the powers of ultimate darkness, Ganondorf screamed and roared in power as the shadows pulsed madly around him, drawing all of the power from the might of the God of Darkness which had escaped from the sword and plunging it into the demon's body. Growing in size, the outline of the King also changed its shape- growing outwards and upwards, the being was indescribable as it grew high into the air, hovering over the four, small heroes and casting its growing shadow across the large arena of stone.

And as the shadows finally calmed around the outline, they were instead drawn into the changed, massive form- and slowly, the body of the enemy became clear, and the Four Sword heroes looked on in horror and despair at the monster which they faced.

The massive, blackened beast looked through slit eyes at the heroes, its two, massive hooked tusks jutting out towards them and its wild, blood-red mane flowing madly in the dying wind of the night. Its mane blew upwards and across over the back of its body, arching over his hunched, armored back. The plates of armor across his back and four legs were blacker than the night itself, and his front, thick legs ended in terrible, hooked claws, while the black legs instead stood firmly on the ground through massive, cloven hooves.

And yet, the most terrifying sight of all of the creature was the long, terrible tail which extended from his back- also adorned with the horrible plates of armor which spread from the tip of its tail to the top of the beast's head, it curved around and above him, the scorpion-like blade at the end catching cruelly against the pale light of the moon.

Faintly, from its center, the heroes could make out a glimmer of light in its chest- and, upon looking closer, it became clear that the beast had inherited one flaw from its original being- the white, glowing gash burned clear through its chest. Though as it stood low to the ground, and lowered its armored head even lower to the ground, the sight was quickly blocked away by the rest of the bulging might of the towering, colossal beast.

Rearing back his head, the beast lunged upwards, standing on its back legs for a minute as its clawed paws tore at the air in front of him and its open mouth roared its deafening, ear-splitting cry of bestial fury and power. Slamming back down on the ground, the force of the beast's might sent the four heroes flying to the ground once more, and the beast took a step forward, opening his fanged, terrible mouth as he once more roared full-on at the children.

And the voice which spoke next, swirling from the darkest depths of the demonic monster, sent the deepest, darkest shivers down the terrified spines of the four heroes.

"_**YOU MAY THINK THIS IS OVER… BUT AS LONG AS MY POWER LIVES WITHIN HIM… I, GANON, THE GOD OF EVIL AND DARKNESS… CAN **__**NEVER **__**BE **__**SLAIN**__**!-!-!-!"**_

* * *

**-dies from exhaustion-**

**And you guys wonder why I needed an extra day to finish this...? xD Oh my gosh. That was the longest chapter I've ever written. But I hope you guys enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D**

**Ganondorf is defeated- but with the massive chunk ripped out of the Four Sword, the God of Evil and Darkness has fed his power into Ganondorf's body, and he has now transformed... into Dark Beast Ganon!**

**That's right! This is still FAR from over! :D**

**Also, don't think I forgot what I promised you: here is your special surprise, as thanks for waiting so long for part two! ^^**

**Type into your address bar: i54, then .tinypic, then .com. And then a /, then 2vnl5cy, and lastly, .png. ;) I worked for hours on that, so I hope you guys like it!**

**TWO MORE CHAPTERS, GUYS! :) You know what this means- we are nearing the final, FINAL battle- the battle to end all battles!**

**I'm sorry I can't give a time frame, but I've got a lot to write. ;_; I'll have it up, ASAP.**

**Hope you guys are looking forward to the next installment in this fic: Chapter Thirty Four, _Monster_!**

**P.S. If you want to review Part Two of this chapter but already reviewed Part One, you can still review!- just make the review for "Chapter 1" or a chapter you haven't reviewed. It'll still appear in the review pages. ;) Little trick for ya'll. Please review, I really would love to hear what you guys think about the sudden twist in the story! :D**


	34. Monster

**HERE IT IS! Chapter 34- the Chapter you've all been waiting (so patiently) for! :D I'm so sorry it took me so long to finish this, guys, but to give you a small idea of WHY it took so long...**

**This chapter averages about 18K words. Yes, that's _18,000_ words- or, in Microsoft Word, single-spaced, 32 pages. (Whereas the "average" chapter for this fic up til 25 was around 4k words, or 8 pages.)**

**So make sure you're prepared to sit and read for quite a while before tackling the FINAL BATTLE! **

**This is it! Link, the Four Sword Heroes, versus Ganon, the God of Darkness and Evil! The ultimate fight, to the end!**

_**ARE YOU READY?-!-?**_

**Then prepare yourself- and read on for the epic, penultimate chapter of the Four Sword legend! **

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 34 – Monster

* * *

The massive, towering beast which loomed over the Four Heroes once more roared as he thrashed his gargantuan head, rearing up on his back hooves and clawing the air savagely with his terrible, hooked claws. The whip-like tail, ending in the abhorrent scorpion blade, lashed furiously around him as it aimed to slash through the very essence of the world, the sharpened tip glinting off the dying rays of the falling moonlight.

The four Links backed away, their steps staggering as they looked up in horror at the monstrosity which had unfolded from their very swords and transformed the fallen King. No… this was no longer Ganondorf. This was…

"What… guys, what just happened?" Red cried out in fear and horror, though he gripped his sword blade tightly, his eyes glancing across its marred surface. The terrible gash in their swords… had they ultimately _failed_?-!

"Keep it together, guys!" Green gasped as he narrowed his eyes, backing up and holding his sword out in front of him while his sight darted to and from those around him. "Don't falter back!" It was hard to encourage them, given the horrific scene which had just unfolded before them- and even his own hands were shaking in uncertainty.

"The God of Darkness…" Vio muttered under his breath, his eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched in quiet fury. He remembered in an instant the words of their Goddess had said to them. "The one the Keaton sealed in the sword. He's given more of his power to Ganondorf, through the split in the blade!"

Indeed, the chasm in each of their sword's glistening, metal-crafted blades drew their attention, the sinking feeling returning to their stomachs. What Red had said earlier… it was true, the blade was not broken in entity, and therefore the full might of the God was still contained in its power. But the breach in the sword's might _had_ happened… and as a result, the God himself had taken over Ganondorf's body and transformed it, sending all the might he could into the terrible form in one final, last-ditch effort to defeat the Four Sword Heroes.

"Guys, look out!" Blue roared as his eyes snapped open, and in an instant shoved his shoulder into the Link standing next to him. In a domino-like effect, the Four Links instantly stumbled quickly to the side, each reeling backwards and attempting to keep their balance as a large tremor rocked through the flat, rounded stone arena. His display of power over, Ganon had slammed his front, clawed hands down on the ground, sending an even more powerful and terrifying wave throughout the stone. Snarling and baring his crooked, discolored fangs at the four heroes, the beast kept his neck low to the ground as he slowly advanced upon them, drool dripping from his jaws as he stalked the four tiny children, his eyes narrowing in glee and hatred.

Once more stumbling and staggering to their feet, the four Links regained their balance- and their tight grips on their swords- as they looked at the slowly approaching beast.

"Green, we must devise a strategy, and quick!" Vio shouted quickly, slowly taking a step back along with the others as his eyes frantically surveyed their new opponent, hoping to find a weak spot. He glanced sideways at Blue and Red, "Brute force will not work, here! He outmatches us…"

"Look at him eyeing us… like a _beast_…" Red muttered quietly under his breath as he also backed up alongside his friends, his eyes staring widely into the narrowed, ferocious eyes of the monster. The feral, unbridled fury of the God had manifested in the most wild, powerful form imaginable, and the hungry beast continued to stalk forwards, his terrible grin spread across his malicious face and his eyes staring hungrily at his prey.

"We… we don't have a choice, Vio!" Blue shouted angrily as he also, reluctantly, took a step backwards as the gigantic being approached, though he held his sword out firmly in front of him. "Now's not the time to throw caution to the wind- now's the time to strike, with _all we've got!_"

Also backing up alongside his friends, Green held out his sword tightly in his fist, his wide eyes gazing back at the monster and his mind racing with all the words from his friends. And as the beast drew closer, head close to the ground… glinting against the side of his blade, the light of the moon shone and reflected into his eyes- and in that moment, the same glint appeared at a second's glance of the beast's belly as he continued to amble towards them.

His scar! The gash the beast had inherited from Ganondorf, after possessing and mutating his body… Ganon was _not_ invincible! And there _was_ a way to defeat him- only one way- but there was _still_ a way!

Opening his mouth to shout out his revelation to the others, Green readied in an instant to let his words fly- but instead found his vocals shouting out in surprise and fear as the beast made his move.

Not waiting another second of stalking, the monster, hungry for the kill, once more roared in bestial fury as he braced his bulging arm muscles against his shoulders, rearing backwards and tightening up his back legs- and charged forward, his screams of power and hatred shattering the atmosphere and his charging, monstrous form raging forwards, his claws and hooves digging massive grooves into the stone with every bound he took. His neck bent downwards, the beast aimed his two, large tusks at the Links, charging them head-on and swinging his tail eagerly behind him, thrusting upwards with his tusks as soon as he had charged up close to them.

"_LOOK OUT_!"

No one was quite sure who had shouted it, but in the terror and heat of the moment, each of them had heeded the call of the other's, and the Links soon found themselves split up as each bolted in the opposite direction of the charging mass of evil power, rolling to the side and dodging the charge, avoiding the might of the enemy by a hair's breadth.

Green was the first to recover from his roll and instantly sprung to his feet, his first concern the charging monster which had missed him by a millimeter. With wide eyes, he watched for a split second as the beast realized he'd missed his quarry, instantly bracing his front claws forwards against the momentum of his own charge. The force of his sudden stop ripped the stone out of the very floor, and he spun around, snarling and gurgling in hatred as his eyes frantically darted to and fro, looking for the pests which had evaded his mark.

The leader's eyes then darted outwards, desperately searching for the others and praying they hadn't gotten caught in the stampede. Relief flushed over his face as he noticed the other three getting up, on all sides of the tower, coughing at the cloud of dust created by the blitz. One by one, they each rose to their feet and looked around, also hoping the others had made it safely out of the beast's reach.

"RED! FREEZE!" Green suddenly shouted, his breath socked from his chest as he took a staggering step forward, his wide eyes focused on the beast as its head snapped forwards, it burning eyes latched on the straight-ahead figure of Red. In panic, Red did as he was told and froze in his spot- and, looking back towards Ganon, Green's eyes snapped open even wider.

Though Red was standing directly in front of Ganon, on the other side of the tower… he was still, and the beast still looked around, his pig-snout nostrils snorting and flaring as he searched for the evaded children.

"Guys! His _eyesight_!" Green shouted ecstatically, looking at the others. "He can't see us if we're standing absolutely still! Everyone, provide a distraction- and if you get the chance, stab the scar under his stomach!"

Blue beamed, his face covered in dirt from the close proximity from the attack. However, he easily and quickly wiped the sweat and grime off his forehead, his fists instead eagerly clenching over his blade and sending a quick nod to Green, ready and excited to have a game plan to begin the fight. "You got it! Vio, cover me, I'm going for his left flank!" he shouted with another nod towards Vio. Returning the nod, and even a hint of a confident smile crossing his lips, the opposite Link, from the opposite side of the room, ran towards the beast, sly and careful to avoid being seen.

"Red, stay still until Blue's got his attention!" Green added, taking over as he, too, rushed Ganon- who was still staring intently around him as he searched for the slight bit of movement which would give them away. And in an instant, Green's words proved true- and, out of the corner of the monster's eyes, Blue's rushing form was spotted as he ran towards the beast, his mouth wide open in a yell and his sword lashed over his head in a Jump Attack. Screeching and roaring in response, the beast lifted an opposite foot as he changed directions, facing the attacker with all his might.

"Now, Red!" Green shouted- but the Link needed no more instruction, and instead grinned as he took over for himself, his frozen stature melting in an instant as he charged forward to the beast's now-exposed right flank. With a bright grin, Green, nodding towards the other, also ran forward to the monster's backside, mentally carefully noting to avoid the lashing, swinging tail which lacerated the air around him.

With the four Links charging the beast Ganon from all sides, each on their faces wore a triumphant, enthusiastic grin…

And yet, on the opposite, snarling face of the beast, was worn the same, yet far more twisted… _horrendous_ grin.

In an instant, with a roar which pierced through the energy of the light's attack, the God of Darkness, in his feral form of might and terror, ducked his head, braced his arms, and lifted his sabered tail high. Without a second's hesitation, in the instant before each Link leapt to strike the monster from opposite sides- Ganon charged in all directions as a mighty spin attack pulsed through his body, his tail slicing through the air in a giant circle around him and his tusks grinding a large, circular groove into the stone around him. Spinning around in a tight, powerful circle, the attack caught each of the mid-air Links off guard, and from all sides they were slammed, buffeted, and pounded by Ganon's terrible attack.

The whistling of the wind, caused by the blade slicing by mere inches from his neck, nearly deafened Vio as he fell to the ground, his entire body shaking and screaming in pain from the blow which had resounded harshly through his body and sent him flying off on to the ground. The stone rubble, scattered and crumbled into pieces ranging from pebbles to boulders, littered the room around them as the beast's attack dug further into the stone, ripping up the floor and sending a raining shower of shrapnel on all sides. His attack was quick, effective, and powerful- and, with a gleeful snort, the pig-beast once more rose to his towering height, lashing at the air with his claws and tossing his head in his turbulent, unleashed power. Vio's palms scraped against the jagged rocks, and he winced as the sharper ones dug deeply in to his tender fingers and wrists, spilling thin lines of red liquid slowly down his hands. Clenching his fists and ignoring the pain, he instead shook his head and picked up his sword, struggling to his feet to face the beast. His hands throbbed beneath the pressure of his grip on the sword, and he brought his second hand up to join the first on its grip with his sword, steading his shaking arm's hold. This… this would not work. _They needed a different plan!_

Also flung to the ground, Red's body rolled against the harsh rubble a few times before his hands jerked out, his fingers curling around the stones and grasping at a hold to slow his accelerated fall. Gasping as he pulled himself up, the Link shook his head a few times, trying to clear the swirling cloud of pain from his mind and blinking open his eyes. He ignored the multiple scratches and cuts across his arms and legs- from which he could feel warm trickles of blood oozing out of few of them- and instead looked around him panicked. Though his bruised knees were wobbly, and shards of pain shot down towards his ankles, he ignored them, and forced himself to stand. "Everyone… everyone okay?" he shouted desperately, coughing a few times and struggling to his injured feet, his sword still grasped firmly in his trembling arms. Though the cloud of dust from the attack was thick, he could faintly see the three other outlines of his friends as they each were weakly trying to stand up. They… they had endured so much, been so exhausted from the previous fight against Ganondorf… did they still even have enough fight left in them, to finish off the mighty God?

Blue was the first to hit the ground, receiving the brunt of the attack as he'd charged head-first to the beast. Gasping and struggling to his feet, the hero staggered a few times, his arm grasping his opposite arm as a shooting pain shot through his shoulder. Gritting his teeth, the hero blocked out the pain mentally- though even a cry escaped his throat as a sickening popping sound rattled his frame, and his body shook with the pain of his opposite wrist snapping his dislocated shoulder back in to place. Bending down, the hero panted as he scooped the blade back from the ground, holding it in his firm, yet sweating palms. Fury was overcoming even him as he panted, looking through his sweat-drenched, cast over bangs at the beast, who was reveling in his triumph with a brash, feral roar. "I'll… I'll _kill_ him!" Blue roared in fury as he took a step forward, though surprising himself as he gasped and caught himself as he stumbled in the mere step forward. Gnashing his teeth and tossing his head, the hero focused sharply his mind as he ignored his pain and regained his senses.

Also shaking his head to try and clear his mind from the haze of agony which had descended upon them, Green groaned as he pushed his hands under him, hoisting his body back up to his knees in his attempt to recover from the harsh blow across his head. The pain in his forehead throbbed, and, wincing, he put a hand up to his head- and a cold shiver raced down his spine as a warm sensation covered his palm. Gritting his teeth, the Link quickly shoved away the thought and wiped away the stain on the side of his forehead with the back of his hand, wiping the blood off on his tunic and struggling to his feet. Now… now was not the time to give up, or to revel in his pain- even if it had reached a new level which even he had never once had to comprehend. Blinking, the hero groaned as a woozy feeling came over him, and once more, his hand was raised to his forehead- but, remembering the stain across his scuffed temple, quickly brought his hand back down towards his waist, his other hand still gripped firmly on the hilt of his blade. His eyes opened to look around them at the others, who were also recovering from the incredibly powerful attack, with the beast Ganon still roaring and lashing about in the middle as his raw power nearly ran away with him, unbridled and unleashed.

"B-Blue, Red," Green gasped as he staggered forward, shaking his head fiercely to dismiss the cloudy feeling which was coming over him. "Vio! Everyone… regroup!" The others, heeding to the call of their leader, looked towards the center where Ganon had once attacked them all, and ran towards each other, slowing down as they each grew near. And as each of their eyes fell upon the injuries of the others, each opened their mouths to say something- but found themselves falling silent as the roars of the enraged, insane Ganon continued to bellow out behind them.

Green looked over to the side at the rampaging Ganon as he thrashed at the air around him, still clawing at anything around him in a wild, undirected attack at the heroes which were not there. He knew their time was short before the furor of the beast calmed and he looked towards them- and would charge once more. Glancing back towards Vio, he said firmly, "We… we _can't_ split up. We can't afford another attack like that!"

"Then that just leaves attacking him all at once!" Blue shouted eagerly, clenching his fist against his sword- though wincing as the tightened muscles shot a pain through his injured arm, and his opposite arm clutched his shoulder, his fingers digging in to the skin in pain. Ignoring Red's sympathetic and worried look, he instead grit his teeth and growled, shaking his head, "But- we can't do _that_, either- he's too huge for us to face head-on!"

"Well, we can't just give up!" Red protested with a shake of his head, raising his own sword and looking worriedly at the others, then back towards Green. The multiple cuts and bruises on his arms and legs sent shafts of pain racing down his limbs, but he ignored them and shook his head, speaking past the pain through clenched teeth and squinted eyes. "There just _has_ to be a way to defeat him! Like you said, Green- that scar on his stomach- we have to figure out a way to get at it, right?"

Rubbing his bleeding, aching palms against each other, Vio clenched his jaw tight as he looked towards the side at the rampaging, furious beast. Already, he was beginning to calm, scratching the stone beneath him as his snout jerked around in the air, his tail lashing eagerly as he started to regain his senses to start another attack. The raw, senseless power of the God of Darkness… There was no reason, nor purpose, behind his destructive might and evil, other than to cause havoc and death to anything in its path. And with part of his power on the run… they had to stop it, _now_, before the rest of his terrible might was unleashed upon their world. Turning around, Ganon lifted his head high as his narrowed eyes locked on to the regrouped four Links, his lips once more pulling back sharply and revealing his drooling, arched fangs.

Once more clawing at the stone beneath him with a terrible paw, ripping up the stone beneath him and sending the shards of rubble flying behind him, mere dust compared to his monstrous side, the beast shook his head, his mane flying wildly around him, and bellowed out another terrible roar at the heroes.

And as the beast raised his head high, Vio's eyes snapped open- the space between his neck and the ground… was it… was it big enough? He glanced quickly to the others, interrupting their shouts of realization as they heard Ganon's roar with a sharp and quick tongue. "I have an idea!" he shouted, still reeling in his own mind as he wondered if there was even the slightest probability the plan would succeed. But with time running away by the millisecond and Ganon's charge growing closer and closer- there was no longer any other opportunity.

Whirling around to face the beast, Vio held out his sword in front of him, his blade out across his side as if he were preparing to rush the beast. His eyes narrowed, and his breath caught in his throat as he shouted, "Don't move… Stand your ground!" Once more, before the others could protest, his eyes darted quickly over his shoulder and he continued, "At the _very last_ second… roll underneath, and stab upwards! Don't do it a moment too soon or late!"

Screeching out in his rage and fury, Ganon lifted his head and shook his mane, his tusks thrusting upwards at the empty air and his claws once more pounding furiously against the stone. His narrowed eyes set their hungry gaze upon the heroes, and, with another bellowing, thunderous roar from the depths of his rattling throat, the beast tucked his head and began to ran towards the heroes with all his might, his crashing steps sinking deep into the stone and crashing around the arena.

"But- he's hiding his throat! VIO!-?" Red cried out as the four rallied around each other, albeit nervously, crouching and holding their swords nervously.

"Wait for it!" Vio snapped in response, his own eyes narrowing in determination as he stood, terrified yet solid, before the terrible, charging tons of monster. "_Wait for it…!"_ He knew… just like last time, a second before the beast would slam against them, he'd jerk his head upwards, hoping to skewer them on his tusks. It was then, during that split-second before his tusks could impale them, that they had to seize the moment and roll underneath his exposed neck towards his belly.

The odds were stacked high against them… their chances of catching this split-second moment in the quickly speeding-by race of time was next to nothing, at best. Sweat beaded on Vio's serious, concentrated face as he watched, almost in slow motion, as the beast charged head first at him and his friends. And yet… throughout their entire adventure, uncertainty and doubt had plagued him. He could never truly put his faith in an idea or plan that held such a low chance of a positive outcome. Every decision, every word was phrased carefully and only done with the most careful of assurance. And yet… now, as a changed Link, he looked without fear or worry as the beast grew closer and closer in his monstrous, terrifying charge, the drool flying backwards from his wide-open jaws and the evil glint radiating across his wicked form. He had learned… there were others, who would trust his instincts and decisions- just as _he_ had to trust them, as well.

The Dark Beast Ganon roared as he leapt at the heroes, flinging apart his wide jaws and thrusting upwards at the unmoving children, shooting his massive tusks straight upwards and at their open, exposed chests.

"_NOW!-!"_ Vio roared, the blood rushing to his face and his expression contorted in rage, determination, and certainty as he snapped forward in an instant, tucking his blade close to his chest and darting downwards, rolling forward and underneath Ganon's outstretched, opened and lifted jaws.

The others had a split second to react- but, trusting the instincts of the hero within them, and the wits of the hero who commanded them with a confident and quick tongue, each rolled downwards instantly, also holding their swords protectively as they darted forwards and downwards, brushing the bottom hairs of the beast's mane just barely over the tops of their heads. And not a split second later, Ganon's momentum continued to carry him forward, soaring over the Links-

"_ATTACK_!"

The cry was shouted by all four as they stood up, together as one, their Four Sword held firmly in their grasps and stabbed powerfully straight up into the air. And yet, air is not what it hit- but instead, each of the four tips sunk deep into what was soaring over it- the wide open, silvery-white gash across Ganon's stomach. And as the beast continued to fly over them, the swords themselves dug through the gash, ripping across his tender flesh as the beast roared and screamed in agony.

However, the flying momentum of the charging beast carried him forward, and the Links held on to their blades as they were ripped out of the end of the beast's stomach, where he came crashing to the ground several feet away. The stone ripped up beneath his descent and helped slow the fall of the beast- bringing him mere feet from the edge of the tower. The pig-beast snorted and gurgled low in his throat as the pain throbbed through his body, and his claws scraped at the ruined stone beneath him, struggling to raise himself after the injuring blow to his underbelly's weak spot.

"You did it, Vio!" Red cheered ecstatically with a wide grin, lowering his sword in an instant. Unable to stop himself, he jumped upwards, wrapping his arms around Vio's shoulders in a tight and enthusiastic hug. He… he _knew _he could have faith in his friends like this! Overjoyed, with his confidence renewed, Red grinned as he tightly gripped his friend in the celebratory embrace. And, despite himself, Vio grinned back as he looked to Red at his side, feeling ready and happy to accept his friend's gratitude- despite how excited and… um… slightly _undignified_ it was.

Laughing, Blue pulled Red off of their friend and playfully, ecstatically, slugged his friend in his shoulder. "That was _awesome_!" he shouted eagerly with a vivacious laugh, raising his fists and his sword. "I can't believe it actually worked!" Grinning weakly, Vio stumbled back a step at Blue's punch, lightly rubbing his shoulder where his friend had jabbed him- but still, he knew by now to accept Blue's praise for what it was, and, smiling quietly, with a mischievous glint in his eye, quickly returned the punch back at the other's shoulder, crossing his arms afterwards and wearing a smug grin.

"Hey, come on. What do you take me for?" he asked the other simply with a quiet grin and a shrug. Caught off-guard, even Blue couldn't help but blink in surprise- yet a laugh was quick to follow.

"Great call, commander," Green said calmly with a quiet smile as he also lowered his sword, brushing off the shoulder of his tunic a couple of stray stones which had been thrown on to his shoulders as Ganon flew to the ground. He nodded towards Vio and extended his hand- and, with an equal smile, the other uncrossed his arms and took it firmly in his grasp, in a small, yet strong exchange of confidence and friendship. They could _do_ this… by trusting each other, working together as a team… There wasn't anything they couldn't do.

"Well… don't look now, but… looks like Ganon's still got some fight left in 'im!" Blue said with a quiet smirk as he jerked his thumb in the direction of the fallen, stunned beast, who was just now raising himself back to his feet, stumbling and shaking his head to clear the daze from his power-enraged mind. Blue grinned as he looked over his shoulder towards the others, his eyes blazing in zealous triumph; "Come and _get_ us, you giant _pig_!-! Who's up for round _two_?-!"

The others turned around to watch the beast struggle to his feet- but unlike before, where they faced him with uncertainty and worry, across each of their faces were written a calm, confident smile- a serious face, but also one of assurance and conviction. They held their Four Swords carefully, yet readily in their hands- and watched with unafraid eyes as Ganon, finally stumbling back on to the firm ground, shook his head once more and snorted, whirling around with his blazing eyes burning towards the four heroes.

A smirk crept across Green's face as he held his sword out in front of him, ignoring the pain from his head and instead gripping tightly his Four Sword. "Well, Ganon? I'd like to see you try throwing something at us we _can't_ dodge!" he shot back with a laugh. Perhaps he was being a bit overconfident… but with the enthusiasm of their previous victory still lifting their spirits, he couldn't help but issue the bold challenge to their enemy. As landlocked as they were, he could see no way for the beast to execute an attack which they couldn't block.

And yet… he would soon notice…

He was very, _very_ wrong.

Ganon narrowed his eyes for a fraction of a second as the bubbling growl rose once more in his throat, sending the blood-curdling growl echoing throughout the wide, empty tower-arena. A split second later, and the beast took a step forward, crouching low to the ground- and leapt.

Startled and gasping in shock, the Links took a reflexive step backwards as their eyes shot skywards and their chins tilted upwards- for when the beast had jumped, he had jumped not forwards, at the Links- but _upwards_, vertically and high in to the sky. The seconds passed over which he shadow diminished over the heroes- and soon re-appeared, mere feet in front of the shocked heroes. In seconds, the shadow grew back to its monstrous size as the beast fell back towards the ground- and as he landed, belting out a fearsome and monstrous roar, the force of his four feet, bearing the several tons of muscle and claws, slammed downwards upon the stone, sending a large, massive shockwave reeling away from every angle around him.

Mere inches away from where Ganon had landed, the heroes had not a second to react before they were flung backwards and sharply across the ground, skidding over the crumbled debris of rock and stone as the massive shockwave rattled through them, sliding in all directions from where Ganon had landed and spreading over across the entire arena. And before they could even react or push themselves back up to their feet, with another mighty snarl the beast leapt again- and this time, landed even closer to the four heroes, the shock wave hitting them twice in a row and sending their fallen bodies rolling and dragging even further across the jagged, ripped stone floor.

Lunging forwards, Ganon opened his maw once more as a roar burst from his ragged throat, vibrating across his multiple, hooked fangs and sending waves of their own blasting across the already wounded Links.

Gritting his teeth and gasping through the double-pain of the two shocks, and the second blast of the beast's roar, Blue struggled once more to his feet, his Four Sword having never left the tight grip of his fist. His opposite arm hung loosely by his side, and, though he felt the need to grab it in pain, he would not let his sword go, for an instant. Leaning over, slightly hunched, the hero panted heavily, looking over at the beast as it approached them. Quickly, his eyes darted to the side, where he noticed the other three- though scattered a bit, still closely grouped together- also struggling to their feet, recovering from the two unexpected hits of Ganon's new, terrible attack.

Great… just _great_! This was even _worse_ than Ganondorf's back attack! Ignoring the cries from the others, calling to make sure everyone was okay and what to do and all that crap, the stubborn and infuriated hero grit his teeth as he faced off against the beast, his eyes narrowed and glaring at the cowardly, yet powerful God. In an attack which covered the entire tower, and one they could not avoid… how were they to survive another hit? Ganon, growling with hideous delight, took another step forward as he crouched low to the ground, eyeing the wounded heroes with hunger and his tail lashing out excitedly behind him, as if waiting and ready to slice deep into the flesh of the Four Heroes.

And as he moved closer… the ground underneath him… _changed._ Blue leaned forward as his eyes also widened, an idea beginning to form in his head. The darkness which was cast by the mighty figure, blocking the pure rays of the falling moon… how it had appeared closer and closer in front of them, yet never on top of them… In the most powerful of waves of energy and force, there would be only one place safe from the attack- only _one_ place they could reach in which they would not be hit by his attack. And yet… it was crazy. Crazy, foolhardy, dangerous, _stupid_… He gave a grim smirk. Well, that was his job, wasn't it? To think of the craziest ideas. But… was this the _only_ idea which would work?

He jerked his head over towards the others as they regrouped, and, readjusting the grip on his sword, ran over to them, quickly dodging with a shout as Ganon lunged forward, snapping his jaws together with a sickening clank in the air where the hero had been standing seconds before. With a growl, the beast turned his head and followed with narrowed, suspicious eyes as the hero ran off to the others.

"Guys! There _is_ one way to avoid that attack!" Blue gasped as he ran up to them, bending over and leaning his palms on his knees as he caught his breath from the near run-in with Ganon's teeth. The others instantly looked towards him- but, instead of asking what, shouted and quickly jumped to the side, pulling Blue along with them. Once more, the Blue hero felt the wind from Ganon's next attack slicing inches away from his face, and he gasped as he stumbled backwards, regaining his balance after the others had pulled him away from the monster's next attack.

"Where is it, Blue?" Green said urgently, also regaining his posture and gripping his sword. "We can't keep dodging him like this!"

"I have feeling, we won't be for long," Vio huffed as he looked back, still panting from the dodge, his eyes settling over the crouching Ganon. The monster's eyes were narrowed, and he was bracing his claws and hooves tight to the ground… And in an instant, the Links knew exactly what he was planning.

And Blue knew then, that he had no time to explain.

"Just follow me!" Blue roared as he gripped his sword, sweat dripping down the back of his temple and down his neck as he tried to hide his own fear and worry behind his blazing, bold eyes. Could he truly save the others with such a stupid, dangerous move such as this…? He… he saw no other way. Always the one to leap without looking, through their past adventures he had learned to step back at times, and let others take the limelight- as well as the planning. Sometimes, problems couldn't be solved by running headlong in to them- this he now knew well. But this… was this one which could ONLY be solved by blind, headstrong might? Grinning, the beast snarled once more as he leapt in to the air… and Blue's eyes narrowed as one last thought crossed his mind- there would be only one way to tell. "Run when I give the signal… And whatever you do… don't hesitate for a _moment_!" he bellowed as he took a step backwards, swinging out his sword behind him and looking up as the beast took to the sky above them.

"GIVE IT _ALL YOU'VE GOT_!"

And as the beast fell back down to the ground, Blue's eyes widened and searched for the shadow he knew would come… and it did. In seconds, it appeared before them, quite a few feet in front of where they stood. Without a moment's hesitation, the hero lunged forward, pumping his fists beside him as he sprinted towards the center of the shadow, as fast as he'd ever run in his life. Though he could not see nor hear his friends, he knew they were following alongside him as they ran straight to the center of their enemy as he plummeted back to the ground. Was… was this the right choice? His eyes narrowed as he ran, racing in milliseconds against the growing shadow and the approaching form of the falling beast… desperately, he pushed his last spurt of energy forwards, lunging for the center of the shadow-

Reaching the center of the shadow, Blue gasped and wasted no time in hitting the ground with his knees, whipping out his shield and crouching instantly to the ground, holding his shield overtop him akin to a turtle's shell. The others, feeling the idea almost as soon as Blue dropped, followed in sync with not a moment to spare- and as each ducked on the ground, surrounded in darkness, their shields came up and above them- and not a moment too soon.

In a split second, the force of Ganon's fall shot downwards on the stone, sending the familiar shockwave out from all sides around him. His clashing jaws lunging wide open, the beast growled and roared at the spot in front of him where the heroes had been standing- but his eyes snapped open in sudden realization, when he found himself snarling at mere empty space.

From underneath the beast, in the one place where the shockwave did not reach, and where the force of the beast's feet slamming against the ground did not hit, Blue jerked his shield back over him, dropping it instantly to the ground and jumping upwards from underneath the beast's belly. His friends, following his lead, did the same- and in a loud, bestial roar of fury and pain, the Dark Beast Ganon reared up and tossed his head, the sinking of the Four Swords into his chest sending the familiar, pure shoots of power throughout his body.

Stumbling back on his hind, cloven hooves, the beast continued to rear backwards, lashing his claws in blind, mindless pain and fury at the air in front of him, the arena thrashing about in his cries of agony and hatred. Wasting not a second more, the Four Heroes withdrew their swords from the depths of the beast's stomach, and, grabbing their shields once more, ran out of the beast's shadow and back in to the light, whirling around as soon as they were clear of his flailing, erratic movements.

Gasping, the three took a moment to gather their thoughts before looking back at Blue. With a grim smile, and quietly panting, the hero grasped in either hand his sword and shield, looking with quiet triumph at the crazed monster. It was insanity, what he had just done- running straight to the center of the beast's attack. But it had worked, and, damnit, he was proud. No more would these enemies trick him or bring his furor down- he was the mighty and headstrong Blue Link, and though he might have some crazy ideas now and then- every once in a while, one of those crazy ideas just might work. Flashing a grin, he looked over towards the other three, lifting his shield up for them to see.

"Guess I finally found a good use for this piece of metal, huh?" he quipped, a bit smug, but also with a hint of sarcasm and self-criticism.

"And for that _brain_ of yours!" Green added with a laugh as he nearly jumped forward, wrapping an arm around his friend's neck and ruffling up his hat-hair excitedly. "What a _stupid_ move, you moron! You almost got us killed!" Though he shouted the criticisms with laughter, as he stepped back and lifted his own sword and shield, he beamed with respect and pride. The drive to just… just, run straight to the bowel of the beast, _how_ could he have managed that? And though he had almost blindly followed the other to the depths of the shadow… he knew he never would have been able to leap in to the center of the darkness without the bold and headstrong daring he's learned from their friend.

"Gee, you're _welcome_," Blue snapped back with a wry grin, equally as teasing, as he dusted off the side of his tunic where Green had grabbed him. "Shows what I get for saving your hides, doesn't it?"

"Stupid… and brilliant," Vio said with a quiet smirk as he nodded towards the others, looking at Blue in a strange, new light. Nor would he have thought of such a risky maneuver, but at the same time, it was indeed the only plausible way- a very clever solution to the near-impossible problem. He looked away and spoke quietly, with a soft, smug grin, "Looks like I have someone to compete with for my title, don't I?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Blue responded in an instant with a returning, smug grin- though he looked off and shrugged, "Like I'd _want_ to even compete for such a 'title'." Though he crossed his arms and faced the side, as if acting insulted by the very idea of being called 'wise', he briefly looked over his shoulder at the other, a small smile crossing the corner of his mouth. The smile, unnoticed by the others, was returned by Vio with a calm, understanding nod.

"Blue, that was so _brave_ of you!" Red cheered with a grin, beaming at the others as they celebrated the brief, yet still vital, victory. He looked back towards the others and nodded his head, "We'll _do_ it, guys! We'll beat Ganon, and send him back to the darkness!" Whirling around, he took a step forward and held out his sword, a bright grin flashing across his face and glistening next to the shine of his own Four Sword.

The others, nodding to each other and grinning in Red's own enthusiasm and assurance, also turned around and whipped out their blades, assuming the stance of a warrior as they faced together the massive dark beast.

Panting and grasping the ground beneath his monstrous, hooked claws, Ganon's head hung lightly as his body shook lightly, though otherwise still as he regained his composure and breath. Snarling once more in rage, the beast jerked up his head, his own eyes widening in fury as they landed across the sight of the four united Links. Lifting his chin high, with his dual, arched tusks thrusting upwards into the moonlight, the beast released another roar through his vocals, rattling down his throat and bursting from behind his teeth as it hurtled its way towards the Links. The sound was ineffective as both a weapon and a deterrent- standing strong, the four heroes wavered not an inch, unfazed by the warning and instead remaining as a barrier of light against the God of Darkness.

Snorting through his pig-like snout, the beast shook his head, his grotesque mane flying about him in a whirlwind-like fury, and once more reared up on his back hooves, his front, clawed paws raising together high in the air. With another roar, and a powerful charge sprung from his hind legs, the beast slammed his clawed feet upon the ground, and once more barred towards the Links, roaring and screeching at the heroes in hatred and blind, raw power.

"Remember, stay together, and hit his underside!" Red shouted with a grin as he took his place next to the others, none of them no longer afraid by the beast's charge. Instead, they held their shields in one hand, and swords in another- and stood firm against the approaching, charging monster. And as each raised their sword, their eyes narrowed and muscles tensed, ready to move at the last second to avoid the attack and charge at its underside-

His whited-over eyed flinging open in madness and fury, the beast bellowed out one last, twisted and gnarled roar, thrusting his claws against the ground as he brought himself to a sudden stop, inches before hitting the firm heroes- and, with this move catching the others by surprise, it left them open for a fraction of a second. And this was all Ganon needed, to take the heroes down.

Bringing his hind hooves up to his front feet and slamming them down on the stone, the beast tucked his chest low to the ground and slashed across the stone with his claws- and foam flew from his open jaws as he spun around in a tight, vicious and powerful circle, lashing out from behind him his large, armored scorpion tail and flinging it around him in a large arc. The sharp blade whipped around the beast as he spun in his attack, and the four heroes were caught off-guard by the sudden move, shouting out in pain and surprise as the beast's thick, metal-plated tail slammed against their sides, throwing them outwards and upwards across the arena.

The shouting of the Green-colored hero ended abruptly and he gasped, a strong jerk shooting through his body as he was slammed against the ground with the massive force of the monster. Unable to stop his own momentum, he rolled a few times upon hitting the ground- and suddenly, once more, found himself crying out again as, nearing too close to the edge, felt his body plummet over the side. His elbows scraped desperately against the floor of the arena, his fingers clawing at each ridge in the stone floor as he frantically held on for his life, dangling precariously over the edge, with his heart pounding swiftly in his chest. His eyes were wide as his arms pushed against the surface, and his breath came in sharp, ragged, uneven gasps as he held on to the stone as best he could, trying to pull himself up. The Four Sword was still gripped in his left hand- but he could not, would not let it go- and instead, his right hand was doing all it could to find a grasping hold on the stones. Shouting out in fear, Green gasped as he felt his body jerk lower over the edge, his fingers starting to lose their hold. If he couldn't get up… he'd _fall_…!

Also shouting as he was flung through the air, Vio's arms also were shot out in front of him as he tried to grasp anything to cushion his fall- and what he eventually grasped brought his body to sudden and harsh stop, and he gasped as the breath was stolen from his chest, the entire weight of his body suddenly dangling from the few fingers which grasped the edge of the arena. His eyes were wide as he looked up from over the edge at his hand which had, by just a few inches, caught the edge of the arena's stone floor. Grunting in effort, Vio swung his left arm back over the edge, gasping as he let go of his Sword once it was safely on the ground and using his now-free hand to hold on to the stone floor. Pushing his elbow beneath him on the stone, the hero gasped as he tried to hoist himself back over to the ground. And yet, as his eyes looked upwards, over the arena… they widened in sudden fear at what they saw.

"BLUE!" Vio gasped as his eyes followed the sight of his friend, who had also been struck by the broad side of the beast's tail and who was shouting in pain as he was flung through the air. Leaning forwards as best he could, the hero sacrificed one of his hand's grip on the stone and instead jerked it outwards, stretching it as far up as it could go…

And, with a sudden gasp, his right hand's grip on the stone jerking backwards as it slipped with the sudden weight added, Vio felt his arm jerk backwards as his hand grasped Blue's arm, and then fall to the side as Blue dangled over the edge, with Vio's grasp the only thing keeping him from falling.

Panting, his eyes wide, Blue looked up after the sudden stop to see how he had stopped falling, despite dangling fully over the edge.

"V-Vio!" he gasped in surprise, seeing the hand of his friend wrapped tightly around his wrist in an attempt to keep the other from falling. Blue's widened, frightened eyes went over to Vio's other hand- his finger curled and clenched, they were slipping their grasp on the edge of the stone. He couldn't support the weight of them both…!

"Vio, f-forget me!" Blue shouted, his eyes wide, as he looked up at his friend, who was desperately trying to keep them both from plummeting over the edge of the giant, elevated tower.

"Sh-shut up, moron," Vio gasped through gritted teeth as he once more tried to hoist himself over the edge- only this time, slipping back and gasping as his fingers once more slipped in their grip. Narrowing his eyes in determination, the hero ignored the beads of sweat running down his neck, his chest heaving as he attempted another try to bring them both over the edge. "I'm _not_ going to let you fall!" he shouted down to the other, his eyes full of determination and resolve.

"But we'll _both_ fall if-" Blue tried to protest- but his eyes suddenly widened and he gasped as a sudden weightless feeling flew upwards in his chest, and he shouted out in surprise as he was suddenly flung upwards, Vio's hand throwing him upwards and to the side in a desperate attempt by his friend to throw Blue over the edge. With both hands free, Blue reacted in an instant as he grasped the edge of the stone, his Sword set firmly against the stone and his fingers digging in to the cool crevices, frantically searching for a hold. Once he found one, his chest heaving, he looked sideways with wide eyes to the friend who dangled over the edge beside him.

Through the force of the throw, Vio's hand, which had been the only thing grasping the edge of the stone, finally gave way under the pressure- yet, with his freed hand, the hero was quick enough to catch himself before he fell, and now dangled from the opposite hand over the edge. Trying to calm his breath, his eyes widening, the hero grit his teeth as he put his free hand back on the stone, dangling by his mere fingers over the edge. What… what were they going to _do_…?

Lastly, it was Red who cried out as his body struck the floor, also thrown out by the sudden and unexpected force of the enemy's spinning attack. And yet, mid-air, his eyes widened- and, with a cry, he flung his sword out in front of him, stabbing it sharply into the stone floor. The sword sunk in between the crevices of stone, and he was jerked to a stop, his grip on the sword stopping him in mid-flight and bringing him falling to the ground. With a sudden gasp, the hero shook his head to clear his thoughts, looking at his sword and grasping it with both hands, pulling it back out of the stone. He… he was okay, he wasn't hurt too bad… where were the others? His eyes widened as he thought of this, and, with a gasp, he instantly stood up, whirling around him to look at the edge of the stone.

Just barely, he could see the tops of the heads of his friends, and their hands as they struggled to keep a grip on the arena, and keep from falling over the edge. They… they were gonna _fall_! Red's eyes widened and he took a step back, as if feeling a blow ricochet through his chest and leave him breathless. He… he _had_ to help them!

A sudden vibration through the ground made the hero cry out and stumble forwards, and he whirled around him in an instant, his eyes opening even further in horror at the sight which stood in front of him.

Recovered from his terrible attack, the Dark Beast Ganon stood mere feet in front of the lone hero left standing, a hideous grin dancing across his twisted jaws. Taking a sudden, powerful step forward, the beast parted his jaws, thrusting his tusks up into the air as he let loose another roar towards the face of the hero.

Shaken, the hero took a step back with his eyes wide as he looked up at the beast… and yet, louder than the ferocious, intimidating roar of the beast, he could hear the cries of his friends as their time grew short and they desperately held on to the stone for what little time they had left. He… what should he do? Face the beast alone? What _could_ he do…? Taking a deep breath, the hero's eyes narrowed as his face hardened in determination, and he looked up, unafraid, at the beast.

Slowly, the hero raised his sword and took his fighter's stance, facing off against the beast, who stood more than three times the height of a simple house. Compared to the monstrosity, Red was little more than an ant… and yet, he was an ant who would not be afraid to face off against the beast. Gritting his teeth, Red took a deep breath- and, with a loud cry, raced forward with his sword outstretched, ready to do battle against the monster.

Reveling in the delight and glee of the attack, Ganon roared as he accepted the challenge, tossing his head and charging forwards at the approaching Red.

Red's eyes were narrowed and focused as he ran towards the beast- and, in a split second, the distance between them had been crossed and eliminated. The two faced each other head-on, directly against one another…

A grin crossed the face of the hero, returning to his determined expression the more familiar, gleeful smile of Red. With a quick laugh, knowing the beast had fallen for his ploy, the hero quickly tucked his blade beneath him and darted forward with a roll- and, missing the side of the approaching beast's tusks by mere inches, once more whipped out his sword, jumping up from his roll and performing a quick, yet effective, spin attack. He grinned as he felt his blade slice clean through the thick bone- yet, he didn't stay to watch as the tip of Ganon's tusk was cleaved clean in two, the separated piece falling uselessly to the ground.

Instead, the hero knew he had to seize his chance, the few precious moments he had left- and, ignoring Ganon, whirled around and ran, with all his speed, towards the edge of the stone, his eyes wide in worry for his friends. Would he be too late to save them? Ganon would be distracted for only a few moments from Red's feigned attack… would it be enough time to save them all?

Sliding down to his knees, Red let his sword fall to the ground as he jerked out his arm, throwing it downwards over the edge- and his eyes widened as he watched Blue's grip fail him, sending his frame falling over the edge. And yet, his face brightened in elation as his hands found their grasp around Blue's wrist, stopping the hero before he could fall entirely off the edge.

"Red!" Blue gasped as he looked up at the other who had appeared just in time, leaning over the edge and catching his wrist before the hero fell. Grinning, Red leaned over, holding out his other hand for his friend. Returning the bright grin, Blue reached his opposite arm upwards, grasping Red's hand in his own. And, with his heels digging in to the stone, Red grunted, his feet walking backwards to pull his friend back over on the surface.

The moment Blue's knees once more reunited with the stone, Red quickly looked over his shoulder, panting from the effort, his eyes wide at what he saw. Ganon had been thrashing about, roaring in hatred and pain, after the attack- but now, he faced them once more, his eyes blazing in hatred as his claws dug into the stone, readying for a second attack.

"Blue!" Red shouted instantly and loudly at the friend beside him, picking up0 and handing the other his sword, "Distract Ganon! I'll help the others! Go, n_ow_!"

Without hesitating an instant, Blue nodded with a quick jerk, obeying the command of the other and grasping his sword in hand. Whirling around and jumping to his feet, Blue wasted no time in charging forward, a bold grin on his face. He'd do whatever he could, and give Red as much as time to help the others. "HEY! Ganon, over here!" Blue shouted as he waved his sword and ran around the arena, distracting his attention from Red and the others. Turning away from the others, and snorting through his nostrils like an enraged bull, the Dark Beast roared in fury as it faced this new enemy, digging in the stone rubble once more with its hooked claws, eagerly awaiting to destroy the young hero who stood before him.

Though he desperately wanted to help him… Red knew that, Blue would have to do his part- and Red would do his. Turning back towards Vio, Red leaned over and wrapped his hands around both of Vio's wrists. Nodding, Vio let go of his grip on the stone, allowing Red to hold on to him and pull him back, up over the edge. Clawing and digging at the sides of the wall with his feet, Vio sought his footing to help his friend- and, finding a crevice in the side, dug his boot in to it, finding his leverage and using it to push himself over the edge.

Panting, Red fell backwards as he let go of Vio's wrists, now that the hero safely knelt on the ground. Vio was also trying to regain his breath, his chest heaving and his hands moving to pick up his sword once more. Yet, Red wasted not a second as he instead turned to look urgently at the other.

"Green- where's Green?" Red asked insistently, his eyes widened. Blue and Vio had been flung in the same general direction- but what about their leader.

Instantly, Vio looked over to the side, and shook his head. "I… I don't know! I didn't see where he fell-"

"OVER HERE!"

Interrupted by a loud shout, the duo looked over to the opposite side, watching for a moment as a green-colored hat peeked over the edge, a pair of hands desperately clawing at the stone from over the edge.

And yet, not a split second after Green called out to the others, the room was also instantly engulfed in another cry- that of Ganon's roar, and Red looked over towards the middle of the arena, watching as Ganon and Blue fought, the young hero dodging and side-stepping as best he could, flinging his sword out at the beast and doing everything he could to hold the monster at bay for just a few more seconds.

"Go help Blue! I'll get Green!" Red gasped firmly at Vio, nodding towards him and scrambling to his feet. Returning the nod, Vio also pushed himself upwards, jerking his sword back into his grip and sprinting across the stone path, fierce determination written upon his normally calmed face.

Shouting out, and leaping forward, Vio swung forward his sword at the back of the beast- and his sword found its hold as it dug in to the unprotected skin of the underside of Ganon's tail. And yet, a split second later, the hero knew to duck and roll out of the way, feeling the wind of the tail-blade's slash mere inches from his neck as the beast roared in pain, reacting to the sudden attack from behind. Exchanging brief glances and a grin with Blue, the hero nodded to the other- they had to continue distracting him, keeping him away from Red and Green.

The moment Vio ran off to Blue, Red also scrambled to his feet, running quickly over to the side where Green dangled off the edge. His eyes widened as he saw the edges of Green's fingers starting to slip over the tip of the rocks… would he… would he be too late…?

Leaping forwards, and forgetting his fear, Red cried out as he cleared the last hurdle distance in a jump, lunging forwards over the edge- and grasping Green's falling wrists firmly in his hands. His knees scraped the stone, and Red winced in pain as the scratched from before reopened and bled freely across the ground- but he ignored this pain and instead leaned backwards on his knees, pulling with all his strength in his attempt to lift Green back up and over the edge.

Gasping, Green watched as Red pulled him back on to the stone arena- and as soon as he had a hold on the ground, his feet were thrust beneath him and he stood up, helping Red back up to his feet. Leaning down, Green scooped back up his blade and looked over to Red, his face flushed with relief- but also concern. "Red! … Are you okay?" Green panted as he draped an arm over the other, helping him stumble back to his feet. Wincing, Red managed to stand, but his legs shook with the pain of the stone which had grinded down two large, long marks down his knees.

Braving a weak smile, Red turned towards Green and gave a nod. "Yeah… I… I'll be fine. Are YOU okay?" Returning the smile, Green nodded- but, in a quick instant, Red whirled around and shouted, "BLUE! VIO! Over here!" Raising and swinging his sword in the air, the hero looked over at the pair as they continued to distract the enemy. Now that they were all back on the ground… they could face him, together!

"Red, what are you planning?" Green asked urgently as he looked over at Red, then back up to Green and Blue. There was hardly any time for a response, however- as soon as Red had shouted to the others, the beast, tired of playing around dodge-and-hit with the two insignificant heroes, whirled around, his lips pulled back against his face and his drooling fangs lifted upwards towards the other two by the edge.

With a loud roar, and lashing his tail behind him, the beast charged forward, ramming his tusks in front of him and screaming in bestial fury. Setting his sights on the puny heroes who had dared oppose him, the God of Darkness, in his form of raw, unbridled power, roared in the hatred which consumed him and barreled across the large, stone tower towards Red and Green.

"Look out!" Green shouted, his eyes wide as he turned and darted off to the side, rolling out of the way of the charge. And yet, as he looked over his shoulder- he gasped, and his heart sunk in his chest. Red…

Red had not followed him.

Instead, the hero stood quiet and still as he faced the monster as it charged him head-on. And though on his face was written a fierce, devoted determination… at the corner of his lips, a small, sly grin formed, returning just a hint of the cheerful, light-hearted Red to the heroic Link. And as the beast finally reached the lone Link, screaming in hatred and lashing up with his tusks- it was then that Red made his move.

After all- he'd already done it once before, hadn't he?

With the grin flashing in both his lips and his eyes, and tucking his sword close to his chest, the boy cried out sharply as he leapt forward- and crouched low to the ground, rolling under the severed tusk he had sliced off from the beast in his first encounter. Where the tip of the tusk should have impaled him, for what the beast knew- instead, it was mere air which passed over the hero, who seized this opening and rolled under the small space between the beast's neck and the ground. And, with a quick spin underneath the beast, taking into his advantage both his own momentum and the momentum of Ganon, leapt forwards and upwards- driving the tip of his sword upwards and inwards, gouging deep in to the center, glowing wound in the middle of the monster's chest.

The result was an instantaneous explosion- rearing back on his hind legs, and once more thrashing about in the air, the screams and bellows escaped from Ganon's wide-open jaws, and his tail whipped furiously around him, his tense muscles scraping against the rock and the air as if desperately seeking some hold or relief from the intense pain shooting from the center of his mark.

"R-Red! Get out of there!" Green gasped as he took a step forward, seeing Red caught in the center of the beast's flailing. And yet, as he stayed still- a blur of blue shot past him, and he could only watch with wide eyes as Blue ran past him, in to the thrashing inferno that was the struck beast. Blue wasted not a moment as he ran head-in to the turmoil, wrapping his arms around Red's midsection and jumping to the side, throwing the opposite Link out of the way- seconds before the beast's stomach hit the ground and he once more thrashed about, roaring and screaming in agony.

Gasping and coughing as he hit the ground, Red shook his head, his eyes squinted in the pain of his injuries and of having been thrown to the ground, trying to clear his thoughts. Blinking his eyes open, he looked over, surprised, at the other who had fallen next to him. However, he didn't have much time to look, before he felt a massive punch across his shoulder, and, with a sudden cry of surprise and slight pain, he clutched his shoulder, looking up with wide and confused eyes at Blue.

"YOU IDIOT! What were you _thinking_?-!" Blue shouted in fury as he huffed, stumbling to his feet and towering over the other. "You could have gotten yourself _killed_!" he roared, growing red in the face. "Don't EVER do that, okay?-!" Panting in his anger, Blue looked down in his rage at his kneeling friend… And, slowly calming down, the hero sighed and shook his head, his brow furrowing in frustration and angst.

"Red, Blue!"

The two heroes looked to the side as Green and Vio, running from the same sides of the tower, sprinted up to the two on the ground, slowing down only when they had come up to the others.

"Are you two alright?" Green asked urgently, looking to Vio worriedly, and then back to Red and Blue.

Once more, Blue sighed as he looked away, ashamed at himself for his outburst at his friend. Why… why had he lost control like that, and screamed at his friend in anger? Surely, what Red had done was noble, brave- and it'd worked, too. He looked over his shoulder, briefly watching as the maddened beast continued its rampage of agony. The blind, unbridled power and fury of the God was hardly even contained, even in the mighty physical form it had been given. Red was smart, and brave, to face on the beast alone and take his chance to wound him. So… why had he shouted at him like that?

"It's… It's okay, Blue."

With saddened eyes, slightly surprised, Blue looked back at Red, who was pushing himself back up to his feet and looking at the other with a smile.

"I… I'm sorry for worrying you. I won't do it again… but y'know, YOU scared me too, running in and shoving me like that," Red said with a quiet smile, his eyes lightly lit up. Though Blue's outburst had hurt him, almost briefly… he knew, in an instant afterwards, that his friend's anger had only gotten the better of him for one reason- he had been terrified of losing the other to the beast's rage. Although he tried to hide it beneath his anger and his bull-headed attitude… Blue truly _did_ care about the others. Even Red, his polar opposite. And Red's grin grew almost as mischievous as the other's as he crossed his arms and said, with a cocky, raised eyebrow, "So, don't do _that_ again, either, okay? I mean, _jeez_, Blue, show a little self-control!"

Green and Vio looked at each other in confusion, lost- and even Blue's face held a tint of surprise at Red's words. Yet, his confusion didn't last for long- and a simple smirk tugged at the ends of his lips. It was funny… how much Red was opposite of him, and yet, so much like him at the same time. He knew exactly why Blue had exploded… even if Blue himself didn't. And not only had he forgiven the other in his words… he'd even sent a little insult Blue's way! Laughing loudly, breaking out into a smile, Blue grinned widely over at Red, crossing his arms and sneering. "Stupid… lacking self-control… guess that makes us about even, huh?"

Once again the other two Links, left out of the loop, looked at each other in confusion. However, the silence- though filled with the grins of the other two- didn't last very long, as Vio shrugged and broke the silence with his words.

"Well, I suppose that's all well and nice. Red-" here, he looked over towards the other, and gave a small smile and a nod. "If it weren't for you, we all would have fallen off the tower. Not to mention you did excellent at attacking his weak spot. Very clever."

Agreeing with the other with a quiet nod, Green also grinned as he turned to look from Vio to the other. "Vio's right," he said firmly, "I know you've always felt like the weakest of us all, Red, but… you made a hard choice today, and rest assured, it was the right one- you helped us, _and_ landed a blow on Ganon. We're one step closer, I know it- thanks to _you_."

Despite himself, the shy Link's face flushed warmly as he blushed, though grinning brightly through his overjoyed expression. "You… you guys…" he whimpered, his eyes nearly welling over in tears. And yet, stopping himself before those tears could come to fruit, he instead shook his head, the weak smile from before instead replaced with a confident, bold and heroic grin. "Let's DO this!" he shouted eagerly, bringing up his sword and his opposite fist up excitedly. "For Zelda… for _all_ of Hyrule!"

In a loud cry of enthusiasm and rejuvenation, the Four Links circled around each other, thrusting upwards their Four Swords, the tips of each sword meeting at the center of the circle and glistening against the rays of the dying, but still shining, moonlight. And as the rays bounced off the tips of their mighty swords, so it also shone off the wide, eager, and confident eyes of each of the heroes. Whatever came at them next… they were a team, and would remain a team for always. Reassured by the confidence and strength of each other, the Four heroes held their swords at their sides at the ready, and instead turned as one Hero to face the raging Beast.

Though Ganon had been rampaging around the arena, crashing around the stone ruins and digging and kicking the floor out and upwards and in all ruining the arena to rubble, it seemed his frenzy had cooled down, and instead, the beast now snorted monstrously, growling maliciously and pacing to and fro, every once in a while another round of fury engulfing him and sending him into another mad rage. However, as the Four finally faced against him as One… his head snapped to the side, and his wide, empty eyes flashed over at the others in his furious, destructive insanity.

Snorting, the beast once more tossed his head and unleashed his jaws wide open, bursting forth another roar at the heroes. Whirling around on his hind legs, his hooves dug against the rubble on the ground as he pivoted around to face the Links head-on, his front claws slamming down sharply on the ground, tearing even more cracks and slices into the stone. His chest was heaving, and the muscles in his bulging arms and legs rippled beneath the leathery skin- his widened eyes and tensed posture told the heroes exactly what they needed to know.

"This is it… the _last_ stand!" Blue roared loudly as he took a step forward, realization flashing across his eyes as he noticed the beast preparing all of his energy, building it up and getting ready for his final attack.

"It all comes down to this…!" Vio yelled back with a serious, determined gaze across the beast, understanding the situation and knowing that this… this would be the last attack Ganon would be able to throw at them.

"Don't back down!" Red added with a bright grin, though his eyes also narrowed in determination and bravery, standing right next to the others in his defiance of the evil monster.

"Stand _TOGETHER_!" Green shouted equally as he also joined Blue, raising his sword and shield in front of him, ready to battle to the very depths of hell against the monstrosity of darkness.

And the monstrosity of darkness was just as ready to meet his foes, for with one more roar of agony and fury, once more he reared up on his hind legs, his claws thrashing about wildly in the air in front of him. Crashing back down on the ground, Ganon's powerful hind legs leapt outwards, throwing his massive body into full, forward motion as he charged at the heroes, roaring, wide-eyed, and with his tusks jerking up and down with every massive bound.

The beast's charge, however- never came to fruit. And what happened next was something none of the heroic Links were ever ready for.

As soon as Ganon reached the center of the arena, his cloven hooves dug into the stone and he sprung upwards in a high bound- landing sharply in the center, the beast collapsed sharply upon himself, his chest slamming hard against the ground and his legs sprawled out underneath him. And from the impact, his planned fall… from all sides, around him and across the entire arena of stone, a massive, towering wave of shadows sprung from his fallen form, cascading like an inescapable waterfall over the entire tower and rapidly advancing upon the four Links.

"SHIELDS!" the Links all cried at once, only able to react in the fraction of a second before the wave struck them- and, grouping together in an instant, the heroes held back their swords and instead threw up their reliable, sturdy Hylian shields against the blasting wave of dark energy which had exploded from the very center of the beast. The darkness slammed over their shields and poured over their forms, the heroes shouting out in pain and exertion as they struggled to hold on to their shields.

The dark, shadowy energy was eating away at their shields as it continued to rush outwards, pushing them backwards as they slid across the rubble-strewn grounds. From being their shields where they crouched, each of the four heroes looked at each other, wide-eyed in fear- for they could feel the darkness digging through their shields, dissolving the once-strong and constant companion from its metal corners and slowly disintegrating its protective might.

It seemed to last for hours- and the Links could only shrink closer and closer together, and closer to the floor, as their shields continued to deteriorate before their very eyes. And yet… as their shields shrunk and shrunk, the blasting evil of the God's magic eating away at the heroes… so the wave of darkness finally began to fade, and slowed down its descent across the heroes. And almost as soon as it had come, it was gone once more- and yet, it had taken something very valuable with it as it disappeared into oblivion.

"G-Green… our shields…" Red gasped as he held up the handle end of his shield- and stared with a heavy heart at the burnt, cindered end of the shield's grip. His eyes trailed towards the others' shields as well… and noticed each of them in the exact same shape. The once sturdy, strong might of their shields had been burnt completely out of existence. All that remained of each was the handle they had so desperately gripped… the proud, sturdy metal of their shields were gone.

"What… what do we do now?" Blue asked sharply as he swore under his breath, looking over to their leader, at a loss. And yet, he blinked in surprise at what Green was doing.

The hero had set down the handle of his shield… all that was left of his ever-sturdy companion… and had stood up, taking a step forward with narrowed, concentrated eyes. "Guys… _look_!" Green gasped, looking down quickly at the others, then back towards the center of the arena, pointing at the sight with fervor.

Still lying collapsed in the center of the stone arena, Ganon, the terrible beast God of Darkness, lay sprawled out over the floor, a faint, yet strong barrier of shadow glowing around his fallen form. His breaths were ragged and slow, and his eyes were closed- and there hardly seemed to be a shred of power left in his twitching muscles. And yet… the shield of darkness around him glowed, and the beast roared terribly between his clenched jaws, the sound vibrating across his throat and onto the stone beneath. His claws arched and gripped the stone beneath him- and as the shield's pulsing subsided, so did his actions, and he once more lay quietly on the ground, panting from his exhaustion and struck from his own attack's recoil.

"He… he's _weakened_!" Vio exclaimed as he, too, jumped up beside Green, looking over at the fallen Ganon. "But that shield around him…" he looked zealously back at the others, emphasizing firmly with his words, "It's giving him back his power! We have to end this, NOW!"

"But, how can we break the shield?" Red asked as he joined Green and Vio and stood up, leaving what was left of his own shield on the ground. It had done everything it could for the heroes… they would have to mourn for its loss later. For now… they had to repay its price, and do everything _they_ could to finish the rest on their own.

Without a second's hesitation, Blue threw his handle on the ground, jumping upwards and fuming in rage at the loss of their shields, and slicing out his blade. "I don't _care_ 'how'! I'll take that damned _pig_ down with my own hands!" he roared, his face red, as he charged forward at the fallen beast, determined to do whatever it took to crush the protective shield around their enemy and take him down, once and for all.

"Blue, wait!" Vio tried to protest- but the hero was already running towards the enemy at full speed.

"Let's go!" Green shouted instantly to the other two- he had to think on his toes, and figure out what to do. Vio was right in trying to keep Blue from charging in head-first- they had no idea what this shield was! For all they knew, it would strike at them in defense, or bounce back their attacks. And yet… He could also not disagree with Blue's bold and brash move, running in and attacking with all they've got. He had to agree with them both… and find the right combination. The three Links followed hot on the trail of the fourth as they ran up to the fallen, crippled beast in the center of the dome-like shield of shadow.

With another shout of anger, the Blue hero, arriving first at the center of the tower and where the shadow barrier shone across his face, leapt upwards as he sliced his sword downwards in front of him, the blade cleaving clean into the barrier. And yet, as Green watched with wide eyes from a few feet behind- a second before Blue's blade sunk into the shield, a brief flash had illuminated that side of the barrier…

A massive tremor ricocheted through the barrier as Blue's Four Sword swung right through it, and the Link stumbled a step backwards from the recoil, looking up at the massive dome with narrowed eyes and clenched jaws. A split second later, as the others ran up beside him, Blue jerked his head over towards them, "Come on! If we keep attacking it like that-"

"Wait!" Green shouted, his eyes opening widely as another burst of light flashed across the side of the dome… and he followed its movements as it disappeared, and reappeared on the other side of the shield. Instantly, he jerked his head over to the three, his face contorting into that of a serious and forceful commander.

"Red, Vio!" he shouted, jabbing his finger out towards the shield, "You two, get on the far side of the shield! Spread out around the circle! Blue, you take the left-hand side, I've got the right! When I call your name, attack the shield! There's a method to this, I just know it! If we can hit the shield at just the _right_ moment-"

"Say no more, Captain," Blue said with a grin, hoisting up his sword. He needed no further explanation- and, raising his sword, instantly whirled around and ran around the side of the dome, taking up a position by its side. Readying his sword, he glanced over his shoulder at Green, ready to strike whenever the other called.

"You got it, Green!" Red beamed, also nodding towards Green. Without another second, as Blue ran towards his position, so Red ran towards his. It was a bit unnerving for the hero, running around the terrible, massive dome of protective shadow energy by himself… but he knew, he trusted Green- he'd make the right decision. And Red would do whatever he could, anything and _everything_ he could, to do his part.

"...Understood," Vio said curtly with a quick, yet serious nod towards the other as he also drew out his sword, turning to run after Red. And yet, at the corner of his mouth, tugged a small, sly grin- and he realized it, within himself- he no longer had any objections to Green's commands. Throughout their journey, the other Link capable of leading the four had struggled internally with accepting the other's instructions and decisions, instead wrestling with his own dissatisfaction at not being the leader himself. And yet… he knew by now. Green was their leader, the best leader out of them all- and, as it was Green's job to lead, it was his to follow. And follow he would- arriving at his point around the shield, he glanced fiercely over towards the others, sending one more nod towards Green as he held his sword in both hands, ready for his strike to come.

The eyes of the leader looked from the others back towards the dome-shield in front of him. Green's eyes narrowed as his sight began to carefully examine the pulsing, moving dome of purple-black shadow energy, which he knew was both protecting the injured Ganon… and feeding him its power. The last-ditch attack which Ganon had used to destroy their shields… It had drained all of his might away, and if they were to end the fight before he was once more able to regain his power- it had to be _now_. There was no choice, no "how to do"… they just had to do it. That was their only choice.

In an instant, the flash returned to the shield, and Green's eyes widened as the light glistened over the dome- if only for half a second. It vanished almost as quickly as it had appeared- but Green had spotted it.

"BLUE!" Green roared, pointing over towards his left where the light had shone against the barrier. He wasn't sure how the signals were getting through… was it merely a brief weak point on the shield, or something more…? But there was no time to ask why. Reacting in an instant, without so much of a breath of doubt, the bold hero struck outwards, shouting loudly as he lashed his blade out in front of him, swinging the Four Sword deep into the shield.

The dome reacted in an instant to the presence and slice of the holy blade, and once more the field of energy trembled, spasms jerking all through the unstable, protective shield of darkness. Inside the shield, the fallen beast roared in agony, gripping the stone with his claws as his tail lashed around furiously, the blade at the tip scoring numerous gashed across the ground around him. And once more- the flash of light returned.

"RED! Your turn!" Green shouted in an instant, not fazed at all by Ganon's reaction inside the wounded dome- instead, he kept his eyes focused on the shield, searching for the light- and keeping track of how the dome was beginning to change…

Though he couldn't see their leader from his position… Ganon and the shield entirely blocked his view from nearly all the others… The hero wasted not a second of time after hearing his name called, and instantly stepped forward, swinging his blade sideways out in front of him at the shield. He'd seen no difference… but he knew Green must have, and braved the dangerous proximity of the wall of shadow to sink his Sword deep into the crevice of the dome.

"VIO!" Green shouted in an instant, taking a step forward in slight surprise as the next flash of light came almost instantly after Red's sword hit the shield. Already, the dome was becoming unstable, fluctuating unevenly and dangerously across its surface… what was going on? Would they be able to destroy the shield in time, before it was able to give the last of its energy back to the wounded beast?

The opposite Link was surprised, as well, to hear Green's words so soon after Red made his attack- but that didn't matter at all, anymore. Instead, Vio heeded the words of their leader and struck fast, and with a true aim- stabbing his sword deep into the shield, the hero took a step forward, both hands on the hilt of his blade, as he tried his best to keep the sword sunk into the dome. And yet, the shield was no longer the even, perfect dome-like structure before- but its surface waved and twitched, jerking and quavering beneath the efforts of the sword. Staggering backwards, Vio gasped as he just barely managed to keep the grip on his sword, the blade instead thrust back outwards by the might of the shield.

"It's going to collapse! _Get out of the way_, _everyone_!" Blue roared as his eyes snapped open and he took a step backwards, looking at horror on the shield. The dome of shadow magic was swirling horrendously around Ganon, preventing the heroes from getting any closer… already, the magic was beginning to seep back into the struggling form of the beast… They… they were too late!

And one last time… the light shone… if only briefly, the flash danced right in front of Green's eyes, for half a second. The shield was breaking down, it was becoming unstable and was once more being reabsorbed… There wasn't any time left… or was there? Like he'd said himself… there was no time to decide if he could do something or if he couldn't. Whether or not he had time was irrelevant… now, when his turn had come, he had to _do it._

With a loud cry, ignoring the collapsing and spasmodic barrier of shadow, Green ran forward, passing through the disintegrating barrier with his sword raised high over his head. Ignoring the protests of his friends… and ignoring the eyes of the beast as they flashed open and looked up from the ground with malicious intent at the hero… Lifting his sword above him, Green leapt upwards, high over the beast's outstretched claws and arched tusks- and thrust his blade downwards, sinking it deep into the forehead of the monster, driving the tip straight between his wide-opened, whited-out eyes.

The barrier of shadow was gone- dispelled in an instant, the power was thrown out of the best, shooting out of the wound the sword had pierced right in the head of the fallen beast. Trembling in the pain, Ganon's body shook as he roared, his muscles tensing up yet able to do nothing but lie there and look up at the hero who stood upon his tusks, his hands firmly wrapped around the blade of the Four Sword.

Ganon's body became still… and suddenly, in an instant, everything exploded. Rearing up voraciously on his hind hooves, and tossing his head upwards and backwards in fury, the beast jerked open his jaws and roared in the pain and agony of the holy sword skewered in between his eyes. Holding on for dear life, Green could only grit his teeth and keep his grip on his sword as he was jerked around like a rag doll on top of the beast- and yet, even he wasn't able to withstand the terrible, unbridled wrath of the rampaging monster. With a loud cry, the hero found himself flung from the thrashing beast, spiraling straight towards the ground…

And yet, what he hit was not the cold, unforgiving stone of the floor- and he instead gasped as he staggered backwards on the ground, looking back at what had caught and broken his fall. Blue, Red, and Vio had ran up together to catch their falling leader- and each of them were on either side of him, holding him up as they caught him together, moments before he would have struck the hard, rock ground. Grinning weakly, Green looked up at the others as they helped him back to his feet. He looked down in an instant- the Four Sword was still gripped tightly in his fist- and then back up at the others.

"We… we did it…" Green gasped with a short laugh, standing on his own and looking at the others.

Vio gave a grim smile, but shook his head and pointed out towards the beast. "Almost…" he said quietly, as the others looked quietly and calmly back towards the infuriated, wounded monster. He gave a small nod- "_Almost_."

Thrashing about, rearing up and striking the air, with his tail slamming against the ground and anything it could slice across, Ganon's pain and drained power was more than he could contain, and the untamed, wild power ran loose throughout the twisted, cursed body of the demon.

"I think…" Red said quietly, a small smile coming on his face as he raised his sword.

Blue nodded, finishing the other's sentence with a large grin. "We all know what to do now."

Looking towards the other three, Green smiled and gave a nod. He didn't need to tell the others what to do now- they all felt it. They all knew their part in this final plan, this final attack. He picked up his sword and grinned right back at them.

"…Let's _end_ this."

"_CHAAAAARGE_!" Blue roared, a wide grin on his face as he ran forwards, his sword blazing out in front of him, charging at the flailing monster. He knew his part… he always knew his _role_, but his part in the _team_… this was it. He was to strike first- and head-first he charged at the beast, who continued to stagger around precariously on his hind hooves. Unafraid, sword flashing, and running without a second's concern for his own safety, the bold and strong Blue Link flew into the midst of battle, charging up his blade and slicing it clean across the center of the monster's chest.

Screaming in pain, Ganon staggered back, his head lashing around in the air and his tusks swinging around violently as he recoiled from the damaging and strong attack at his weak point. Ganon's tail lashed around viciously, and, only just in time, Blue rolled off to the side, panting and exhausted from his attack, narrowly avoiding the swinging blade. But as the end of his tail whipped around his body and sliced back… for half a second, there was a crucial opening.

"_My_ turn," Vio said with a quiet smirk, a bold grin flashing behind his confident and unafraid eyes. In half a second he had followed Blue, knowing his own part in the role of the Four heroes. When his turn came… he was ready. And in the split second where Ganondorf's tail flew past Blue, and swung around the beast- leaving the inch of an opening- the hero swiftly ran past the others, blade trailing behind him in his steadfast grip, and leapt over the swinging tail-blade, sliding down across the rubble-strewn stone and coming to rest inches before his target. And with one more grin, the hero caught his footing just in time- Vio, the brilliant and wise member of the Links, shouted out in achievement as he thrust his sword upwards, deep into the massive, glowing groove which dug into the monster's chest.

The result was explosive and instantaneous- roaring in pain and confusion, the beast, caught off-guard in the split second moment of weakness, stumbled back even more, his balance swaying dangerously on his hooves and his tail continuing to slash against the ground in fury and hatred. And yet… as he stumbled backwards, the pain engulfing him and bringing a haze to his eyes… his balance began to shift backwards… and, roaring in rage and his imminent fall, the beast clawed the air once more, desperately finding a hold in anything as he began to topple over backwards.

Red's eyes widened in fear and horror as he realized what was about to happen. Blue and Vio had done their part, and were trying to get safely out of the way- but judging by the growing shadow of the evil God, which was washing over the two heroes in its darkness… Ganon was going to fall _right_ on top of them!

… There was no more doubt in his mind. In the team of four… this was his part to play. In the final move against Ganon, the last strike of each which would bring the evil God down… only he would be able to help them and add another gash on the monster's scar. As the doubt was eliminated from his mind, not a second went by before the hero leapt into action. Running forward, the hero drew out his blade in front of him, his narrowed eyes focused solely on the toppling beast… And as Ganon roared in pain as he began to topple backwards, Blue and Vio looking up in horror at the shadow of the monster which was rapidly covering them in darkness…

With a grin, and an excited yell, Red jumped forward, his blade swinging up in front of him as he ran straight up to the falling monster. And right before the beast's hooves lost their grip on the ground… Red, with courage and confidence in his heart, ran through the shadow of the beast and scored his blade up and over his shoulder- driving the tip deep across and through the gaping wound in the monster's stomach. The force of his blade gouging through Ganon's stomach ricocheted throughout the beast's body, and with a roar, his balance shifted- and, falling backwards no longer, the beast instead roared as he came down forwards, his claws slamming on the ground- moments after Red tumbled out from underneath the God, rolling off to the side and evading the monster's claws.

Screaming and roaring in his pain, once more on all fours, the beast thrashed his head around in agony, stumbling forwards and backwards and his tail slamming against the stone ground beneath. Red, Blue and Vio had evaded the beast's rampage- they'd done their part, and had each landed their final, individual blow against the beast. And as Ganon staggered forwards once more, flashing his jaws against the brilliant moonlight… there was only one left.

Green's eyes were narrowed and fraught with determination and fortitude as he stared, unafraid, at the writhing beast before him. There was only one last attack he needed to do- on his own, as a Link. Slowly, he brought his holy blade up to his front, holding it in both hands and looking past its sharp edge to the evil God who faced him.

Ganon's nose wrinkled as he snarled, his white eyes narrowing into slits as he stared at the last of the heroes who faced him. Lashing out with his jaws, the beast snapped at the air in front of him, his claws slipping beneath him as his strength began to leave his body. He would not go down easy… even as his power crumbled to nothing, with all his might left he would oppose the Heroes. But… that was just fine for Green.

Once more, the hero's eyes flashed against the hollow, empty eyes of the enemy- and, with one final cry, Green raised his sword- and charged.

Bold and courageous, with no fear and with the spirit of the hero burning within him, the leader of the Links ran forwards, sword held firmly in his hand, towards the beast. And as Ganon lunged forward, jaws outstretched- a glimmer of a grin crossed Green's face. … He'd learned a lot from his friends. More than he could ever teach them. The bull-headedness to charge, unafraid, into the jaws of the enemy… the knowledge to know where to strike, and at just the right moment… and the brave heart willing to give anything and everything for those he treasured. Though there was one Link charging up against the monster… the leader could feel the values of all his friends flooding through him as he ran forwards to the beast.

At the last second, before Ganon's jaws snapped shut with a resounding clash- tucking his sword by his side, and rolling underneath the jaws of the Beast, Green dodged the clashing fangs of the beast- and, twisting around under the monster, Green found his footing on the scattered rubble across the floor- and drove his sword high and fierce up into the stomach of the God.

The once thrashing, explosive beast froze in his place, as if turned to stone, upon the sword thrust in his wound. The large, open arena of stone, once having been a barrage of loud noises, roars, shouts, and the sounds of battle- was now sunk into a sudden, shrill silence. The only sound reaching Green's ears were that of his own breaths as he held the sword firmly in his hands, still stabbed through Ganon's chest. Though hours seemed to pass for him… only seconds went by before the hero knew it was time, and, taking a sharp step back, jerked his sword out of the wound of the God. And as soon as he withdrew his sword… the entire world once more erupted, for the beast roared louder and with more hatred than the Links had heard him scream before, and reared up on his hind hooves, the wound throbbing, pulsing, and pulling across his chest. Quickly- though in no panic- the hero rolled out from under the beast, grinning as he saw the others nearby and running up to them.

"Is… is it finally over?" Red asked with a weak smile as the four heroes regrouped, looking from one another, then back to the thrashing, screaming enemy.

Vio's eyes narrowed in concentration, his gaze cast over the beast as it screamed in agony, in defeat, whirling around spastically across the stone arena. And yet, his eyes were drawn towards the glowing, gashed wound in his chest- and he could see it as it was growing, tugging… _eating_ away at the God of darkness… The power of the light, struck over and over by the brave heroes, was slowly engulfing the enraged, flailing beast- but the heroes knew, ultimately, it would not be enough to finish him.

"Guys…" Vio looked over towards the others, his voice suddenly quiet and serious. A soft smile grew at the edge of his lips- one soon followed by all the others.

"There's just… _one_ more thing we need to do."

Green smiled, nodding as he understood. "Yeah… what the Keaton said, after all- we've already moved as _four_. Now it's time…"

"To move as _one_," Red finished with a bright, warm grin and a similar nod to that of his friend's. He picked up his sword and held it reverently in front of him- the sword which was identical to that of his friends'.

Blue returned the grin of his friends, also holding up his sword at the ready. "After all…" he said with a calm, almost resigned smile, "we're _four_ heroes… _one_ soul. Let's do it, guys… the _final_ attack…"

The Four Heroes looked at each other, giving a brave, calm smile- and raised their swords to each other, their faces flashing in determination and bravery.

"…_Together_!"

Without even needing to talk to each other about their plan… After all, each knew it, felt it, deep down within the soul of the hero… the Four instantly slashed out their swords and whirled around, placing their backs to each other. Each of their eyes- Blue's bold, driven eyes- Red's excited and enthusiastic- Vio's calculating and confident- and Green's assured and brave- shone with their determination and heroism. And in an instant, against the great God of Evil and Darkness… the Four Sword Heroes made their final move.

"_SUPER-SPIN-ATTACK!-!-!"_

The battle cry which each of the Four Links shouted merged into one cry- a single, strong voice of four sources which shot out with them as they moved as one, in their combined Spin Attack. It had always been the special, go-to move of the hero… but for the Four Heroes… it was more devastating than any attack they had ever done- or any attack which had ever been attempted against them. The Four Swords swirled around the heroes in a powerful, breathtaking tornado of steel and soul, and the group moved effortlessly across the stone, guide by the attack and by the powers of the Four Swords. And as the beast known as Ganon reared up on final time, thrashing in his agony with the glowing wound fully engulfing his underside- the four Swords sliced across his chest in multiple, magnificent strikes, gouging deeper into the wound and slicing away the evil from their world.

The wound which had split down the center of the beast's chest sliced even further open as the holy sword dug into its center… and, as the Four Heroes completed their attack, leaving the wound once more self-destructing and consuming its bearer… the light continued to grow, as the gash opened even further across the demon-God's center, as if opening the monster entirely open from its underside. Rays of light began to pierce through the wound… and as it grew, spreading over his stomach, sides, and even growing out across his legs and wicked tail, the beams of light were bursting out of the being at every angle as it screamed in agony and rage.

"**N…O….! I… CANNOT… BE… **_**DEFEATED**_**…! I AM… **_**GAN…ON**_**!-! A… **_**G…OD**_**…!-!..."**

The terrible voice of the God of Darkness once more exploded from the figure, screaming into the night as his powers began to become engulfed, overrun, and decimated by the beams of light which were piercing through its body. Recovered from their own, powerful and righteous attack, the Four Links stood together as they faced the dying God. Their blades had sunk true, deep into the God… and they watched as the last of his power seeped away into the light, screaming in rage as the beams of light continued to engulf him from the inside.

"You may be a God…" Vio was the first to speak; his voice was calm and collected, as much as he ever was, and a cool smile spread across his face as he looked up, unafraid, at the dying beast. "… But you are a God of Evil. And Evil… will _never_ defeat the Light."

Inspired by the words of his friend, Red grinned widely at the other, looking up triumphantly at the enemy as he continued to scream and thrash about, the light surrounding him from all angles, the wound growing grotesquely across his entire being. "Yeah! You underestimated us… we're not just heroes, we're THE Four Sword Heroes! The best team in all of Hyrule!"

"AND we just kicked your sorry ass!" Blue added with a voracious roar, a broad and massive smile brimming across his triumphant, lit-up face. "How's _that_ for undefeatable?-! Go back to the black hell you _came from, demon_!-!"

With a quiet, yet victorious smile glowing on his face, Green looked from his friends, back to the dying God. Already… his form was completely engulfed in light, no longer distinguishable in the brightness which was destroying him from the inside-out. The light danced across the faces of the battered, yet rejuvenated, heroes, and Green gave one last, short laugh as he shook his head, looking at the God as he finally left their world.

"As long as there is Darkness… there _will_ be Light to drive it back. And as long as there is Light left to defend…" The hero looked over at his friends, and they smiled back at him- supporting him in every possible way. Green smiled once more, looking confidently at the explosion of light in front of him.

"… Then we, the _Four Sword Heroes_, will ALWAYS be there _to defend it!-!"_

* * *

**...**

**WELL? :D What did you guys think? Was it all you had hoped for in the final clash of good versus evil?**

**But please don't attack me- D: - I know I said I wanted to upload Chapter 35 at the same time, but this one took me just SO long to finish, I can't upload 35 yet. HOWEVER- I will do my 100% very best to have the FINAL CHAPTER of this story up TOMORROW! :) I can't promise anything at this point, but again, I'll do my best. Thanks everyone for understanding. :)**

**I sincerely thank every one of my readers and reviewers for sticking with me for so long with such an epic journey. It's been SO much fun, everyone, I can't even begin to describe how awesome this whole adventure has been for me. I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors in this chapter- I've had no time to review it before uploading it. **

**Oh- but one more thing for ya'll. :) Yes, I've got a surprise for everyone! For waiting an extra week for this chapter... here is my thanks!**

**Type into your address bar quizilla, then .teennick, and then .com/quizzes/18512964/which-four-sword-link-are-you **

**Hope you all like it! Tell me who you got! :D (And what you think of the questions... ;3)**

**Don't go away just yet, though- we've got ONE more chapter left! ^^ So brace yourself, for the _final_ chapter in the Four Swords: Reiteration story...**

**Chapter Thirty Five: _Fulfillment_! **


	35. Fulfillment

**Here we are, guys- can you believe it's finally here? The LAST chapter of the Four Swords: Reiteration! Are you ready?**

**Everything comes full circle in the conclusion to my first epic Zelda fanfiction, all questions will be answered and the adventure of the brave Four Sword heroes will finally come to a close.**

**Before you guys start, I just wanted to say one final, last time...**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Chapter 35 – Fulfillment

* * *

In one last, brilliant burst of light… the beams completely covered the form of the beast formerly known as the God of Evil, bursting from every inch of its monstrous body and drenching the pale darkness of the night in its luminous glow. The brightness washed over the entire stone tower, cascading over the harsh, rubble-scattered stone ground of the castle… and as the Links watched with wide-eyes, the wave of light flowed over the tower like a streaming river, draping down over the walls and covering the entire, ruined castle in its glow.

The light radiated from the center of the explosion, where the form of the beast was no longer noticeable behind the pure, brilliant blast of light. The heroes watched in amazement as the light poured over the stone floor of the tower… and as it drenched the unholy, cursed atmosphere in its purity, the heroes could only stare as the castle… began to change. The dark, cold shadows of the stone were washed away, leaving the pure, white glow beneath. Light drenched the terrible steeples of the bewitched tower, and the terrible, hooked towers transformed into the majestic, regal towers that had once beautified the castle of the kingdom of Hyrule. The blackened, burst glass in the halls of the tower… were repaired, and in their place, the beautiful, colored stained glass windows once more painted their beautiful pictures across the tower.

Hyrule Castle had returned to its state of glory and wonder- no longer was it poisoned by the terrible curse of the God of Evil. With smiles on their faces, the Links turned to look at each other, feeling refreshed by the bath of light which flowed over the castle, and danced across the world in its splendor. They…. They had done it. Things were being set right once more.

And yet, their sights set upon each other were soon distracted away- and back up to the center of the light's source, as their gazes were snapped instantly to the sudden appearance of a figure, hovering in and above the light, with the holy glow radiating across its aura.

Slowly, the small figure descended upon the heroes, enveloped by the righteous glow yet gradually becoming visible to those on the ground… and as her dainty feet touched the purified, white stone of the tower, her hands were brought up to her chest… and, opening her eyes, the Princess of Hyrule, Princess Zelda, looked upon her Four heroes with wonder and joy, her eyes brimming with crystalized tears as relief flooded over her like a revitalizing waterfall. The light around the heroes and the Princess slowly dimmed… and the Princess took a step towards the heroes, her chin bowed and her overjoyed, soft smile pushing dimples up into her cheeks.

"Link… you… you did it," Zelda spoke softly, her voice and eyes pouring out her gratitude and happiness. Clasping her hands together gently, the Princess looked up towards the light above her… and, back at the heroes, she smiled and gave a comforting nod. "You've defeated Ganon… and saved me from his darkness. _Thank you_…"

"_PRINCESS ZELDA!"_

Overjoyed, and crying out her name in jubilation, the four heroes ran up to the Princess, forgetting the pain of their battle almost instantly and instead rushing to crowd the rescued Zelda, large grins on their faces and talking ecstatically and all at once to the Princess.

"You're _okay_! You're _okay_!"

"We beat him, and for good! Ganon'll _NEVER_ hurt you again!"

"You're safe now- the God of Darkness will never again trouble our world."

"Hyrule's back to normal now… and everything's back to the way it should be!"

The Princess giggled as a maroon blush warmed her cheeks, and she brought a hand daintily up to her mouth to hide her grin as she looked to and from each of the four Links, who were still rambling on, excited and overjoyed at her return. She… she remembered, the very first time she had seen her childhood friend as four different heroes. It was when they had first rescued her, almost a year ago… Though she understood why now, it didn't help the almost silly feeling she got, surrounded by four nearly identical copies of her best friend. Still…

"Link…" The heroes quieted down as Zelda began to talk- but even she was suddenly quieted, her expression changing from that of a reserved, quiet glee to a wide-eyed gasp of awe and surprise, her eyes suddenly trailing upwards at the light which once more grew in fervor above the children. And as the light grew, the eyes of the others were also drawn upwards to it… And as another figure emerged from the light, the expressions on the heroes' faces turned to those of even greater surprise and joy.

Looking down upon the heroes, basking in the warm and pure light of her brilliance, the Keaton hovered a few feet in the air in front of and above the children, her form blowing lightly in the wind. Though her figure itself was transparent- she appeared more as a ghostly wisp than the firm, solid form she had taken before- it still glowed with same amount of grace and magnificence as before, and her three, luscious tails swirled around her in abundance and majesty.

"_Four Sword Heroes… my children, you have defeated the God of Evil… as I knew you would. He is once more sealed within the Four Sword… you have done well_."

Their confidence and belief rekindled in one another, the Four Heroes- Red, Blue, Vio, and Green- looked at one another, wearing quiet, yet relieved smiles, nodding at each other briefly before returning their gaze to the goddess up above them.

And yet, though her sight was truly beauteous to behold… Red couldn't help but frown slightly as he looked almost directly through her translucent form, a sadness passing over his eyes. "Keaton… you're… you're okay, right? You're… alive?" The others looked at Red, their expressions also becoming saddened as they, too, remembered what had happened at the beginning of the fight- she had sacrificed herself to destroy Ganondorf's invincibility, and although she was in front of them… it was true, her form was intangible and fluttered like a leaf in the breeze, almost as weak as a leaf itself.

However… the fears of the others, and their sadness, were dashed away in an instant as they felt her warmth rush over them like the sun, her smile lighting up her muzzle and once more looking down upon the heroes through her ever-closed eyes.

"…_I no longer have a physical form in this world, my child. However… You each have spoken true. As long as there are heroes to defend me, and uphold the Light… I shall live on._"

The Links once more looked at each other, wearing soft, reassured smiles. The Keaton… she may have given her physical form for them, but… she would not die. She was their Goddess, their protector… And they all knew, looking around them at the reverted Hyrule Castle, it had been she who had so carefully looked after them, changed their home back to normal, and returned to them their Princess. They owed her so much. Without thinking about what they were doing, the Four Links knelt down before the Keaton, placing their hands over their hearts and bowing their heads before the great Goddess.

"Whenever Hyrule needs us…"

"Whenever Darkness threatens the Light…"

"Wherever we are called to…"

"And however we may help…"

The Four Sword heroes, speaking as one, looked up to their Princess, and their Goddess, with powerful, wise, courageous, and heartfelt eyes.

"We will fight."

The Keaton returned the glowing smile, growing in its radiance and love as her children pledged themselves to her protection. They were truly the heroes her kingdom cried out for… the heroes who would, and who already had, face the darkness and take on impossible odds to restore and protect the Light of their world. They were legends in themselves… and yet… Her smile grew slightly sad, and she once more bent her chin, speaking again to the heroes.

"_… My children… it is time… for you to return to your life. You have made such sacrifices… and now, I wish for you to be freed of your burden… The Four Sword must be protected. The God of Darkness has once more been sealed in its blade… and the safest place it can reside…"_

"… Is in its pedestal," Green finished with a quiet, though bittersweet, smile. He nodded once… he understood. The whole problem had been Ganondorf stealing the power of the God who was sealed in the sword… and now that the Links had fully concealed the last of his powers into the blade, it was the integrity of the Four Sword alone which kept his powers at bay. It was not a sword to be used lightly- nor one intended to be used for any common fight. Above all… it needed to be protected. And as she had said… there was only one place it would forever be safe.

"You… you mean…" Red whimpered quietly, realization also dawning on him and the others. Sadly, he looked over at his friends, who returned his morose, solemn gaze. "We… we've got to return the Four Sword again… don't we?" His heart sunk as he spoke the words he knew to be the truth… Truly, it was the right choice- but merely the thought of once more parting with his friends… the somber truth stung and ate at his soul.

"It makes sense…" Vio's words were quiet, calm and controlled- and yet, even he could not hide the soft sorrow behind his eyes, the melancholy tone seeping through his words and aching around his heart. He knew, just as well as the others, what needed to be done. "Ganon's power is not destroyed… merely contained. The safest place for the sword to rest is not in our hands…"

Looking down at his shoes, Blue's eyes softly narrowed in his sharp, bitter sadness as he nonchalantly kicked at the stone floor with his boots. He looked through the corner of his eyes up at the others, his voice biting- yet also, laced with his own heartache. "Guess that's just how it goes, then, huh? No use crying over it… it is what it is."

Having remained silent the duration of the conversation, the Princess cast her gentle, tender eyes over the four heroes as they each dismayed in the sad truth of having to part with each other once more. She knew… she could never truly understand their sorrow. It would be ludicrous of her to even think she would be able to sympathize with them… she had no idea the hardships, the adventures, they had gone through as a team of four- only to ultimately need to return to one person once more. Instead, she remained silent out of respect for the heroes- for her friend.

"Keaton… will we…" Red spoke up, forcing a weak smile onto his face, for the sake of the others and looking up at their Goddess. "… Will we ever see you, again?"

The six in the tower were quiet… but once more, the warm smile grew across the Keaton's face, and she gave a small, soft nod.

"_Yes… in many ways, and in many times… Though I may take different names or forms throughout the ages… I shall always be there to look after the Chosen Hero."_

"… What about… each other?"

The heroes looked with quiet surprise at who had spoken next- and each wore a small, sad smile at Blue, who spoke under his breath, looking off to the side to hide his pain. They then returned their gaze back to the Keaton- as they all felt the same question tugging at their hearts. True, this was the second time they had formed together as a team of four to defeat the darkness… but once the sword was back in its pedestal again… would they ever meet again as four?

"_That, my child… is a question, you can only find in your hearts. Even I cannot predict the future… but if you Four truly believe, and hope with all your heart, that you may one day meet again…"_

Between the four heroes, each exchanged a soft, brotherly smile of their friendship and kindred love for one another. Through all they had experienced… all the adventures they had taken together, learning to overcome their differences and work together as a team like no other… reassured in their own strength, wisdom, courage, and heart, the four looked back at the Keaton, smiling quietly and nodding in response to her words. And in the loving, warm smile of the Keaton… once more, the Goddess nodded, her warmth flooding through the Links in her calm and reassuring words.

And as the Goddess once more opened her muzzle to speak to the heroes, the glowing light from around them began to grow and spread, engulfing the heroes and the Princess in its holy, enchanting embrace and shrouding away the outside world. The figure of the Keaton, as she spoke, slowly began to drift away… until her words of love and hope were the last presence she graced upon her world, and unto her children.

_"…Then, perhaps… perhaps, one day… you shall… Farewell… "_

Fading away into the light, the voice and image of the Keaton slowly drifted off into the brightness of her glow, and the four heroes looked around them as the light grew and spread across the tower, surrounding them and nearly blinding them in its light. Joining them by their side, even the Princess raised her hand, along with the others, up to her eyes as she squinted, trying to see past the bright, luminescent glow which obscured their surroundings from view.

The bright glow of the light around them didn't last long, however… and it was only seconds later that it began to fade, allowing the children to lower their hands and squint past the dying glow to gaze with surprise and awe at their new surroundings.

The soft sounds of birds chirping and blades of grass swaying in the gentle wind caressed the atmosphere of the sacred place where they stood… and each of the heroes looked down at their feet, where they stood in a half-paved, half-covered in grass circle of stone. Around them was a crumbled, half-standing wall of stone, with heavenly carvings etched onto their sides. The sounds and echoes of the forest around them, coupled with the silence of the castle's courtyard nearby, reflected around the ruin-like structure and sent warm feelings of peace and comfort through the hearts of the children who stood in its presence.

First to talk, as she took a step forward and looked around her in quiet awe, the Princess smiled briefly, her eyes directed to what was at the center of the ruin-circle. She looked over her shoulder lightly at the others, her eyes filled with understanding and faith. "The Sanctuary…" she spoke quietly, turning once more to look at what still firmly stood at the center of the circle of stone. "The resting-place… the pedestal of the Four Sword."

It had changed drastically since the Links had last visited it, and even they couldn't help but take a step around the Sanctuary, looking up and around them at their surroundings. When the attack and cave-in of the Sanctuary had occurred… they never would have thought this was what would happen to it. And yet… despite how it had crumbled to the ground, it seemed… right, almost. The peaceful air of the forest, and the loving hearts of those from the castle, stretched out towards the resting place of the Four Sword… open to the outside world, with the sun shining on the pedestal… Briefly, in the back of their minds, each wondered if the Keaton had some part to play in rejuvenating and changing the beloved Sanctuary.

And yet… lastly, as they looked around the Sanctuary, their eyes ultimately fell on one final thing- the pentagon-shaped block of stone in the center of the circle, with a thin, narrow slit driven through its top. On the stone was inscribed something- and the Links' eyes narrowed, then widened, at the inscription carved into the holy stone, which they had never noticed before.

Following the gaze of the Links, the Princess smiled as she walked up to the pedestal, daintily kneeling down before the stone and gently placing a hand on its cool, smooth surface. The language written upon it was fresh, and new… even she, who had often prayed and visited the holy place, knew these letters had not been there before. And yet, a smile grew across her face, and she closed her eyes, reciting perfectly the ancient Hylian text inscribed across the smooth surface.

"_The One divides to Four… The Four unite as One."_

Quietly, the Links exchanged looks upon hearing the Princess speak the symbols etched on the stone pedestal, quietly thinking about its words. And as Zelda rose back up, turning to look at the others with a smile, her smile grew onto the faces of the heroes, who looked at each other with renewed faith and confidence.

"Y'know… I had a bunch of fun," Blue admitted with a small, though still wry, grin. Crossing his arms, he looked away for a moment to think- musing to himself, yet aloud, "Running all over Hyrule, getting our butts kicked and then kicking butts… fighting monsters and defeating evil… Insane, but fun. So… thanks." He then glanced back to the others with a wild, enthusiastic glint in his eyes, "I'll go an adventure with you bunch of idiots _any_ day!"

"Idiots? Speak for yourself," Vio responded instantly with a smile, also crossing his arms a little smugly. And yet, his eyes looked at the others… and, letting his hands fall back to his sides, he spoke through his heart as he looked at his friends, "I… I'll never forget you all. No matter what. You all have taught me so much… So much more than I thought I could learn. What we went through, our failures and our triumphs… They'll be with me, forever."

Sniffing, Red rubbed the ends of his tear-brimmed eyes with his fists, looking to each of his friends, his heart both breaking and lifting in sadness and in joy. "You guys… we're the best team, _ever_! In all of Hyrule! Nothing can ever tear us apart… even when we join back together…" Here, he lowered his hands, blinking away the tears and looking over in hope at the pedestal… With a calm, reassured nod, the hero grinned as he looked back with cheer at his friends. "We'll _always_ have each other."

"Yeah…" Green gave a quiet smile as he looked to those who spoke, laughing slightly when he knew it was his turn to come. Already, the four had, almost unconsciously, moved to stand around the pedestal, looking down at the incision through which the blade was to be placed. Green's gaze drifted down towards the pedestal… and then, back upwards, to his friends who stood around it, and beside him. What… what was he to say? He could hardly think of anything. And yet… as he held up his own Four Sword, looking from it to the pedestal… he was suddenly filled with a warm, uprising feeling of hope and reawakening.

"I… I just know we'll see each other again," the leader of the Four Sword heroes spoke with a quiet, yet assured smile in his voice, the others turning to look at him. Lightly, the hero bowed his head, his gaze settling calmly on the pedestal before them. "In our memories, in our hearts…" Instinctively, the hero raised his sword in his hands, looking to the others, who were doing the same- reassured, confident smiles on their faces. Finally, the hero gave a nod, looking one last time at his friends- the memories of their adventures flooding back to each of them, and giving them the hope and drive to plunge the sword into the pedestal.

"Always… we'll be _together_!"

Standing strong together, the Four Sword heroes lifted in tandem their holy sword, and, with bravery and resolution overflowing in their hearts, plunged the tip of the Four Sword securely and into its pedestal. As soon as the pure blade sunk into the divine stone of its hold, the entire Sanctuary was doused in the light which shone from the blade- and the Princess, witnessing the sight, could only watch in awe as the light seemed to envelop and wrap around the four heroes, shrouding their forms in brightness and lamination. And as the light grew around the Four Sword heroes, their forms slowly began to grow close together, merging together in the light and forming into a single, solitary figure.

The light slowly began to dim, soon after it had exploded outwards from the sword, and, once more able to see past the illumination, the Princess Zelda looked first with eyes of wonder, then eyes of peace, at what the light had left behind.

Slowly, the single grip on the hilt of the firmly-placed Four Sword was released, and the boy felt his hand drop lightly to his side, looking forlornly at the sword held so dear to his heart. The single, solitary eyes of the hero Link widened slightly in a moment's surprise as the memories and feelings of four rushed back to him all at once… and yet, looking back at the Four Sword, his expression lightly calmed… and a smile crept across his face as he gently lifted his hand, and set his palm lightly atop the jeweled end of the sword's hilt.

Smiling past his tears, Link tried not to choke on his words as he bowed his head one last time, his hand set gently on the sword. And as he spoke… the memories, feelings, thoughts, and hopes of each of his friends rushed to him, overflowing him in their emotions. And yet… the hero Link knew just what to say, his eyes closed, Link spoke to his Goddess… and to his friends.

"Thanks… guys… for everything."

The child had his moment of silence- and, letting his hand fall once more off the sword and down to his side, he found himself looking up, and into the beautiful, comforting eyes of the Princess.

Taking a deep breath, the hero looked one last time at the sword- and gave it a small, smiling nod. Stepping around it, Link focused his gaze now on the girl who stood before him- his childhood friend, the one he and his friends had worked so hard to rescue, fought the very demons of hell to save… And, despite himself, gave a small grin in return to her smile.

"Zelda… I, uh…" the hero tried to speak, looking a bit awkwardly off to the side, wearing his weak smile as he tried to summon the right words to say to her.

And yet, the hero blinked, looking suddenly to the side and at his hand- which the Princess had gently taken in her own, looking up at him with an understanding smile.

"Link… let's go home," the Princess said quietly and gently, her warm smile flooding the hero in her kindness. She giggled softly, looking off to the castle. "After all… you have your life to return to, as she had said. The Kingdom… your father, as well."

Link should have been surprised… and yet, surprisingly, he wasn't. Instead, the comforting smile returned, and he took Zelda's hand in his own, returning the show of friendship. He knew… deep down, he knew his father was alright. Through all his hardships, the Keaton must have known, and would never have let him go.

The Keaton… his life…

She was right. It was time for him to go.

Returning her words with a nod and a smile, Link walked beside her, hand in hand, as the two slowly began to exit the Sanctuary. Before they reached the end of the circle, however, he slowed his footing and stopped- looking down at the ground in quiet thought. The princess looked after him in silence, with a quiet, waiting smile.

Grinning widely, Link looked over his shoulder at the shadow which was cast behind him, the sun's rays flooding past him and drawing the clear outline on the grass beneath him.

"We… we did it, Shadow," Link said quietly with a confident, cheerful smile. Was what he was doing foolish? After all… he could not know for certain if… Dismissing these thoughts away in a heartbeat, the hero grinned as he lifted his free hand, flashing a brave and bold thumbs-up to the patch of darkness on the ground behind him. Whether he was there or not… he had still _mattered_. And he was not about to forget that. Once more, the hero nodded and grinned, remembering to give their lost friend his due.

"_We_ did it."

Turning back towards the friend at his side, Link smiled once more at her, nodding as his indication that he was ready to go. Hand-in-hand, the Hero and the Princess continued their stroll out of the Sanctuary, their shadows trailing behind them…

And as they passed the rim of the stone-ruins, the shadow of the hero flashed for a brief moment- almost seeming to grin as it independently raised its opposite hand, returning the gesture of triumph, his thumb jerked high in the air.

The Sanctuary was left in peace, and as its only two inhabitants left, the atmosphere was once more filled with peace and calmness, the only sounds echoing throughout the stones that of the birds chirping and the wind rustling the leaves in the nearby trees. And as the sun began to rise in the sky, slowly beginning its climb towards the center… though it cast its beauteous, warm glow over the world, in particular, the glow off the Four Sword, secured in its pedestal, radiated off its shining, silver blade and the gem seated at its hilt. Once more resting in peace, the Four Sword, in its glory and magnificence, shone in the light of the coming dawn, glistening in pride as it brought in the new day, and sending out its power of hope to the land of Hyrule.

A new day was beginning…

A day of peace.

* * *

THE END

* * *

**Wow... what an adventure. What a fun, incredible, exciting journey- both writing this fic and reading ya'll's reviews, has been so much fun. Words can't fully describe how wonderful- and how sad- it felt for me to write the Links' final good-byes, and those last few words of my creation. It's truly been an honor, guys, to write this fic and hear all your amazing reviews and comments, encouraging me to keep going and cheering me up with your compliments and helpful comments. I'm incredibly proud of my accomplishment, this roughly 180,000 word, 35-chapter story, and I would never have gotten done with it if not for my readers and reviewers.**

**Well, we've finally made it to the end. It's been a heck of a ride, everyone, and I just want to say: _Thank you_. I would have NEVER gotten this far, to the end of my story, without the amazing support of my readers and reviewers. To those that were with me from the very beginning til the very end... your reviews were invaluable, thank you SO much- you know who you are! :) To all other readers, non-reviewers, and those who are only just now finding my fic- I still appreciate ya'll, just as much! :D**

**Anyways, I guess it's time for me to say my own good-byes, now, huh? :) I had so much fun writing the adventures (and sometimes, misadventures!) of Green, Red, Blue, and Vio- and Shadow, too!- and, rest assured, _there will be more!_ I'll let you all know now, I am planning a mini-series of one-shots revolving around the Four Sword Links. I haven't started writing any yet, but I've got a good half a dozen already planned out, and I plan on writing them in my free time, and uploading them whenever they're done. :3 Don't think this is the end of my fanfic writing career- On the contrary! Heck, I've only _JUST_ begun! :D**

**So, one last time: THANK YOU. You all have been amazing reviewers during this crazy trip, and I couldn't ask for a better bunch of readers to help me along as I wrote this story. Ya'll are the greatest- thanks for putting up with my craziness, and I hope you all stick around for my later fics in the nearby future! ^^**

**Tiggz out! **

**:D**


End file.
